Soundtrack to Your Life
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: High school!fic Chapter 22 is up: It's time to fess up! Marluxia, Vexen and Ionez confess their thoughts in their diary! DISCONTINUED!
1. Beginings and Never Lasting Fairy Tales

Welcome to Oblivion

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII

Fanfic Setting : Modern Times; High school

Summary : For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayal are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding their one true love. Or so they think.

Warning : Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, conversations on abuse, talks of prostitution, Stripper!Kadaj, Bi-polar!Kadaj, Mpreg, teenage pregnancy, assault, mentions of Cloud/Kadaj's One Night Stand, dramatic scenes, language, past REZOO, past ZAFA, past CLOTI, Dark Themes, past Clorith, Crossdressing!Marluxia, Suicidal!Roxas, GangMember!Axel, GangMemeber!Demyx, Stupid!Sora, Sora/Roxas being twins, Unpredictable! Reno, Past Zarith, drug usage, Lusty and Sexual moments, Obsessed!Gensis, Malicious!Sephiroth, Stoner!Yuffie, Anti-Depressants/Prozac usage, suicide attempts, Stoner!Loz, Overprotective! Yazoo, Depressing Themes, Masochist/Sadistic!Larxene, Mysteriest!Zexion, Two Faced!Kairi, Mysteriest!Xion, Secretive!Naminé, Scizophrenic!Saïx, Xigbar being Zexion's older half-brother, Sarcastic!Cid, Stoic! Vincent Valentine, Persistant!Zack, rape, Character death, violent situations, Incest, heart break/cheating and underage drinking.

Pairings In the Beginning- Cleno, Sephiroth/Genesis, Cid/Vincent, Tifa?, Saïx/Marluxia, Riku/Kairi, Axel/Larxene and AkuDem, Loz/OC , etc.

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy VII. If I did….All Hell would break loose. HAhAHAHAHAHahahahHAHAH!

_If you believe in foreverThen life is just a one-night stand_

- The Righteous Brothers** RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS**

Chapter 1 :

I slept with a gorgeous, married man and all I got was a load of unchaste action and a really sore Ass.

Kadaj Ayer's silver-cobalt hair tangled easily within Naminé's CHI Ceramic Flat Iron hair straightener. Naminé rambled abundantly as flattening Kadaj's shoulder lengthen silver-cobalt hair absorbed her up-most attention and not focusing on her indecisive babbling. Spunky techno music blared amongst the background, enlighten the mood of the entertainers preparing for their 'performance' of the night, filled with rowdy and lusty-craving men wanting to look at 'eye-candy'. Naminé styled the older teen's glistering cobalt locks, gushing blithely on his adorable appearance, recognizing his signature style represented on stage with every boisterous twist and colorful movement represented on stage- his effeminate sensation.

"Good luck, Kadaj." Naminé says sweetly, smiling warmheartedly as Kadaj stood up from the salon-inspired spinning chair. Kadaj playfully stuck out his tongue. "Thanks, whore."

Naminé giggled, lightly punching the 16 year old standing nearest the performing stage in the arm. Kadaj however didn't return the playful gesture, apathetically entered the rowdy, enchanting crowd lustily craved Kadaj's effeminate curves unexposed underneath the shiny, black leather hugging his sides perfectly, daring to be seductively slipped off him and participate in selective kinky and suggesting acts of sexual intercourse; as a part of his unchaste lifestyle embarked in his mind and ways of thinking as the rightful perspective and everyone else's view didn't matter.

The oscillating house lights enhanced Kadaj's pale, effeminate skin, pleasuring the exact type of _married _men wanted, stepping up to his game. Kadaj was _willing _to do anything for the _love _displayed, letting the seductive stripper image play on his lips, as if he were an actual vindictive female. Kadaj turned around, tightly clenching the long silver pole in the center of the place, twirling desirably around the pole a few times before managing a clean and cut split. Thank goodness for flexibility! Kadaj settled one firm leg upon the thin pole, slowly in a drastic manner pulling down his enlaced leather pants. Kadaj boisterously taunted, placing his finger near his pierced lip and tugged slightly, simulating a _horny _pleasure. The obscene, fast track played in the background made Kadaj sway his effeminate, narrow hips accordingly to the speedy, maneuvering beat sensation triggering his entire body, feeling the sheen sweat dripping slowly down his exposed torso. Men stalked his every graceful movement, women huffed and the delighting, yummy platinum blonde male sitting was engrossed within Kadaj's deceiving, enhanced gaze. Kadaj couldn't help but stare at the male every time, hungrily licking his full, divine lips with every glimpse of the cerulean-eyed blonde.

Cloud Strife is a bad boy! for a gorgeous, platinum blonde, cerulean-eyed 26 year old male, he sure seemingly has a cloudy past, never making it farther than a few months without a break-up...caused unquestionably by _cheating. _He could never have a long-lasting relationship. They could have lasted, to no avail...realizing the last two relationships still plagued within his un-mended heart, albeit he's currently in a relationship with the most wonderful- s_tubborn, _but understanding person in the world and has a baby on the way. What more could he ask for?

Kadaj swayed his hips vigorously, dropping it to the floor as he shook his ass, moaning as realistic as he could do, grabbing the distracted men's attention as the money was thrown to his feet, teasing the sexually driven crowd once more.

Cloud Strife slowly licked his alcohol tasting lips. Seeing Kadaj's kinky maneuvers made Cloud want to make him his _boy toy_ for one night and **one night ****ONLY**, not optimistic on the past occurring once more, feeling he wouldn't make it through another tragedy as he suffered in the past. Memories like that...was guaranteed every time, especially a confused, tortured and vacant soul roaming, searching of true_ love_ and a new, improved life. Not everything resulted in a 'Happy Ending'. Cloud and Kadaj know that first hand...the truly unquestioning, surreality pertaining to_ love_, being a victim of abusive relationships, and abandoned by the ones they cherished the most.

Abiding foul play can only lead to the unaccommodating path of self-destruction.

Kadaj clenched the pole with a tightening grip, twirling sexually around the pole and throttled his head back, as he suppresses another moan from surfacing, taunting and flirtatiously teasing the men eating greedily out of his palms. Everything was wonderful. Kadaj boisterously left the stage, stuffed with money and filled with lusty conduct, mischievously slipping his skin tight leather pants to the rambunctious crowd, displaying his luscious ass to the group of people anxiously awaiting the next entertainment. Kadaj winked, setting eyes on the platinum blonde settling in place, watching as his glimpse met his vile glance. Kadaj vigorously motioned his narrow hips in each direction. Raging hormones surfaced within him and he greedily licked his lips, officially becoming _horny _and demanding a sweet, unorthodox night of excitement and feeding off someone's sexual tension.

"Naminé, lets go **Clubbing! **I don't know about you, but _I_ need to get laid and Fast!" Naminé couldn't have been more delighted, sensing Kadaj was more eager to be more socializing than normal. All she needed to complete was the booty call set up on line 9 and model and sexualize candy, for Mixi, complimented by Marluxia's foster sister's best friend, the creator of _Mixi_; then party harder than she has..until there's no tomorrow!

________________________________________________________________________

The seemingly anxious gang of cohorts maneuvered throughout the overfilling crowd of club-goers. A rosy haired male, with a slenderly pale figure covered with a overly tight black band tee, exposing a slight amount of his torso. Skinny-legged hot pink denim jeans clung to his firm, wide hips. Lacey, hot pink and black combat boots came dragging his friends through the disorderly crammed crowd, accommodated by a masculine male with long, gorgeous platinum blonde hair reaching near his lower back, displaying a skin tight band tee, a slimming pair of skinny jeans and a pair of comforting high tops and another male friend, who objected into coming to the socializing night in the first place. His shoulder lengthen, layered hair style made anyone turn in his direction and the shiny electric blue tints within his natural ebony hair grabs anyone attention. Why wouldn't he want to flaunt his adorable features and socialize/mingle with other associates awaiting to become your friend?

Marluxia glanced back at his two adoring friends, a boisterous smile played on Marluxia's full lips. Marluxia's thin eyebrow arose, not completely understanding Vexen and Zexion's antisocial attitude. They were in a club for Pete's sake! They needed to get frisky, get drunk, party, dance and lip lock with a stranger you will forget about in the mean time. Marluxia knew they would loosen up somehow and he knew his secretive attitude when partying comes into mind.

" Vexen, Zexion, this is going to be **LOADS** of fun! You'll see it in the mean time! Lets make the best of this opportunity and advantage we were able to get, so lets get out there and Shake our fucking asses to these Bangin' beats about to thump!" Marluxia exclaimed, as the newly acclaimed song blared in the club scene filled with spontaneous party-goers instantly dancing the mid-evening away. The beat slowly accommodates Marluxia's slow, non-jerky movement, but as soon as the content words flowed onto the dance floor, Marluxia showed his best friends - his true side, the Party Slut hiding within him, waiting to come out with the alcohol and the vile dancing scrunched within his petite body. Marluxia begun shaking his lower hip seductively, watching in the corner of his eyes as the other two stared in awe.

"What's the matter? Why don't you _loosen_ up, why don't cha?" Marluxia's voice dripped with sultry, convinced Vexen and Zexion would take the bait...albeit he wasn't convinced Zexion would take the hint of his arousing feelings. Marluxia rocked his body, slowly licking his lips as he placed his own hands on his hips.

"**Since 15 in my stilettos, been struttin in this game,**

**"What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage**

**I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she gettin paid?;**

**She ain't callin him to grade-up, don't need him, her bed's made**

**This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags, all that money...)**

**We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see the mask, "where that money?")**

**All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;**

**Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...(1)**"

His black band tee clung tightly against his petite figure even with his vigorous dances, clenching Vexen's hand, wanting _special_ attention from his long time crush, not to mention the sexually-driven emotion balled up within him that he desired Vexen to know of, its as simple as that. Vexen smoothly placed his larger hands on Marluxia's slightly exposed hips, rocking Marluxia's hips lighting within his hold, as Marluxia loosened up once again. Another song, another rhythm. A playful smile cheered Zexion's sappy moment. Both watched Marluxia's lanky arms in the air, dropping it near the floor and brought himself back up, shocking both males on his sexy movement and swaying his hips more frequently didn't help, other wise. Marluxia took both Vexen and Zexion's wrists and brought them closer to him, closer to them then Marluxia has been before. The petite male's breath hitched. Their heated, unwilling attitude towards his actions only made Marluxia want **MORE. **

Marluxia dropped it to the floor once more. He jerked his ass, tempting his both friends into doing something they weren't planning. Their blank expressions agitated Marluxia, wanted nothing more than their attention...but they couldn't even do that in a righteous way.

_Oh come on, retards, you know you both want the pink pansy dancing and swaying his firm hips to the grinding beat, in a delicious and sultry way? Now can you blame me or the others? Of course _not! _Vexen wants me and Zexion...I don't know, but I want to find out!_ Vexen slowly licked his tender lips, ready to indulge himself in Marluxia's luscious pale, enhanced skin, but knew something he wouldn't compelled to do right away : Vexen never wanted to take advantage of his rosy-haired best friend, willing to plaster a smile on his face and be a bouncy-ball-of-energy, even if the people surrounding him weren't as willing as he was.

Marluxia's writhe movement halted. Both males stared in awe, as their rosy-haired best friend backed up seductively, swaying his hips as he moved back, fingering both Vexen and Zexion for their attention. Zexion and Vexen enlaced their silky hands within Marluxia's scrawny hands, watching Marluxia gracefully move within the crowd, watching both males in the corner of his gazing sight.

_'Dammit, Marly....you're making my heart race rapidly, my palms sweat every time you're in presence and looking into his angelic eyes...I could just taste the sense of desire and wistful lust. And that is what I am exactly going to give to him…soon.' _Vexen sneered, halting Marluxia's expressive movement and lifted his effeminate chin, crushing his tender lips against the rambunctious rosy-haired male's full lips. Zexion stood silenced in surprise, unable to utter an audible sentence to express his distraught feelings. He didn't see Vexen slyly slid his tongue within the passionate kiss, intensifying Vexen and Marluxia's fantastic mood. Marluxia could have swear he felt ecstasy, but brushed off the feeling, letting his tongue roam within Vexen's mouth, not grasping for air...until Zexion grabbed Marluxia's scrawny wrist and their lips collided. The gentle, but passionate kiss plastered on Marluxia's face, enjoying and understanding their genuine emotions, feeling as though he was on Cloud 9, surfacing from emotion to emotion as Marluxia broke the kiss.

It was going to be one **hell** of night to become a _kill joy._

________________________________________________________________________

Cloud Strife watched the equally amount of dominatrix women strolling sultrier around his untimely presence, pleasurably clawing his slightly arched back. He stared perplexedly. A platinum blonde haired, who Cloud identified as his cousin, Naminé. Her necklaces gently caressing her innocence. jingled as she maneuvered through the doubling crowd wearing only a black skin tight, spaghetti strapped tank top, exposing a small amount of cleavage, a studded, multi colored belt slimming her already smooth waist line, a flowing mini skirt reaching to her mid calves and a pair of Gucci corset high heel sandals, evidently providing everyone in the club something to _look_ at. Accommodating Naminé's a pale, silver-cobalt haired stripper wearing a clad of skin tight leather caressing his effeminate figure and a pair of leather boots reaching up to his knee caps. And older, silverette haired male wearing nothing more than a overly tight crimson tee, skin tight, black skinny legged jeans, a pair of black and crimson Nikes and a pair of divine, black Aviator sunglasses, to shield his eyes of the sight of the oscillating house lights shining brightly in the club scene. Finally, a brunette teenage male came through the club, boldly walking as he checked out the women walking past him, flaunting his social status among the mingling crowd. Naminé staggered, clearly sighting Cloud Strife within the bar section as she entered the inside of the enormous club.

"Cloud!" Cloud turned his head around as soon as he heard his name being called. His cerulean eyes met pale baby blue eyes. Naminé excitingly wrapped her scrawny arms around Cloud's well-built figure as she sat in the seat next to him. "Hey Cloudy! How's Reny and the baby doing?" Naminé asked persistently, wanting to catch up with her close friend, since both have been busy lately and haven't had a chance to have a audible conversation.

"Fine." Cloud murmured, but was loud enough for Naminé to hear the sadness draining out with usual apathetic tone of voice.

"Chocobo, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be-"

"Roxas was admitted into the hospital yesterday. _Again._ He slashed his wrists deeply after Elena broke up with him, quote on quote saying, 'Roxas wasn't man enough for me' and stupid shit like that. I mean, seriously, Elena wasn't even worth a goddamn dime, but Roxas insisted every time she is. Elena was the past and she is a piece of shit. But it wasn't after Elena embarrassed him with female's clothing where Roxas actually started to like it, and that's when his cross dressing habit slightly started up." Naminé face fell. "Sorry to hear of that, Cloudy. Can you tell Roxas when you speak to him again tell him, Naminé says, 'Sup? Get well soon and I hope we can hang some time soon before everything become hectic and so forth. So, Please get better!' That will be very appreciated.." Cloud faintly smiled, wanting to say something to brighten Naminé's mood, but couldn't think of anything contently. "Will do. Now Nami, go out there and party it out, since you've been working your damn ass of lately. If you see Marly anywhere, tell him not to freak out. Remember last time when Marly freaked out because Roxas sliced his wrists, he immediately went **nuts**!"

Naminé nodded rapidly, skipping away as soon as saw the silver-cobalt stripper from Kingdom Hearts, the stripper associated through the club came walking by the particular bar Cloud sat slouching on a bar stool. Kadaj strolled into the bar section, sighting the platinum blonde he gazed his attention on was there, sitting solemnly as he ordered a Scotch. Cloud glanced in the corner of his cerulean eyes and saw the silver-cobalt haired stripper he daydreamed unintentionally about during his lustily induced performance, standing up as he walked near him.

"Excuse me." Kadaj turned around saw those mesmerizing cerulean eyes he almost lost himself in and Kadaj plastered a giddy smile on his face. "Can I buy you a drink, _Tenshi_."

Kadaj smiled genuinely, blushing at the compliment remarked by Cloud. "Of course. you can _Soooooo_ me a drink..."

Cloud smiled delightfully. "Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Kadaj licked his full lips as Cloud served him an ice cold glass of Vodka, glimpsing at Kadaj as he drunk it down all in one shot. Kadaj blithely grinned from ear-to-ear, giggling contently asking for another refreshing shot. Cloud admirably smiled, slightly tilting the glass filled with Rum as he handed the alcoholic beverage to the seductive silver-cobalt haired stripper, tensing and teasing Kadaj's arousing emotions.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia swung his wide, firm hips dancing side-to-side a frisky Vexen. His arousing tensions led both into a wistful, boisterously grinding against one another, finding it reliving their sexual tensions built.

"Mmm...Marly! You sexy ass mother fucker! Lets go all out on our ride all de waaaaay to my fucking kingdom and do some more thumping and grinding as we sexualizing each 'ther." Vexen slurred lustily, swaying Marluxia's wide hips left to right. Marluxia licked his lips in sultry, jerking his ass within Vexen's chest as he motioned his masculine body to the rhythm of the beat and of Marluxia's ass. Zexion's zealous attitude fell, almost dropping the alcoholic beverages he held onto the floor, noticing Marluxia grinding sexually on Vexen's masculine body as both stared at one another distinctively. Zexion quickly drunk both beverages in one shot, continuing to walk away from them seeing that there wasn't a reason to stay there.

________________________________________________________________________

Cloud senselessly sucked Kadaj's silk-like skin, excited as Kadaj moaned and groaned slightly, wanting more attention grabbing affection. Cloud pinned the 16 year old stripper unmannerly against the hotel's whitening room, lifting his firm, right leg up as Kadaj suppressed a desirable moan from escaping his tender lips.

"Say my...god forsaken name."

Kadaj jerked his head back. Cloud played with his erected member. "Cloud...Strife!!"

Cloud maliciously smirked. He bared his sharp teeth as he sucked on his luscious skin once more, leaving _love marks_ on his neck and lower shoulders.

"Stop _teasing_...make fugging love to me, you son-of-a-bitch! I wanna feel you deeply inside of me! Make me moan, tense me up, let my _vindictive_ side out and let me groan louder than my lungs can handle!" Kadaj moaned. Cloud slowly slipped Kadaj's skintight pants off of his effeminate hips, firmly pressing his muscular figure firmly against the silverette's petite body.

"Show me....What true _Love_'s meant to be."

________________________________________________________________________

Roxas solemnly sat in the uncomfortably bed, sobbing as he thought of Elena's betrayal and all of the promises completed...were down the drain. Elena _was_ Roxas life support; his source of happiness and if it weren't for her, Axel, Naminé, Sora, Cloud, Larxene, Marluxia, Reno, Riku, Tifa and Ionez, Roxas would have lost his damned mind 2 years ago and everything built for him would have perish alongside of his dreams. But everything was damn confusing, there was no way in hell you could tell where something might lead you to, but everything was worth a shot...even if its only the first strike. A gentle knock on the door caused the honey-brown haired hospital patient's body slightly jolted, settling himself into place as he realized Axel came to visit him in his dire time of neediness/quality time to process the untimely event that triggered his hospital stay. "Axel." Roxas' timid voice croaked, narrowing his glassy eyes onto the floor. Axel 's silky fingers ruffled throughout his honey brown hair.

"Roxas. Why? Why do you do this to yourself? You mean so much to people, its scary. Elena _isn't_ and never will be **perfect** and you shouldn't give a damn why that skank broke up with you. Millions of boy toys...millions of sexy-'good'-girl-time...bootylicious schemes, what else would you expect from her? And forget about te other fucking shit people talk about behind your back, they can burn in the center of Hades if all others could give. You're incredibly humorous, your beyond adorable, selfless, and your intelligent...unlike your older twin, Sora, who acts as if though he got dropped on the head as a child, but getting on track. Roxas, there...are so-"

Roxas glanced up slowly into Axel's emerald eyes. "There was a main reason why she parted ways from myself as it all was demonstrated last Friday."

Axel stared blankly towards his best friend's draining emotions. "Roxas, why even the hell are we heading in this conversation...?"

Roxas glassy eyes reprehended with tears, looking at Axel miserably. "I think...I think I might be _Gay._"

________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj moaned pleasurably. Cloud Strife slipped his average-sized fingers within the stripper's tight hole. "Too tight. Sodja a vergen, eh?" (You're too tight, so you are a virgin, eh?)

Kadaj groaned in protest, motioning his ass slightly as Cloud slid his finger within Kadaj farther, wanting to test Kadaj.

"Ohhhh god! Stop your caressing teasin', 'cause I ain't _playin'!_"

________________________________________________________________________

Reno stared incredulously at the ticking clock. **11 pm. **He placed his right hand on the side of his throbbing back, tapping his foot as the ticking of the clock silently drove him crazed. Sora sleepily climbed down the stairs silently as he rubbed his eyes, hazily noticing his elder brother's husband sitting tensely by the doorway. Sora assumed Cloud was still out at the hospital, listening to Roxas' shrilling cries and complaints about the hospital food while Reno was anxiously waiting for his arrival, but his face said otherwise.

"Ren'! I am soooooooooo hungry, I could just eat a freakin' horse." Sora crooned giddily, walking into the kitchen as he pulled out a refreshing glass of cold, 1 percent milk, an already prepared sandwich and a recently sliced pickle. Sora eyes glistered with success, obliviously glad Cloud wasn't watching him in the corner of his eyes, like hawk in the sky watching its prey about to make its kill. But something wasn't right. Cloud would have been back during this time, cuddling a sore Reno, reciting romantic poems and complimenting Reno on how sexy he still.

Sora took a large bite into his sandwich, looking into the direction of the confused Reno. "Reno...what's *Munch* Wrong? I mean...*Munch* Cloud could be *Munch* still visiting *Mutters* during the *munch* meantime. So don't worry about anything!" Sora encouraged, insisting nothing was unusual about the current situation. Reno smiled an assuring smile, rubbing his slightly swollen stomach and walked upstairs to the bedroom, laying there as he gazed into the deepening dawn caressing the lighter clouds. _Cloud...you better not be getting yourself into anything troubling_. Reno sighed heavily, as he placed a hand on his slightly protruding stomach and drifted into a deep slumber.

________________________________________________________________________

Axel blinked numerous times before the entire sentence could click into his mind. "What was that again, Roxas?" Axel was perplexed on the entire concept of the conversation to begin with, but that didn't mean Roxas had to become an emotional wreck. Axel felt like setting everything on fire. Roxas stared at Axel infuriatingly, emotionally unstable and not in the exact mood to argue, especially with a guy whose too headstrong and isn't willing to give him. Most who know Axel would call him stubborn, relentless, or even Lunatic wise. But Roxas was different.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, you Teme? I said,' I think I might be _Gay_.' And if you didn't hear me this time, then you dead out of luck." Roxas sneered, throwing his head back onto the fluffy pillow and pulled the pillow up to his ears and pouted. Roxas wasn't in the mood either to explain himself. He had just enough of people these days. Axel seemed insensitive, flipping Roxas off as he left the hospital room. Axel seemingly smirked as women swooned over his hot figure and the graceful looks he gave to everyone, but to their dismay, Axel ignored them as he exited the hospital for a smoke.

________________________________________________________________________

Riku shook a promiscuous teenage girl off of his heavily sweating body, feeling the wind caressing his somewhat exposed torso as he walked the block over to revive his lung capacity and the amount of oxygen received, since being deprived of fresh, breathing air as he inhaled all the chemically combined air he breathed as he danced to the heart thumping music. Riku sat down on top of the hardened concrete, silently staring into the night, not realizing someone was quietly standing behind him.

"Riku?" Kairi solemnly spoke, tilting her head to see if Riku was the silhouette sitting in front of her. "Riku? Why are you sitting outside on a wonderful night like this? You should be enjoying the time spent while you have it last."

"Roxas ended up in the hospital, _again. _He did himself bad this time. He reportedly slashed his wrists so deep, Cloud had to take him to the hospital and they have to leave him for a week, I think. That's what Sora and Tifa informed me about."

Kairi couldn't help but keep a straight face on. "Roxas has too many issues. He needs some _real _consoling and not keep on reconciling with us about everything. He's gonna kill himself one day and we aren't going to be blame. I blame his parents and Sora. With all the idiotic shit Sora does, no wonder Roxas hasn't literally tried to kill him or Reno. I would _die _if I had to put up with Sora, Marluxia, that evil snot Larxene, Axel's pyromaniac excuse of a loser self, Vexen, Zexion, Demyx, Reno, Zack, Ionez, Shin, Kadaj, Genesis or any of the freaking imbeciles in Roxas' little clique more than just on school grounds! Especially Busty bitch Tifa. I cannot stand her! She gets on everyone's case if even a finger laid wrong on the boys' is told of. Uggggggh! Dumb-Stuck-up-Cloud's-bitchy-female-counterpart!" Kairi chortled, sticking her tongue boisterously at Riku. Riku faked a smile, not clicking to the main point of telling him her entirely long and sudden confession. Riku stared perplexedly as he stood up from sitting tiredly on the hard concrete and stood next to her. Kairi slipped her tender, warm thing arms surprisingly around his masculine body, placing her head on his slightly vibrating back. "Riku..." Kairi somberly spoke, wrapping her arms around his figure more securing than before. Riku turned his body around and his tender lips collided against Kairi's moist, sweet tasting lips while Riku placed his lean hands on Kairi's hour glass figure.

________________________________________________________________________

Sora flipped open his ebony Side Kick, texting as quickly as he could to Roxas. Sora flipped his sidekick to the other side of the phone, searching his contact for Zack's number and dialed his cell phone number as soon as he found it. The ringer started to dial, placing the Sidekick near his ear as he chewed on a delicious, Double Chocolate granola bar.

"Hello?" The sleepily dazed voice answered, yawning on the other line.

"Uncle Zack! Its me, Sora! What's up?"

"Hi, Sor', Sorry...*yawns* I didn't recognize your voice. What are you doing up this late. Its already midnight. Wouldn't Cloud be extremely mad if he knew you were disobeying your curfew for bedtime?" Zack says softly, yawning once more. Sora rubbed the back of his chocolate brown hair in an unruly manner. "Hahahaha! That's why I called, Ojisan! Is Aniki-san there in your apartment?"

There was a pregnant pause. "No, he left the house a few hours ago. Why? Ren' and Feathers get into shouting match because of stupidity?" _It seems to run in there family_. Zack thought, rubbing his temples.

"Nope! He just didn't come back yet and are you sure Cloud isn't there?" Zack rolled his eyes.

"No, Sora." Zack repeated nonchalantly.

"Are you sure? Because you could just be hiding him out, so he wouldn't have to come home to Reno bitchin' at him as usual." Sora says annoyingly, irking Zack as soon as he answered back.

" NO! I'm going my ass back to bed!"

The line went dead.

Sora quizzically stared at the Side Kick silenced in his hands, not motioning towards the bathroom as he felt his bladder tingle.

"Why did he hang up on me?"

1) The song Marluxia was singing is Diva by Beyoncé.

What do you think? Do you think I should continue or stop? I need feedback, please!


	2. Where is Your Boy Tonight?

Shadows : Memories and Broken Promises

Rating : M

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII

Fanfic Setting : Modern Times; High school

Summary : For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayal are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding their one true love. Or so they think.

Warnings (For this chapter): Language, OOC KH/FF VII Characters, Mpreg, Kingdom Hearts being a strip club, Shounen-Ai, etc.

I Do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy VII, nor the other things mentioned in here.

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 :

Where is your man tonight, he's probably turning the other cheek for a half blitzed teenager and is divined in such fine wine.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a he won't find out what I know You were the last good thing about this part of I'll appreciate it in value Get off my ass and call you The meantime I'll sportMy brand new fashion of waking up with pants off At four in the afternoon._- Fallout Boy : Where is your Boy tonight (The song is where I got my title from)

Cloud jerked his aching and tingling sensated body, slowly opening his left eye and diverted his uncontrollingly attributed vision around the unfamiliar surroundings. His other mesmerizing cerulean eye quickly opened, shifting his hazily centered vision in the direction of the pale figure snuggling comfortably amongst the pillow that supported his head. Cloud turned around and before he knew it, his entire body jolted and he landed roughly on his ass.

"Oh…Fuck! What have I done..? This is not good, not good whatsoever! My ass is going to be handed to when I come back to the house. Lord, Reno going to fuck me up with his fucking lectures once I arrive. That bastard and his hormone-raging idiocy is going to nag me down and wipe the ground with my face, as well as use as a doormat. This is NOT my day." Cloud hurriedly pushed the silky scarlet sheets over his baring body and onto the other lying on his right side, turning his head over to the insignificant other and glimpsed dauntingly at the svelte, hedonistic silhouette laying closely besides his legs. He couldn't utter a word. Cloud could feel his mouth dry; feeling as slutty as the strippers who spread their legs for anyone willing to pay for pleasure. Cloud knew what he had committed was a sin in matrimony and to the words he spoke of during his ceremony to Reno. Cloud became what he didn't want to be and another stereotype of married men; a man who messes around and is _unfaithful _to their lawful spouse.

Cloud swiftly picked himself up from the medium sized futon he had been laying on, quickly grabbing the cluttered items of clothing from the black and white tiled flooring as he quickly exited the hotel room. Cloud didn't hesitate nor did he required himself to look back, only finding that to slow him down while he went into the elevator barely covered.

Kadaj barely saw the mesmerizing 26 year olds face, but hazily saw the platinum blonde spikes unevenly bouncing as the man swiftly paced himself out of the hotel room. Kadaj couldn't do nothing, it was like his body was plastered onto the futon in addition to tears dwelling in eyes. It was nothing like he felt before, misused and misguided, but nothing wasn't going to change because of one night of something more than sex and sweet nothings. It was _different. _

Kadaj rummaged through his leather pants to pull out the broken condom, Marlboro cigarettes, neatly wrapped cash swathed in a rubber band, his already dangling keys and his cell phone. Kadaj brought himself to call Sephiroth, but knew something more would come out of the conversation than just talks. Hell, if he would turn the wrong cheek, Sephiroth would literally hurt him so unfavorably, he would be limping, not from the sex, but the ass kicking he would receive instead.

________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth licked Genesis's exposed torso with his tongue, heed on Genesis moaning with every lick he made and soon enough, lifted his head and planted a soothing kiss. Genesis threw his head back, waiting patiently as Sephiroth unbuckled his pants and removed his silky boxers. But that exhilarating moment wouldn't last long enough to get them both pleasure.

"_I'm bouncing off the walls again Woah OhAnd I'm looking like a fool again Woah OhI threw away my reputationOne more song for the radio station_"Sephiroth! Don't ignore me, don't answer the damned phone!"

"Can't, its my annoying little brother, Kadaj. That little shit has too many issues, probably wanting to know if he can have permission to get a blow job. Pathetic."

_I'm bouncing off the walls again woah ohAnd I'm looking like a fool again woah ohWaking up on the bathroom floor-"_

Sephiroth roughly clicked the button on the bottom and snorted, "What is it this time, you pain in the ass. Can't you notice I didn't pick up the first time because I'm busy right now. And you know when I'm busy with my _business_, you're not suppose to call me, right? How many times do I have to lecture you with that shit? Too many time, now be gone, you pesky ass child."

Kadaj sighed. He didn't understand why, but his thoughts always were on Sephiroth when he was in trouble or something terrible began to happen, but always whenever he tried to talk, Sephiroth always shoved him away. As if he were pesky and was very much _unwanted_.

"_It important this time. And I mean it…its just that I-I…" _Sephiroth didn't want to hear anymore of his pathetic whining, clicking the phone done and he hung up on the youngest brother, whose dire need wasn't as important as his needs. Genesis's breathing hitched, exposing his bottom position to Sephiroth, scrutinizing Sephiroth's actions as he saw a manically smile play on Sephiroth's lips, slowly licking his lips and glimpsed at the unkempt red head, the red head he fell for many years ago and the only guy he's willing to give his all to.

"Now, Gen', where was I before that little shit interrupted our romped _fun_?"

Genesis was ready and he wanted Sephiroth inside of him more than the oxygen he breathed. Sephiroth swathed the leather blindfold around his eyes, desiring his actions to play out in writhing movements and for the pained expressions to be kept at a minimum. "Mmm, Sephiroth. I ready to taste you and to scream your name! Ohhh, I'm already getting satisfied."

Sephiroth grinned sadistically. "That's what I've figure, my dear." Sephiroth pulled his boxers down to his ankles and flung them in uncertainty, wanting to pleasure his lover as well as himself.

________________________________________________________________________

Reno tapped his feet roughly against the carpet. Cloud disdainfully glimpsed into Reno's pool of emotions, denoting his psychical and emotional alteration since discovering he was carrying Cloud's child. Cloud didn't want to argue nor did he want the neighbors' to hear they're ridiculous fights over nothingness occur.

"Cloud, where the fuck where you?! You know how worried I was, even Zack went searching for your drunk ass." Reno mused, infuriated Cloud didn't bother to call or anything to inform he was going to be out for the night. It was like Cloud was purposely avoiding him. Reno was taken back by his conclusion, but non the less, he wanted to hear Cloud's perspective before he could make any rash decisions.

Cloud frowned, rolling his eyes as his paranoid lover, though, he had more apprehension to what Cloud could have and would have done, without alcohol. The anxiety of thoughts were crazy and there were no answers to satisfy his injustice. "I went a damned bar, is that so bad? Don't you think I am trying not to sweat the bad things, like Roxas landing himself into the hospital again. You have no consideration."

Reno finally had had it with Cloud and his anguished consultation. He was practically in tears, for Pete's sake and Cloud didn't even seemed bothered one bit. "We need to set things straight. House Rules and Limitations of such." Both seemed infuriated with each other's behavior and emotions toward the out-night situation, but Cloud was the first to interject his opinion. "No, we don 't need the limitations. We're grown ups for god sake, we don't need to have fucking rules. I'm tired of coming home to you, bitching and complaining if you don't get your every damned thing that you desire. Its driving me up a fucking wall. Now, we need to limit you to such; like hanging out with _those_ Turks and leaving late at night. You don't think I hear your heavy ass leaving the bed and taking the car? Well tough shit. If I have to abide the rules your given, than you have to follow mine as well, you clear?"

Reno grunted indignantly, disapproving the limitations Cloud was forcing on him. He crossed his hands against his chest, pouting immaturely as he rushed towards the coat hanger and grabbed his coat, heading out the door to the only place he relied on when Cloud and him had heated arguments. Rufus Shinra's multi complex. ________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia collectively sat in his assigned seat, pleating his plaid skirt down against the surface of the chair as the teacher strolled into the classroom just as the late bell rang alarmingly. His English teacher, Mr. Gardener passed around a few papers with notations, for the people who did their assignments, quickly reaching the black board as he wrote as neatly as he could within a 4 minute range the miscellaneous comments of the student's performance. He collectively placed the yellow chalk onto the board's eraser holder and pointed Marluxia out, wanting him to come to the front of the classroom to properly introduce himself to the class. Marluxia stood up, his hips swaying as he walked up to the class and smiled energetically, being too hyped up to detect the malicious glares of the girls who have a penchant for gossiping and start arguments.

"Mr. Ikeda-Baalastine, would you so kindly introduce yourself to the rest of the class, since you just transferred to Honors English from English III." Marluxia beamed noticeably, sensing a bit of pride within his thoughts, but that would be cut off by some smart-remarking girls in the back of the class.

"Pfffh, it should be more, like, _Miss _Baalastine more than anything. He's just a guy trying to act like a teen girl, how low and pathetic of that try." The girl chided spitefully, causing the classroom (excluding Ionez, Axel, and his friends who have respect for him) to be filled with uncannily fitting laughter, embarrassing him as he went to speak on about himself.

"Hiya~! The name's Marluxia Ikeda-Baalastine! Nicknames by my best friend Larxene, Axel, Rosso, Roxas, Demyx and Vexen are Marly, Mar, Mars Bar, Bubbles and…Hikari! Ummm…I really LOVE Chocolate, chocolate's the best and that's why I have that ridiculous nickname of Mars Bar, courtesy of Demyx and h-"

Demyx pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly. "Its Sticky, licking Mars Bar, to you, Marl."

Marluxia rolled his eyes slowly, disregarding the comment Demyx purposely laid down. "Like I was saying _before_ I was rudely interrupted by my stupid best friend and cohort that never like to shut his mouth when he is suppose to, I really like clothing! Clothes, Music and Junk Food are my Life and Family/Friends! My favorite clothing places to shop for is the Mall, Hot Topic, Journey's, Forever 21, Vintage shops, stores where they sell punk clothing, Saint Jimmyz, Icing, and other stores that remain as unique as my clothing! Like I was saying before, Junk Food is one of my all time favorites! I Really like Chocolate, Chips, Ice Cream, Soda, Milkshakes, Ramen, Cake, and other sorts of goodies for my overexcited and active mind! Yeah, for creativity. But my all time favorite things to do, besides eating and hanging out with my friends, is write music, since one day I dream of singing. Fashion, music, art, photography, dancing, being silly. Being silly is my favorite, because it puts a smile on my face as well as others willing to hear crude humor on my behalf. I eat~! Lots and lots, and surprise myself everyday, since I look in the mirror everyday and I still don't seem to be getting any weight on my stomach. Which really amazes me and scares Axel and Reno dearly. Tehehe, fat asses." Marluxia beamed, glancing toward Axel and saw a scowl play on his face. Marluxia grinned sheepishly, but knew Axel was going to get back at him some way…or another. A hand in the back of the room arose, which instantaneously caught his attention.

"When did you begin cross dressing and was _weird_ when you first start wearing women's clothing?"

Marluxia didn't hate the person for asking the personal question. The specific details he would keep unexposed for the time being, but for now, they would only know the minor details of his ways. Marluxia shrugged the small stuff off, it wasn't important. "I have always had a fond of the type of clothing women since my adolescent years, but I began cross dressing once I turned 12, feeling as though the clothing was a part of me and my effeminate features. That became my favorite as I became skinnier; because heaven knows when growing up with Aniki-san and his family, I ate so much. When I had the chubbiest cheeks known in the neighborhood, Axel use to love pulling on them for fun as well as my younger twin, Ion. The whole situation was that I grew up with my best friend and big brother figure, Axel Baalastine. Both Ion and I…we were abandoned by our biological parents when we were 8 and after that day, Axel's step-mother and Father took us in to live with them and become their official family. To me, that's the only good-hearted thing she ever has done, after she raised money for a hospital. And because of that day, Axel, Ionez and I always stick together, no matter the situation for how tough things may become. So, any other questions?"

Another hand arose. Marluxia knew something ridiculous was going to come about this question. "Are you gay?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj tiredly staggered into the considerable sized apartment, sloppily flinging the keys carefully onto the cluttered coffee table filled with newspapers, condoms ranging from various sizes, broken glass bottles, alcohol scattered around the floor and unnecessary food scraps settled unevenly on the table. Kadaj sighed heavily, shuffling his feet against the carpeted flooring of their kitchen's area and quickly opened the refrigerator, checking for sure if their was any type of food in the kitchen, to no avail.

Kadaj groaned frivolously, "Dammit! I need to go to the grocery store, again. What more do I have to do to have some food _actually _stay in this freaking fridge?" Kadaj closed the refrigerator shut, shuffling hid feet once again as he slowly paced himself to his packed room where the lights happened to be on at.

"What's the point of even working, when I can't even indulge myself in the money I earned for myself?" Kadaj mused, laying back on his bed with a unsatisfying glimpse in his glistening emerald eyes. Tears brewed in his eyes, waiting for the right timing to release. _'Even with my excellence in exposure, we still can't make enough with spending the whole 360__ on stupid shit. Why does everything suck so badly? Can't I just leave…but what of Loz and Yazoo, wouldn't they miss me? Probably not…I'm just _unwanted _and a _nobody_. _

________________________________________________________________________

Naminé walked typically through the swarming and raucous making crowds, maneuvering her diminutive body in-between the spaces of people available, frantic in getting to class on time, but to no avail. The bell rang. Naminé hurriedly rushed through the group of trouble-making delinquents blocking her way as she made her way towards the staircase leading to her Algebra class. The platinum blonde girl dashed downstairs of the staircase, not ultimately realizing she was not being attentive in where she was going, until she crashed into someone coming up her pathway, sending her messenger bag across from her as well as her possessions secured inside her shoulder bag. Naminé groaned contemptuously, leisurely glancing up to see her other best friend, Axel. Axel flashed her an agog grin as he began collecting her stuff scattered across the hallway the two of them stood in. Naminé wasn't hesitant about staggering in order to retrieve her possessions from Axel's grasps, but on her behalf, Axel unexpectantly held up her glistening, black leather suit that accommodated her hourglass figure she usually hid underneath her loose tees and baggy, olive green cargo shorts. It was an utter surprise for Axel, given that Naminé always did as she was told and was never out of line when questioned of her lifestyle.

"Naminé, is this a joke? Because if it is, its not a funny getup."

The platinum blonde 16 year old couldn't answer Axel right away; her sentences sputtering as her mouth went dry and her hands gripped the bottom of her olive green cargo shorts, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation she landed herself in and to concoct a keen explanation why she carried around a leather _stripper's _outfit inside of her messenger bag. Axel awaited for the reason, tapping his feet against the milky white and ebony tiled floors of the hallway. His face gave away the exact emotions balled up inside about how he felt on Naminé's behalf, but didn't exactly give it away as well.

Naminé immediately snatched her 'work' outfit from Axel's tightening grip and used her free hand to backhand Axel in the face, infuriated one of her closest friend's went searching through her belongings without her permission. "Then why the hell are you going through my things in the first place, Axel? You know there is a thing called personal space, but I forgot, you don't know what that is." Naminé called Axel out on his own flaws, as she crossed her arms and placed it against her chest and pouted unintentionally, not wanting Axel to get to the best of her and her conscious. Axel didn't want to scorn Naminé with a garrulous and tedious lecture, but he didn't want her running around the town half naked either! He wanted her to know right from wrong and why she shouldn't act clandestine in public but behind doors, she's a entirely separate person then she truly is. It was as though, Naminé was trying to desperately separate herself.

Axel's eyebrow arose, indecisive of how to react on Naminé's deception, but that's when he realized the thing that would explode in his face sooner or later if he didn't expose her nocuous and unamiable lifestyle….

"You're a stripper, aren't you?"

Naminé gulped as her mouth dried up in nervousness. Her eyes twitched, finding herself trying to get out of the conversation once more, but to no avail. The petite 16 year old glanced up at Axel and glimpsed into his eyes; pristine and ardently looking back at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone, especially my cousins, Riku, Xion, and anyone else who doesn't know about this situation."

Axel crossed his fingers in the back of his large coat, making sure of it that Naminé wouldn't see the factor that would cause her to regain her life back as a normal teenage girl. "Who knows of this messy, promiscuous shit, anyways?"

Naminé didn't want to answer, but at the same time, she didn't want to hinder the truth from her friend that always has her back whenever she's in trouble. Naminé sighed evasively, "Ionez, Kadaj, Marluxia, Zexion, Kairi, and Hayner. I swear, those are the only people who are the closest to me- without being in my family or special friends clique that knows about the situation. Just promise me, you Pyromaniac, you won't tell a soul." Axel said his final farewells, stumped and dumbfounded on what caused Naminé to be so..so..impetuous and do things without thinking. Axel couldn't truly get the concept of Naminé gyrating her ass for many perverted and sexually crazed men, not to mention she was only sixteen and possibly on her way to a career as a porn star, if she continued the way means of promiscuity and not learning from her misinterpretation of her ways of life, that is.

Axel entered his Psychics class, placing a late slip on top of Ms. Pollack's desk and took his seat, the usual seat settling empty and awkwardly silent by his close guy friend, Riku. Axel smiled at Riku and clapped hands, both staring at each other with blank expressions, as if they were hesitant to say what's plaguing their minds. Riku's eyebrow arose, crossing his arms across his chest, wanting to know what's been bugging him as of now. Axel rummaged through his messy and cluttering Jan sport bag to find his notebook for the certain class when Riku popped by his ear.

"Axe, why kept you so long? The teach' was going to mark you absent, but luckily most of the people saw you in their previous classes. Thank Lord for reliable people, you know."

Axel shifted his head in order to face his close friend and sighed aberrantly, knowing what he was about to reveal was about to create a barrier in Naminé and his close bonded relationship, but he didn't want her to end up like the millions of other who tried to escape the _business _unsuccessfully. "Naminé. Naminé was the one keeping me from the class, or I should say, it was a talk pertaining to something she does. Lets just call it…_business_."

Riku didn't understand the concept of the conversation Axel started, never truly understanding the pyromaniac to begin with, but learned to deal with that later on. Riku crooked his head, glancing timidly at his close male friend, cogitate on the issue of not being told of many problems his friends are facing. But, no one tells him these kinds of things until the situation starts dying down. "What'cha mean? What's with Nami this time, did she and Hayner get into one of their petty fights and aren't talking as of now?"

Axel shook his head hastily, going close to Riku's ear and whispered, "No, its actually worse this time than anything she could have done. Don't confide with the information I'm about to tell you. Nam's…a stripper for that newly established club, you know, Kingdom Hearts. That's the club she strips her little ass off at. The only reason I found that out is because I found her leather shit all in her bag when she dropped it."

Riku couldn't fathom of sweet little Naminé stripping for 20-40 something year old men. The thought of her gyrating her ass and swaying her hips for pleasure made Riku shutter. It was best if he forgot that thought until the perfect timing was of place.

________________________________________________________________________

Marly blinked numerous times before he could actually respond to the person's question. "Yeah, I'm into guys and not into girls, if you haven't notice by now, or by my effeminate facial appearance. My **natural** cherry blossom hair _always _gives that type of info away, but, oh well! Any other questions?" Marluxia rather demanded than requested, wanting to sit down more than anything and chillax with his friends and brothers sitting besides his arranged seating. The rosette laughed blithely as he glanced at Larxene. Her face plastered a frivolous expression amongst other emotions, concluding she hated being a part of the class. Axel stood up boldly and raised his hand (**Me : I know he was mentioned last part, but he has a complex schedule and he's needed for this part!**), aghast with the amusement running through his heads and the interrogation that could occur because of his malicious means of asking questions.

"I have a question to add onto the sexual orientation issue and I was wondering if you can answer that to the best of your ability, Otōto (Little brother)." Axel smiled maliciously, playing with his fingers in a wicked and demeanor way. "Do you like anyone in this class or during this time period?" Axel directly glanced in the corner of his eyes towards Vexen, who was just as uninterested as his cousin Larxene was, but that was interrupted when Axel jabbed him in his ribs. Vexen stared at Marluxia and then at Axel, confused at what he poked him extra hard for.

"Aniki-san! You're embarrassing me! I will **not **tolerate you calling me out like that! I'm Marluxia Clothar Acantha Cordula Rosenkrantz-Zimmermann, for Kami's sake!"**(1)**

"Marl, tell me who you like. I want to know, since I am your **brother**' your loving and adoring older brother who would beat the living shit out of the guy who don't bow down to you and give you the respect you need."

"_NEVER_!" Marluxia hissed venomously, embarrassed that if he told of his crush on his long time friend Vexen, then he would reject in in front of the entire school like most of his crushes did, all but Larxene.

Axel smirked wickedly and wildly, jabbing Vexen in the ribs and made sure he was attentive of the conversation, telling him on the side lines of what they were speaking of. "The guy would probably make that ass clap in satisfaction! Ha! But then, I would send him into a coma, since he made that ass clap. Ha!"

Marluxia was mortified, but thanked all the Gods that Axel didn't know of his clandestine enigma he kept unexposed for quiet some time, but wished Axel wouldn't have been so crude on the words that he chose to express his thoughts. _'Thank Lord…he doesn't know I love pleasuring others and doing double shows with other men! Ohhh, yum! But…yeah, things will never change and that's how I exactly want it to stay. Just Aniki-san, Ion, Dum-Dum Pop, Ren', Russell, Mr. And Mrs. Baalastine, and my blessed friends. They are the world to me and nothing could change that fact. NOTHING!'_ Marluxia mused, soon dazing off in his seat that he would later be assigned to once the last was in the middle of session.

________________________________________________________________________

Yazoo quietly reentered the apartment he shared unwillingly with his loving and doting 2 siblings and his abusive elder brother, Sephiroth. Yazoo smelled the crisp pine of cleaning detergent used on the wooden flooring of their living room as he practically sidled into Kadaj's seemingly silence room, but knew someone was lurking in the covers of his heavily layered black and scarlet covers. The silverette Ayer solemnly creaked the door open and lead himself into Kadaj's chaotic room that needed to be cleaned, taking one step at a time as sniffling and cries of inaudible sentences emitted from underneath the sheets of the Cimmerian-clichéd bedroom set. Concerned for his youngest sibling, he walked in closer to his sheets, slowly pulling the bedding set off of Kadaj and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kadaj? Kajy, are you okay? Do you need any help or something." Yazoo questioned quietly, his hands finding the way to the light switch and flicked the lights on, being able to glimpse into his brother's true demeanor. Kadaj stared back at Yazoo, his glistening with tears and his eyes becoming irritated from the refreshing tears brimming in his glassy emerald eyes. Kadaj didn't know how Yazoo was reacting, but he didn't want to instantaneously want to see his true feelings come out. "Kadaj…you look like you've been to fucking hell and back. What's _really _going on with you? And don't give the 'stress' excuse, cause there is something more going on with you then you are explaining to me. Tell me what's going on Kaj', I mean recently, you have becoming more and more unreliable and so rankled over the belittlement Sephiroth spats at you. What is truly going on with you and that mind, is it truly involved with the _business _or is their something even greater that you haven't spoken a word of." Kadaj knew Yazoo always put his emotional distress into consideration, being the only relative that would actually care about what's going on, unlike his other two reckless older siblings only willing to do what pleases.

A sob escaped his frame, burying his face in Yazoo's chest as the tears brimming in his eyes finally rolled down his face. "Everything's freaking wrong! Yesterday I slept with a fucking handsome and devilish _married _platinum haired man after my shift. I'm slowly falling for my close friend, Ionez, but he's with Loz and hating their relationship. I'm getting low marks on school's progress reports, trying to balance school and work at the same time and yet, I'm still taking Sephiroth's beatings and shit. Being emotionally unstable, dealing with people's shit these days, being pushed around about every little thing and I'm bleeding! It's coming down heavy too and I don't know why! I don't know what to do anymore or why its happening at a fast rate! I feel…sickly, but I don't even know if I can see straight this far into the present." It turned into several, awkward and silenced moment to get it all straight and done with, but Yazoo knew it had to come as. Yazoo's eyebrow arose suspiciously, doubtful the stress Kadaj's facing alone was anything but fun and games, but understood that if the youngest Ayer continued with his rash behavior and continued on with everything he's doing in secrecy, one of the major possibilities of his lifestyle being the end of him was more than he could ever imagine.

The situation Kadaj placed himself into wasn't the best, but Yazoo has seen worse. Loz. His older brother wasn't the best of both world's, but knew the drug addiction wasn't entirely his fault, but was implied as a way to escape reality. Yazoo sighed and brought his brother close to him, tightly embracing his emotional younger brother as he gently ran his finger through his silver-cobalt shoulder lengthened hair. "Kadaj…you really need to set your priorities straight and to straighten out your life, for the good or the worst. Your fucking 16! Only 16! You can't go your whole life screwing men for their well earned paychecks because you flaunt your effeminate and unchaste body parts. Please. I'm begging you, for your life and for your damaged body, Leave that shitty lifestyle and be like a normal teenager like everyday people you see, playing with their pets, hanging out with their friends and going to fast food places with their friends." Yazoo pleaded cynically, only hoping and praying Kadaj would come to his senses and realize what he's intentionally mutilating his petite built body. Yazoo wished Kadaj would find it in his heart to grant everyone that wish…chaste and innocence, would be regained.

Kadaj glimpsed into Yazoo's prying eyes, once more. "I can't no longer be that teen that never wanted to grow up, Yaz. We both know our innocence was taken away on that very night," Kadaj paused idly, his lips parted with uncertainty. "There is no hope for that. My body has became reluctantly accommodated to the sex I please myself with and I cannot go back to being Kadaj, for that simple manner, that is."

**(1) **That's his entire name…weird, but I forgot to mention in this, his twin and him are European and they aren't even Japanese, but took on a Japanese last name after a while. More about their past will be revealed much later when Rosso and Ionez take the trip to England. (No! Spoiler!)

Clothar- Loud Warrior

Acantha - Thorn

Cordula - Little Heart

Please review and tell me what you think! I thought this chapter was awesome, for some odd reason. Next chapter will be up once I get a chance to type it all up. I'm in summer school and all, so I won't have time like that.


	3. Turn My Black Roses Red

Shadows : Memories and Broken Promises

Rating : M

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII

Fanfic Setting : Modern Times; High school

Summary : For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayal are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding their one true love. Or so they think.

Warnings (For this chapter): Language, OOC KH/FF VII Characters, Mpreg, Kingdom Hearts being a strip club, Shounen-Ai, Randomness, Sappy Scenes, suggested themes, etc.

I Do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy VII, nor the other things mentioned in here.

"My hugs are better than drugs!" Is to talk.

'_Yazoo can't dance!' Is to think._

_Axel can't seriously like him!_

_Like Oh My god! He's so Hawt! Is text messaging language/lingo. _

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 :

My heart is surrounded by scattering Black rose petals, can you help me, turn back to love?_Can I ask you a question pleasePromise you won't laugh at meHonestly I'm standing hereAfraid I'll be twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreamsSo let in the morning light and let the darkness fade awayCan you turn my black roses red?Can you turn my black roses red?Drowning in my lonelinessHow long must I hold my breathSo much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest seaI reach to the sky as the moon looks onOne last year has come and gonneIt's time to let your love rain down on me_

Sora sighed profoundly and quiet loudly, drumming his fingers enlighteningly against the mahogany student desk belonging to the Algebra class he sat in, staring blankly at the empty blackboard with no passion or pristine glistering in his large oceanic eyes. But the introduction to the mandatory curriculum wasn't the factor of his boredom or him being in deep thinking. Vincent Valentine's eyebrow arose suspiciously, eyeing his younger cousin from some time now as he glanced into his grading book, checking off people's names who weren't present or didn't respond to Vincent's calling their biological name.

Sora couldn't fathom the idea or the basic feeling of falling in love, nor could he ever condemn the talking of love without feel dejected or unexcited, for love has always proven him unworthy or has placed him with the rest of the desperate, uncanny fools. Love wasn't the idealistic realism everyone contradicted as. Sora fell head-over-heels in love with his two closest friends in the entire world and crossed his boundaries he dared not to cross. He confused himself more than he could stress everyone else; he officially became obsessed with finding out what his sexual orientation and what gender he preferred more. It wasn't the best thing, but Sora knew his heart wouldn't rest until he succeed in what he believed had to be completed without further ado. Sora fell for Riku Corliss, the most popular guy in the school and a Senior, while he too fell for Kairi Callahan, one of the most popular girls currently in the school and is a 17 year old Junior. Sora knew he wasn't as popular as ranked, but was oblivious to their growing feelings for one another; never sighting or near Riku whispering sweet nothings in Kairi's left ear or to see the gentle pecks Riku gives Kairi. Sora was just…Sora; sort of naïve and clumsy as he could get, but at the same time, caring and selfless. He couldn't change nothing about himself nor did he want to. Vincent Valentine observed and noticed Sora Strife's distant and unusual behavior and comprehended that boredom wasn't the cause of him feeling absolutely down, but of something more complex. Love, maybe.

Mr. Valentine adverted his focus from the dark green teacher's grading book to introducing the students of his upcoming Algebra class, wanting to make sure they were attentive enough and prepared for what's in stored for the year.

"Sora. Sora Strife, are you awake and focus?" Sora blinked multiple times before diverting his glance over to Mr. Valentine, the Algebra teacher for that year, as well as his elder cousin.

The entire classroom of students he knew and barely knew began laughing in a boisterous tone that rang through Vincent's sensitive ears. Sora's usually calm and carefree face flushed in awkwardness, raising his hand as high as he could put it and Vincent smiled casually, checking off his name. Kairi slowly rolled her eyes in a stuck-up manner, twirling a short lock of her glistening, ruby red hair while Riku latched his firm, but slim arm around Kairi's neck, without realizing Sora has eyes on them during the time and mused on what they could have been thinking about.

"Now now, jackass," Kairi barked, peeling Riku's arm off of her shoulders as her aquamarine eyes wandered onto her friend Sora and his amicable glances at both cohorts. "We're in freaking class and you know how pissed off Mr. Valentine could get if you do anything stupid."

"But Kairi.."

Kairi shot him a malicious and demeanor glance and brought him closer to her, clenching her fists tightly upon the collar of his polo shirt. "What is said and coming from my lips **goes**. Got that, _Corliss_?" Her sweeten, assiduous voice dripped vehemently, watching as Mr. Valentine began calling up students, one by one to introduce themselves to him and the other students who may not know them by name or not at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia noticed Zexion, his long time friend sitting in the front row, alone and in another daze, with his hazel (I know his eyes are gray, but I think Hazel fits more) eyes staring blankly at Roxas's pearl black blackberry vibrating across the desk. Marluxia's eyebrow arose. Demyx. It made perfect sense. Zexion was in another daze about Demyx, his long time best friend and the only guy that has made him come out of his comfort sector to be around him, but there were many factors preventing them from getting together. Their friends and the people surrounding them.

Marluxia stood up from his seat closest to Axel and Larxene, brushing the dust from the chair off his ass, sidling over to his slate-haired friend while he realized Axel was staring uncannily at him as he walked to the Study Hall's front row chairs lined up with only person sitting, dazed and utterly confused. Marluxia shrugged it off, unsure of where Ionez currently was, which was unusual for his standards. His back pocket of his hip huggers vibrated, giving him this peculiar…but crazy feeling, but immediately took his Sidekick and saw the name pop up on his I.D. : Klutzy ION.

Marluxia smiled a toothy grin, whipping out his Sidekick and the screen to his phone quickly flipped up.

_Sorry for not being in class at the time. I know Shinra-teme is there, so I don't feel like being there and you know and I know something is going to come up because Reno's hanging around him constantly. Any who, I'm with Kaj right and he isn't doing too well. He's in the bathroom, so if you need me or him, we are there. So catch you in 3__rd__ period! Bye Mars~!_

_-Klutzy ION_

_:Showing the Love from The advocate of chocolate: _

_PS. Mum called, she says that Axe and Russ' won't be coming with us to the party that Saïx is hosting and the rest of the _Gang_. Are you working tonight or can we make a pit stop at that new store I wanted to check out soooo badly? _

Marluxia replied quickly before making his way toward Zexion, who didn't aghast in reaction when Marluxia poked his head near his face, cocking his facial features in order to get a better view of him while he was talking. "The Smex, What's wrong with you, you seem kinda out of it today." Marluxia grinned ardently, twirling and caring-on carelessly around the desk in which Zexion sat in. Zexion glared murderously at Marluxia smiling ear-to-ear, eager and ready to help in anyways he could for his close friend.

Zexion sighed, "Stop calling me, 'THE Smex', its very agitating and you know that by now, but you still insist on calling me by that ridiculous and spiteful nickname."

Marluxia pursed his lips, crossing his arms against his chest. Zexion's eyebrow arose, hearing him complaining about something inaudible and before he could say it, Marluxia was doing it. The Whining mode. How Zexion hated the whining mode more than…well, Love itself. Zexion groaned resentfully, banging his head against the assigned mahogany desk, trying to ignore Marluxia's whines; which was used most of the time to get his way.

"What should I Have to stop because you say so? You use to _love _that overly adoring name. More importantly, what's on your mind and what's going on? Is that spiteful _bitch _Kairi, cause if she's messing with or anyone is touching you in any ways that makes you feel comfortable, Ionez is going to hear of it and you know, Ion would do anything for you. Do I have to make Axel, Rosso or Reno and the Turks- scratch that thought out of Reno's help, since he's all fucked and all- Whatever, you get the concept. Do I need to beat someone to a bloody pulp to stop them from picking on you?"

"Stop brining up the past every time I'm upset with something. We dated 4 years ago," Zexion sighed heavily, not wanting to go off discussion. " I hear from Lexaeus, remember the guy whose use to be in the biology class you_ failed_. Miserably**(1)**." Zexion's voice drawled, covering his mouth with the sleeves to his red and black, light jacket. Marluxia furrowed his rosy eyebrows and gaped at Zexion, hesitant of telling his close what is on his mind as of now.

"Well I never Zexion Price-Nagasaki! Its not my fault our teacher was such a bitch and some-what a homophobic, too! I mean she passed Axel, you, Demyx, and the others, but failed me and some other students, of course. Wait! Did you say Lexaeus as in the peculiar guy who watches over you and is infatuated with you?!"

"Marly, you failed because you didn't even try and you were flamboyant about your sexual preference to even notice she couldn't stand you. Let me tell you the full detail before I reach out and grab a chunk of rosette hair and slam it against the blackboard. You got me?"

Marluxia flinched noticeably, diverting his inattentive concentration on the upsettingly moody slate-haired friend, wanting to obtain the juicy detail on his other dear friend, Demyx.

"Ouch, Zexy, that has to seriously hurt. Luckily, that's not going to happen. Any who, go on, tell me! I want to know, so badly! Let me guess, its about Dem-Dem and what not? I should have guessed. What more can I do to help you out?"

"Just listen to me and not intervene in the thoughts I'm having." Zexion stated bluntly, remembering what Marluxia recently thought and slightly blushed. Just the name being mentioned and Demyx simply brushing by secretly made Zexion go crazy. And it wasn't like him to swoon over any guy…but he was different. He wasn't like the previous guys or girls he fell for. To Zexion, it was such a cliché moment from a typical teen movie Demyx and him watch from time to time. "I heard Demyx…he has a crush on Axel, but that isn't the whole detail on the other things I've noticed and have heard from other people."

Marluxia pouted. "Damn Pyro, always getting everyone like THE _slut _that he was born to be. I wouldn't be surprised if he went out with everyone, excluding Ionez and myself, in the damned school."

Zexion sipped carefully on his Arizona Green Tea, glancing back and forth at Axel and Demyx gabbing away in a conversation, denoting Demyx's oceanic water glistening as he mentioned his name. It was enough to make him feel a tint of jealousy? Zexion shook his head violently, brushing off the idea of jealousy and turned his head to Marluxia, who was now paying attention to his stubby nails rather than his friend. Zexion coughed, grabbing Marluxia's attention.

"Demyx is "supposedly" sexual confused on what gender he prefers, but everyone thinks otherwise. I'm not sure what to think, about that. He's becoming fond of Axel and his promiscuous means of everyday life, but from what I've heard, Axel has eyes for his twin sister and current Masochist, Larxene herself."

Marluxia gasped in a scandalous tone, placing his right hand over his mouth, but gushed, "Ohhhh! Scandalous**(2)**! I smell a sexy threesome in the process. Can I join!? But besides that vague point and not knowing the truth to any of that, don't give up on Dum-Dum Pop so easily. He's going to find his way into your arms after everything is over, I just know! I smell it, too!"

Zexion sighed heavily, glancing slowly at the persistent pinkette standing above him. Knowing Marluxia after 10 years from kindergarten would get you to know someone's peculiar ways and acknowledge their oblivious behavior. He knew he would cause a massacre and run across the world and back, in order for his friends to be happy and to be on their _best _behavior, but there was one person who made Marluxia's skin clammy; his lower lip quiver in nervousness and his gabbing of randomness become an inaudible rambling sentence. Vexen.

At the very thought of the friendly platinum blonde, he came collectively into the rowdy and crowded Study Hall, rummaging through his black, leather trench coat in order to find his late pass he obtained from the secretary workers in the office near the entrance to the substantial high school. Marluxia's face flushed once Vexen turned his head in the direction, noticing the way Vexen's ass stuck out more from the tight, black skinny jeans snugged closely to his firm legs. It made Marluxia absolutely go crazy! He **wanted **to literally jump out of his chair and glomp Vexen to death, then, rip off his clothes; the very clothes taunting his raging sexually crazed hormones. It was just too much to handle all in one shot.

"I know just the feeling of what you're thinking, my perverted buddy. Now, where's that damnable twin and my best friend at? You two are usually joined at the hip, no matter how mad both of - Did you…?"

"No! Of course we didn't get into a petty argument like Naminé and Hayner get into. That is one of the most offensive things a guy can ask. Its like telling a homophobic asshole they are sponsoring a gay men's convention. Only, the homophobe will get his head ripped off and - RAWR! Godzilla will blow his head off! Ya!"

"…."

Marluxia groaned, seeing as though Zexion wanted to be with Ionez more than he wanted to talk with him. "Fine. Ionez is with Kaj…most likely in the bathroom, from the last time he texted me." Zexion nodded, walking toward Mr. Shinra's desk and politely asked for a Hall pass.

________________________________________________________________________

Ionez gently rubbed his friend's back in small, lulling circles, watching Kadaj retch the remainder of the little bit of breakfast and dinner he had remaining in his system, in chunks within the porcelain toilet of their high school. All Ionez could refrain from is asking the obvious questions plaguing in his cluttering mind; soothing his ailing friend who has been this way as of two weeks ago and has worried more than anyone could credit for. Ionez knew this was a wrong way of saying things or thinking negatively, but his mind came to an abrupt conclusion right then and now, but wanted to be proved wrong.

Ionez diverted his indigo eyes to Kadaj's slightly quavering svelte body and softly ran his fingers through the thin layers of silver-cobalt locks, serenading his shoulder tensions. "Did you…you know, use the _pill _before you had sex with this guy you got drunk with and by?"

Kadaj hazily glanced up at the other Baalastine twin. His face contorted with pain and discomfort, seeking the help of someone who he could rely most on, but that someone was kneeling besides him, rubbing his back as he endured his sickness and strangest moods. Kadaj felt and looked like shit. Ionez remembers the _business _like it was yesterday and the affects that has a toll on anyone, even the psychically fit wouldn't stand a chance against the licentious hungry and aggressive clients, especially toward the popular and effeminate attractions. The _business _was like a pernicious disease slowly eating away, a way that will never return you to yourself again, it kept damaging you until you couldn't handle it no longer. That's main incentive Ionez left that filth, permanently. But there was more for Ionez to worry about then regarding everything that happened during the 2 years he was with the 'business'. He worried adhesively for Marluxia, his beloved twin. Naminé, sweet innocent Naminé had years before the full damages would be inflicted onto her. Kadaj, whose already seeing the light on Kingdom Hearts…but negative impact was the only reason. But most importantly, he worried adhesively for his best friend and the main attraction as of now, Zexion. His efforts were futile, he wanted them to stop, but it was like a influential drug taking over their bodies. It already too late.

Ionez sighed heavily, snapping out of his cognate state-of-mind, recalling his friend nearly throwing up his guts in the toilet seat in front of him and continued on soothing his close friend, eager to see if Kadaj was feeling any better or if he was becoming worse.

Kadaj smiled faintly, glimpsing slowly at Ionez's graphic red band tee instead of his flushed face, regarding his senses, as well as not wanting to see his close friend's sustaining emotions. Kadaj didn't know if he was crying or it Ionez was crying, hearing sniffles emerging from either one, but didn't dare glimpse into Ionez's indigo eyes. Kadaj raised his head slightly, strands of silver-cobalt locks covering his glassy emerald eyes. "Y…yeah, but after I drank the alcohol…the affects of the drugs faded the attributes of the _pill _itself…god, I'm such a fucking screw up. To think I'm actually helping out in any type of way. I'm just being a disheveled, misused _**whore**_!" Tears dwelled in Kadaj's watery emerald eyes, regurgitating roughly into the porcelain toilet while Ionez held his hair back from getting into contact with his mouth. Tears streamed down Kadaj's face, silently screaming as he felt acidic feeling burn heavily within his throat. He had nothing in his system and he suddenly felt light-headed.

"Kaj, don't forget, I use to be in the same position, too. Remember, I _was _the top whore in the _business _for almost 3 years, before realizing the crazy shit that went on behind doors and the arduous damage committed to the effeminate strippers and the ones _willing_ to sell their unchaste soul to the Devil- in return for money, dirty dancing, romped sex and amativeness pleasure. But that's not the exact endings and the true beginnings." Ionez whispered solemnly into his ear, his voice cracking when he mentioned himself, always wanting to forget, but was hard when everyone close to you is in the position you were in a year ago.

The reality was the true being of how they were treated. Kadaj and the others were selling their souls to treacherous Devil himself; their ring leader of the 'business' and the devious and rogue, betraying Archangel in disguise that bids the end of their shortened lives. Ionez and Kadaj has both experienced paining memories and broken promises that were meant to be fulfilled. Hell, if anyone could relate to Ionez, besides Marluxia and his elder brother, than most likely, comprised Kadaj and Zexion would fit the category. His best friends that has been there since day one and has experienced the same types of events that has left them traumatized or scarred in some ways possible. _'I hope you don't have an STD or anything that can lead you to an early grave…but could it be..?! NO! He cannot be, not after all the shit he's been put through and back, but it cannot be because of that scenario Sephiroth has engraved within his thoughts. I just hope and wait to see if everything turns out the way we hope for.' _

Ionez's body's stiffened, becoming aware of warmth sensation swathing him. Kadaj's cadaverous arms wrapped tightly around his petite waistline, laying his head softly against his slightly arched back. Sobs raked his frame as his brought his fingers to Ionez's firm chin, but didn't turn him around to face him. "Kiss me, Ionez." Kadaj requested, feeling a cold shiver shoot down Ionez's warm back. Kadaj traced Ionez's bumpy spine down his back with his index finger, slowly trailing his fingers against his best friend's silky skin.

"Please," Kadaj breathed unambivalent, bringing himself closer to his close friend. "Kiss me, kiss me like I mean something, like I'm valorized." Ionez turned Kadaj slightly around and lifted Kadaj's effeminate chin accordingly. Ionez slowly tilted his own head and crushed his lips coarsely on top of Kadaj's parted and tender lips, moving both of their hands above each other's hands as their innocent kisses lead into a steamy and passionate make-out against the four walls. The only four walls that could hear the moans and lusty calls of the both of them kissing and related bites made.

________________________________________________________________________

Nagasaki Shin sat plastered onto the black office chair inside of his office, located near the entrance to the medium-sized room, his piercing Hazel eyes engrossed attentively at the computer screen. He had to type up an important paper due later that evening, a paper he was reluctantly typing during his modest break from the annoying and troubling students. Shin grumbled unamiable underneath his breath, typing a minimum sentence before hearing the door of his office being knocked on. He fixed his black and red tie-bought from _Hot Topic_- by his beloved younger, biological brother, Zexion and adjusted his thick rimmed glasses in the best way possible.

"Come in, I'm not going to bite, you know." Shin assured, not fully paying attention to who was entering the Guidance Counselor's office.

The two people collectively walked into the office room. The boisterous student's zealous laughter rang in his ears and the apathetic and smaller male stood besides him blushed heavily when the older one pushed him closer to Shin's modern designed desk. The petite male didn't utter a word, standing silenced as Shin didn't glance up for the few minutes of silence the 16 year old was demonstrating, since being glued to the computer screen and his fingers typing the important details to the document without hassle.

"_Baalastine, Zexion_. Aren't you suppose to be in your designated classrooms or somewhere other than in my office? Can't you formally tell, since you barged into my office, that I am busy man now." Shin sternly acknowledged.

Marluxia now grew extremely irritated. He knew Shin was uptight and somewhat flippantly, but not this busy with his duties and errands to want to know the inept issues his younger, biological brother is having. A dilemma, a _boy _dilemma.

"But Nagasaki-chan~! Zex over here, is having a **boy dilemma, **a boy dilemma! And I am too… and we don't know what to do!" Marly whined, pushing pressure onto Shin's shoulder's as he tried to see what was on the computer screen.

"I'm busy! Marluxia Baalastine, get the hell off of me right this instance!"

Marluxia groaned, "But you're a _guidance counselor_! You. Help. Students. That's a guidance counselor rules abided by ALL people who have you're job. I know, Russell's one in training! I know she going to be fantastic in her job! She is a really good advice giver and helps you with no matter what. She even helped Reno when he found out he's with child and when Ionez broke his finger playing paintball with Zexion, Dem-Dem, Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene, Lexaeus, Loz and Yazoo."

Shin cocked his head, staring perplexedly. "Who's Russell? You know I've been in this school for only 2 years and I don't know people's names or faces like that. I don't know who you are talking of."

Marluxia frowned, placing his right hand on his hip for a brief moment. "Rosso Baalastine. Rosso's nicknamed Russell because she acts more masculine and hangs around men rather than act prissy and feminine, which isn't a problem to anyone."

Shin sighed, "Okay Marly and Zex. Why are you here and if so, what period are you suppose to be in as of now?"

Marluxia's oceanic eyes lit up, clasping his hands together in unison. "We. Need. Help! Boy problems and what not, that is currently stuck within our thoughts and cannot get out! Ummm, Lunch, but since we have time and lunch right now is tedious, we can talk of it. We believe the students are _usually _right."

"What's there to talk about? A crush, a simple lie that got you something unexpected?"

"_Well_…Zexion has a MAJOR crush on Demyx Cunningham, while I have a HUGE on Demyx 's cousin Vexen Cunningham_, _but we don't know if they like us in the same way as he feel and it well…driving us crazier than you can even imagine!Can You help us out, more so Zexion. I really want him with Dum-Dum Pop! They would make a strawberry short cake couple!" Shin could only faintly smile at the two males standing before him. This was one of the reasons he majored in the study of Psychology as well as majored in English; to help and guide generally confused students abide to what their hearts' desire without purposely breaking school rules or boundaries that could be crossed. Shin quickly types another sentence onto the word document saved onto his flash drive. Shin's eyebrow arose as he fixed his thick rimmed glasses, staring at the both of them felicitously, unsure of Marluxia's problem snagging the guy, since he has always won the guys he wanted, but knew of Zexion's anti-social and inept of speaking his mind when needed was one of his prime issues.

"Boy troubles, eh? I use to have those types of problems, so I know how you feel, but can't both of you **ever** say how you feel to the guy you crushing on? Marly, you and I both know you usually have a big mouth- well after Axel, Demyx, Dane, Larxene, Kairi and Kadaj- and you use it when you don't get your way. Zexion you're somewhat empathetic, but you're more concern, since you don't say what's on your mind or what's bothering you. Anxiety can be a pain, but you have to overcome that sometime soon, you know, Otōto."

"Aniki-san, its not that…its just I never have th-" Before Zexion could conclude his personal thoughts, the door slammed opened and swung in Zexion's face, throttling his head rough against the tiled wall of the office and his hands instantaneously tried to put pressure on his bloody nose.

Demyx blinked numerously, coming care freely into the Guidance Counselor's office where he came face to face with a stern and scolding face, as if he were ready to leap at the students and kick them out of his office. "What is today, Bug-The-Damn-Crap-Out-Of-Shin-Day?! Geez, cause I got the whole school in my freaking office, while I'm trying to complete a paper scheduled for this evening! Now, what the hell do you want?"

Demyx spoke up, obviously annoyed with the tone the Guidance counselor addressed him and the other by. "Nah, Dude, I'm here to give you my schedule. When I looked it over, I believed I saw a- Hey, where's Zexy, Marly? I swore I heard him while I was coming into the room. Wasn't he just here a moment ago?"

Grunting emitted from behind the door. Demyx almost got whiplash looking back and forth while the other figured where the noises were coming from. Shin rolled his eyes and Demyx was still confused as ever, wanting to know where the noises were coming from.

"Damn. Instead of Dum-Dum Pop, you're nickname should have been _Dumbass_." Marly sneered spontaneously, playfully punching the mohawk-mullet haired blonde in the arm, rubbing it softly as he missed Marluxia's arm and punched him in the chest. Shin furrowed his eyebrows, scorning them on the dangers of horse-playing, which made everything more boring for them.

"Demyx Cunningham, would you so kindly get Zexion from behind the door _you _slammed in his face and take him to the nurse's office, please."

"Hai, Nagasaki-sama!"

Shin scrunched his nose in disgust. The word "-sama" made him feel…so proper and old when in actuality he's 25 years of age and still younger than most of the staff working in the high school. Hell, he was practically the same age or nearest the age limit most of the students' elder siblings were at. "-Sama" was not the right word to properly address him, it wasn't the word to describe his works. He rather be called old fashion names or even by his last name; at least his dignity will be saved…

Zexion staggered within the hallway as he tried to walk on his two feet, but each time would almost fall to the floor. The sensation of dizziness and becoming light-headed wasn't the best combination and being close to his best friend/crush was entirely a situation on its own. Demyx glanced back, denoting Zexion's wobbling motions and his hand still on the bridge of nose, pressing down in order for the bleeding to subside.

"Hey Zex, you okay man? Do you need help?" Demyx asked, walking closer to Zexion, since he didn't utter an audible sentence to him, just incoherent muttering that didn't make sense. Zexion could feel his face heating up as he felt Demyx's hand brush against his ass while being lifted. Bridal Style. Zexion sought to fight back and struggle within his grasp, but Demyx made it more impossible, settling Zexion's head against his chest as he walked to the nurse's office that was ajar to Mr. Nagasaki's office. Demyx walked into the nurse's office with the slate-haired best friend

"Nurse G! Nurse Gainsborough! Zexion got hurt after I slammed him with the door and now his nose is bleeding."

Aerith Gainsborough nodded averagely. "Very well then, Demyx. You may go back to lunch or whatever period you have as of now."

Demyx gently positioned the wiry, enigmatic16 year old onto the bed, planting a gentle and caring kiss on his sweaty forehead and was almost out the door when he felt someone tugging his left arm backwards. Demyx turned and saw his best friend glimpse into his aquamarine eyes.

"Don't leave…I want you to stay." Zexion murmured somberly, wanting Demyx to be with him. He couldn't finger it, but Demyx was…like a blanket of comfort for him, the comfort he would need later on when everything would betray him. He would hope that wouldn't be to soon.

Demyx smiled vividly, tightly embracing Zexion. "Of course I'll stay."

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia crooned energetically, "Vexen!!"

Vexen turned his head and saw the bouncy ball of rosy-haired energy , Marluxia, bouncing up and down with a chocolate flavored pocky hanging in between his slightly parted lips. A smile crept on his lips; a pure and genuine emotions plastered onto his face. To have the one person closest to you was a blessing, but to hide your feelings from that person wasn't the best of both worlds.

"Marly, where were you before? Axel was verbally molesting Roxie in his ears and damn, did that make Roxas run off in a hurry. Lets just say, Sora and Larxene weren't the happy-go-getters today."

Marluxia let go of the chocolate pocky. "No Way! Well I would have been mad, too! But I was at the guidance counselor's office. Shin's buying lunch! Where'd you think I got pocky from? Anyways, Zexy and I went to his elder brother's office so he can talk of his crush on your sweet-talking and adorning cousin. He became nervous and weary as usual when he began talking of the topic, but what matters worse was that Dem- I mean _Dumbass _slammed the door right into his face! Then, I don't know what had happened because they haven't came back into cafeteria, yet. Did you see them, by any chance?"

Vexen shook his head taking out his I-pod headphones. "No, I haven't. Not since Demyx grab a couple of juice boxes and rushed out like his life deepened on it. Why?"

Marluxia pouted, pursing his lips close. "Damn! No, because Shin's buying pizza for Zex, Xiggy, himself, the twins, Demyx, Nam's, Ionez, myself and Shin's godson, Kadaj."

Vexen nudged Marluxia's neck, glancing at the rosette's sloppily sitting stance. "Then, I think you should go find them, if you want to, that is."

Marluxia shook his head, grabbing Vexen's skinny wrist. "No, come with me to the rooftop of the school. We haven't spoke in a while since the clubbing night and I want to hang out with me friend- whose going to help me pass Chemistry!"

Vexen climbed the step leading them to the rooftop, lending a hand and helping Marluxia to the top, gazing at the pastel complexion of the skyline lit from the recent storm that passed off yesterday. Marluxia could feel euphoria flow through his body and every ounce of emotions go straight to his head as he glimpsed into the pool reflecting of emotions.

"Wow…the skyline is so pretty after a storm, just like my emotions are when I'm fighting back. Don't you agree, the skyline's so pretty. Right, Vexen?"

Vexen turned Marluxia around. He must have noticed something was troubling his 17 year old friend, noticing his usually oceanic eyes were glassy and he contorted his face, trying to subside the emotional build up. "Why the emotions? The skyline is wondering, but not as mysterious as you. Is there something…serious going on?" A typical clichéd moment ruined.

Marluxia sniffled, holding back the tears threatening to fall and exposed the weakening person he's becoming, wilting and dying down. "I've been lied to…I'm a repetitive liar…Vexen, I'm slowly becoming a horrible person and taking things away from others. It sucks…"

"Don't say such things, Marly, you are a graceful and energetic person I know. Liar? Quiet appalling, per se. Why must you talk is a negative way, you know what you do, what is right from wrong…or is there something more that you are trying imply?"

Emotions ran wild. Marluxia didn't hinder the tears trailing down his face, not being able to hold it any longer and set himself free, falling into Vexen's arms and cried harder. Vexen couldn't understand why he was crying or point he was trying come across, but knew he didn't want to see him crying or emotionally distressed. Marluxia knew his secret would be exposed sooner, but didn't want everyone to hate later on for the _things _he was doing wrong. Vexen brought his body closer to him, tightly embracing the rosette for the moments his cries turned to sniffles. Vexen stroked Marluxia as he tightened his embrace, wanting to be there for his friend.

The crispy, breezy September air blew unobtrusively throughout Marluxia's rosy layered hair flipped to the sides. Vexen trailed his fingers through his hair, watching Marluxia's heavy eyelids noticeably struggling to stay attentive, but Vexen stroking his face wasn't helping.

" Florescence rose, your passion makes your lissome features grow into something more than the world can imagine."

Marluxia's face flushed, scooting his head toward Vexen and gasped slightly. Vexen's pale fingers played on Marluxia's effeminate chin and lifted him closer to his face while tilting his head slowly to the petite 17 year old's slightly creased lips and gently pressed his lips against his. The older male glanced into Marluxia's glassy eyes, becoming futile to holding back, throwing his arms around Vexen's neck and indulged himself in a rough and steamy kiss, moving their jaws as their kisses deepened. Vexen gradually pinned him to the wall, lustily glimpsing into his oceanic eyes.

Marluxia gasped sharply, throwing his head back, not able to hear the heavy and thudding footsteps coaxing the staircase leading to the rooftop. They became closer and closer, to Marluxia's dismay, and he broke Vexen's kiss just in time to see Demyx. Demyx grinned giddily, turning his back to the two. Marluxia blushed, hiding his face between his rosy bangs.

"Sticky-Lickin' Mars Bar, Shin sent me to go retrieve you and tell you the Pizza's here. Ionez and the others are waiting for Ya! So come on, we aren't going to be there all day." Demyx spoke with the excitement playing on his tongue. He chuckled inwardly at the two friend stuck in an awkward position and the blush creeping slyly on their flushed faces. Marluxia lifted Vexen off the ground, smiling brightly while opening the door to reenter the high school. Vexen and Demyx started down the long staircase, but looked back and noticed Marluxia was hesitant to walk back down the stairs. Vexen stared up and walked to where Marluxia continued to stand.

"Marly, what's wrong?" Vexen asked, concerned for Marluxia and the recent emotional release he held him through.

Marly sheepishly smiled and laughed blithely. "I'm kinda tired from crying and I was wondering…if you can…carry me down the stairs and to Shin's office?"

Vexen laughed it off, but knew his friend wasn't joking. "Yeah, I don't mind."

Marluxia quickly went into Vexen's securing and friendly arms, snuggling close to his body and latched his arms around his waistline. "Thank you, Vexen. Thanks for always being there, even when everyone turns their back on me. I love you for that." With the motioning Vexen made as he paraded slowly into Mr. Nagasaki's room, Marluxia had drifted into a light slumber within Vexen's arms.


	4. Love me or Hate me is still an obsession

Shadows : Memories and Broken Promises

Rating : M

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII

Fanfic Setting : Modern Times; High school

Summary : For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayal are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding their one true love. Or so they think.

Warnings (For this chapter): Language, OOC KH/FF VII Characters, **Kingdom Hearts being a strip club, Shounen-Ai**, Suggested themes, **Marluxia being a Stripper**, Naminé's encounter, _**sexual confused Demyx**_ and his talks with Larxene, etc .

I Do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy VII, nor the other things mentioned in here.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 :

You know that you're a oblivious fiend when you are elusively wrapped around the other's finger and in high demand.

Roxas smiled ostensibly as he waved back to his friends and walked away. Sora waved back to his older twin and went to the left with Riku following along while the other friends and associates went another way, but eventually parted from another. Roxas sidled slowly along the crooked curb, immediately walking toward the store near his pathway. The moment he walked in, the cashier greeted him, denoting that he is one of his most favorite customer while Roxas walked around the front, in order to get into the freezer aisle, or as Roxas like to put it, Salty Sea Treat aisle. His mouth watered jubilantly. Roxas absolutely loved Salty Sea Teat more than everything, except his family, music, friends and _Axel. _Roxas sighed dejectedly. The lanky red-head has been on and off of his mind lately and he couldn't fathom the thoughts he almost fell to.

Roxas shrugged the erratic thoughts off, placing the right amount of change onto the counter and unhurriedly left the store with a smile on his face and unwrapped the delighting treat from the packaged paper surrounding the Popsicle. Roxas entered the dark alleyway sucking on the iced treat gleefully, unaware of the coaxing footsteps trailing behind him. He felt the sudden sensation of someone was following him or more importantly -something was bound to happen if he didn't make a run for it. The young Strife's breathing hitched as he began running faster while glancing at the corner of his glistening oceanic eyes and noticed the man's pace was becoming more abrupt. He felt a pang in his chest, clutching his messenger bag closer to his chest as he maneuvered through the shadowy and gloomy area, not stopping himself from running further into dense alleyway and beyond the path to his house. But he knew he couldn't keep up his running. The man caught up to him, but Roxas didn't falter his running nor did he want to stop running, knowing he wasn't the fastest runner, as well as he didn't want to land himself in the wrong hands either. The man arduously lunged himself at Roxas hastily, sprawling the petite boy onto the dirty floor before he could blink. The man leaped on top of Roxas's sprawled out body, snatching his hands and gripped them behind his back, slipping his sneaky and sly hands within his baggy pockets. A smile crept on the man's lips, but was abruptly interrupted when Roxas bit him, sinking his sharp teeth into the older male's pale skin. The man bellowed as he slammed his face against the wall of the run-down brick building. Roxas tried standing up and running, but the numbness twinged his knees and eventually gave out, falling to the ground and letting the man clutch a handful of his blonde spikes.

Axel walked near the alleyway where Demyx, Luxord and the other gang members usually met, but found something out of the ordinary about the place. Faint screams emitted from somewhere around the area. Axel's immediate defense reflex went into action mode, rummaging through his jeans for the gun (The M-9 Beretta 9mm Pistol he was _lucky _to still have and the one the school **still **didn't seize) and clutched the weapon close to his head, read and prepare to shoot and to use as a way of resistance. The yelling and the thrashings came closer as he motioned quickly, holding the gun defensively and halted, spotting familiar blonde spikes and beautifully glistening oceanic eyes. Roxas. His delightful best friend lounged across the dirty flooring of the alleyway, his clothing shredded and his piercing cries begging for mercy. Roxas slammed the man across the laneway while he dropped kicked him, dashing in the direction of the exit, but the man already caught up to him and slammed him violently against the wall, but not before Roxas saw the emerald eyes.

"AXEL!"

His voice…

…Reminded him when he was initiated into the gang and when…they claimed his has _theirs_.

Axel darted his pace towards the young Strife, throttling the stranger's body across the alleyway before he could touch him in anyway possible, placing the M-9 Beretta 9mm Pistol brusquely against his head. The man thrashed his head against the wall, glimpsing into wickedness flaring within the emerald eyes glancing back at him.

"Don't you _dare _put your grimy, unsolicited hands anywhere near him! And if you do, I will come after you and murder your fucking sleaze ball ass, got that memorized?" Axel seethed through his teeth, handling the gun with ease and slapped the mugger with the M-9 Beretta 9mm Pistol, knocking him unconscious. Roxas returned from his daze, finding his wrist and body being dragged by Axel. Roxas halted Axel's haste movement, seeing as though a few others were approaching them, but slowed down when he saw 4 people clearly from his school and their small clique- Demyx, Larxene, Luxord and Saïx.

"Yo, Bakas, Lil' Smart ass, sassy-backing bitch, I gotta take lil' Roxie home. I see you all later, Larx, text me later."

Larxene rolled her eyes, pursing her lips together, resisting the suddenly deadly urge to snap Axel's neck. Demyx laughed the situation off, noticing Larxene's usual rendering attitude towards Axel and sympathetically latching his arm around his fraternal twin sister's neck, but immediately let go when she tried biting him.

Axel smiled faintly at the _adoring _family bonding time, lifting Roxas off of his feet bridal style and left, scrutinizing Roxas' fussy and squirming movement as they walked out of the alleyway, but that calmed down once they neared the corner store. Axel opened the door the best that he could, watching as Roxas's eyes lit up in glee as they entered the frozen ice aisle. Axel chivvied unhurriedly, solicitous on fussing about Roxas and instantaneously brining the young Strife home in one piece.

"Go ahead, Roxie, handpick whatever you want. You already know I'm **loaded **with money from both worlds, so go on, pick out as many or whatever your taste buds _craves." _Axel intrinsically stated, running his fingers through the younger petite boy's blonde spikes. Roxas hastily swat the lanky best friend's fingers, aggravated on the entire day's events and the red-head's verbal molestation.

"I just finished having one," Roxas sighed, defeating on Axel's behalf and his personality seething within his smile. "But I'll take on, since you're offering. You know by now, that I wouldn't take it since you tickle me silly, nevertheless, I would had said no to you."

Axel grinned haughtily, "I know Roxie, but you love me for those offerings. And you _love_ when I purr in your ears and reiterate sweet nothings to you when you're feeling low, you know I am telling you everything that is the truth."

Even though Roxas didn't want to admit the abundance of what Axel was saying, Axel was stating the oblivious truth and Roxas liked it. Everyone, besides their relatives and closest friends knew they had a crush on each other, but was scared to actually _admit _they were crushing on them, fearful if the other rejects them, their well-built friendship would crumble along with their long-built feelings for the other. Roxas silenced himself from the on occurring conversation Axel was trying to push onto him, but enshroud his thoughts from coming out of mouth and for Axel to know of. Axel scowled, placing the right amount of money onto the counter of the store and left out the door with his silent induced best friend. Axel huffed, crossing his arms as they walked towards the direction of Roxas's house. It wasn't fair! All he did was proclivity Roxas with boisterous banter and all of a sudden he wanted to be serious and solemn during the walk home? Axel shook his head impetuously, walking closer to Roxas as he watched him gaily sucked on the iced treat.

Roxas ignored Axel most of the walk to his house, unable to utter the truest and most genuine thoughts running through his head. Its true, Roxas didn't have the right to judge him because he was a player and womanizer, but that didn't mean he couldn't have feelings for the red-head either. He had no right to judge no one, since he too wasn't the most perfect person in the world.

"Hey Axel…" Roxas called, pushing the salty sea treat back into his mouth. Axel turned his attention towards the petite blonde now walking besides him. "Can I ask you a question?"

Axel halted his slowly and non-pacing movement and turned to Roxas, who as well, stopped moving for a moment. "Yeah, and what could that be?"

Roxas smiled faintly, putting his hands behind his head and began walking on the curb, with Axel following behind. Axel wondered what could have been processing through Roxas' thick skull, but he wasn't _as _stupid and illogical as his twin, Sora could be. Though, Roxas can be as naïve and irresponsible involving the small things like his younger twin, but has proved he isn't **his **twin, but an individual person. That was the prime factor that made Axel fall for the petite in the first place, that and Roxas' large and glistening azure eyes.

Roxas sheepishly smiled, taking a deep breath. "You definitely know how to work a gun, eh? So defiant. Where or who did you learn to work your pistol at?"

Axel's jubilant smile playing on his parted lips dropped, fathoming the part where Roxas would come out of his comfort zone and truly tell him how he felt about him. But the boasting and pride-consuming part of him came out, all laughs and smiles.

"My dad taught me how to work my pistols and my guns to the fullest. But you know my second _gun_ needs some credit and I learned all the best from all of Reno's stacked up and well hidden porno's, if you know what I mean." Axel nudged Roxas, sending the hesitant smile off of Roxas's face as he lifted Roxas once more and back into his arms. His face flushed and thoughts ran in millions inside of his mind, as Roxas tried not to snuggle against Axel's firm chest while walking closer to his house.

Sora wondered when Roxas was going to come back, seeing as though it was already 4 in the evening and almost would start to get darker as the time past. Sora sat by the window's frame, with his face being supported by his right hand and awaited for Roxas, his twin to arrive in no time. Cloud diverted his cerulean eyes towards Sora, no paying attention to Reno's nonchalant talks about his day nor paying attention to Rosso's smart remarks on the TV show, Cheaters, as if she were trying to hint at something. Sora's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, denoting the psychical reaction between Axel and Roxas as they came forth towards the door of their house. Axel gently placed Roxas on his feet and opened the unlocked door for him, watching as the younger boy went into the house, but not before planting a tender kiss on the boy's forehead. Roxas blushed lightly as he made his way into the house with a warmhearted smile plastered on his face. Axel smiled halfheartedly, redeeming himself from becoming loose with his hands and his insolence, as well as throwing himself on the younger friend and tenderly kissing him up and down his jaw line.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia's entrance was anything from normal. He sat sultrier on the leather wrapped swing in Kingdom Hearts, crossing and uncrossing his firm, slenderizing legs once the lubricant lights and velvety scarlet certain focused on his spotlight. A graceful and splendid smile cascaded his flagrant looks as he dangled from the swing by his lengthy ebony stilettos, awaiting to be lowered onto the glistening and shimmering stage. Marluxia's anxiety arose, slowly lifting his upper body towards his firm and lean legs, slowly trailing his hands against his legs and trailed his hands back up to his hips. Marluxia jerked his hips and once he was lowered to the point where he could step, Marluxia manipulated his pliant reflexes and dropped to the lustrous and gleaming ground in a clean, firm split, making sure his butt bounced as he landed. The raucous causing crowd stared in awe. Marluxia smiled triumphantly, raising his body to the top, amble across the stage, austerely licking his full lips anxious of the evening's proceedings and if he was going to give pleasure as he indeed, planned onto. The music blared in Kingdom Hearts; the rhythm rattling the attraction's playhouse replete with boisterous whips and the other strippers teasingly taunting and bantering the minds of the male population soaking their non-spotlighted and comprised entertainment as well as Marluxia's sultry movements across the playhouse's stage.

_On the night is my room City light painted girls In the day there's nothing matters In the night time that flatters _

Marluxia devilishly peeked at the crowd over his shoulders, tightly grabbing the supporting, but slim pole and jerked his body to the pulsation the music gave as he swayed his wide hips to the side as he swung himself across the pole and dropped with a tight and firm spilt. The split was followed by another spilt and him popping his ass as hard as he could.

_In the night no control Through the wall something's breaking Wearing white as you're walking Down the street of my soul _The crowd whistle and chanting licentious and indecorous words of inspiration to the rosette, as he picked himself from the spilt he cleanly completed and his leather clad ass moved in an mesmerizing motion. He made sure he was the desirability of the night and no one was going to stop to his liking. Marluxia durability helped him as he bent over towards the crowd, sheer sweat rolling down his firm stomach.

_You take my self You take my self control You got me livin` only for the night Before the morning comes The story's told You take my self You take my self control _Marluxia grabbed the pole and twirled his body around, gyrating his hips, but halted his movement, slithering his leg on top of the pole for a moment and teasingly slid his body down the ground and spread his legs out, clasping his hips and improved on his muscle relaxation.

_Another night, another day goes by I never stop myself to wonder why You help me to forget to play my role You take my self You take my self control _Marluxia swayed his wide hips and popped his ass. Marluxia swung sultrier around the pole, dropping down to the edge of the pole with this firm legs spread out as far as he could extend, slowly brining himself up and gyrating his hips. The music stirred up a more motivating movement and unlatched his hands from the pole and ran his fingers down his exposing leather outfit, tempting and smacking his ass as he bent down and gave a jubilant shake, tightening his movement to his wide hips. Marluxia loved every lusty glimpse and every bit of attention received as he went off his playhouse set and decided to have more boisterous fun than conducted.

_I live among the creatures of the night I haven't got the will to try and fight Against a new tomorrow So I guess I'll just believe it That tomorrow never comes A safe night I'm living in the forest Of my dream _

Marluxia's eyes glanced through the hefty crowd of savagely hungry men willing to sacrifice their paychecks, licking his ample lips as his eyes pried on the man attentive and centered. Marly grabbed the electric blue boa from the drunken and willing man, latching the faux feathers around his neck and made his way to his chocolate brown leather vest. The rosette swayed his hips in both direction, bit by bit zippering his chocolate vest in front of the intoxicated man underneath his _influence _and close up to his _infamous, _trademark ebony stilettos. Hell was about to pay off. Marluxia dropped lower to the intoxicated man, slithering around his neck with his torso motioning from the beat of the song playing and rattling his **playhouse of fun. **

_Alle I know the night is not as it would seem I must believe in something So I'll make myself believe it That this night will never go Ohoho, ohoho,ohoho, Ohoho Ohoho.. _Marluxia climbed on him and proceeded with his occupation, glancing at the corner of his eyes to see a familiarized lanky male sitting a few seats away, blowing smoke from his cigarette from his mouth and patiently awaited for his shift to be complete. **Ionez. **Marluxia smirked and worked his magic touch, crawling slightly onto the man's lap and boisterously teased himself.

"Whose **my **Daddy? I seen to have lost him, are _you _**him**?"

But truth to be told, Marluxia's coaxed his true emotions. Marluxia knew what he was conducted was wrong; righteously giving into the devil so easily, but getting out of the _business _was something stupendous and grueling to do, which is why many never did; and if they did, they paid the ultimate _price_. The rosette only smiled, trying not to break down and cry a river for everyone. Marluxia threw his hands in the air, motioning his torso in tight circular ways and positioned his hands on his wide, but firm hips. Ionez smiled blatantly, scrutinizing his older identical twin's motions and top notch splits as his hands motioned for his leather pants.

_On the night is my world City light painted girls In the day nothing matters It's the night time that flatters I live among the creatures of the night I haven't got the will to try and fight... Against a new tomorrow So I guess I'll just believe it That tomorrow never comes A safe night I'm living in the forest Of my dream I know the night is not as it would seem I must believe in something So I'll make myself believe it That this night will never go _Marluxia sidled to the right, lifting his steady leg and yield in another clean and cut spilt, twirling his head around with his right hand trailing down his exposing chest, seeing for himself the excitement and ecstasy he gives for the men and the pleasuring sensation he's giving to his body as well as to his cluttered mind. Marluxia wasn't the biggest **whore **to roam the Earth with his legs always sprawled out and letting men get in-between, but the feeling of stripping sometimes made him feel as though he was a prostitute in training. His feeling were oblivion to the demeanor and ways he applying himself to. If anyone were to see him in his explicating and sexual conducted ways, he would never forgive himself. His thoughts were transcend over to Vexen, his male best friend and his _crush_. His body went numb. Just thinking of the ways he would call him out or never accept him as himself crushed him, but continued on as he didn't realize his leather pants were thrown towards the side and his mid section and lower bottom endured/stayed put in another split, slowly bringing himself with his ass vigorously bent over and felt the groping of some men around him.

_You take my self You take my self control (Liedertexte) You got me livin` only for the night Before the morning comes (Liedertext) The story's told You take my self You take my self control _The music was over. Marluxia sighed in relief as he walked off the stage, followed by Ionez and Kadaj, proceeding backstage into Marluxia's flamboyant and glitzy changing room, but bumped into a recognizable person. _Zexion. _

"Oh…My…God! The Smex! What's up…"Marluxia lost his training thoughts once he looked down and saw the outfit clinging tightly onto Zexion's petite, but slightly curved body. An exposing leather outfit, matching similar to Marly's _business _outfit.

Zexion smiled hesitantly, popping the gum slowly loosing the flavor. Zexion ran his lanky and pale finger through his actual slate locks combined with faux highlights/tracks. Zexion winced noticeably when he came in contact with a faux piece knotted with his actual, held back hair.

"Thanks for readying up the crowd for me, Marly. I'll make sure to give you some of my paycheck, since I am the **main attraction **of the night and almost every night. See you around in school tomorrow, Ionez and Marluxia." Zexion retorted, his voice seething with boisterous banter as he made his way forth to the glitz and mood changing scenery. Marluxia couldn't believe his ears, did Zexion say _he _was the main attraction?

________________________________________________________________________

Riku Corliss stared mesmerizing at his friend sitting besides him, drinking a milkshake as Xion blabbed on and on about nothingness; Kairi Callahan. He didn't know or the reason the 17 year old childhood friend was driving him mad. Was it his hormones? He knew for sure it wasn't her gracious, slenderizing features or her headstrong personality. Riku has since always akin to Kairi's self-centering ways and believed she couldn't do no wrong, but then again, he was blinded by her ways to even see some of the decisive and deceiving actions she has pondered on others. It drove him crazy when he wasn't around her.

Kairi wasn't subsiding her precise feelings for him as well. Quick, but tender pecks to the lips and tight embraces that felt forever when she didn't let go. It her oblivious way of showing she truly cared about someone other than herself. They both were genuinely crushing on each other; they wanted to get to know each other better in-between the velvety sheets-but obstacles stood before them that they couldn't control, that were underneath their noses and didn't realize. Their friends/cohorts/enemies and clique alike.

________________________________________________________________________

Naminé averagely applied foundation onto the large bruise and scratch on her paling face for the umpteenth time; the "punishment" she got as a consequence -not giving into a man's temptation. Naminé sighed in defeat as she applied more liquidly make-up onto her face. It was **always **strict business; it was no fun and games, it was business- the last and only branch willing to support the meaning for living; like a lifeline prepared to keep you alive or die in the mist of everything going on in their lives. Naminé smiled encouragingly at the lubricant mirror shimmering her rather tangible reflection, hesitating to leave the bathroom of her bedroom, not able to cope with the reaction everyone would throw at her. Everyone knows she dwindles on looking out for others and never pondered anyone for the social light, she was just Naminé.

Naminé didn't want to apprehend her cousins with her delicate issues and she didn't want to become a burden like most single-living people become after a while, they become so dependent, so _desperate _for everyone to do everything in their power that they want to, they don't know how to live again.

Her busted lip, her large, marred bruise and the scratch didn't support her serene and hopeful façade. Naminé touched up on her make up, scrupulously examining her face in the large mirror in her room, giving her a better perspective on how she truly looked. She truly didn't want to leave her bedroom anytime soon, not wanting to face such cruel antics at school and the constant questioning from her closest friends and school staff members. Naminé sighed mordantly, her petite body jolting when she heard her door bell ring. She didn't expect a visitor or a visitation to occur anytime soon. The young Hikari chivvied unhurriedly down the staircase of her house, politely brushing the foundation from her hip hugger jeans and buttoned her pallid and formal blouse up. Naminé unlocked her door and opened it all the way, being brushed to the side by Axel and Riku, whose demeanor glimpses and glances got them almost everywhere in life, as well as in people's pants.

"Nam's, you and I-well, Riku and I need to sit with you and have a heart-to-heart with you. We need to seriously talk with you. We are worried about…What the fuck happen to your Nam's?! I swear to Lord, Nam-Nam, if someone is fucking with you, tell me and I'll get the big arms on their sorry asses for even laying a finger on your pretty little face."

"Once your calm down, I will tell you. Now, are you two going to be standing there all day or are you going to come into my house? Would you like some tea?"

Axel and Riku both nodded, entering the petite Hikari's house as she commanded. Naminé Hikari made her way regularly into her vintage-inspired kitchen and brought out two cans of cold and freshening Arizona Green tea and sat besides them, unaware of the glances she was given.

Naminé remained clam no matter how badly she wanted to cry in front of her friends. "Now, Axel, what were you speaking of?"

Axel quickly drank down the tea and awes, wiping his mouth clean of the green liquid dripping messily onto his tight jeans. "Did someone hit you on purpose? Don't give me that shitty excuse of clumsily falling down the stairs, even though you come from a family or somewhat retarded and clumsily people. Not naming any name but," Axel paused, vaguely coughing. Naminé could have sworn she heard Sora's name being slightly called out as he _coughed _as well as Roxas, but she knew he only meant the times that he does acts, ridiculous, which's stupendous and uncalled for. "But Nam-Nam, don't fuck around with things like men hitting you, because I'm not going to stand for that. I will tell you one thing, Marly's father use to hit his mother as well as Cloud and them's father, he use to hit her bloody until she gave him what he wanted- sex."

"Well…yes and no, Axel. I did punched in my face, scratched in my face and got a busted lip, but if you go after them, then I will lose my job. Yet….that's the only job I'm able to get in, free scotch and the job that gets me paying the bills on time, you guys." Naminé's voice dejected noticeably, slumping into the leather armchair as Axel ran his fingers through her hair and she stared back at him. "Are…are you going to call me out as a whore?"

Riku's eyes reflected anguish, not expecting Naminé to say such vile things. "NO! We're just wondering why you chose such _shit _as you're job? Nam's, there are so many other jobs that you could have chose, but you hand selected stripping, why?"

"…." Her words weren't corresponding to her thoughts pondering her mind.

"Hikari-chan, are you stripping because you want to fit in like the other girls or is something more than what you are trying to hint at? Or…is it about the money and you are trying to escape the whorish lifestyle, but its becoming futile?"

"Just the money. I'm not actually a stripper as Axel interpreted, I'm actually a background dancer who doesn't do anything, but get the other stripper's ready for their showcases, not mine. I had the outfit the day, but it was for Kadaj, not me. I told you I was a stripper because I knew you already suspected it. I'm sorry…Axel….Riku. I'm such a incisive and arrant tool."

"Nam's, you aren't too blame, but if you would get some help, maybe you wouldn't have to feel that way." Axel stated, hastily swigging a few chugs of green tea from Riku's can when he wasn't looking at him.

"Nam-Nam…what is your tru-" Before Riku could specify in his true meaning of his question, the twins, Roxas and Sora came barging through the front door with eagerly stupendous glances in their twinkling eyes and both grinning ear-to-ear. Riku twitched slightly. Sora reminded him of the one child of the movie, Children of the Corn and Roxas…he looked like a Cheshire cat injected with botox.

Naminé was profoundly glad both twins came in the period of time, but then she knew she would have to owe them, BIG TIME.

"Axel! Axel! Axeeeeeeeel~!" Sora gushed aberrantly, clasping his hands on Axel's blank expressing face. Axel rolled his eyes, absolutely having the most atrocious thoughts within his mind, but Roxas jabbed him in the chest. "Come to our house!! Our elder brother requested you come and was wondering if you and Wiku**(1) **wanted to stay the night, you know. Wiku you can _absolutely _come over, since you are, like, family but unofficial family though."

Axel smirked grew broad. Roxas glimpsed at him and jabbed him in the ribs, grabbing him by the hand as well as Sora grabbing Riku's wrist and dragged the two best friends out the door, leaving Naminé still standing by the couch, puzzled and lonesome in her large house.

________________________________________________________________________

Demyx laid nonchalantly hand-in-hand with his fraternal twin on her queen sized bed, a cheerful outlook concealing the unhappiness and apprehension plaguing his mind and non coaxed emotions, not bothering to babble on how he truly felt.

"Lynx…I know we have our adamant differences, but promise me…you won't hate me."

Demyx turned his fraternal twin and she shifted her averted vision to him, cocking her head in perplexity, not fully understanding her brother's words or Demyx's reasoning. Larxene frowned

jarringly, bringing her body closer to his. "What do you exactly mean by what you just said, Dem-Dem? I know, I know, we fight and we argue and…we spat nasty and spiteful words, Demy. I can NEVER hate you, as much as I say I do when we fight, my mind can never set to hate you. You're my twin brother, my **only **biological brother. We share a bond that no one can relate to, a special bond most can't have with their twin and haven't been in our shoes to see that. Why the negativity for, Dem?"

Demyx gulped, nervousness plaguing throughout his mind. Demyx ran his fingers through the back of his loose dirty blonde tussles. "Well…Lynx, I think…I think I might be into guys, psychically and emotionally, as well as I am into women."

Larxene smirk grew larger, ruffling Demyx's crazy bed hair. "Why put that down? I like girls as well as I like Guys, Since both are annoying genders, but you can't help but love them."

"But, there someone…" Both started, their hands still intertwined. "Whose has been on my mind lately…_Axel._" Both twins couldn't believe their ears. The duo fell for Axel, but only one of them could have him. That was the catch.

Larxene glimpsed into Demyx's emotionally reflecting aquamarine eyes. "I kind of figured you liked him, seeing as you are ALWAYS staring at his ass and when he comes into the room, you picture yourself getting verbally molested by Axel's firm and soothing voice, instead of Roxas. it's the same with Mar-Mar and our somewhat retarded cousin who's oblivious to his feelings."

Demyx hastily shook his head, shifting himself from the position he laid on for an hour. "Nah, I saw them yesterday coddling and before they could reach shin's room, Mar-Mar fell asleep in Vexen's arms. It was such a sentimental and amorous scene, since Vexen wouldn't let go of him until he was put into the nurse's office. It was so uber! But, I also like Dane…"

Larxene's eyebrow arched. "Dang, I never knew you were like that, Demy."

Demyx's grin only grew wider and wider. He was getting into more guys than Larxene could held herself liable before. "Yep, that's me, for you!"

**(1) **You know how kids when they are younger cannot pronounce R, but say it with a W, Sora uses that to tease Riku. Its going to commonly pop up in the story.

Please Review!! I want to know if I'm doing okay!! Thanks to the people who reviewed, it very helpful!!!


	5. Don't Trust Me

Shadows : Memories and Broken Promises

Rating : M

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII 

Fanfic Setting : Modern Times; High school

Summary : For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayal are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding their one true love. Or so they think.

Warnings (For this chapter): Language, OOC KH/FF VII Characters, Shounen-Ai, **Dexion part**, Accusations!! 

I Do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy VII! 

This is a dedication to my **now **Teenage brother! Happy Birthday, Matty-kins! Lubb you to death…well, sometimes that is! :D 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 :

You see my lips moving : Don't Trust my antics or you will be my newest Victim of Love.

Zexion slid his very baggy, giant white tee clinging to his perspiring, petite figure onto the cemented flooring of his lavishly _wine-red _bathroom, climbing into the running shower and fooled around with the temperature of the water sploshes and drips serenely onto his pale, slightly arched back. Zexion moaned in satisfaction, agreeing on the lukewarm water dripping and caressing his aching body. He reached for the Peaches & Crème body gel on the rack settled in the middle of the shower; the body gel Demyx gave him before school started as a way to relieve stress and a means of relaxation. Zexion smiled faintly, thinking of Demyx usually made him feel and odd and bubbly feeling that he hasn't felt. Not since…his father reappeared in their lives after regaining custody from his mot- that spiteful and undeserving _bitch _who had taken Shin's life away for a few weeks and made him endure the pain of his left eye excruciatingly, letting him remain with acid within his left eye. He has a birth defect in his left eye, which left him legally blind since he was born, as well as has a one hazel pupil and a yellow pupil. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault. Zexion squirted the scented shower gel onto his hands and rubbed it onto his aching body. He consent to the water to wash away his emotions and trickle through his slate-cobalt locks hanging loosely on his pale face, grasping the time for himself and himself only.

After 30 minutes of letting the tepid water soak him in his various of thoughts, he stepped out of the shower, shoving the burgundy shower curtain behind him as he walked towards the towel rod, but didn't bother taking a towel, indeed needing a towel, since no one was up yet and he was able to walk in blatantly around his house without a problem. Zexion turned the knob of the bathroom and pushed the door gently besides the wall, walking towards his room with the breezy air coiffure his body, without noticing his room and surroundings were slightly droned out from Alternative music filling the air. Zexion's eyebrow arched, believing that Xigbar, his estranged step-brother he has yet to have met, was languidly settled into his room and sitting slap dashingly on his king sized bedding set. He shrugged it off, not believing he would mind, but it wasn't his half brother. It was Demyx, who turned his head adamantly and glimpsed at him; Naked and flushed. Zexion wanted to scream in embarrassment. Demyx wasn't angry, but he blushed deeply. Zexion wasn't too delighted about the unexpecting visitor in his room, curling up a magazine he recently purchased and began swatting him across the head.

"BAKA! Baka, Baka, Baka!!" Zexion shrieked incongruously, continuously whacking his crouching best friend with a curled up, glossy science fiction magazine, but halted his defensive attack. Demyx slowly arose from the corner, looking the other direction as he tried to settle himself on the bed, but that wasn't meant to happen. Demyx stepped on top of Zexion's favorite stuffed animal given to Zexion by him, falling over the stuffed toy and tumbled onto Zexion's exposing figure. His face landed onto Zexion's heated chest and his firm legs in-between Zexion's midsection and pelvic area while his hands was nearest to Zexion's pale and extended arms. Both male best friends blushed greatly, seeing how close they were to each other's facials and Zexion feeling uncomfortable about Demyx's hands latched on his broad and lean hips. It was insinuation on both males behalf. They stood situated in the same position for quiet some time, not moving an inch, as if their bodies had froze, but that was until Zexion abruptly pushed him off his petite body.

"E-ecru…cues…m-meh!" Zexion stammered as he picked himself up from the ground and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door tight. Zexion glanced down, blood dripped down his nose as he wiped his body clean with a towel hanging in the towel's bracket. 

Feeling awful about what occurred, Demyx lifted himself from the floor and chivvied slowly towards the occupied bathroom, gently knocking against the mahogany bathroom door. There wasn't a reply nor nothing seeping from the bathtub and faucet. Demyx knocked, but only softer this time, knowing Zexion was hiding within the bathtub. Naked and uncomfortable. 

Demyx sighed profoundly, knocking once more, expecting his best friend to reply, but to no avail nor an answer in return. Demyx coughed lightly, placing his hand on the bathroom door. "Sorry? Zexion, I didn't mean anything like that to occur between us nor did I mean to sneak into your house by your window again! Please, get dressed quickly so we can order some coffee. Amaretto Fudge Cappuccino, for your wild taste buds." A genuine smile crept on Zexion's lips, a smile that hasn't been revealed to anyone besides himself. 

"Baka…you're **so **lucky you're my best friend, if not, I would have killed you. And cappuccinos sounds delighting."

Zexion smile dimly when he saw Demyx making his way towards the slate-cobalt haired friend with two paper cups in hand and a paper baggy with something delectable dangling within his hands. Demyx sat down and handed Zexion both objects. Zexion's lips lifted and a giggled emitted. A chocolate chip and fudge cookie. Demyx loved his best friend and spoiling him as well, believing the smile on his face was all he needed as a reward, yet, Zexion loved every bit of attention given. "Thanks a bunch, Demyx."

Demyx scoot in his seat as another person near by had to pass through, tipping the steaming cup to his slightly parted lips, swishing the moderately warm beverage within his mouth and placed the cup down as he carefully watched Zexion sip his cappuccino through a green straw.

"Zexion, what's been on your mind lately?"

Zexion stared at him, studying the expression of Demyx's face. Worried and Apprehension was uncannily plastered. "What do you mean, Demyx? I'm fine…for _now _that is."

Demyx's mouth pursed. He continuously sipped on his Mocha Chaco cappuccino, glancing warmheartedly towards the un-expressive slate-cobalt haired best friend. "No, its just…you seem out of character. Its just weird that you are trying so hard to be something your not. Are you hiding something from me?"

Zexion's mouth dried up, nervousness plaguing his thoughts and perspiration dampening his back and neck. "Its…just things, Demyx. Everything is slightly becoming overwhelming than I started to believe. Gomen Nasai, for worrying you that is."

Demyx smiled and giggled heartedly. "Its alright little buddy, I wanted to know what's going on all, since we're just friends, right?" Zexion frowned noticeably. _Its more so…unfriendship wise sort of relationship. I want you…can't you see? _Zexion mused, now staring into the flooring of the café. 

Zexion finished his drink in a matter of minutes, working his way to his chocolate chip and fudge__cookie, splitting the gooey treat in half for him and Demyx. Both chuckled blithely as they stuffed the gooey fudge cookie into the mouths. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Olette and her prestigious clique of _bitchy _and__**catty **teenage girls giggled animatedly, automatically sliding their right hand above their mouth pettily as they came across the spiky blonde hastily slamming his locker in frustration. Olette's hearted leaped in the next tomorrow. Roxas has been Olette's crush since their freshman year of High school and has since gathered up all her courage to ask him out; on the day of her birthday. Olette waved over to the oblivious Roxas, but he didn't see her. Olette rather abruptly sauntered herself away from the clique, placing her hand over Roxas' shoulder and smile vividly, flipping her gleaming brunette hair to the side.

"Hey Roxas-kun!" 

Roxas rolled his eyes, already irritated with the rather annoying girl's overly exaggerating tone of ecstatic feelings. Naminé, who was on her way to the same class Roxas was currently going to be accounted for as being tardy, but stopped to the outcome of the confrontation would turn out. 

"What Olette? Can't you see I'm trying to hurry myself so I can get to my Algebra class in time. Now will you excuse me, I'm going to be late if you continue on your pity talks." Roxas discerningly stated, heading up the staircase leading to his class as Olette followed along. 

"Yes I do, since I'm in Algebra as well, but I wanted to tell you my exact feelings for you. I really like you, Roxas. I like you a lot." Olette beamed, tagging along side Roxas as he proceeded to Algebra class. But her emotions would crumble as soon as he halted his movement, glaring daggers at the brunette beauty. 

"Look, Olette. I. **Don't. **Like. You. And I'll never like you or you're catty bullshit you pull on everybody else, you got that jotted down in memory?" Roxas growled, not fully understanding Olette's reasons for being so persistent. Naminé gaped, shocked her cousin rejected one of the prettiest girls in their grade. Olette grabbed his right hand possessively and brought it near her chest, as if she were proclaiming him as her…_boyfriend_. Roxas could only shudder at the forsaken word. He could only hope and call upon someone to save him for this pitiful case of gush standing right before him.

"You are officially _my_**boyfriend!**"

Roxas glowered balefully at the teenage girls gawking him in a stalkerish manner. "What the hell!?! I don't even like you! You act like a Damstress in distress when you like a guy or don't exactly get your way! Now get out of my way, I'm already late to my class."

And with that, Roxas immediately stormed into his elder cousin's algebra class. Naminé couldn't help but stand there. Roxas just rejected one of the prettiest girls in the school and didn't show any remorse for that. ________________________________________________________________________

Somber and softly toned music played harmoniously in the background of the Strife household as Sora and Zexion set the table, replete with picturesque bouquet replete with white violets, yellow tulips, single full bloom roses, thorn less roses, snapdragons, and tinted black roses alongside the sterling plates and platters settled on the table. Zexion lit scented candles he recently purchased, smiling dimly as he glimpsed down at the image flaring within the swaying flame motioning. Marluxia didn't untie the silky black apron as he approached the other two friends arranging the dinner table for their friendly _date_ with the guys. Roxas sighed profoundly, making his way into the room with the nice and freshening blueberry pie he baked after making Axel's favorite; Fudge-O-Nine. The others hummed in unison a song all grew familiar to as they fell for the other's friend; Bailamos.

Marluxia twirled pirouetted across the black and white tiled flooring, letting the breeze settle within him and giving a care in the world who saw him. Zexion placed the red roses on each fine China plate they had, served out on the table, hoping the night would prove something more for the group; more so Axel and Roxas. It was quiet obvious to everyone around them- they were both crushing on each other; but were unconscious of one another's feelings. That was the only down and that Axel was too much of a playboy to settle down with just one person with a long-lasting relationship. 

Marluxia stopped twirling around in his apron and glanced at the others busily perambulating around the Strife house-hold to realize they hadn't gotten ready. 

"Ummmm, guys!" 

The other stopped from what they were doing and looked up, seeing Marluxia's feet tapping demandingly against the tiled flooring of the house. Marluxia felt like he was trying to communicate with completely oblivious and incapable people. 

"Are we going to stand here all night or we going to get ready before the boys come and see us like _this_?" 

Sora eagerly grabbed Roxas and began vigorously dragging Roxas up the staircase while Zexion and Marluxia followed along, but not as hyperactively as Sora and not as nonchalantly as Roxas. Their faces plastered a mixture of apprehensive and excitement. Zexion instantaneously grabbed a hold of his crimson and black messenger bag and made his way toward the Strife's bathroom, scattering his belongings all over the carpeted base. He turned the knob of the bath and entirely slipped his clothes from his petite body, entering the barely filled porcelain bathtub. Zexion stared at the ceiling above him and sighed immensely. That night was going to be a very long night. 

Marluxia avidly combed and blow dried his rosette tussles thoroughly, certain his hair would stay intact. Marluxia dosed his luscious rosette hair with hair spray, smiling a hesitant glance at the mirror as he sat obligatory onto the carpet and took out metallic black nail polish from Sora's pantry. Marluxia twisted the cap opened and smiled piquantly, flouncing the gooey clunks of metallic black nail polish from the pliant brush and began polishing his nails the fine and gleaming color. His teeth bit down on the cap of the nail polish as he awaited for his nails to quickly dry, seeing as though he wanted to slither into his skin tight outfit he brought for the night and to wear…if he got lucky. Marly squealed in agog, ecstatic about the current night's event. He couldn't truly wait and see what could possible happen because of their _date. _Marly fell back on the carpeted base of the bedroom, a smile creeping on his full lips. He wasn't in love, or was he?

Roxas rolled his eyes in pity. He didn't understand why the guys had made it such a big deal to impressing them. Roxas didn't make an effort to pamper himself for the evening, knowing Axel wouldn't have cared, regardless to the evening's occasion. All that mattered was their modest get-together, the smiles on their faces, the laughter droning their thoughts and them having a great time. Roxas' cheeks tinted red with the allure thought of the lanky red head. _Axel_.

Sora ran directly into his room where Marluxia laid on the floor, his feet high in the air and his in his right ear and laughed boisterously as he flirted licentiously to the other person on the other line. He was absent-minded. Sora quickly dashed into his huge and spacious closet of his and searched for some clothing. Sora became frustrated when nothing seemed typical and clichéd, flinging clothes out of the spacious closet and onto the floor. Marluxia flipped himself over as he continuously chatted on the phone, glancing dreamingly towards the opened closet until something…silky and sexual landed on his head. A silky and red frilly thong. Marly's eyes widened and screamed, rushing down the stairs and grabbed a chocolate and fudge cookie, but was smacked with a wooden spoon. And all along, the other person on the line was laughing himself to tears on hearing how Marly's screams were irrelevant to those of a cat's screech. 

Sora's face flushed. He directly picked up a few pieces of clothing from the floor and chivvied through the hallway and into the guest room, where he slipped off all his clothes, from head to toe. Sora smiled vividly, sliding a burgundy graphic tee on. He then made his way for a pair of Roxas' beige cargo shorts laying around the floor, slipping them up to his narrow hips, but not before grabbing a multicolored studded belt an swathed the leather belt around his hips. Sora laid on the twin beds ajar to each side, pulling his stripped tube socks to is kneecaps. He rushed downstairs when Roxas called him, wanting him to help him with some sort of task, which he immediately agreed to. 

Zexion laid assentingly in the spacious and porcelain tub with a the lights dimmed and candles surrounding his presence. The enchanting fragranced peaches and crème lukewarm water surrounded his nude figure, swirling as he lifted his body further up the supportive rear of the tub. His thoughts couldn't center away from Demyx or they way he had made him smile. It made him beam and smiled aghast, but only behind doors. Zexion knew it wouldn't be any other way and he didn't want to have it in other means of smiling, but…things are always happening that gets in his way. For a reason or a measure, to keep them away from each other.

________________________________________________________________________

Axel arrived impromptu at the front of the Strife's household, holding back nothing and hiding a lovely bouquet for the gang to place in front of them as a adorning bequest and to give their guests a warm welcoming to their home. Axel stood with his hips more noticeable and the thin, material crimson t-shirt he wore enhanced the view on his firm torso. His piercing emerald eyes popped out more from the eyeliner he coated his eyes with, as well as his hair caressing his firm frame, that was being held back in a neat ponytail, having the spikes down casting his cheekbones of his moderate and almost baby-face toned facials. A smile crept on his lips, standing outside patiently and awaited for one of the adorable hosts to answer the door. Axel rang the doorbell numerous times, before hearing grunts and grumbles emitted from behind the door. The swung opened and revealed Zexion : completely flushed in embarrassment, his hands laced with black and purple mesh reversible arm warmers (recently bought from Hot topic as well) and… in a sultry playboy bunny suit. Axel sputtered in hilarity and couldn't control his laughter toward his close friend, laughing his head off when he looked at him again. 

Zexion rolled his eyes slowly, sarcastically laughing alongside of Axel, with mock stupidity ringing through his voice. "Ha. Ha. Ha, _very_ amusing, you simpleton. Just come in. You're lucky I let you in, or you would have been freezing with the outfit you're wearing. Now sit down on the couch like a good boy and don't touch anything. I'm going to change out of _this _outfit." And with that directed remark, Zexion stomped hastily up the stairs and into the room he reserved for his space. Marluxia noticed his rash behavior and recognized the behavior that only one person could ponder on him : Axel Baalastine; his older foster brother.

"Aniki-san~!!" Marluxia screamed, rapidly running down the stairs and jumped into his foster brother's arms, throwing his arms around his neck in a friendly and amicably demeanor. It was his way of greeting his brother without entail personal things. Marly smiled vibrantly. "When are the other 3 childish dudes getting here? We can't stay up all night and wait for them, you know. We got school tomorrow and all."

Axel rolled his eyes, quickly ruffling Marluxia's rosette hair with his lanky fingers, smiling wickedly. "Good lil' baby, you learned to behave from the pro."

Marluxia grabbed the closest object to his hands and swatted Axel's lanky hands from his newly combed rosette hair, pushing him against the floor. 

Marluxia growled irritably, "Don't. Touch. The. Hair! I spent a few minutes trying to stay the way it is now! And I'm NOT your helpless dog or a newborn, Aku-Baka!"

Axel slowly rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to smartly remark Marluxia, but the door bell interrupted his thinking process. Marluxia loved his luck, but to his dismay, Riku happened to be behind the door. Riku and Axel boisterously greeted each other, glancing back at Marluxia with balefulness in their eyes. Marluxia rolled his eyes, not surprised one bit about their cruelness to the rosette. 

"Hello, Marlu," Riku teased abrasively, pursing his lips near his face. Marluxia growled, shoving him onto the floor, but Axel intervene before Marluxia could fully attack his best friend. "Don't get haste on me, _Marlu. _Have you by any chance have seen Sora anywhere? I wanted to give him this cake I baked before this little get-together. I thought it was only polite to bring a cake or something to a occasion like this. I wasn't in hell going to being some tuna casserole to that, it was most likely going to taste like acidic shit anyways. But I was always told, since being brought up in such a prestigious lineage of people who are classy and have a stick-or _dick _rammed too far up their asses to be normal like everyday people, that is was the _righteous_ thing to do at a party, so here." Riku stated bluntly, handing the freshening cake to Marluxia, who made his way into the kitchen, forgetting he still wore the velvety bubble gum pink apron.

Riku laughed boisterously, "Marlu! You looks as though you can already be a stay-at-home housewife, who does everything before the husband can get home. All you need is the bad-ass and misbehaving teenagers, a raucous causing baby, a bun in the _oven_, maternal instincts, a husband, a housewife's outfit, retrieving baked goods from the oven for your family, a husband and your house! Wouldn't that be the most _wondrous _thing EVER?!" 

Axel fell to the floor in tears. It was true. So true that Marluxia growled at him, unsympathetic about the topic they were fixated on. 

"Ohhh, and you should get fucking laid, you fucking crotch biter." 

Riku tilted his head snorted," Snippy much? Oh God! Marlu's on his man period."

Axel watch the astringent bickering between the two friends, who seemed, at one point in the bickering that they were going to bite each other's head off. Axel sighed, shaking his head as he glanced curiously back and forth. Putting Riku and Marluxia in the same room would be like another World War III. The entire room would become a war-fare and both sides would be loosing…unless intervened. 

Marluxia snarled, literally biting Riku. "Bite me, you fucking Corliss!" 

Riku rolled his eyes, maliciously smiling. "I would like to bite someone other than Sora, but I can't bite you. You aren't succulent nor are you cooked properly. And I also don't bite pansy's heads off, because they hermaphrodites in disguise. Axel's my best friend with benefits and he would totally kill me if I were to do anything stupid or if I let my hands _slip _onto your throat and caused strangulation to your nerves system." 

Marluxia grinned cheekily, slowly making his way up the staircase in order to retrieve Sora from his bedroom. Sora approached Riku, dashing into his supportive arms and Marluxia pouted, marching wordlessly into the guest room of the Strife household. 

Marluxia stayed idly in the guest room. He rummaged through his bag filled with clothing he was going to use for the night. He took out a tight Flyleaf band tee and slipped it over his firm, svelte figure that snugged his firm skin. Marluxia smirked mischievously, throwing down the hot pink and black plaid boxer to his ankles, flinging them as far as he could. Marluxia walked completely bottomless towards his bag and brought his frilly pink briefs to his broad hips, checking himself out in the mirror. He looked graceful. Marluxia beamed in epicurean, playfully dancing and swaying his feet with the beat roaming through his head. The words came out and he didn't realize Vexen was standing solemnly at the entrance way of the guestroom. Vexen smirked casually, as stifled giggles emitted from the hallways nearest to him.

"Marly, are you done yet? You know _we _can't be waiting forever, you know."

Marluxia blushed heavily as turned his head to some extent, sighting Vexen standing haughtily by the door way. This made him pull down his frilly briefs further down his hips then intended, showing a bit of his pelvic bone.

"Yeah…I guess? Now, can you get out of the guestroom so I can fully put on my outfit?"

Vexen didn't reply to Marluxia, but brought him closer to his body. Vexen began moving backwards, begetting Marluxia's legs close to his torso and mirthfully shoved his body against the guest room's comfortable King-sized bed. Marluxia looked up and saw Vexen slowly licking his lips, in a dangerously slow manner. Marluxia wanted to scream. Vexen was slowly torturing him; teasing him to the fullest…but, what this what he wanted?

"Can I help you get dressed? Its more fun with double the trouble." Vexen asked slyly, trailing his fingers through his long and layered rosette hair, positioning his hands abruptly on Marluxia's wide hips.

Marluxia couldn't believe his best friend! He was sexing him up and didn't seem guilty about it; what was going through Vexen's head? Marluxia only hid the worriless perils with prodigious moans emitting from his lips, throwing his head back as he tried to suppress his emotions balled within him for so long. Marluxia grabbed Vexen by the shoulders and brought his arched back to the normal posture, wanting to let Vexen's grip loosen from his firm, wide hips.

"N-n…no! You cannot, Vexen! Now, un-un…hand me!" Marluxia stammered. Vexen's left hand trailed down his bottom, slowly peeling the frilly briefs clinging to his broad hips, hearing Marluxia gasping and his hot breathing trickling his calves. It moved him. Vexen slipped his frilly briefs lower and lower, but that's when Marluxia squirmed and fretted additionally.

"V-v…exen! St-sty…op!" Marluxia writhed through his arms, but to no avail. Vexen slowly licked his lips. "Oh Marlu, you're no fun," Vexen started leaning towards' Marluxia's ear. "Plus, you need to start wearing less clothes. It's such a _turn off_."

________________________________________________________________________

Axel latched his hands on Roxas' narrow hips, which was swathed entirely amid silky black apron. "Mmm, _Honey_ what's smelling good and delightful, besides you?"

Roxas turned and austerely glanced at the red-head standing before him, with an overly confident smile stuck on his face. Roxas yanked the drawer behindhand, playing with the wooden spoon in his hands and began clouting his _sticky fingers _that were ready to mutilate the fine, chocolately goodness he spent hours making.

"Don't you **dare **call me your _honey_ and you even DARE touch the friggin' cake! I spent most of the evening making the Fudge-O-Nine for your Dumbass to go and ruin it before dinner even begins!"

Axel laughed absentmindedly. Axel knew that Roxas was head-over-heels in love with him and he knew he liked the spiky blonde Strife as well. He wasn't like most he met; he was unique and something about his smile made him feel otherwise. "Awww, _Deary_, thank you for making one of my favorites for tonight. Its very appreciated."

Roxas rolled his oceanic eyes. "But you know, Chocolately cake, like this, can be used as a part of sex. Did you know that?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, proceeding to the table where he positioned all the dessert and the three boxes of assorted pizza onto the marbled table, where everyone, except for four others sat nonchalantly. That was, until Marluxia came rushing down the stairs unamiable, undulate his arms in the air like a maniac, with himself in a tight Sex Pistols band tee and a frilly, extra small thong.

"**RAPE!" **

Riku pretended to gag, acting like he has never seen his friend in a thong before. "Marlu…put on some pan- a skirt on!"

Axel laughed banshee-like, almost falling to the floor with tears rolling down his face, but his face seemed serious after a while. "You Can't Rape the _willing_!! Remember that, Marly!" Axel grinned wildly like a Cheshire cat with botox. Marluxia growled hastily and whacked his older brother across the head with his fist, glaring murderously at him.

"ANIKI-SAN! This is serious business I'm talking of! Be serious for once and not like Sora!"

Sora turned his head when his name was mentioned, but shrugged it off. Axel smiled immaturely, placing his hands on the marbles table, but only to get smacked in the elbows by Roxas. Axel demanded to eat. Marluxia rolled his eyes. When Axel was hungry, he wanted to eat, but Demyx still hasn't arrive, yet, Zexion didn't come downstairs either.

"Patience!! We have to wait until Dum-Dum Pop arrives and Zexion is still upstairs, preparing for _his_ pop tart boy to turn up!"

Axel grumbled underneath his breath, not understanding their traditional ways sometimes. If that was his doing, he wouldn't have invented such polite and classy shit. He eats when he eats! Whether if his guests turn up or they are early. Those were his rules and he abide to whatever he felt was appropriate for his standards.

By the time Roxas settled down from running around and fretting about the feast, Marly put some pants on and Vexen came collectively down the stairs, Demyx arrived. Demyx came into the household with a vivid and vibrant bouquet in his hands, handing them to Roxas and ran when he saw Marluxia sitting down.

"Sorry about that, guys." Demyx apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I was having difficulties at work and all. Have you seen Zexy? He isn't around nor did he answer the phone when I called."

The lights flickered on and Zexion, however, made his entry…less like his character. Zexion ambled gradually down the staircase, yet to divulge him or the mysteries outfit he's wearing for the friendly rendezvous with his friends and the one closest to him. He came down the staircase half way, giving away on his aberrant attire, on his behalf. The other gaped at the _wonders _Zexion gave to them, or in their words; an asphyxiation and severe swelling to the brain.

His nails were polished a vivid sea foam green shade- instead of the customary silky and smooth black coated polish. His pouty, full lip was pierced, the tinted neon orange lip ring playing in-between his mouth. Both bangs were evened out- displaying his newly dyed midnight blue with highlighted black through his dyed locks and crimson extensions being held through noticeably through his black and white lace rose bow hair clips. An electric blue and lime green t-shirt clinged to his petite body. The lubricant lights glistened his darken hair and his t-shirt with the bold words; I'm not Emo. I'm an Angel who is Bi-polar as well as Depressed in disguise, which stretched up to his bellybutton and uncannily revealed his dangling bellybutton ring and an inked tattoo extending as of his hips and up his lower back of something incomprehensible. Two multicolored and extensive belts swathed tightly around his hips, caressing his pale skin as he proceeded to the dinning room. Demyx gaped stupendously. Never in his life knowing Zexion would he imagine him coming to a party/get-together in skin tight hip huggers that improved his hips and wearing Marly's favorite electric blue bow flats that clacked every step he took.

His lips curved a genuine smile and chivvied amicably towards Demyx, embracing him gently as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Zexion strolled towards the gang while Demyx watched him, glimpsing at his swaying ass that was grasping his attention. But he shook his head violently and made his way to the dinning room where the others awaited for his presence.

"Now, can we finally eat? I've been waiting forever and I'm going to become cannibalistic if I don't have anything in my system!" Axel thoughtlessly demanded, crossing his arms and positioning his legs on the dinning room table, only to receive a vigorous whack in the head by Roxas, only using his bare fist.

"Fine," Marluxia sighed in defeat, but knew he wanted to get everyone into the _mood._ "But first, I need to put some settling and soothing music to get us into the _mood_!"

"MARLU!"

Marluxia sighed indignantly. That particular night was going to a long night between _"friends"_.

________________________________________________________________________

Truth or Dare. Such a horrid game gone wrong, it was made for crushing on other people. Axel smirked elusively, placing his hand on Zexion's broad shoulders. "Truth or dare, Zexion?" Axel inquired blithely, swigging a drink of Vodka. The others watched in awe. This was the first dare of the night and was about to get somewhat interesting.

"Dare! I want to have some fuuuuun!"

Axel smirked leisurely, suppressing gaily amusement to come out. "Hmmmm, I dare you to…to take a bubble bath for 20 minutes."

Zexion pursed his lips, pouting dissidently. "That's soooo _uninteresting_! Its easy."

"Nu-uh! You got to dip in with Demyx and stay inside for 20 minutes."

Zexion stared in awestruck. Demyx slowly stood up and latched his larger hand around Zexion's skinny wrists, slowly making their way to the bathroom. Sora seemingly rushed into the bathroom before any exposure could occur, shoving the bubble bath mix- **Going Under and Never Clean- **to both of then and their faces flushed in embarrassment. Sora giggled blithely, rushing back down the stairs. Demyx thought it would be a great idea to immediately strip his clothes off while Sora was in the room. Zexion rolled his eyes, unhurriedly disrobing his accessories and attire until he was stripped down to his red plaid boxers and Marly's favorite electric blue bow flats. Zexion wasn't sure if he was suppose to reveal personal secrets to him or if the dare was meant to become closer to one another _sexually_.

The others watched and awaited patiently. Demyx sat in the water consumed porcelain tub, helping Zexion as they both sat in. But began staring at each other undauntedly, staring into the other eyes reflecting emotions.

"Dem, what do you want to talk of? Secrets? Personal objectives? Styles? Ummm….fetishes?"

Demyx stared at him. "Can I ask? Why do you cover your left eye for? I know Emo is the style these days and all, but…It doesn't mean you have to act like it as well." Tears threatened to fall from his irritated eyes, but violently shook his head. Zexion stared hard at the mirrored image of himself staring back at him and the sobs unintentionally emitted, but without tears. "Zexion…are you…?" Zexion lifted himself from the tub, jumping hastily over the tub and grabbed his clothes. Demyx watched. His body didn't move as he watched Zexion hurriedly change and busted out of the door and ran downstairs. Then it hit Demyx like a brick to the head.

"Zexion! Wait up, I didn't mean to ask you that!"

But it was too late for him, Zexion had already left by the time he could call his name. Demyx sighed heavily and unhurriedly changed back into his clothes, sulkingly pacing to the gang.

________________________________________________________________________

"Marlu-chan, truth or dare?" Riku asked, seeing as thought its his turn and he spun the bottle and it landed on Marluxia, which earned a indignant groan from the usually persistent rosette.

Marluxia huffed, crossing his hands to his chest. "Fine! Dare, but please, don't make me wear men's clothing or dye my beloved rosette hair! It makes me very unique and stands out in the crowd! I would just…uggh.."

"You are already unique." Roxas deadpanned, quickly sipping on his bottle of root beer from the entire gallon of bottle, not bothering to share his soda with anyone, not even his twin.

Riku smiled leisurely, letting his thinking process rather settle in. "Lap dance on Vexen. ASAP."

Marluxia beamed unreservedly, glad and excited for his chance to show of his moves. "Ya~!"

Marly advanced blithely towards Vexen. Riku smirked maliciously as Axel growled loudly, turning up the CD in the CD player for Marluxia to dance to. Marluxia jerked his ass as Dirty droned the setting's attributed background noise. Marluxia pranced around Vexen including his electric blue boa latched around his bared neck, placing the boa around his neck and playfully rubbed the boa continuously around his friend's neck. The music began an onslaught in his mind and body. Marluxia swayed his hips in front of Vexen's hands and bent in front of him, positioning his hands to his broad hips and twirled his head around in a circular fashion. Vexen watched him in awe. Marluxia gyrated his hips and waited. He wanted Vexen's attention and he was certainly going to obtain that interest lurking within. Marly grabbed Vexen's hand and stood him up, fingering him to move towards and become closer to him and his act. Vexen came closer and closer to Marly's aghast performance, settling his hand on his gyrating hips, not expecting Marluxia to pop his jerking ass on his chest. The rosette smiled halfheartedly, shaking his rear in a mesmerizing way, even surprising Demyx on how professional Marly danced and shook his body. It was almost like he wanted to divulge them, but in a unique and sensible way.

The music stopped and Marly's maneuvers with the chair stopped in the process. Vexen groaned notably, putting a exuberant smile on Marluxia's face and his right hand on his left hip.

________________________________________________________________________

"Riku, Riku, Riku. Riku!" Roxas gushed sardonically, rolling his eyes as he saw Sora through the corner of his eyes blush lightly as he called upon him. "Truth or Dare, _Pumpkin?"_

Riku rolled his eyes, but pleadingly glanced over to Sora. How did they deal with each other, but more importantly, how in the world were they related and they didn't act like each nor did they like the same things. "T-truth.." Riku stammered, uncertain of Roxas' question.

"Truth, eh? Are you sure? Scratch out that stupidity. Its it true- you are currently after someone? And if so, you better fess up, bitch!"

Riku sighed in defeat. He knew this moment was coming up, but knew something was up with the way Roxas said the details. He suspiciously glared towards Roxas and opened his mouth to give away his feelings at that point, but clamp his mouth shut. "Yes, its true and nothing but the truth. I'm guilty as charged. I'm actually crushing on a cutie pie, but not like how Naminé is crushing on Dane."

Sora was eager to know who his best friend was crushing on. It wasn't everyday Riku's crushing on someone special and this was the opportunity for Sora to know if his best friend was actually crushing on him or on…some girl. Riku flashed Roxas malicious glares and sighed profoundly, glimpsing into Sora's emotions reflecting in his large oceanic eyes.

"WHO?" Everyone, including Roxas piped in, inquisitive and interested in the lucky so called, "crush" is played out to be.

Riku bent his head down and let his silverette hair fall to his face. "I like Kairi…" He murmured monotonously, only obvious to himself and not the other pondering the questions he reluctantly had to answer. Axel glared suspiciously at his best friend, resenting the fact Riku wouldn't fess up to his crush, as it was apart of the game they were participating in. "Repeat that, Corliss, but this time louder and mo-"

Riku clenched his fists and closed his eyes, not knowing that he forcefully exploited his _secret _to the people that he didn't need in his business, especially his best friends, Axel and Sora. "I said- I LIKE KAIRI! You heard me this fucking time, I'm crushing hard on Kairi and Kairi only!"

The words were playing like a broken record in Sora's head. Tears brimmed in his large and beautifully, glassy oceanic eyes as he stood up and clenched his paling palms, suppressing the poignant emotions running wildly within him. "Ummm…Ex-cue-se me! I have to go to the bathroom. You can skip my turn if you must." Sora lied through his teeth. Sora couldn't fathom the idea of his friends falling for each other. It was to…surreal. It hit him like a million bricks to the brain. He knew they were crushing on each other, but he didn't want the truth to become a reality. His emotions started to become the best of him once he reached his room, forgetting to lock his door. Sora went near his window and stared at the moonlight, something Riku, Kairi and he use to do when they were children, but stopped as they entered High School, proclaiming as a past time as well as never having quality time to do so. That all stopped once Kairi affirmed the quality and to move on from such pristine activities and to start pertaining in teenager activities.

Tears clouded Sora's vision, staring deeply at the crystalline moonlight and didn't notice someone was standing in the doorway with a frown, but caught his attention when he sighed profoundly.

"What's wrong? You trying to lose your signature baby fat?" Axel mused jokingly. Sora pulled down his t shirt clinging to his bellybutton as Axel moved closer to Sora, placing his hand gently on his tense shoulders. Sora turned his head and faintly shook his head. Axel frowned crossly, knowing its Riku whose Sora's problem; his secret crush.

"No its not that. I love my baby fat, its what separates Roxas and I from each other. Its..just Riku…he's so inconsiderate about other people's feelings and emotions. He's so…so-"

"Unpredictable? Is that the word you looking for?" axel asked softly, as Sora nodded faintly. Sora sat on the bed and Axel did so, wanting to clarify Riku's behavior more to him. He more than Sora thought. The good and the worse side to him. "Sora, you know Riku is never going to change his ways, not even for an adorable little guy like you. Riku's spoiled and ungrateful, got that memorized? Riku gets what Riku wants, yet, he hasn't got the one thing his very rotten heart has desired- Love. His mother died in a car accident when he was 4 and his father is never around, so he barely gets attention- except for the people he sleeps with, his remaining relatives and his friends in his clique/circle. You out of all people, besides Roxas, you, Kadaj, Zexion, and I know of his flaws and his past events, We all know his hormones are raging. He wants quickies and demands attention. And I don't mean fast relationships either."

* All the songs mentioned are either on my Mp3 or my beloved ancient computer! Lolo.

* Most of the things written are different from the paper. And I took out Cloud/Reno fluff. I couldn't and didn't (want to) write the scene. TT-TT My brain is hazard with summer school shit. WAAAAAAAAH!

* Yaaa! Everyone's emotions are running wild. :D Lolo. Demyx/Zexion are getting cozy, but things will happen…same with the other couples that will happen later, especially AkuRoku, they happen MUCH later. Vex/Mar happens after later, but earlier than AkuRoku! Dexion happens later too, but…can't say!

Please Review and tell me what you think!!! Its long, but its getting better…I hope!


	6. Timing is Everything

Soundtrack to your life 

Rating : M

Fanfic : Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII

Fanfic Setting : Modern Times; High school

Summary : For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayal are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding their one true love. Or so they think.

Warnings for this chapter : Language (Of course, that's a given. Since I'm from New York and my ma is always cursing up a damn storm…me too!), M-preg, OOC- Characters, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS/FINAL FANTASY VII!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj staggered uncontrollably as he scampered into the bathroom closest to him for the 5th time that morning with Yazoo following the ailing silver-cobalt haired stripper. It wasn't like Kadaj to become so sick suddenly without an explanation for not having a fever and not eating anything that would cause him to become violently ill. The others have noticed he has been more moody and the regurgitation wasn't slowing down one bit. Kadaj retched into the porcelain that he was slowly becoming to worship. Yazoo lifted Kadaj's shoulder lengthen silver and cobalt hair away from his mouth as he heaved in chunks, gagging afterwards from the remaining chunks stuck within his throat. Yazoo kneeled down to where Kadaj was doubled over and heavily vomiting into the toilet, rubbing his smaller back in lulling, small circles; something their mother use to do when one of them became gravely ill or had the stomach flu. Those were the old days, but now…she disappeared without a trace and has yet to be heard from.

"Kaj', you should really go see a doctor. Something's not absolute about this situation you have landed yourself in. You are throwing up without a fever and haven't eaten anything that could trigger your sudden sickness. Last time I checked, you **always** stay away from soy sauce, shrimp, wheat bread, and blueberries, right?"

Kadaj dissidently furrowed his brows at Yazoo, but nodded sympathetically at the last line he spoke of. "I don't need to go to no damn doctor. Yazoo, I'm fine, stressed, but fine. I'm in a delicate state, stressed and nervous about this school year and juggling _work _as the year begins to become more jagged. Don't worry about me though, Yazoo, I'm just falling under my own nervousness." Kadaj assured Yazoo, plastering a comforting smile on his lips while wiping his mouth of the bile collecting. "I hope so, Kaj'. I really hope you're actually right on this statement and it not being something that could be cured instantly."

________________________________________________________________________

Saïx collectively walked besides Marluxia and audaciously latched his arm around the usually moody rosette walking towards his P.E., his least favorite class for the time being.

"Hey, Marlu." Marluxia's back shivered violently at the silky and voice; the 18 year old male who he secretly crushed on during his Freshmen year and the first and only guy who stood him up on a elaborate date the date of Rosso's pre-graduation ceremony. Saïx de Basco. Rosso has _yet _to exonerate his constant apologies for missing the pre-graduation ceremony for the jerk, but he hasn't forgave himself either. He missed his sister's formal procedure for an ass who didn't bother to call or even show up! He was some _brother. _

"Hey Saïx! What's up!?" He exclaimed in his usual cheery tone, not depicting his utter dislike of the elder bluenette for what occurred in the past. Saïx flashed Marluxia a reflection of deception that seethed with every touch or signals he communicated with. His body language. His cheap, elaborate use of the _tongue_. His flawless and gleaming indigo hair. Everything about him screamed danger, but why was Marly so attracted to the ass? He wasn't as flamboyant as he was, but he wasn't as reserved as Zexion and/or Vexen was. What was going through Marluxia's head? Saïx ran his fingers through Marluxia's rosette locks, but halted his movement when his eyes caught the view of a graceful rose nearest to Marluxia's presence.

"My, My, Marluxia, you look more graceful than usual. I'm implying that you're ugly or not adorable, but something about today makes you seem…Marlylicious." That was _so _cliché.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and smacked Saïx's arm from around his shoulders away, not in any way comfortable with his presence breathing warmly down his neck. "Thanks, that is _soooo_ nice of you to say. Go fuck yourself, Saïx." Marluxia hastily continued on his direction to the P.E, gym room with Saïx in hot pursue. Marluxia stomped his feet, his flats clacking as he stormed up the stairs. The guy didn't take a no and rejection to the heart too well!

"Look, I know I stood you up, but the past is the past. I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend? I wanted to ask you yesterday, but I went to the florist to buy a bouquet filled of white camellias/forsythias. So what do you say, do you want to give it a try? I do like you, a lot." The bluenette distorted, coaxing his sentence to make sure Marluxia fell for the easy bait.

Saïx brought Marluxia closer to his body, slowly licking his lips while glimpsing into the pool of emotions running wild within the rosette's oceanic eyes. Marluxia had moved on, onto bigger and naughty boys that make him worthwhile, but it was something about the bluenette that drove him as insane as Vexen made him as he entered the same room as him. He couldn't figure it out, but he needed to before he fucked up something precious he had wrapped around his fingers. Vexen. Marluxia leaned in on Saïx's face and planted a tender kiss, a kiss filled powerful emotions. The bluenette glanced up and saw the rosette smirking deviously, raising both of their hands. "That now seals our now formed relationship." Saïx faked a content smile, excited on how everything was coming just as planned. Now all Marly had to do was be the good little _dog _he was born to be and follow along- to make him follow through Xemnas plans to eliminate the other "gang" affiliates, but most importantly- consume Vexen in his own raging jealousy. Oh, life was so **perfect. **

________________________________________________________________________

Genesis Rhapsodos curled up comfortably on top of his longtime boyfriend, Sephiroth Ayer, whose mind seemingly dissidently of the topic running through his mind. Genesis didn't know if he should rather be concerned of what could be troubling him or if he should attempt to fall back asleep. His sleeping patterns have been moderately uncontrollable. He sleeps whenever his heavy eyelids shutter or when he believes the task he's completing is done to its fullest, but lately- everything hasn't been the same; he's been retching when Sephiroth wasn't around, emotionally distress about the smallest things and he's been going on haste food binges. He's quiet shocked that Sephiroth didn't toss him out for becoming such a _whiny_, used up **toy.**

"Seph…I'm really worried." Genesis revealed, laying his head on Sephiroth's broad and supportive shoulders, snuggling closely to his body. Sephiroth gently placed down his book onto the nightstand alongside his thick-rimmed glasses and an array of pity reflecting back at his suddenly emotional boyfriend. "What about? Is it something _important_ or are you wasting time apprehending on Kadaj, that worthless cunt willing to spread his legs for a living."

Genesis hazel eyes watered, tears threatening to fall over. "How could you fucking say that about him?!" No reply. "Answer me, Goddammit! Why would you say such spiteful shit about him?"

Sephiroth didn't want to bother in the petty argument. He wanted to his novel he bought and go to bed, but Genesis was being a pain in the ass. "Because, Kadaj is a whore and he'll **always** be a cunt whoring around for his damn paycheck. He'll never change, not even for the slightest chance. Kadaj's an effeminate little skank."

That was the last straw. Tears clouding within Genesis' eyes rolled down his face, unnoticeably to Sephiroth until he heard his cracking voice speak up. "How could you say such fucking spiteful and untrue shit?! He's your fucking son! Your son! You can't deny he's not your son because he looks exactly like you, but with my attitude. If you call him a slut, then that automatically makes me a fucking cunt since I'm his _mother!_ I hope you-you realize the fucking words coming out of your mouth, you merciless, selfish fucking excuse for shit!" Sephiroth didn't bother to clash with Genesis, not watching as Genesis picked himself off of the bed and dashed into the guestroom, rummaging in his pockets for his cell phone to call the one person he trusts more than anything in the world- Zachary Fair.

The phone rang on the other line. Genesis patiently awaited as he began to change into some clothes, not wanting Zack to see him like the mess he has become.

"_Hello, Zack speaking?" _Genesis could tell he was busy.

"Z-Zack…its me, I'm sorry if I-"

"_Genesis, you sound like hell. Have you been crying? Wait, are you…pregnant? 'Cause I remember precisely, you were __**very **__emotionally when you were expecting Kadaj, am I right?"_

Genesis didn't want him to be accurate, but he did have a point. Genesis nodded hastily, walking through the hallway of the house and down the staircase, with the phone plastered to his ear. "That's the thing Zack, I don't know…Sephiroth and I have been more sexually active lately, actually more than ever. I just hope the symptoms are all lies and I'm just sick, that's all. Watching my son grow up and believing his father is his elder brother is more than I can handle!! Seph-Sephiroth is fucking devaluing our son! My beloved son!" Silence coaxed the emotional conversation. Genesis could convey that Zack was in deep thoughts, attempting to put the words in his head into sentence wise.

"_Like what of things, Gen'? Are they as bad as you say?" _What kind of question is that?

"He-he's letting him work- selling his soul and body to the devil himself. He-he doesn't love him like a father should! He throws my baby around like he doesn't mean a goddamn dime! My poor baby has been throwing up uncontrollably and Sephiroth has been beating Kadaj and there isn't anything I can do to help him. He's suffering and all I could do is shed tears for him! All we do is have brawls in ther kitchen and then have make-up sex…I'm the worst parent alive!" Genesis wailed loudly while tears slid down his paling face and walked away from the house before Sephiroth would sweet-talk him back into the house.

"_Calm down, Genesis. We can corroborate if you are in actuality expecting and what not. I'm coming to get you, Aerith is at, so don't worry." _

"Zack, T-th-thanks for always being there when I need it the most."

Zack grinned cheekily, exiting the house and entering in his expensive Cadillac Escalade. _"No worries. That's what friends are for, right? Even though he went out when we were teens, that doesn't change a thing. I mean, Kadaj is my godchild and we are practically like brothers that never quite make sense of the other's situation. I'll be there in a bit. Wait outside, don't go back inside. Bye."_

The line went dead. Genesis hoped and prayed everything he believed wasn't a reality. What if Sephiroth and him weren't ready for another child or wanted another child at this point in time?

Only time would play out for them and the results to come of the inconvenient timing.

________________________________________________________________________

Ever since the incident in the bathtub, Zexion has done everything in his possession to avoid him with every little detail evaded from his mind. He has been crushing in Demyx since 8th grade when he struck the bull picking on him In the stomach, and since that day, he suppressed the emotions of happiness and giddiness from revealing his feelings and sexual orientation to his male best friend. Zexion sat in the secluded library, analyzing the concept of the hand-selected spell book he borrowed from the library near his house. He turned the page of the senile spell book, his concentration attentive to the hard covered book that he didn't notice a certain fro hawk/mullet haired male coming forth, but when he noticed it was too late. The dirty blonde wrapped his long arms around Zexion's neck. Zexion turned and saw large aquamarine eyes and a smile worth a thousand words on his face. Demyx. Demyx persistent grin ear-to-ear grin grew wider, if that was any more creepier and impossible.

"Sexy Zexy!"

"Shhh! Demyx! We are in a library and you already know you almost got banned from here because you caused so much raucous and damage."

Demyx huffed, crossing his arms to his chest. "Fine! But I want you to come outside with me, instead of being cooped out in this hell-they-call-library! The _gang_ is waiting, as well. So are you going to come with us?"

As much as Zexion wanted to have time to himself and get his thoughts straight from the chaos he calls his life, he couldn't say no to him. Demyx has the magic and soothing thing to his voice that drove him crazy. He couldn't say no, but wanted to. "Fine," Zexion sighed in defeat, reluctantly getting up from his chair and followed the idiotic dirty blonde to the recess grounds where the others were awaited.

"Mmm, I love me some yummy honey." Axel purred productively within Roxas' ear, but Sora uppercut him on the bottom of his jaw. The gang laughed gaily as Axel rubbed his temples, watching as Roxas glared daggers at him. "Oi, Baby! I know you want _me_, You know I want cha!" **(A line in Pitbull's song, I know you want me (Calle Ocho)) **

From the start Zexion sighed profoundly. It was going to be the longest day accounted for.

________________________________________________________________________

Zack glimpsed over at his longtime friend. He was a nervous wreck and no matter what he did, Genesis' emotions were unalterable. A nurse with glistening emerald eyes an a normal nurses' attire came out into the hospital's waiting room with a list in her hands.

"Harold Linins. Harold Linins? Nicholas Parkinson. Genesis Rhapsodos…." She read down the list and Genesis stood up, flashing Zack a confident façade, praying that everything he was believing wouldn't become a reality. Zack reassured Genesis, nonchalantly smiling as Genesis walked away, entering the doctor's office and sat on the stool.

Zack could only hope that when he came, he wasn't breaking down in tears. Zack sat their for a moment, enjoying the serenade of the peacefulness of the hospital's waiting room without kids screaming, no one was carrying on and barely anyone really spoke. Then it happened. Genesis came rushing up to him and collapsed into his arms, breaking down and crying like a helpless puppy.

"How did it…never mind. Gen', lets get some lunch. Its on the house." Genesis could only nod, seeing as though tears were streaming down his paling face.

Genesis didn't other nothing but an extra large coke and a double cheeseburger he barely bit into. Genesis was nervous about telling Sephiroth the news, knowing his violent tendencies and the unwelcoming manner he placed on him. Genesis was in no condition to be involved with any type of strenuous activities, which includes dealing with Sephiroth's emotional distress.

"Genesis, dude, you've got to eat something. Think about yourself and the baby, that's more important than Sephiroth and what he thinks. If he freaks out about the news, then you can stay with Yuffie and I . We have extra space for you."

Tears clouded his vision and threatened to overflow. "Oh god…! Don't…say…that…! Don't say such stuff that please, I'm trying to fight back tears here and no matter what I'm doing, its making it worse! Can we just go already? I'm feeling slightly lightheaded from crying so much and I'm going to cry…"

Zack nodded as Genesis and him exited the fast food eatery, pacing themselves to his Cadillac Escalade and waited until the car was heated up, leaving the parking area as soon as possible, since Zack wanted Genesis to be at home and not stressing. The red-light stopped Zack and he jerked his head, spotting Genesis weeping silently. "Gen', are you okay?" His voice cracked as he spoke, but there wasn't anything Zack could do but put on the radio. By the time Zack arrived to the Ayer-Rhapsodos household, Genesis was long asleep; curled up on the car seat of the expensive car as well as his hand protectively over his still flatten and firm stomach and a tear-stained face with heavy eyelids closed peacefully. Zack vigilantly lifted his longtime friend, carrying him to the front door and rang the doorbell, expectant that Sephiroth would most likely answer the door. He heard heavy footsteps shuffling near the door. Sephiroth wasn't eager to the answer the door, but was astounded when he saw Zack holding Genesis gently in his arms, sleeping .

"Hello, Zack. Long time no see, eh?"

Zack rolled his eyes gradually. He sometimes abhorrent his longtime companion's attitude towards his best friend, detesting Sephiroth's ways and abusive means of getting his point of view across to someone. "Look, I don't have time to indulge in some petty talks and idle chitchat. Genesis needs you more during these arduous times and he needs to talk with you about something really important. Just promise me that you won't leave him when he tells you, okay?"

Sephiroth hated when no one told him anything that was going on or the actuality of someone's problems. Genesis was no different. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow apprehensively, doubtful Genesis would be keeping something big from him, especially now when he's working later shifts at work. "What does he need to tell me? You can tell me, he's one of your best friends and you two are joined at the hip, a little too much for my comfort."

Zack entered the Ayer-Rhapsodos household and imperceptibly placed Genesis onto the comfortable couch nearest to the door, watching as Genesis' body wavered, shifting on his sides to become comfortable. Zack sighed aberrantly, rubbing his longtime friend's tense back with his right hand, confusing Sephiroth momentously. "Just tell me what the hell is going on and why he looks like he has been crying. Is he cheating on me with _**you?!**_"

Zack sharply inhaled, settling his hand on his thigh. "Time will tell, Sephiroth. You just got to be patient about the little things in life. Genesis is my best friend, I would do anything for him and you overreacting isn't making things any better, its in fact, making things worse and reiterating for everyone's standards. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to attend to some business with my younger sister, Yuffie. Take care of Genesis and be careful at the words you're saying to him or doing. The things you are doing are going to be hold liable. Things these days set him off and make him break down in tears."

And with that, Zack arose from the couch Genesis slumbered on and exited the Ayer-Rhapsodos household with a twist of malignance on his face and prayed everything was going to be good for Genesis and the baby.

________________________________________________________________________

*God I'm (officially) tired of writing this story! No one, except Buka2000 and my bestie reviews!!! I review for everyone else's Fanfic, but no one does the same for me! This really does suck. I know I'm not that good, but come on people!!! I might discontinue, but whatever. No one reads…though I got 100 something people reading, but no reviews. 

* GAAAAAH! I HATE the coupling! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My friend believed that it would twist it up, but I'm lovin' Vex/Mar sex them up moments. TT-TT

*I had to go on the internet for food allergies. I came up with wheat bread because I HATE that nasty shit and my best friend is allergic to blueberries….

Please review!!! It helps with inspiration and it keeps me going! This is one of my shortest chapters, after the default chapter! Next chapter is going to be longer though! :D I promise you all that!


	7. We're All to Blame

Soundtrack to your Life

Warnings for this chapter : Language (Isn't that always on my list?), M-preg (well symptoms..), possessive boyfriends, OCs, mentions of abuse, Bits of fluff, OOC-FFVII/KH Characters, and I don't Own Kingdom Hearts its just another Fanfic!

**Dedication : Me (Sounds vain, but since I'm getting out of summer school soon, it's a GREAT present), Buka2000, MissDepressed15, scorpiosgirl, and my lil' bro! Thanks a bunch, peeps!**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 :

**We're All to Blame **

Zexion settled indolently in the cafeteria's chairs nearest to the walls, leisurely sipping on a carton of Tropicana orange juice without pulp. Kadaj pouted immaturely, nibbling on unsalted-crackers to ease the qualms he has been experiencing for almost three weeks now. Kadaj wanted to comprehend the rumors he has heard about his acquaintance and if they are in actuality, true or have some truth behind it.

"Zex! Tell meeee! I don't care if its true. I'm a stripper too! Have some pride in swaying your hips and popping your ass! I know it makes me feel _so_ much better when I'm despondent from the world or when I get into a fight with my brothers!" Kadaj stated, nibbling once more on a smaller cracker that he knew he couldn't finish. Zexion kept a straight face on, knowing Xaldin was in the background, listening to their conversation and the others could abstemiously pop in at anytime. Kadaj kept on staring at Zexion with those large, emerald puppy dog eyes that replete with tears brimming on the corner of his eyes and gleam from the lubricant lights flashing above them. Zexion rolled his eyes sarcastically, slumping lower in his chair, not giving into Kadaj's rather sudden request. Both stared at each other. Kadaj blinked and turned around, rushing to the nearest garbage bin and began regurgitating inside, clutching his still firm and in-shape stomach. He retched again and again, regardless of how many times he did so.

Zexion stood up and chivvied quickly toward his friend, uplifting his shoulder lengthen silver-cobalt hair from his mouth, soon escorting his ailing friend to the nurses' office. Kadaj settled himself in the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet and tears trailed down his face. The acidic feeling in his throat crept up and he silently screamed, clutching the toilet seat. This alarmed the nurse and she kneeled close to his quivering body, rubbing his back in minor, reassuring circles and made sure he was in good hands.

"Do you have anyone you can rely on to take you home? You Don't sound good, have you consumed any food at all today?" Nurse Gainsborough asked, her motherly instincts put into mode. Kadaj nodded hastily, rummaging through his baggy cargo shorts and took his Sidekick, handing her the number of the person he knew he could trust- Genesis.

Aerith smiled warmheartedly, proceeding to her desk where she dialed the number Kadaj had given her. Zexion went close to Kadaj's quivering body and placed his hand on his slightly arched back.

"You want to know something, Kadaj," Zexion stated, knowing he would most likely regret telling the silverette the fact, but knew he could trust him. "I am actually a stripper at Kingdom Hearts. I'm the one luring luxury into the club."

Kadaj glanced up, his silver-cobalt locks secreting his gleaming emerald eyes towards Zexion, but his lips curved a genuine smile. "I knew…it. I had a feeling you hid your attire for a reason. You go by the stage name of _Mirage Illusionist_, the one who is ambiguity and very unpredictable with…his entire attire…and with the posture/movement."

Demyx didn't expect himself to hear everything as he walked into the nurse's office with a slip pertaining to him not being able to partake in Football during gym. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? You should come and see me. I work during Mondays-Wednesdays and Fridays. So you come and ask for me, they let you not work the shift. Usually Marly's the main fascination on Thursday and Saturdays. Nam's don't work, she helps us get ready. But, if you want to see a virtuoso on the pole then you haven't _seen_ **nothing**. Yet, that is."

Kadaj dimly smirked through the tears stealing time. Demyx's face fell, overhearing the interactive conversation between both acquaintances. His best friend…a stripper? A stripper promoting his effeminate body and stealing the well-earned men's wealth. That wasn't _the_ Zexion he had always known ever since he turned five. This was stupendous…it was almost impractical. Demyx sighed overwhelmingly, slouching in the comfortable seating arranged near Nurse Gainsborough's ebony desk.

________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj staggered sidling towards the bathroom closest to him, clutching the toilet seat as qualms feeling withered away. Kadaj retched in chunks, in various sizes. Kadaj settled his palm against his dampening forehead.

The youngest Ayer arrived earlier then intended on, causing Genesis to halt his centered thoughts and rush to his son's side. Kadaj was above the porcelain toilet, retching heavily into the ceramic toilet in large pieces, once more. These days, for Kadaj that is, the porcelain toilet was becoming a worshiped sanctuary to him, not believing that it would become anything better than that.

Genesis glanced over at the youngest Ayer, devastation reflecting within his hazel eyes. "Baby, are you…o-okay? I'm beginning to become concern about your recent morning _rituals. _I know about your "_job_ " and your sexual tendencies, as well as your penchant for licentious money."

Kadaj gulped, but not before throwing up heavily, clutching the side of the toilet. Kadaj dimly turned his head and saw Sephiroth's longtime boyfriend, Genesis, standing besides the doorway with a concerned look in his eyes. He denoted he was extremely caring about the things going on these days. Its made his toes curl up, but he couldn't thank him otherwise.

Kadaj shook his head summarily, leaning on the toilet's seating. "No…god, I feel so fucking shitty. What did I do to deserve such crappiness? I really hope it just a long ass stomach flu I have going on."

Genesis gently kneeled down onto the tiled flooring and gently compressed his hands near his forehead, but nothing. He didn't feel lukewarm nor did he feel icy chilled, neither. He felt like he always does, normal. Kadaj gagged raucously and regurgitated into the toilet once more, albeit, he felt like he was less-qualm and more lenient. Genesis began rubbing his back in circles, soothing and lessening his muscle tensions knotting in his back, watching as Kadaj began retching less and less before it eventually halted until later on that night.

Kadaj elevated himself by means of the sink as his support. Genesis glanced over at his son and anguish reflecting in his hazel eyes. "Thanks, Gen'. Its very appreciated, aside from the nasty comments I'm always making."

"Nonsense, Kaj. Its not a big problem to me. Now go on, go get yourself something to before you pass out on us, again." Kadaj nodded, rushing from the bathroom on and disappeared from his from his view. Genesis glanced down and tears threatened to plummet onto the floor's surface. He wish he could have done more, but his mind and thoughts weren't exactly on him or the fact he was with child. It was the fact that he grew up believing his lover's parents were his mother and father. It broke his heart. '_This is harder than I imagined it would have been 15 years ago. I don't know why I agreed to such _**this **_situation that has been going through since the day he was born…am I such a bad parent to actually think this was the best for Kadaj. I just hope he can forgive me when I tell him the truth and why Sephiroth doesn't want him to call him _Big brother.' Genesis dabbed the tears flowing down his paling face, unaware of Sephiroth being behind him. "Genesis, why are you crying?"

________________________________________________________________________

Shin and Ionez cynically sat across from each other at a fast food joint a few miles from their multi complex's, mercurially laughing as they indulged themselves in throwing golden crisped French fries at each other, dodging and shielding themselves from each other's play-attack.

Ionez grimaced once a French fry landed in his face. "Hey! Cut that out, its irritating!" Ionez whined demandingly, hopeful Shin would listen, but to no avail. Shin playfully flung more French fries through his fingers like a football and chucked a packet of ketchup to his head, smiling halfheartedly at Ionez once he glanced mendaciously at Shin. Shin smirked gradually, setting Ionez off, but not before he had the last words to say.

"Since you're covered in a bunch of fries, its only courtesy to politely hand you some ketchup to go with your French fries, _Lolo_." Shin sneered mischievously.

Ionez pursed his lips out and pouted in persuasion, coveting for Shin to abide to his rules and mend in the way he wants to. Shin's eyebrow arose in askance, musing on what Ionez would be thinking about. Ionez's lips curved a puerile, toothy grin. Shin stared at the younger male, aghast reflecting in his eyes as he didn't know the results that would become of them two if whatever Ionez was planning. Ionez mordacious into the succulent double cheeseburger replete with six strips of crunchy, full cooked bacon, melted cheese, lettuce, spicy mozzarella cheese, freshly diced tomatoes, two servings of watery ham, gouged in ketchup, and pickles all resting on two angus beef patties and two sesame seed buns. Shin scrunched his nose in utter aversion, indecisive at the reason Ionez consumes such revolting junk and…the reason he isn't as fat and round a damned blimp!

"How the hell can you eat that natty gritty and greasy crap? It has so much fatty substances made within in, the calories are probably up the rooftop, and they're so many unwanted carbohydrates in that tiny little crap that's going to make you eventually gain weight is you don't properly exercise it off." Shin glanced over at the overly mercurial Ionez with his front teeth sunk into the cheeseburger Shin overly criticized, shoving his piece into his mouth, masticating the fine burger until he swallowed.

"Your not _my _mom, Shin. My biological mom is dead, you Dumbass." Ionez deadpanned.

Shin glared dead at him, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Ionez glanced down at his checkered low tops and glanced back up at Shin taking a sip of coffee from his glass. "Gaki." Ionez gently slammed his palms against the table, receiving some attention from the people closest to their table. "Ayyy Shin-Chan~! I'm no Gaki, Ofukuro no aji **(I'm special…I think)**!!"

Shin rolled his eyes humorlessly, placing his hand on his shoulders. "You're indeed are _special_, a little too much, to be precise." Shin deadpanned, his voice seething with a noted amount of maliciousness intended for laughs. Ionez huffed in vitriolic, crossing his arms against his chest. Shin didn't budge from his seat, sipping vigilantly from the edge of the tea cup sated with coconut coffee and spouted 4 packets of sugar inside of the bittern coffee. It added more of the taste back into the black coffee.

Both males sitting crosswise from each other beamed happily at the other, chatting away too much to not notice Loz hastening towards to duo sitting and laughing away on the particular talks they indulged themselves in. Loz grew angrier and angrier by the second. His usually gleaming emerald eyes swiveled in ire and rampant covetousness, not liking the scenario playing in front of him, not one bit. Ionez's attention was caught immediately, Loz precisely wrapped his hands around Ionez's petite chest, desiring for Shin's attention and to let him know a very valid and indefinite details to Ionez : Ionez _is_ **HIS **and not for the taking nor for anyone to touch him sinfully without him being his'. Loz grimaced when Ionez ignored him, gripping his shoulder tightly as he caught Shin's precise attention, but not for the good hue of attention, though.

"Come on, Ionez. You know we have a movie to catch, or you forgot, because you're here sitting with this fucking asshole, who has no business being with you."

Ionez's face dropped noticeably, holding back growls that wanted to emit from his slightly quivering lips. "What the hell is that for?! Shin's one of my close friends and is my best friend's brother, you inconsiderate ass!" Loz snatched Ionez's hand from reaching Shin's shoulders, literally dragging him close to his luxurious Convertible. Loz continuously yanked Ionez toward his silver Convertible, not very fond of _his _lover being around other men (excluding Yazoo, Kadaj, Riku, Marluxia, Axel, Reno, Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, Roxas, Sora, etc), who shimmer devious looks at his petite and vulnerable body, wanting to take advantage of his small size and his naïvety.

"I want you to immediately stop hanging around _him_!" Loz required hastily, letting go of his tightening grip on his boyfriend's wrist.

Ionez was aghast. Never in his 5 years of dating did he have to deal with this kind of foolishness and _jealousy. And _it wasn't blinded either. Ionez's eyes rivaled those of Loz's crazed eyes, reflecting bewilderment at his crazily-possessed boyfriend. "_Excuse _me?! Who the fuck do you think you are you talking to!?" Ionez was beyond upset with Loz, but knew it wouldn't be enough to get him deeply angered.

"Ionez, you fucking heard what I said to you, I know you don't have hearing problems. What I said was, 'Stop. Hanging. Around. Shin!' He's fucking low life shit."

"Why should I stop hanging around a longtime family friend because of your insecurities?" Ionez questioned spitefully, threw with the treatment his boyfriend has been giving him lately. It was like he couldn't trust him with anything these days; it was like Loz believe he was a whore. He **use** to be a whore divulging men with his tight ass and luscious pale skin, but he wasn't _Mystiqua_ anymore. Those days were over and done with. Then, the realization hit him over the head like million of bricks. "What the fuck, you actually believe I'm cheating on you with Nagasaki- senpai?! I would never do that. For one thing, he's my best friend's elder brother, for God sakes! Why the fuck would I do that to Zexion anyways? Don't you think that would give him hell?"

"Well, you are a whore, who loves to glimpse at men as you past. As they say, whore's whore around for simulated love adorned with coaxed happiness." Loz deadpanned, his voice seething vehemently.

Ionez growled maliciously, snatching his hand from Loz's possession. "Looks who's the one talking, you fucking slut! You're the biggest fucking man whore probably screwing someone behind my back because since we became lovers during my freshman year and your sophomore year, we have _yet _to have sex! Is that the reason why you are such a jealous bastard, you think that I'm cheating on you with the people closest to my clique?! HUH?! ANSWER ME!"

But Loz didn't answer him. Ionez snarled at him and curled his right hand into a fist, smashing the wall nearest to him in a rage of vehemence, storming away from Loz as he entered the job his brother-in-law Cloud worked at. Cloud didn't seem to mind, being off shift for a mere hour and was planning on seeing his pregnant husband, so giving Ionez a ride wasn't a big hassle since the teenager lived 20 blocks away from the Strife household.

________________________________________________________________________

Zexion solemnly climbed up the staircase to his room, wanting to relax and maybe take a nap before Shin got home and stay up most of the night to talk to Demyx, but his processing thoughts were intermittent with the sound of the doorbell rang, emitting sullen groans. Zexion chivvied down his staircase leisurely, reaching to the door and opening it hastily and to his surprise, saw it was his best friend and the guy he would go around the world for, Ionez. His pale blonde hair was dyed back to his natural pale pink shade. His indigo eyes presented melancholy and were irritatingly glassy. Ionez wore a baggy white tee- belonging to his older sibling. Skin tight neon orange hip huggers and mono black high tops--instead of the outfit he wore to school that day. The sides of his lips curved a dim and faint smile, trying to suppress the tears and the pitiable image he usually gave when he was distress or when his family were having problems.

"Zexy, can I come in or are you busy? My father knows I am here and not on my date with Loz. Do you know where I can find Shin at? I really need to apologize to him about what happened with Loz, he's just…just fucking stupid." Ionez affirmed sullenly. Zexion apathetically glanced at before letting him into the house and blinked numerously, quiet doubtful of Ionez's situation, given that Zexion has by no means been in a situation like his best friend is currently.

"Apparently, he decided to come subsequent to me when I was with your elder brother at our arranged lunch-in, even though senpai gave me breakfast! That noob knew I was with him and he went ballistic and said _I _shouldn't even be with him, even though he's been a dear friend of mine since you and I have been kids! I just can't believe he said _I _shouldn't be hanging around Shin, since Loz doesn't like him and he's my retarded boyfriend!"

Zexion sighed deeply, gulping down his drink of dark soda. "He's just being an ass, nothing new about that. After two years of dating 'Nez, you should know that by now. When he came back, Shin didn't mind whatsoever. He called him a domineering jerk and left."

Ionez seem confused. "Huh? What'chu (Slang) talking about, Zexy?"

"He came back into the house again, but immediately left 30-something minutes prior to your arrival here. He abruptly told me he was going to see his boyfriend for a while. Ryouta Astor. His boyfriend and his best friend, the one who made him confess to that _bitch _and the one who cried tears when he found out Shin got into a unconsciousness state. Don't you remember, the guy with the neon green and ebony hair, who use to talk with a British accent?"

Ionez's face dropped. He remembered that guy, all to well to be precise. He didn't enjoy being around the guy. He use to crack jokes about the topics sentimental to him and he use to grope Shin's ass when his brother and himself were around. Yeah…let just say he wasn't the best guy to be around and about with. "Oh…yeah, him.."

"Yeah…but I have d-" Zexion's Sidekick vibrated on the table and interrupted Zexion's concentrated thoughts, picking the phone up and saw the I.D. flashing on and off. A dim smile curved on his lips, plastering the phone close to his ear. "Hello?"

"Its Shin, Zexion." It was obvious he was busy or on the highway and thought Zexion didn't bother to take a glimpse at the I.D. Zexion rolled his eye leisurely. His elder brother thought he was impede and dumber than the average person. "No, duh. Aniki-san, I have caller I.D. and I do read whose calling and what not. All cell phones have caller I.D., so you aren't alone."

"Listen, Zexion, I'm having a bad day and I'm not in the mood to be cooking over a hot stove. Is someone at the house currently? Is it Xigbar? Axel? Kadaj? Naminé? Demyx?"

Zexion shook his head, his hair clattering against the screen of his Sidekick. "No, Xigbar has hitherto come over to house. Axel doesn't show up to the house unless he needs help with homework. Demyx is coming over…Saturday if I vaguely recall. And Kadaj/Naminé come over if no one is around and I need cheering up. Its Ionez, Shin. He just came over 3 minutes before you called. Can he stay over for the night? We promise won't disturb you when you sleep, unlike the last time when he nearly drove you drunk!"

Zexion passed the phone to Ionez, wanting him to plead with shin, since he's better with the pouts and the suppliants. It was always Marluxia, Ionez and Sora's thing. "Hello, Lolo speaking."

That saying put a smile on Shin's face. "Lolo, it Zeke. Do you have permission to stay the night?"

"Yeah, I figured that and yeah, my father gave me permission, since he doesn't anyone but you guys and all. I brought some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. So, can I?"

"Of course you can, 'Nez. You are always welcomes to stay at our house, remember that."

Ionez's hearted flustered in anxiety. He felt like he could fly through Cloud 9 and set Loz on fire, but his thoughts were interrupted when a dismantling sound coming from the surroundings where Shin was. This certainly brought a tug to Ionez's vivid smile. "I'll be there in about 40 minutes. I'm going to be there with the boxes of pizza . The cops are making a move on people talking on their cell phones. Talk to you, bye!" The line immediately went dead with the static discharge rattling lightly in his ears and he clicked the 'hang up' button, placing the phone on the table.

Zexion disappeared into the kitchen, arriving back into the living room and in his hands- two Klondike bars. Zexion handed his best friend the Klondike bar and bit ravenously into the chocolately goodness formed with each bite. "Mmmm, Heaven."

Ionez thought other wise, vigorously shaking his head and put the ice cream treat down." Nuh-Uh! Boys are our safe haven and our _luxury_."

Zexion gave quiet the smile, slowly licking his lips. "Mmmm, your right for once, Ionez. All I can say is…Oh La La to Demyx and his delicious abs and his co-"

"ZEXION! Nasty, Naughty boy! But your elder brother makes me go - Aaaaaw!" Ionez could feel himself drooling at the description of Shin's chiseled abs and the dreamy steam surrounding his body while Shin endeavored in luring Ionez into his naked arms. Ionez slowly licked his lips, feeling as though he was not actually in in a dream, but was an actuality. He was definitely regarded about the _H word _at that point.

Shin collectively entered the multi complex. His keys dangled uninominal while he carried the two large boxes in his hands as well as some provisions/groceries for them to have. "Bacon and Meatball pizza on the freakin' house and I hope you both don't mind, because I really don't want to cook. I also brought groceries, since we have a low amount from 3 months ago and I know you don't like to eat like that Zexion."

Zexion flinched slightly, apathetically staring at his elder brother. "I'm not anorexic you know. I eat, but I don't heavily eat like that. That's all. The same thing goes for everyone else who have an increased appetite and don't seem to gain weight like crazy, big brother."

Shin slumped in his chair, sighing heavily. "Don't back sass me, lil' one. I'm having _one_ of these days. Grab a pizza and we can talk." Zexion's eyes lit up. Ionez gleefully glimpsed into Shin's eyes, but there wasn't usual anticipation and eagerness in his hazel eyes- but instead, sadness and thunder crackling through his eyes. "Aniki-san, what…what happened?"

"Ryouta and I broke up. He was cheating on me this whole time and got his other pregnant, stating that he wanted to stay with me, but I told him to go with the other person, so we argued a bit and then I decided that it would be best if we remained best friends and he left hastily…with tears streaming down his face. I'm not in the best of moods to be bothered with burning something unintentionally and dealing with that dumb friends of yours Zexion and Ionez. So, lets just eat the pizza in peace, alright?" The other two males unenthusiastically nodded, knowing if they fuss, Shin would be gravely upset and lash at them. Something both didn't want. They all sat, coaxed in silenced and ate their pizzas, not uttering a solitary sentence to another.

________________________________________________________________________

Sephiroth entered the completely darkened household, but didn't perturb in flicking the lights on to understand where he was moving to, albeit dimly flaming glows emitted from a lit candlelight was pending from the kitchen. Sephiroth knew he smelled something familiar roasting in the oven, the distinct smell that only a _housewife_ can fabricate. Sephiroth flung his muddy and slightly shredded boots to the side off of his aching and throbbing feet, distinctively walking along the fine lines of where he going as the glowing began eerier and more inimitable from a closer view of the candlelight. Once Sephiroth progressed to the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes wandered for themselves. Genesis bent down and had the roast in his hands, his body being covered by a frilly, crimson apron that swayed whenever he motioned. A dim smile that wasn't meant to endeavor on happiness and the melody of a familiarized tune murmuring throughout the background of the kitchen. Sephiroth didn't understand why Genesis made such an effort to make dinner and being passionate in the same occasion. Something had to be up, why would he sugar-coated their dysfunctional relationship with falsified happiness? Something must have been going on and Genesis felt as though it would make a difference in their relationship, but nothing was going to bring closer than they already are. Sephiroth stood at the doorway, scrutinizing Genesis and his motioning around the kitchen, beaming jovially as he prepared for him to come home and to deliver such _delighting _news.

Sephiroth's gleaming emerald eyes imposed skepticism, uncertain of Genesis and what might be in stored for them with the news Genesis was going to reveal to Sephiroth. "What the hell is this all about, Genesis? You know you barely cook and when you do, its usually burnt to a crisp."

Genesis' mood only brightened, seeing his beloved longtime boyfriend by the door. "Sephiroth! I'm so glad you can make it home, you're just in time for dinner. I'm glad we actually can spend some time together, its nights like these that make me feel so…so…._lonely_. I'm happy, so that makes me feel even more energetic and we can convene in something worthwhile!"

Sephiroth blinked numerously before taking a seat collectively athwart from Genesis, who gave the impression that nervousness was building up within him and the temptation to utter something was visible on the way he glimpsed over at him and the way his lips pursed in frustration. Things were tense on behalf of them both and Sephiroth wasn't making it any easier for them both by working later shifts at work. Everything was becoming stressful and Genesis was in a situation where stressing could potentially damage him as well. Genesis grabbed a sharp and aculeolate kitchen knife and sliced the roast evenly, giving view to his boyfriend on the excellent job he did with the roast. Genesis reached for a plate near the cabinet, filling up Sephiroth's plate with roast, white rice, black beans and Asari Miso. A smile curved the corner of his lips, as Sephiroth thanked him and sat back down. But that wasn't meant to last forever. Sephiroth leisurely dined on his meal, glancing at Genesis while he ate, seeing as though he was rousing his food around his plate, planning on making it become wasteful. Sephiroth watched Genesis' face flush and his fingers flustered. There was something _definitely _**wrong** with the scenario : Genesis was trying to make a conversation and was in entire silence. Sephiroth pushed his plat a bit further away from him and Genesis glanced up, his eyes twinkled with nervousness and excitement mixed in with another.

"Seph…Sephiroth?" Genesis stammered, gripping his jeans and his calf.

Sephiroth picked up a pieced of meat and began masticating unhurriedly on the piece savoring in his mouth, swallowing once he realized Genesis was staring, glassy eyes and pathetic glances towards him, waiting for him to reply in return. "Yes, Genesis? You know you haven't said two words to me since this dinner started."

Genesis' face contorted with panic and nervousness. "I know, sweetheart…but, I wanted to ask you a valuable question at the right timing. You will love me no matter what? And I do mean whatever the case maybe, that you will still give your heart and affection to me, regardless of anything that has happened to us in the past."

"_Yes_, of course."

Genesis could tell the situation might turn for the worst, but the chances of the a good situation would limited, like the other types of results calculated in Genesis' mind. "You would love me and cherish me with your heart, even if I tell you something that could make us or break us?"

Sephiroth grew aggravated with the constant questioning from his beloved boyfriend. "Of course, why do you ask such ridiculous questions? I love you. As long as you aren't off out and about behind my back, cheating your little wagging ass off with Zack or anyone else, than I will always love. Didn't we always use to say that?"

Genesis wanted to weep. "You…you actually think I'm cheating with Zachary?! He's my best friend. Yes, we've dated in the past, but you're my heart and you're highly addictive like a lethal drug that keeps me coming back for more! Sephiroth, you actually think like that?"

"Sorry, its just things have been on my mind lately. But is there a reason behind everything we are talking about? Or is just a rambling fest meant to end- now?"

Genesis glanced at the flooring of the kitchen, feeling the tensions build. "Do you know how excited you made me when the blood, the tears and the sweat was paid off when I got to hold the little bundle of joy known as Kadaj, in my arms when he was brought into the world. Do you know how many times that plays in my head when I dream?"

Sephiroth glanced apprehensively at his auburn-haired lover, quiet stumped on what he was attempting to do or reveal at this point in the conversation. "Where the hell are you trying to take the conversation to? Yeah, I have to admit those were better days then they are today, but that that doesn't mean you gotta reiterate over and over again constantly."

Genesis stood up collectively and gripped Sephiroth's hand, placing his larger on his still flatten stomach. Genesis knew Sephiroth couldn't feel nothing, but the flustering and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't let him ease himself if he didn't inform him of his second child. He would only hope and implore on the idealistic imagination : Sephiroth would accept his child, like the way he handled Kadaj, prior to the abridged treatment he has gave him now.

Tears of joy dwelled in his eyes. "Sweet heart, I'm 2 ½ months pregnant. Sephiroth, we're going to have a baby! A baby!"

Sephiroth's lips curved a smile as he neared Genesis, gently picking him up through his arms and softly swinging him around. He couldn't have been more excited and more prepared to become a father once more. He hopes the experience he has acknowledged and grasped will come in handy as the new baby would bring a source of pleasure into their lives. Sephiroth couldn't utter a word nor an audible sentence to his beloved auburn-haired boyfriend, cupping his sleek frame and planted a passionate and self-desiring kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's flatten, soon-to-be-showing abdomen. His breathing tickled Genesis' lower abdomen while Sephiroth whispered sweet nothings to him. His tongue made his way to Genesis, fully making-out with him on the floor, with his boyfriend's clothing scattered resting on the fine China's near the cabinet and his thong hanging noticeably in-between the blinds.

But that is not what reality pertained itself to represent.

The anxiety of Sephiroth's face turned from contentment into utter disgust. The fucking whore has been cheating on him! Sephiroth's utterly revolted facial appearance ended Genesis' happily-ever-after phase, flinching as Sephiroth thrashed a plate onto the tiled floor and threw another plate nearby his presence. "You lying fucking whore! You fucking disgust me! Get the hell out of my face before I kill you, you appalling cunt- you're just as bad, scratch that out- you're worse then _that _**thing** that resembles me! He's not even _my _son, he's just some fucking licentious skank willing to spread his legs like you! While _I'm_ working my fucking ass off to provide for everyone under this damned roof, your filthy bitch ass is going around town spreading your firm, sleazy legs for every guy in this town willing to ride you! I'm leaving and you clean that mess _you _caused, got that. Good, Because you better get fucking cleaning, you undeserving slut!"

Sephiroth went past him and yanked his auburn locks, stretching his right arm back and punched Genesis in his right eye. Sephiroth tossed Genesis forcibly to the tiled flooring of the living room with tears streaming down his paling face, as sobs raked his sleek frame and his lower lip quivered in fear and sadness. His hazel eyes refreshed with tears that were ready to spill at any moment, watching Sephiroth hastily walk towards the door, placing his sneakers on and leather his trench coat over his broad shoulder, storming out of the house in an exasperated fury. Loud sobs raked Genesis' sleek frame and attempted in standing on his twos again, but his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. His knees felt like wobbling jello, writhing and winding upon emotion after emotion. "Don't go…please…I need you so…much." But he knew his efforts meant nothing. Genesis knew Sephiroth was long gone and nothing would bring him back, not even the cracking voice of his reassuring everything was going to be alright and everything will become prominent later on. Genesis quavering hands went directly for the phone, leisurely dialed Zack's number on his phone, but hesitated at first to speak on the phone.

The phone rang numerous times before Zack could actually answer the phone. Aerith vigorously pushed Zack against the couch, ready to tie him up when Zack's cell phone rang a familiarized ring tone. Genesis was calling. Zack went besides his cell phone & handled it with caution, plastering the phone to his ears and knew the reason Genesis was calling so late at night. "Hello?"

Sobs emitted from the other line. Zack couldn't tell if he sobbing because Sephiroth had accepted him…or he left him. "Genesis, what's up buddy? So, did you tell Sephiroth the news? Huh-HUH?! Did you?!" Silence encrusted the conversation. "What news are you talking about, Zack? I want to know!" Aerith beamed happily. Aerith liked have knowledge of issues or the reality of life around her friends, but this time, it wouldn't be the best of moments to know.

Zack grasped the phone from his ear and whispered softly, "Genesis is expecting baby 2 with Sephiroth, that's why he's calling."

Aerith beamed happily once again. She was glad Genesis was becoming happy with his life and not being monotonously stubborn like he was when he dated Zack. "Tell Gen' I said : Congratulations! I call dibs on being Godmother!" Zack nodded quickly, getting back on the other line with his best friend. "Gen', Aerith says Congratulations and she calls dibs on being the godmother." But rather than celebrating and seemingly delightful on the information, Genesis was sobbing vigorously and solemnly, not tears of joy.

Oh Shit…

"I made this r-romantic dinner so I can tell him, bu-but he-he called me a no, good fucking whore and spat unpleasantly at me with abhorrence burning in his eyes. I-if l-l…looks could kill, I would have been dead. Se-Sephiroth said I was a filthy and s…sleazy whore that spreads my legs for anyone! I DON'T want anyone but him, he doesn't….doesn't get it!! He left Zack, He left me on the floor after he pu-pu-punched me in the face and tossed me to the side like a rag doll. I'm Scared! Zack…I'm so fucking scared that he…"

"I'm coming to get you from your house. I kind of reckoned that Sephiroth would flip out like that, but laying a hand on you? He really must be losing his mind. I'll be there in a few. Get some clothing and valued belongings. I'm not going to stand and have that teme step all over you like you're his personal mat or something. I'll be there, don't worry."

Genesis hated the emotional distress he has pondered onto himself and the shit that is happening in his family, as well. Sephiroth and himself weren't in the best of situations and have a baby on the way. Kadaj has a _mysteries _illness and is a stripper with a share of sexual tendencies/ works. Yazoo caring too much about what's happening to the people around him. And then, Loz, the drug-addict who doesn't give a damn about anyone, unless he's blitzed and intoxicated. He was slowly killing himself and trying to take the easy way out of life's difficulties and uncanny reasons pondering him. He went into his personal box and removed the extraordinary pictures of the past and the good memories shared by them all. Tears slid down his paling face as he went through all of the sleek and glossy memories captured on camera. It was the end after 10 years of dating, 20 years of knowing each other and 16...for nurturing their son and his priorities, up to this point. He didn't want to end things so quickly with Sephiroth, but if he didn't want to be there if Sephiroth wasn't going to accept the new changes that he was adjusting to. More tears rolled down his cheeks, oblivious to the four pairs of glistering jade eyes staring towards his quavering body.

"Genesis, where you going?" Two people questioned in harmony, their voices seething with intensity. Genesis turned around and saw Loz/Yazoo at the doorway, scowling intensely at the auburn-haired male sitting pitifully on the tiled flooring. "Away for some time, guys. Sephiroth obviously doesn't want me around. I-I'm just a raggedy, mis-misused _toy _that he's done fucking with." Genesis sputtered, choking on the last part of the sentence and sending him into tears.

Loz frowned, flipping him off as gave a smugged facial. "Why did you do it, Gen'? Why cheat on my elder brother, after he gave you everything. There is no remorse for a fucking cheating whore like you turned out to be. My brother _**should **_have thrown your unworthy ass to the curb a long time ago, you know that. You don't deserve half the shit he has bent-over-backwards to provide you with. You grimy shit." Yazoo scowled unpleasantly, punching Loz in his right arm, tugging a frown plastered on his slightly pouting lips. "Why the hell are you saying such things to him? I know we aren't related and all, but that doesn't mean you have to go and say such mean and spiteful things about him like that. He deserves better respect then the shit you are talking of, Loz. Sephiroth and himself has had many ups and downs in their lives, but there is always a good reason for things like this to occur, isn't there always something behind it? Is there a reason fir leaving, isn't there?"

There was and another reason why he couldn't stay with them as he planned. "I'm expecting your niece or nephew, but its too early to be showing, yet, that is. It most likely begin next month because I've been ravenous…well, not as much but still there."

The other two agape. "Is this your first or did you have any other in the past…?"

"Third, but I had to give them both up, but you know the second child. He's just adoring and you hang around him, a lot." Genesis sighed heavily, being aware of the tears sliding down his pale cheek and glanced up again, feeling someone's arms swathe themselves amongst his broad shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry….but, why leave?" Genesis turned his head and was silenced with the emotions displaying, but Yazoo's motioning was interrupted by honking emitting from the parking in front of the house, which was his cue to leave. "I'm sorry things between Sephiroth I ended so abruptly, but I'm leaving. Take care of yourselves, boys. Yazoo, please take care of Kadaj for me, please."

"Why, I know he's the youngest, but why coming from your mouth?"

"Well," Genesis started, tears flowing down his face. "Lets just say Kaj' and I have a _special _bond with each other. Just please, don't let Sephiroth take advantage of you."


	8. Hangin' By a Moment

**Soundtrack to Your Life**

Rating : M

Warnings for this chapter : **Its still September in this Fic, **Language (Isn't that always on my list?), a bit of Kairi-bashing (Coming from Roxas, that is), OCs, Bits of sexual talk, OOC-FFVII/KH Characters, and I don't Own Kingdom Hearts its just another Fanfic!

I Suck…TT-TT I delayed such writing and I'm already passed October, currently in November in my notebook. I'm slow when it comes to updates. Blame my DAD! He **made**me go to his lousy apartment and he has _**NO**_ type of internet or Microsoft word!!! Uggh, loser. Sorry for the lousy update!!! I DO APOLOGIZE. Gomen Nasai, Perdona Me, Spiacente, Es tut mir leid!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 :

**Hangin' by a Moment**

Naminé stared auspiciously at her sandy haired cousin, who was rousing his food around and around for the last couples of minutes. Roxas wasn't your typical liar and definitely wasn't the type to keep things in secrecy, but then again, he was with the 'Organization'. There many things he kept quiet about when he was around the Organization; likes to parties, late night binges, the sex all (except for Zexion, Roxas, Ionez, Marluxia and Demyx) and dangerous nights everyone has shared amongst one another. Naminé didn't understand why he started to become more secretive.

"Roxas-kun," Naminé softly said.

Roxas jerked his head slightly to where Naminé's squeaky voice emitted from, smiling halfheartedly at his beloved cousin, turning his body around to face her.

"Yes, Nam's? Don't you thinks a bit early to be asking questions? You know I have _yet _to have my morning coffee and you know I'm grouchy in the morning without it. Where the hell is Sora?! I. Want. My. Coffee." Roxas growled grumpily, crossing his arms against his chest and pouted childishly.

"Are you gay, Roxas?" Naminé quirked, glimpsing into Roxas' large and oceanic eyes. Roxas grumbled under his breath. Why in the world did everyone want to know about his sexual preferences? It wasn't that important. No one would careless about him then they already do about his state-of-mind and his ridiculousness that ran in their family. It _always _ran in their already dysfunctional family.

Sora chivvied quickly towards Roxas amid a mug of coffee towards his grumpy and unsatisfied twin. "Morning, Roxie-kun! Here's your coffee, I hope you like it!" Sora chirped mercurially, distributing his large mug of his usual coffee; Black coffee with one cube of sugar. Just how he likes it; Bitter and unusual; just like him and how he feels concerning everyone believing putting their two senses into his private business he doesn't want anyone else to know about, but more importantly- his sexual preferences/sexual orientation.

"Roxas! Roxas~!" Sora exclaimed hyperactively, cocking his head in unison along with Naminé, expecting Roxas to pretend everything was okay and that everything everyone else was saying was a living lie. Roxas came face-to-face with his enthusiastic and somewhat annoying twin brother, leisurely rolling his eyes when Sora began talking. "I want to know if you're Gay? Roxas~ I want to know about it, not because I'm one of those anti-Gay/Homophobic people- I'm bi-sexual, for Pete sakes! I'm your twin, we are _suppose _to tell each other everything! I mean, I do, but you don't. Its starts to get murky after a while in the deep waters, Roxas. Like, I tell you what's going on in my life- How I'm crushing on Wiku, but Wiku is crushing hard on Kairi and Kairi only. And the thing is too, she's crushing on him and two others guys from the Senior class."

Roxas HATED that girl. She wasn't the best friend Sora always pictured her as. Mostly everyone Sora knew or was acquainted with, wasn't fond of her or doesn't like her. "Why do you even hang around that rendering hoe? She talks way too much shit about other people and is a two-faced bitch! Hell, she is probably talking behind your back as of right now! Can't you see, Sora; Kairi's a stupid, slutty and way-to-persistent w-"

Sora closed his eyes shut, lifting his right hand and backhanded Roxas, sending his look-alike twin brother to the floor. Sora opened his eyes and glimpsed at Roxas on the floor, holding his palm where the stinging occurred. Reno ambled into the kitchen's setting, catching sight of his husband's younger sibling on the floor, his palm covering his cheek. "What the hell happened here, yo?" Reno ambled into the intensified room with a hazy grin plastered, slightly snuggled a bit of Cloud's baggy white t-shirt (Something…implied?) and the others saw his stretchable solid indigo boxers snugged comfortably underneath his expanding waistline. It was the only way he stood at ease with his pregnancy and the discomforts/disadvantages of the baby developing within him. He made his way to the teen's sitting down, giving them a hug to the best he could, seeing as though his semi-burgeoning stomach was rounding then it was the previous month. Sora could only smile, wrapping his arms around Reno's neck as Roxas dimly smiled, sipping cautiously on his black coffee. "Reno, Where's Cloud at, I didn't see him when I got up to get ready for school." Said Roxas, who was in the refrigerator of their kitchen looking for something to make for his lunch. He HATED school lunches. They are putrid, repulsive and gag-worthy. He couldn't understand how students ate that organic shit. It was plain nasty.

Reno sighed, placing his hand compassionately on his rounding stomach and glanced up nonchalantly at the fraternal twins and their cousin Naminé, who was drawing compassionately in her elite sketchbook her cousin sent from Finland. "Work, isn't that where he usually is at?" The rest of the breakfast was in silence, since no one wanted to talk and Rosso came over for several minutes. She ended up giving them a ride to school, since she redundantly told Reno he needed to rest. That was a _long _morning, in Roxas opinion.

________________________________________________________________________

Genesis abruptly awoke from the comfortable slumber he drifted into the night before, in the guest room Zack thoughtfully lend to him. Genesis rubbed his eyes, slowly getting up from the comfortable Queen-sized bed and made his way down the staircase and hopefully can get something in his system.

Zack snuggled gently by Aerith's waistline, nuzzling her lukewarm neck and playfully shoved each other, ending with a passionate kiss and courtesy of Zack, a playful slap to the ass, not noticing Genesis standing by the doorway. Both giggled blithely, embracing each other tightly and intertwined in another passionate, but a longer kiss than before.

Genesis rolled his eyes in desperation, but the kiss and the compassion they displayed for the other panged in his heart. They were actually in _love _and not the pitiful shit that Sephiroth gave to him, because he bore him a son. Sephiroth didn't actually adore him nor did he love him, hell, he practically dreaded being around him, but something in his heart told him to stay, not for him and not for the love he harbored in his heart, but for Kadaj and to demonstrate what a true family should be. A true _dysfunctional _family is what he presented, though. Its hurt, but not like the emotional hurting that burned in his heart. The words Sephiroth lashed at him repetitively ran through his head like broken record that shouldn't have been made. Tears brimmed in the corner of his glassy hazel eyes, minored stinging his eyes with hot tears ready to spill.

Zack and Aerith noticed how Genesis stared at his feet, the way he glimpsed down when something was upsetting him, rather than talk of his feelings. He was palpable in deep and centering thoughts about his current situation. Zack's eyebrow arose. Aerith waved him goodbye as she rushed out of the door, not wanting to be late for her job. Her job meant a lot to her, since she couldn't have children and she was always surrounded by children in need of her help, especially her godchild, Kadaj, that sweet and adorable godchild of hers. Zack turned around, ready to walk where his best friend was, but Genesis was already heading out the door, his eyes narrowing sadness. Without a doubt, he was missing Sephiroth crazy, it was obvious in his glistering hazel eyes that he was. He couldn't deny that fact.

"M-moor-morning! I was just…he-heading for a walk, so don't wait up. I'll be back much later. Bye, Zack. See you around, Aerith."

Genesis strolled through the neighborhood in his favorite and most comfortable snubbed graphic tee that didn't cling so easily to his soft stomach and flannel red pajama pants that were baggy enough to make him feel at ease. After all, he needed all the coziness he can get, because before he knew it, his stomach would burgeon and he won't be as easygoing as he usually is. The outfit he chose to leave the Fair household with wasn't the best, but he needed to get out of the Fair household and retain his happiness on his own. He knew he couldn't be worrying the people around him with him being cooped up within his depression and his centered thoughts. It wasn't appropriate or welcoming to do so, after all, Zack and Aerith welcomed him in opening arms and sought for him to stay with them, knowing all about Sephiroth's tendencies to become _violent_ toward him and Kadaj. That's the main reason why they wanted him with them; to make sure him and his unborn child are secure from harms way.

Genesis sighed overwhelmingly, kicking a can nearest to his burgundy Converses as he came across a gang of children passing by him with their attentions facing each other, laughing gaily while teasingly tagged each other and ran tracks around other residents coming from stores. The site made a smile crept on his lips and his hand absentmindedly rested on top of his smooth stomach, not removing his hand until he strolled into _their_ hangout and the place where Genesis escaped his reality and the place he knew that children could stay children- the park; the one idealistic place where children didn't have to obey polices and didn't have to grow up to fast.

Genesis strolled into the park's not so crowded place, heading for where everything started, the swings. Genesis sat down and closed his eyes shut, kicking his feet back and forth, not expecting any motioning to occur, reminiscent of the forsaken memories of the past that would never see the light or what has became of him in the future. He really hated himself at that point, not fully understanding the true meaning of happiness. Genesis closed his eyes tighter, recalling the times when everything was the light in his darkness. The times where Sephiroth _actually_ cared and love him with every piece of him, not the brute that beats their own son. That's not the Sephiroth he knew. He knew the wind blowing through his auburn hair wasn't mean to help, but to make him rethink of everything he has done with everyone…even with Zack. He knew Zack would always be his support system, but he knew he wouldn't be there forever. Genesis wanted to cry, his eyes burned of hot tears threatening to overflow. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong to get so much…much _shit _happen to him all in a few years. He didn't comprehend the reason his parents disowned him after he became pregnant with Kadaj, given that he was a degrading their family name. Or the reasons the only remaining friends he still stood in touch with _still _stood around and helped him all this time. He didn't deserve nothing handed to him on a silver spoon. He had lied. He had cheated. He had stole, but he had given something back. Genesis couldn't hide the truth from _her _forever, he had to come out and face reality. If Kadaj and his daughter hated him…then he will take it as it is. He would cherish the moments and collect the memories to mind.

Genesis just couldn't fathom the ideas of wanting another in life or to replace the man he has loved for so long, but was it the case…

Genesis shook his head in allude to the flashbacks of the light of the past and the murkiness clinging tightly to the contemporary time. He _use _to love, he use to be devoted, he use to be everything everyone had wanted, but that all went out the window when he told everyone closest to him- he was expecting. The reaction on everyone, but Sephiroth's face was appalling, he couldn't bare another minute of it. They belittled him of being a common street rat and they ridiculed him, condemning him of being a whore how spread him legs for the hell-of-it; not for love. He did both, love and lust. But that wouldn't have gotten him far. He remembered the reaction of Sephiroth when he had first told him, (Though, Zack and Cloud were the first to know about what was happening) his face articulated excitement, gracefulness and _affectionate_. Genesis abide to his every means, bending to his will and for what…Sephiroth betraying him by sleeping with Cloud and him betraying Sephiroth by sleeping with his best friend, out of stress and feeling deprived. Yesterday's reaction made Genesis want to curl up in a ball and die somewhere. His face contorted abhorrence, disgust and worse of all, _unloving. _He knew his life was beginning to spiral. He knew it for as long as he could remember.

He somberly closed his eyes shut. "_Do you need a push, so you can sore into the sky where the angels fly? Because, you're _my_ archangel and angels deserve to feel on top of the world, don't they?_" The silky, mellifluous voice asked. Genesis nodded non-dissidently, clutching the bars supporting the swing tightly. He felt his body arise and fall and the swing caressing his auburn locks. His eyes yearned for a peek, a quick and simple peek, but his body obliged to the soothing pace of the motioning swing pushing back and forth. Genesis had felt as though he could fly; his broken wings had been enhanced and he could take on the world. Genesis felt himself up high on the swing, his right eye peeked open and immediately his hopes withered away as did his wings. He wasn't soaring into the cerulean skies of the town, no he was being playfully pushed by the two people _always _by his side whenever he was in any situation; Zachary Fair and Aerith Gainsborough, taking turns pushing him as high as they could.

Aerith smiled, giggling warmheartedly as she pushed him again. "Awww, Gen', we both knew you would end up here, like usual. You are never surprising."

Zack smiled his caring grin, pushing Genesis on the swing higher than Aerith. "Say, you want to hang around here for a while, like the good ole times where everything was possible."

Genesis couldn't believe his ears. "But Zack, Aerith…Wha-What about…your j-jobs?"

Zack grinned from ear-to-ear, latching his arm around Aerith's shoulders, laughing haughtily as he gave Genesis another push, farther than the last two. "Don't worry about that, Genesis. Friends are more important than work. I simply faked it and told my boss that I wasn't feeling too well and that I'll be in the job in three days." Genesis' face lost its color, triggering laughter from Aerith, who looked back at Zack. "Don't worry, Genesis, this is why we have been your friends for the longest. Plus, I have a day off, anyways. So, what do you say, do want to hang out here for a bit and grab a slice of Pizza, like old sakes? Then, we can play around! I want to play around with Zachy-kun and Hikari!"

A prominent smile crept on his lips, embracing the gradual feelings surrounding in his mind. "Just like the old time and the tirade that went through as we grew up. Thanks you guys, you're the best friends anyone could ever have. I'd probably be dead if you two weren't around. it's a damn same we grew apart for this long."

Both smiled, reassuring Genesis everything was fine. Nothing was going to change between them. "That's what friends are for, you out of all people should know that by now!" Both replied in unison. They had that exact habit that Genesis could never forget or want to forget, seeing as though it was the same exact meaning that brought them all together for a reason. Genesis would only hope that they wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon, seeing as though these days that they are his support and his reason to not eradicate himself in sadism. Genesis closed his eyes again, leaning back and falling into a flimsy wave of memories.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia smiled halfheartedly. Saïx lifted his arm and began planted sweet and somberly inducing kisses, trailing up his arm until he got to Marluxia's neck. That's where X marks the spot. Marluxia and Saïx were kissing, using their tongues as their kisses grew deeper and more throaty. They didn't bother in covering up their relationship, one bit. Saïx pinned Marluxia licentiously against the locker nearest their intertwining bodies, lifting his left leg up and showered him in gentle and solemn kisses. Marluxia threw his head back and moaned, feeling the bluenette groping his ass once Marluxia shoved him by the wall. Their breathing hitched, sensing someone was ambling on their peace and their _quiet _time.

Vexen strolled up the stairs somberly, proceeding to his locker farthest away from the cafeteria, but when he opened the corridor to the second floor, his body halted and his heart skipped a beat. Saïx and Marluxia were making out, on the locker without the concern in the world. They were the newest item, now? Why didn't his _best friend _tell him this, not that he wasn't going to be happy for them anyways. Vexen's lips tugged an unsuspected frown, walking past the couple making out, quickly unlocking his combination lock to his lock and replaced his books with what he required for his next class. Vexen made his way to the cafeteria perturbingly, ignoring all his thoughts clouding up his optimistic view. Marluxia knew Vexen had brushed by, shutting his eyes closely as he moaned, wanting to forget the way Vexen looked.

"Ionez." Ionez Rosenkrantz-Zimmermann-Baalastine sat collectively in his seat, nibbling aberrantly on a ham, cheese, bologna, and turkey ham sandwich, glanced up at the monotone voice, blinking numerous times when he saw Vexen standing above him. "Aw~! Vexen-kun! Did you call me, or was it my imagination?"

"Is Marluxia going out with- Saïx? Or are their _friendly _playing around just an act?"

Axel's face dropped, ultimately dropping his honey bun he was eating onto the ground. "What the fuck?! The blue, indigo or whatever hair color he has douche bag and Marly-chan? Damn, that's kind of…a fucked up thing…"

Ionez sighed heavily, looking back at Axel and the others sitting collectively at lunchroom table they always reside at when they have their joined lunch period. "Hate to break it you and everyone else, but yeah, they are officially together. Which sucks, because-I WANT MARLY BACK! But…yeah…I saw him with the indigo douche bag while I was going to Zexion's house yesterday and- HEY! Xemnas, you prick, stop mocking me in a fucking dumb manner- I'M NOT DUMB! Demy, gimme maa chips, bitch! Get your own, their a dollar you know and mine!" Xemnas rolled his eyes leisurely, not tolerant for misbehaving idiocy. Xemnas placed a hand on the 15th member of the Organization, knowing Ionez's mouth has always gotten him into fervent water. "You know, Ionez-Gaki, you shouldn't be making fun of other members, when you have your own flaws."

Oh, yes, The Organization XV. The meanest of the mean resided in the group, with the only death glares and brusque demeanors that makes them get anything in their will. They made people terrified of them. (Xemnas; Xigbar- though he is another school; Xaldin; Vexen- he scares people, so they stay away from him; Lexaeus- only because he's big, but he wouldn't belittle someone; Zexion- he only scares people through his death glares and if they are lucky, by the way he looks; Saïx; Axel; Demyx-He's just dumb, He doesn't scare people on how he looks, he scares them on how stupid he is capable of being; Luxord; Marluxia- only when he's upset; Larxene; Roxas- whenever he's in his pissy/don't-mess-with-me mode; Xion- same thing, don't mess with her on her worst days; Ionez- he's one of the nicest members, but when pestered or angered, he's one of the meanest around.) They play vindictive pranks on people, for the fun of it. They aren't the best people to fuck around with, unless you have a intrusive death wish, and of course, they have sex. A lot.

Vexen sighed heavily and shrunk into the cafeteria chair with Marluxia and Saïx entering the cafeteria with egoistic smiles playing on their lips and Marluxia hiding his neck in a comfortable sweater, holding hands in a boisterous and enjoyable manner. Vexen groaned indignantly, banging his head against the table. Today _definitely _wasn't his day, to begin with. He reluctantly found out the guys he's been crushing on for months is taken for the kill. Not only that, but by that pompous, inconsiderate and rude, indigo-haired bastard, Saïx….the stupid mother fucker who should have a limit on dating people in the Organization…

________________________________________________________________________

Reno, Cloud, Rosso, Axel, Sora, Roxas, Marluxia, Ionez, Naminé, Riku and the rest of their friends sat in the Strife household, munching non-talkatively on meat-lovers pizza, one of Reno's current cravings when Sora leaned close to his ever-so taciturn twin and smiled deviously. "Just tell me~! Are you gay or are you bi-sexual, Roxas? We all know you aren't fully into women like that. You told me and Riku yourself. " The others stared ostensibly, not blinking while Roxas twitched in frustration. Naminé lend a leading hand on Roxas' shoulder, wanting to make him feel secure.

Naminé smiled warmheartedly, turning Roxas around. "We just want to know, not to be nosey and all. Roxas, out of all people, should know that we aren't going to hate you for being a certain way or having a different sexual preference than your family. No, we will never hate you. We just want to know _why _you're hiding your preference from us. We're yo-"

"We're your friends and we will support you no matter where life takes you!" Marluxia and Riku chimed, intervening in the conversation.

"Why put yourself down, like that for? Reno is Gay. Cloud is bi-sexual with the tendencies of having threesomes. Rosso…well the bitch is straight, but she has MANY Gay/Lesbian/Bisexual/Transsexual/Pansexual* friends. Sora/Riku are both bi-sexual with many Gay and Bi-sexual friends. Marluxia and Ionez are both Gay, but Marly was the first to come out the closet and Ionez came out two years ago. Nam's is bi-sexual as well as I am. So why hide your choice in gender? Its just a natural thing, Roxie-_dear_."

Roxas seethed through his teeth, mordantly glaring at Axel, his close friend and sometimes the **worst **person imaginable. "Its called having respect for yourself and the people around you, something you don't have, Axel _Baalastine_. Because the last time I checked, you're the one who was sneaking around when you were dating Mizuki, going behind her back with another person. Now, can you have respect for yourself or not?"

Axel smiled Cheshire cat-like, about to remark in a malapropos, smart-ass demeanor. "Touché, my dear _Roxie. _Touché. But you know we are _usually _here for you, except for Reno- he's being a bitch lately, so don't count on him. Roxas, all of us will accept you, even if you are gay, bi-sexual, straight, pansexual, zoophile's or whatever you want to call it- you're still considered to be molesting an animal that way, a transvestite, pregnant or a-"

Roxas gritted his teeth, before he lost it on them. "Arrrgggh! I've had ENOUGH! Fine, I'll fess up to your fan-fucking-tastic lives! I'm Gay! Are you happy now that I admitted to all of you, ARE YOU?! I HATE women, I prefer men! Do you have to put it simpler terms or do I have reach out and slap you to get you to understand it all too well." Everyone gaped at the sandy haired Strife sitting aberrantly, usually sitting in a slapdash manner, but today wasn't the day to even bother. Ionez almost choked on a piece of cheese from his pizza, falling to the floor in agony as no one noticed. Rosso's eyebrow arose auspicial, knowing this confessional was going come sooner or later. A smirk crept on her boisterously pouty lips. Marluxia excitedly jumped off his chair and literally glomped Roxas, nearly strangling him as he embraced him tightly.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I KNEW IT!"

Axel blinked numerous times before it the confession actually fathomed in his mind. A devious smile played on Axel's lips, slowly licking his lips as he indulged himself in another bite of meat lover's pizza and stared at the other silenced people. The rest of dinner _would _be silent, with the sudden confession Roxas told of. Axel could only smile, reassuring himself that he would only come to his senses. The Right way.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N : Pansexual is a sexual orientation characterized by the potential for aesthetic attraction, romantic love, or sexual desire for people, regardless of their gender identity or biological sex

I hope it turned out good…as I hoped. Please review! And for the constant people who review, you make this story awesome!!!


	9. Why Don't You and I?

**Soundtrack to your life **

Chapter 9:

**Why Don't You and I…**

Rating: M (And it will **Never** change, so don't count on that!)

Warnings for this chapter: **Its still September in this Fic, **Language (Isn't that always on my list?), OOC- KH/FFVII characters, Xion/Sora kiss, Xigbar/Shin/Zexion being half brothers, vague description of drug usage, etc.

Loz set the lighter to the cigar that contained his last amount of cocaine he has left until the next drug binge occurring 5 days from now. Loz breathing became shaky, breathing against the glass of the school's window, staining the bars with the powdery substance and the steam of his hot and accelerating breathing trickled down his down neck. He knew his addiction was slowly destroying him up and down, his life wasn't going anywhere, but if he kept his addiction to its highest levels, he won't be able to live to see the light of his supposedly brighter future. The newly platinum blonde puffed the highly toxicity from his mouth, glancing up at the fluorescent lights brightening the room. The light dimmed, not directly shining over his head and Loz stare at up, smelling the lingering cocaine reeking odors from the chemicals and substances compacted in the drug. The 19 year old placed the cigar near his parted lips, tugging as he stifled his movements. It was a close one and more of a chance of getting caught, per se. Loz stood there, secluded in the bathroom, for an hour without any disturbance in the atmosphere. And by the time he reentered the surface of the hallways and made his way towards his classroom, he was completely blitzed.

Loz redirected himself in the direction of _his _locker, staggering and stumbling on his own two feet, still walking on the second floor and stammering on his own sentences. Shaggy pink locks and moisturizing skin, that dampened the back of his neck. _Ionez_.

Ionez smiled jubilantly, proceeding to the water fountain with Alana accommodating him, both taking turns drinking from the water fountain. Alana laughed mercurially, playfully shoving Ionez softly when Loz pushed her to the side, latching his arms on his petite hips and brung him to his groin area. Alana clenched her fist and stared auspiciously. Loz's sexualizing mood. His usually glistening emerald eyes were bloodshot. His newly dyed [poser-like] platinum blonde hair was disheveled and truly atrocious. He never looked _better_. Alana rolled her crystal blue eyes in sarcasm. She knew and his brother knew it all directed to one factor: Loz was blitzed.

Loz licked his dry lips and friskily leaned on the poor pinkette. "Loz, what the fuck?!" Loz's eyes glistened with lust and his movement- staggered. Ionez's eyes widened, feeling Loz's hand trail up his tight band tee that clung tautly to his chest. "Mmmm, baby, can I get a kiss? I yearn for your taste. You taste so _succulent_ and scrumptious. I need you, baby, you know that."

Tears brimmed in his hazy, indigo eyes. Ionez didn't want him in the way that he should. He felt as though the drugs and the prescriptions were causing his boyfriend to be another boyfriend and not the guy he fell madly in love with. It just wasn't the same as it use to be; there was no more sitting by the bon fire and making-out; no more remembering anniversaries; no more…sentimental moments between the two. No, the first time was the last time. Ionez thought he was his first for everything, but when his true nature came out, nothing was going to change him from going back to his normal self. The true definition for Loz is unalterablenesses'. He will and always be unchangeable- for the worse and the downright treacherous moments in his life.

Ionez closed his eyes shut and dashed away from a virtually confused Loz, shoving him onto the paved flooring of the high school, rushing past everyone proceeding to their designated classes, including those who went to meet him and his friends, letting his feet take him where he knew he go without suffering neglect and being pushed aside.

Shin collectively walked out from his office, knowing that most of the children were either headed for class or going to a designated area, discerned of the bit of privacy he had. Shin went walking near the teacher's room, which was located on the second floor, but his movement halt when pale pink blurriness came crashing into him, his long arms wrapped around his waist and stifled sobs were emitted. "Ion-Ionez, aren't you suppose to…Wha-what happened? Is it about Loz?"

Ionez nodded, wiping tears forming in his glassy indigo eyes. "Shin-kun, Loz is high again. And He knows how much I _hate _it when he's high and I worry so much about him; yet, he doesn't give a damn about my concerns nor about the dangers of his living-on top-of-the-world lifestyle! Its like he doesn't care about who he hurts and he continues to do so, wherever he can get his kicks at. He really thinks it's a good thing to do so. Its…slowly killing him in the insides and his brain cells."

Shin glanced Ionez a sympathetic look. "How about you come into my office and we can talk this over with some strawberry dipped pocky and cream soda? What classes are you currently suppose to be and next period, so I can write you a pass to be excused."

Ionez glanced up and muttered solemnly, "Workshop, but Ms. Heigel isn't in the classroom, there is a substitute watching over the classroom. Mar Mar told me, as well as Yazoo before I could even reach 3rd period. Next period I have to be in, Mr. Guald's class, you know, that boring Geometry class that almost _everyone _fell asleep in. I didn't fortunately get Mr. Valentine." Shin smiled an assuring smile, sliding open his draw replete with delectable treats and sweets that only a sweet tooth could consume. It was the first time in so long, that they were able to talk to each other without the discomfort of people eavesdropping on them.

________________________________________________________________________

Riku lead Kairi dulcetly to the Cherry Blossom trees near the playground adjacent to their school, observing the mesmerizing beauty of the Sakura petals floating around them and the ones scattered around the concrete pavement. Riku smiled, lifting Kairi onto the table where they were going to commence in small talks and eat their homemade lunches.

Kairi glanced awestruck at the sight. Beauty was the beholder of the youth. Riku glimpsed back at her, taking a chunk from his apple, chewing it clearly and glanced at Kairi again. Her auburn hair gleamed in the lubricant lights. Her bright smile every time she came into view of him. Everything about her was _flawless. _

"You know, Kairi, Cherry Blossoms remind me of you." Riku stated bluntly, wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders. "Oooh, Riku! Don't flatter me! Cherry Blossoms are unique, distinctive and very scenic to the naked eye. That's something isn't me, I'm only good for pleasing the mind, not taking it as far as they want to."

Riku shook his head, bringing Kairi closer to him. "Nonsense, Kairi. You can get into their hearts, if you try. I know you have already gotten into my heart, as of now."

Kairi's eyebrow arched in askance. "Where are you getting to, Riku? I know, I know…"

But in actuality, she didn't know. "Kairi…you look as beautiful as the cherry blossom, but you are more unique then words can describe." Kairi was awestruck. The words jumbled up in her mind didn't want to overwork her emotions nor did she have the courage to speak her mind to the guy she fell head-over-heels for. Was it their chance to work out?

"I really like you, Riku." Kairi breathed, coming closer to his mouth, prior to their small talk. "Kairi, do you want to be my girlfriend, my shining star? I really do care for you and if you don't know by now, I really like you, too."

Sora opened the door leading to the playground wide. The gang told him (Well, Axel, Roxas and Demyx) that they spotted Riku escorting Kairi out the door and onto the high school's personal property. Sora collectively walked down the stairs, placing his hands on the back of his head and got closer to the Sakura trees, but what he was about to see wouldn't be the imaginable to his weary heart.

"Oh, Riku!" Her arms wrapped lovingly around his neck, being only centimeters away from each other's parted lips, with the glimpses only made for movies. His taste for Kairi's lips grew ravenously, slowly licking his eyes. Kairi smiled gracefully, pursing her lips to grab his attention once more. Riku slowly tilted his head and in an instance, Riku and Kairi's lips meat, sealing there formed relationship.

Sora's eyes watered incredulously when he witnessed their kiss, running away from the site, feeling the tears overwhelmingly stream down his face, rushing into the building where his friends and relatives saw Sora hastening his pace, passing Roxas and Demyx and the rest of the Organization with tears streaming down his face.

Xion strolled languidly to her locker on the second floor, reopening her adjustable lock and took out her appropriate belongings for her next class about to start after lunch. Xion slammed her locker shut, locking her combination lock and headed for the corridor, but distinguished the figure running towards the door. Sora Strife. Xion halted her movement, waiting for Sora to come pass her by in order to commence in a conversation, when she noticed something was wrong with him. His glassy eyes were fresh of tears and tears streamed down his face. He wasn't his usually happy-go-getter self and the glance of despondency wasn't the typical expressions his vibe gave. It wasn't…Sora-like.

Xion, trying to be the good friend she is, warmheartedly smiled, walking towards him. "Hey Sora…Sora? What's the ma-" Sora brought the newly dyed black-haired close to his chest and absentmindedly crushed his lips against her softly parted lips, moving his lips as they entered a deep kiss that she broke out of. Xion's face plastered aghast and tremor, not suspecting Sora to go as far as kissing her. They are friends, after all. "Oh my god..! Sora, Are you…Okay?"

With the words running through his head and the pained kiss flashing through his mind, tears streamed down his face, pacing himself hastily as he slammed the doors behind him, not wanting to be ridiculed once again. He had his heart broken and not just by anyone, but also by his two best friends, the duo that promised to always be each other's side- gone and together. Xion couldn't believe her eyes. "Sora! Sora, goddammit! Wait, I didn't _mean _to push you away! Sora, WAIT!" And with that, Xion went chasing after her good friend, wanting to get to the bottom of the problem Sora reluctantly was in. Xion called after him, panting and waiting for Sora to slow his pace down, but to no avail. It was no hope, she didn't waste her breath on which culprit was responsible for making Sora miserable. Xion sighed, Kairi needed to stop playing mind games with people.

________________________________________________________________________

Zexion and Demyx walked together in utter silence- actually it was more so Demyx crooning incredibly dreadful, regarding him walking home with Zexion, stating that his complex was closest to his house and muttering something about him being recently alerted about pedophiles residing in the neighborhood. Zexion sarcastically rolled his eyes. The only pedophiles he knew were Axel Baalastine and Luxord de Luca. Zexion collectively sidled on the curb near Demyx, who decided kicking the can was more convective than convening in small talks, but that would change when Demyx suddenly leaped onto Zexion's back.

"Sooo~ Sexy Zexy, tell me about your stepbrother that your supposedly going to start living with! Is he nice? Is he good looking? Is he Straight, Bi, or Gay? Does he like Rock? Does he have a _criminal _record?!"

Zexion stared auspiciously at his best friend and outgoing crush. Why did he want to know so much on a person he is not acquainted with? Demyx could be the nosiest and eager person on the face of this earth, but Zexion **loved **him. The goofy, toothy grins he provided in the worst or in the best situations, or the bad advice he gives that has his friends laughing until tears fall. Zexion could smile around him without any words being spoken. He knew this time; he had fallen head-over-heels for the dirty blonde haired best friend.

Zexion shrugged, continuing to walk besides him, pushing his book bag straps to his shoulders again. "Oh, him, his name is Nagasaki Xigbar, well commonly known as by the direct looseness of my father's tongue as the _Free Shooter_, since he's frequently caught with sharp object, mostly rifles and snipers. From what I know, he use to live with him biological mother, but since she's busy traveling around the world for her business and ever-expanding chain of companies, she use to leave alone. My dad detested the idea of leaving him by himself, so he was sent to live with us, for now, that is."

Demyx brung himself to a screeching unneeded halt. Did his best friend say that his half-brother is THE Nagasaki Xigbar, as in, the Xigbar he dated during half of his freshmen year? Zexion turned his head and saw Demyx buried his face within the tree, banging his flushed face against the bark of the old, oak tree. "Is something, the matter?"

Demyx felt like bluntly telling him to go fuck himself, but that wasn't polite. " I know him…Xigbar. I use to…well, you know, _date _him during half of my freshmen year before he transferred, that is. When I first met him, He is one crude son-of-a-bitch, but once you get to know him better and he opens up to you, you'll find that he's compassionate about things and that he's a MAJOR goofball." Zexion's face fell, not expecting a sudden confession. "Oh…I'll definitely keep that one in mind if I want to make friendly conversations."

By the time they both arrived from the high school to Zexion's complex, he clearly heeded the hardcore music blaring inside of the house on the stereo. Demyx ambled slowly to him, pecking a kiss on the forehead and preceded to his house, only 7 blocks away, leaving Zexion to deal amid the problem with someone's loud and obnoxious music blaring senselessly throughout the multi complex. Zexion sighed nimbly, rummaging through his baggy, beige cargo shorts in order to obtain his emo clad key chains for his house. Zexion faintly smiled, jangling his cluttered keys adorned with key chains one each side, drumming his fingers against the front door to the Nagasaki household and entered his raucous pervaded household, immediately noticing a male centered and absentmindedly dancing to the latest Hardcore music. His body thumped to the beat, sending his hands to a complete swing and his body into full motion. The older teen's hair has ebony & silvery locks that are completely held back by a hair tie. An eye patch on his left eye…. For some peculiar and unmentionable reason. (Must have a lazy eye or some contagious disease to his left.) A black Tootsie Pop T-shirt with the words _its not going to suck on itself _engraved in bold and glisten letters. Most of his arms wrapped in comfortable and _familiar_ crimson and black stripped arm warmers that were purchased at Hot Topic. Taut, crimson skinnies that twist and clung to his lower body, while he danced vigorously amongst the living room of the multi complex. A corsage of multicolored belts swathed around his small hips and torso line. Mono black high tops with the laces crossed multiply times with crimson and gold shoelaces. Xigbar halted his dancing across the living room. Zexion entered leisurely, flinging his cluttered keys onto the surface of the glass table in the kitchen and as he was hanging his coat on the coat hanger, disheveled and glistening pale green eyes (I don't know what color eyes he has. HELP!} glanced mischievously at the other, whose eyes reflected confusion and subtle.

"Who are you?" Was the question on both of their minds. They probably knew each other's names, but their face, didn't match who they thought they would be.

Xigbar overconfidently glimpsed over at the periwinkle teen standing before him, his lips curving an audacious smile that wouldn't be dared. Zexion wryly stared at the older teen in front of him, confused on what to consider- if this guy is actually Xigbar or an old friend of Shin's that hasn't been mentioned until…now. He hasn't seen a picture of Xigbar, so he wouldn't know what his appearance is.

"You must be-" Both started in unison, but both cut each other off.

"-Zexion"

"-Xigbar."

"My Step-brother." The Nagasaki siblings finished, staring at each other and attire that clung to each other's body. Xigbar boastful snorted, rolling his eyes as he stared at the laughable _shit _Zexion was sporting, believing his clothing was the worst thing to walk the planet. Zexion caught onto Xigbar's haste act and growled lowly, seething through his teeth. Shin, their elder brother walked through the door with a bunch of papers piling up in his hands, but seeing them both plastered a jubilant smile on his face.

Shin chucked his stuff on the couch and went near his younger siblings. "Sorry I'm late, both of you. As you known, I had another staff meeting with the other teachers on how this year could improve and why so many students failed last quarter. I'm ordering take out. Are you two becoming friendly with each other?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to be a joke? Because if it was, he most definitely was _not_ laughing exultantly. "Yep, I learned that Zexion here has a vibrator in the back of his closet where he keeps his naughty toys from ceasing and is a douche bag that happens to know _my _friends and ex-boyfriend. "

Zexion glared daggers. And if looks can kill, Xigbar would be dead right now on the floor, with his eyes gouged out of his eye sockets and a million-in-one knives impaling the freak in the chest. That would be oh, so **perfection.** "Oh, Xigbar here is a damned prick who rapes little, defenseless boys when they are about to reach puberty and growing hair on their pelvis area."

Both glared arduously at each other, their eyes sparking immense tension between the two half-brothers, who came to know each other through the insults they are throwing at each other.

Shin growled profoundly, catching both male teenagers by surprise. "Both of you, knock it the hell off! Both of you, Xigbar Nagasaki and Zexion Nagasaki are going to be living under the same roof with each other and are going to be sharing the utensils as the other. So are you two going to stand around all day and belittle and bicker like a bunch of girls or are you going to become brothers like you both are suppose to behave like?"

But, Xigbar being the man that likes to talk, but doesn't back it up with action, he snarled at Shin, clenching his fist and prepared to threaten his way through, in order to get his true and desired ways. "Fuck off, Shit. This conversation doesn't pertain to your likes and it never will, so go get a blowjob from your repulsive bitch and leave us be."

"Don't you _**ever **_talk to Shin like that, you fucking bastard! You're not one to judge. Hell, you're not even our BROTHER!" Zexion hollered, waiting for his balled up emotions to become the best of him, but knew he wouldn't want to release it out on the sleaze ball. "Who the fuck do you think you a-"

"SILENCE!" A broad and austere bellowed. His non-admonishing voice echoed through the multi complex, turning the three heads to face the man they all grew to love, hate and eventually learn to become a better man from. Their Father; Mr. Nagasaki. The man was well built with tidy ebony hair that is never out of place in addition to silver strands blending in with the ebony locks. The sternness of his lifestyles swiveling in his hazel-grayish eyes as he beckoned the punishment the three males standing before him**. **AnArmani Three Button Suit that slung to him as if it were made for him. An expensive Rolex watch that was a gift from his former fiancée, French Embassy, Alexandria Alix Marino-Belmont **(1)**, but kept it and cherished it as a reminder to continuously remark him on the mistake he has made. Customized leather shoes that could only be bought by the best and the finest that only money can by. Who says that money couldn't buy happiness? Tell that to the man standing before the three males with a rare, unlit Cuban cigar tugged in-between in parted lips. Mr. Nagasaki's lips curled an durable and sturdy frown that made his children so obedient to his will, a scowl plastered on his face and by the looks of things; their punishment was all going to be harsh. "Xigbar Yuki Zenesis Warren- Nagasaki! Shin Maxwell Zexel Nagasaki! Zexion Hideaki Xavier Nagasaki! You all are in fervent waters as of now. All three of your disobeyed the common rules of this household and because you live under my wing, its mandatory for you to follow these golden rules given."

The other two males groaned indignantly, while Shin glanced at his father, bewildered on the situation he was reluctantly landed in, or, what the situation was about. "Father, what did I do? I didn't get fired from the job and I've keeping on track with Zex-"

Mr. Nagasaki glared at his eldest son, sending a icy shiver trailing down his spine. "You let both your youngest siblings get that far in their shouting matches and having a visitor over last night without my exact permission or knowledge of the person who came to spend the night."

"Father, you mean 'Nez? He stood over last night over a fight with his boyfriend of 2 years, but he didn't sleep in my room. He resided in Zexion's room for the night, as per usual." Shin stated, only defending his actions, directive of his words and his actions, not wanting to get into more serious trouble then he is already with his father. "You all know your friends and your partners are welcomed to stay the night as well as to hang out here, but you all have to inform me of the occurrence, so I can obtain the necessities needed for a comfortable environment. Are we clear, boys? You can do whatever you want in this house, but as long as you live here, at this point in time, you have to call me and tell me so."

"Yes, sir." They all reluctantly sighed, face palming as they looked their father dead in his acrimonious eyes. "Good, now, lets get onto your punishments and the chores you will have to complete as your way of teaching you a lesson, shall we? And that very much includes you too, Shin. Don't think you are getting away just because I made you stay here in order to watch your younger brother because I work a lot." And this time, the trio groaned dissently.

________________________________________________________________________

Zexion flopped listlessly onto his darken bed set covering his bed, bending his knees at the edge of his bed, making himself comfortable while dialing _his _number in a hesitant manner. His residence number rang and rang and rang, until a sudden click made his heart leap into a millennium. "Yeah? Look, if you are one of them telemarketers, I'm. NOT. Interested! Don't be calling my house with some shitty excuse for me to buy your shit, that's not my thing. Say that to Demyx and he'd buy it, without using his brain, that is."

Zexion shook his head, his front bang sticking to the front of his face. "Ummmm, Larxene, can I please talk to Demyx, I need to speak to him about some."

"Zexion? I didn't even recognize your voice over the phone, its so different from when you actually talk with someone not through via cam and all. Sweetie, of course you can talk to Demyx, why wouldn't you be able to talk to him? Don't answer that, that's a rhetorical questions that isn't meant to be answered, plus you already know the answer to that. Hold on, 'cause I have to get his little bitch ass on the phone if you want to talk to him."

Zexion cringed, hearing Larxene scream for Demyx to get on the phone, as well as other screams and faucets turning. Zexion wondered if he had interrupted or disturbed the peace that flowed through the house, but his thoughts were interrupted by the static sounds coming from the other line.

"Hello? Shut the hell up, bitch!"

"Hey, Demyx. Are you able to talk as of now, or are you busy?" Zexion asked softly, flipping over on his King-sized bed and his cell phone plastered to his right ear. "Hey Zexy, well actually, you interrupted me while I was in the shower, but its okay, little buddy! Its all good, plus I wanted to ask you how things went, so far."

Zexion blushed profoundly, forcibly blowing strands of periwinkle hair from out of his hazel eyes. "Sorry, Demy. Oh my god, things went absolutely horrible!! That guy is a fucking sadistic and crude fucking bastard do you hear the way he talks and how many scars/tattoos the guy has?! He talks like a sailor, but sounds like a surfer dude."

Demyx laughed it off like it wasn't new to him. "Oh, he use to live in California before he came to Japan, which was 5 years ago. Oh, and I could have told you that. Remember, I know him through and through. I dated him. I saw his back more than once." Zexion couldn't believe his ears. His face flushed in annoyance, feeling as though he wasn't telling him enough on this Xigbar guy or what had happened in the past. "You had sex with him?"

"NO! No, Zexion, we use to work out with each other when we had time. Our relationship never got that far, since he transferred back to another school in California. So don't worry about that! Hahaha!"

Zexion rolled his eyes sarcastically, lifting the nail polish from his desktop and settled it on the center of his King-sized bed. "Yeah right, whatever. Listen, Demyx. It's starting to become late and if my strict dad knew I was talking to you or anyone on the phone right at this moment, he's going to have a canary. I'll talk to you later, Demyx. See you in school, well, third period that is."

Demyx lifted the phone and clicked the 'Speaker' button, putting him louder to his lip. "Bye Sexy Zexy, see ya tomorrow!"

They both hung up at the same time, ending their small talks. Zexion fell back onto the pillows cluttering the crown of his King-sized bed, plastering the phone close to his chest as he sighed, mesmerizing Demyx in nothing but nude and smiles. Ohhh, that was _tempting. _"Fucking _Demyx_ made his way to my heart and has melt the insecurity away. If it were up to me, he would be mine for the keep, but no, Demyx….Demyx is crazy for Axel and not me."

What he didn't know was that Xigbar secretly stood by the doorway, hearing his personal thoughts being mumbled coherently. Xigbar stared with intensity swiveled in his pale green eyes as he stepped into Zexion's room. "So, you have a crush on Demyx, eh?"

_Oh…fuck! _"Why do you want to know? I know he's your e-"

Xigbar cut into his sentence, wanting to give him a piece of his mind. "Demyx is a nice, selfless and eccentric person that is willing to give to his heart to people that don't want to get to know other people. If he catches your heart, make sure it stays that way between both of you. I made that mistake of letting him go to early and we both ended up in places we didn't want others to know about. Take that piece of information to heart and maybe to your brain, but Demyx won't go after a whiny little emo bitch like you. From what I've heard from the rest of my friends and the guys from the Organization, he's yearning for a taste of feminine hips strutting his stuff everyday in that _school_. I still don't see what's in him, but I'm **not **in the line of finding that out either."

Zexion growled hastily, laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "You mean, Axel Baalastine, the haughty bastard that has feminine hips and struts his stuff like his shit is ice? Yeah, I have known since the end of August, unfortunately. He likes him, a lot and I know what that feeling is like, so I'm not going to intervene in his shining happiness. If he's happy with him, then I'm going to be happy for him. Not only for him and whoever he decides to be with, but I'm going to be happy, for the simply fact that I have gotten the opportunity to engage in knowing him as who he is and not what he is about."

________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **Its just a name, no one from an embassy has the name…I think!

A/N : Thank you for the honest reviews!! Reviews are what keeps me going on and on about this fic! Next chapter will be the last month of September and then…dun, dun, dun!!! October comes and more things come about.

A/N II : If you have any suggestions, then you can send that to me as well, Sometimes, things aren't as easy to type up, but that's not the majorette of the time! :D

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if I'm doing good!


	10. I Hate Everything About You

Soundtrack To Your Life

Rating: M

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII

Fanfic Setting: Modern Times; High school

Summary: For the gang, high school becomes more than just homework, class lessons, keeping it together and the true meaning of school. Major drama unfolds and claws come out and so do the meaningful lessons on love and betrayals are learned…at the price of reaching the top of the social latter and…finding there one true love. Or so they think.

Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, Genesis being an emotional wreck, bits of romance, **Title based on the song: I Hate everything about you by Three Days of Grace, **and This** being the last chapter for September!!!!**

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII Characters, or anything mentioned, or the title to this Fanfic! Enjoy! ______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: I Hate Everything About You

The school day was like no other, the cliques were being as cliché as ever, the halls cluttered with unwanted attention striking the people who didn't want to be caught in the middle of clashes that would occur soon. Yazoo went through the crowd of dysfunctional and demented teens surrounding the halls adorned with projects from the previous year, searching for the young teen that wasn't going to be the happiest kid when he tells him the _news_.

Ionez abruptly closed his locker Marluxia and him shared with one another (since they are twins and didn't want to share their locker with no one else.), sighting Saïx licentiously making out with his twin. Like he wanted to see two people eating each other's faces off right before class began. Ionez made a mental note that he would remind Marluxia of the dangers of _unproductive sex _with Saïx. STD's galore.

"Ewww, stop fucking eating each other's faces off, its pretty grotesque. If I were you Marly, I would dump the dude. You know you can contract an STD from the human mouth, since its own of the _dirtiest _places to stick your tongue in."

Marluxia blushed heavily, breaking the licentiously make out session Saïx and him were intertwined, picking up his things from his locker and versed past the people in the hallway, making his way toward his 1st period class with Vexen. Ionez cockily smiled, relieved that his older brother wasn't making out with that indigo haired _douche bag _in front of everyone. Saïx growled rancorously at the younger adopted Baalastine, his lip curling up in utter disgust. Truth behold, the indigo haired senior couldn't tolerate Ionez and his stupid friends. Ionez was the type to get under someone skin without a definite reason; like the time where he busted up his mailbox to his house with peculiarly reasons. He **hates **him and nothing will change his perspective about him, not even his _loveable _uk- boyfriend. "What did you do that for, Baalastine?"

Ionez couldn't believe his ears. Did he just question him? He is as retarded as everyone says. "You obviously don't bother to even realize what kind of stunt you were just pulling in a public place? Or are you that hormone-crazy to see so, yourself?"

That was the last straw. "Oh, really? You're just a jealous, little shit that is envious of his own brother, twin at that point, because he actually has a decent boyfriend and not like that no good for nothing boyfriend. Loz is a pity fucker who has a fuc-" He stopped when he saw Yazoo, Loz's younger brother come nearest to the locker they were exchanging threats at, not wanting to cause any problems for the Ayer siblings. He knew their eldest brother was a _beast _when it came to anything pertaining to his siblings or anything he wanted or desperately needed.

"'Nez, I need to talk with you, it actually dire to your situation that you are in with Loz."

Ionez knew something was terribly wrong. Yazoo didn't seem quiet happy to have to go over to him and ask to talk with him. It was these types of encounters that something seriously wrong had occurred. The pinkette stood silent while he followed the older Ayer, both ending up in a secluded part of the school. Yazoo diverted his attention to Ionez, who was as nervous as he was panicking. Ionez noticed his dissent attitude and glared suspiciously at his lover's brother.

"Ionez, I didn't want to be the burden to tell you this, but Kadaj's lazy ass is feeling sick, _again_. I mean, he's your friend and should be able to tell you, but I caught him hurling in the toilet again, so I'm here, going to tell you. Loz got into a serious accident, being as incapable as he usually is, yesterday, however, he went on one of his unexpecting drug binges. You know, where he gets high at with Luxord, Dane, Xemnas, and some other guys. Right now, he's in a slight comatose state and is on a respiratory system. He's expected to make a full recovery."

Hot tears burned in his glassy indigo eyes, clenching his fist as he prepared to ball up his emotions until he got to his house. He most definitely knew Loz was going to fuck with his system if he continued on with this dependence on the drugs. Ionez didn't know if he could handle this shit anymore, it was all becoming too much for him to handle. The tears threatening to overflow couldn't hold him back on the delicate emotions overpowering him.

"Why!? Does he always have to fuck with everyone and their damned pitiful emotions?!! I-I…need to desperately go to class before I take my troubles out on you. I'm troubled beyond control on my emotions. Ta-Take care, Ya-Yazoo." Ionez's tears overfilled his glassy indigo eyes and rolled leisurely down his paling face while proceeding to his first class of the day and the one he knew where the teacher liked the students and his friends were.

Axel sat, bored and unsatisfied as ever in his assigned seat, which so happened to be in front of the classroom where the teacher can keep an attentive eye on the troublemaking pyromaniac from disrupting her class and distracting other students from her lesson. It was exactly two minutes before class could actually begin, but, what brought to his attention was his pinkette brother; his indigo eyes glassy and his head was bent down, preventing anyone to see his tearstained face. Ionez leisurely dragged himself to the seat next to Axel (Axel's a senior and Ionez's a Junior, but some of the classes are combined.) and noticed both weren't in the best of moods, as of now. Axel could sense something was wrong, but…he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Baby bro, why the tears? You don't have a reason to cry. I know school started and all, but we haven't been pressured, _yet_." More tears fell from his eyes, sniffling as he looked back up at Axel. "You know Marly won't be satisfied if he catches you crying like this without a definite reason, you know. What happened? Did someone call you acrimonious names? Oh, wait, that's usually Marluxia that gets that. Did Reno yell at you again because you ate his latest craving in the house without knowing it? Don't mind him, he's going too bitchy for a while. Did you and Marly get into a fight?! If both of you aren't talking to each other, I'mma pummel both of ya asses to the floor. Got that memorized?"

Ionez shook his head hastily, attempting to get this thoughts together to explain to Axel about the thing that's hurting him and running through his mind as of now. Ionez sighed, sobs coming from his mouth as he looked back at Axel once more. "N-No! It's about…L-Loz…he-he got into a serious accident last night!! I-I knows it's all my fault- I-I'm not the perfect boyfriend everyone praises me as being! He-He…loves me….and the drugs…but, but….but, my heart- my heart doesn't belong to him!"

Axel stared sympathetically at his adopted younger sibling. "Ionez…Its not your fault, its own idiotic self that he got himself into the accident, not yours. He's being the fucking jackass everyone knows he can be, so why do you stick around for such pitiful shit? 'Nez, how about this, if you stop crying right now, we will go to your favorite restaurant, just you and I, so how about that? We can take a plane and go to Greece for a few hours and we can chillax."

Ionez's indigo eyes lit up, not with tears or pain, but with gleam and happiness. "Uh-Huh! We can go, seriously!? Oh my god~! Axe, you rock my socks!" Axel disheveled Ionez's pale pink hair, reassuring his youngest adopted brother that they would go.

"And, and, we can visit Loz if it pleases you."

Ionez nodded the best way he could, afraid the tears dwelling in his indigo eyes, afraid he would make Axel become upset with him if he started to cry or worse, not take him to the lavish restaurant he promising to take him to. "Save the tears for the real deal, baby bro. Tears are always useful when working up the guilt trip on someone and I know you are going to make what's-his-face feel guilty as ever. I already know, Kaj' and Yazoo won't even bother to make you stop, since they think that it will bring him back to reality. Bunch of retards." Axel reassured, wanting nothing more than Ionez to stop crying and sniffling. He hated every moment of them crying and hated every moment of Loz using his adopted baby brother. He wanted to smother the pompous and heartless son-of-a-bitch with a pillow and call it suicide.

Ever since finding out about their treacherous past, he became the older brother that they could always count on, both knowing that he would protect them both with his heart and his bare fist, if it meant protecting them first and his pride last. They both mean the world to Baalastine family and especially, to him; they're family and family protects their own with the sweat dripping down their backs- as Rosso articulates when they have a birthday or a special dates comes about. Even though they fought in the past, screamed spiteful words at the other when they were angered, argue acrimoniously at each other and going at each other's throat, they still remained a functional family and always stood at each other's side, though they knew that the other was erroneous about their decision. They stuck with Reno when he came out of the closest when he 20, revealing that women weren't his preference; and eventually the twins- with a 5 year span of when they confessed to their family. Marluxia told his family he wasn't interested in women when he was twelve, denoting on his physical structure and the manner he presented in, while Ionez, being more of the attractive one had several run-ins with trouble caused by women before admitting he was gay, when he began dating Loz, that is. The family became closer when Reno announced his unexpected pregnancy, but they all stood by him. That is what family is for, not to abandon you when you aren't what they wanted you to become. They all have friends that have families that aren't accepting of their chosen lifestyle. To Marluxia, family is family, no matter who makes it up or if they even related to you. Its all a matter of care, respect, loyalty, and most importantly, **love**.

________________________________________________________________________

Before Sora could even realize what he was compelled in doing for the class assignment, it already became 4th period without a time and reason. Sora found himself reluctantly ambling to his 4th period class of the day- Study Hall; where the delinquent students take advantage of the free time to convene is worthless conversations about nothingness; waste time of the advantage that the study hall teacher is providing for the students and of course- none of the students, except for the diligent and intellectual students consider using the time properly. Who the hell decided to name the time and day Study Hall when it's not mandatory to study or examine what you've learned in the class prior to that period? That was the dumbest thing Sora had heard, besides the Sham Wow! Guy arrested for beating up a prostitute. Wow…how retarded.

Sora chivvied through the swarm of students rushing to their classes, maneuvering his small built body through the ungodly crowd, proceeding to the dreaded Study Hall; the place where the unthinkable _always _happens and where the penchant for gossip begins. And sticks to you. Sora got closer to his classroom and as he glanced up, he saw his twin brother's _love interest _standing besides Riku, talking rather amusingly to the other. It was almost animated.

Sora strolled into near the classroom's door, not adverting his eyes in the direction of his long time friends, certain he didn't want to cause any trouble for his feelings and confusion for his friends on the current situation that he is being confronted with. Axel's eyebrow arched suspiciously, comparing Sora's usual mercurial and hyperactive appeal, denoted to his non-cheerful and listless outlook.

"Sor', I need to talk with you. In a bad way, too." Axel stated. Riku inauspiciously glanced over at the duo. He knew Sora must have the truth, but was he distancing himself intentionally?

Sora glanced over at him, faintly smiling. "Let me guess, it's about Roxas and what not?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. I need to talk about _someone _close to you and I." Axel fibbed, continuing to talk with Riku about something Sora didn't bother to listen to, faintly smirking and walked into the class collectively, not realizing Axel was watching him in the corner of his eyes. Sora smiled at the teacher and proceeded to the back of the classroom where the " Organization" assembled. It was _everyday _that you would see at least one member get hurt, but since Sora knew most of the people in there, he became an association to them. Larxene purposely flung a paper wad toward Marluxia's head and another one toward Xaldin's head, which ultimately set off a series of chain reactions. Marly and Ionez double-teamed and began throwing paper balls at Larxene, but it missed and unintentionally hit Mr. Shinra in the face…by a long shot. Rufus Shinra glared dissently at his lover's adopted twin brothers, both sheepishly grinning ear-to-ear.

"Hehe, Gomen Nasai, Rufus-sama!" Marluxia crooned, his eyes looking as sincere as he made them appear to be. (Because we all know Marly is evil sometimes.)

"Sumimasen!"

"Gomen, Rufus-sama, but we were trying to cling the paper balls at Larxene's big head, but we missed unintentionally-"

Ionez jumped up. "-By a long shot, Shinra-sama! Which was very intended for Larxene's big head."

Rufus glanced at the twins with adamantly. "It better not happen again."

"Jawohl!" The twins spoke in unison in their native tongue, which confused people generally.

Larxene rolled her eyes sarcastically, poking Ionez on his shoulder with her long finger. "'Nez, Marlu, we don't know what the heck you were just saying. Was it something insulting or some degrading to him?"

Ionez and Marluxia both sighed in unison. "Remember, we know 6 different languages, since we are bi-racial and we were in foster homes, so we had to learn the languages. We know German, Dutch, English, Japanese, bits of French, and Polish- but we're fluent in German, Japanese, English and Dutch, but Polish and French aren't our main languages. That still confuses us, dearly."

Axel rolled his eyes leisurely. What a bunch of showoffs. Axel stared at his fingernails, bored as ever, with nothing better to do. The rest of the class was compelled in Ionez and Marluxia's babbling. Axel turned over and saw his favorite twin's brother sitting, sighing heavily, obviously in deep thoughts as he closed his eyes tightly. Axel leaned in towards Sora's seat, poking him a few times to agitate him, but nothing. Axel grumbled something underneath his breath, unable to catch Sora's distance attention. Roxas leisurely smiled, walking past the classroom where he saw Axel literally truing to kill his twin, shaking him so hard, that he could get brain damage.

"Sor'. Sor'? SORA!"

Roxas' eyes widen, his jaw dropped down to the floor. He was going to kill Axel later on. Sora shook his head hastily, his chocolate brown locks falling into place in front of his large aquamarine eyes. Sora looked up and saw Axel, mischievously smirking.

"Wha…? Oh, its just you, Axel. Did you need me for something or you needed someone to talk with?" Axel rolled his eyes, uncertain of how Roxas was able to stand Sora's stupid questions. "Duh! Hey Sora, did you hear about Riku and Kairi? I was just told of it today."

Out of the thing they could have talked about, Axel just **had **to bring up the unmentioned situation with Kairi and Riku. Sora sighed heavily, drumming his fingers on the mahogany desk, attempting to get the kiss from his mind. "Here about what? Never mind, let me rephrase that. I don't want to hear anything about them, I really don't care!" Sora gave Axel a piece of his mind, crossing his arms to his chest and huffed. Stupid Riku.

"You do know that Riku and Kairi are officially an item, now. He was just telling me as you walked by. Is that the reason why you have been distancing yourself from Riku as of now?"

Sora rolled his eyes; He didn't want to be stuck in a simpleminded conversation with Axel. He already knew of what happened, he was there for god sakes! "I know all about it, Axel. I saw them entangling in a passionate kiss as I walked out to find them to eat lunch with them. I saw everything and he looked so…happy for me to tell how I felt about him, I-I…should be happy for them, I am their best friend after all, but its hard when you have feelings for a friend than supposed. It's very complicated for me. I mean, I like my friend, but now he's going out with my other friend. What should I do, Axel? You have gone through this more than I."

Axel stared at him, confused just as much as him. Wait, he had a crush on both or one? "Wait, you got immense feelings for both or just one? You're confusing me on this one, buddy. Love you to bits as if you were like my little brother, but I don't think I can help you out with this situation. The best I can tell you I to talk out your feelings."

Sora shook his head rashly and diverted his views to the other side of the room, not wanting the lanky redhead sitting besides him to see the weak side of him. Tears brimmed in his eyes, but he tightly shut them. He wasn't that weak to begin weeping over a guy, that was ludicrous.

"Then, who is it? Sora? Who's the one that is tearing you apart without you realizing? Who's the asshole who is making you feeling all bubbly inside and then you come to find out that the other was crushing on another friend?"

Sora tightly shut his eyes and clenched his fists as tightly as he could, biting down on his lower lip as he almost felt the hot tears almost release. "You really want to know why I am feeling this way? Am I that hard to understand when it comes to crushes? Is it that hard to understand why I feel so shitty these days- its because I'm crushing on Riku Corliss!"

________________________________________________________________________

Genesis indolently laid in the comfortable scenery of the guest room in his best friend's house, snuggling personally to Sephiroth's baggy white shirt he wore loosely around his body, shifting to the right direction and sniffled when he thought about Sephiroth and the words that repetitively played in his head as he slept and when he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that man he was in love with for 10 years would actually spat him and spitefully through him out. It all was coming to him and fast. Genesis' eyes opened quickly, his hand immediately went to his stomach, sniffling while his hazel eyes refreshened in tears. "Sephiroth…why the change all the sudden? We _were _happy at one point, but…but…what happened to us?" Tears fell down his cheek, snuggling against the baggy white tee closely, oblivious to what he was doing as Zack passed the guest room he slept in. Zack stopped and saw his best friend was in tears, silent tears and mutters that were meant for comfort.

"Genesis, are you alright? Do you want to go out and hang out for a while?" Genesis shook his head and sniffled, "N-no! I hate this and I hate everything that is going on. I'm crying like a fool, over my heart being stomped over by the man that I thought loved me, but I miss Sephiroth! Is that so bad? After all the shit he has threw at me and I still miss him dearly. I still love, just like the first time we met, but he doesn't accept the baby and has hurt me too much in the past." Genesis began crying harder, shutting his eyes close and tugged at the sheets of the guest room's bed and bent his head down, feeling foolish enough to be crying, but couldn't help it. Zack sat on the edge of the bed, smiling a reassuring smile while he rubbed his thigh. Zack couldn't stand the thought of his best friend being on the brink of an emotional break down, after all, they were _bonded _together by a special someone. Zack would _have _been with Genesis **if **Sephiroth and him didn't spend the night with passion and Genesis could have been with Zack the night they decided to become licentiously involved with one another. But where would their hearts lead them to if that were the case? It wouldn't be fair to Aerith or the other people in their lives. It wasn't that they couldn't have worked out since the beginning of their relationship; it was the fact that they weren't _made _for each other. They were two different people surrounded by the same life; the same people; the same voices in their heads and the same bond that keeps them coming back to each other. They knew their friend with benefit relationship wasn't as vital as it use to be; it's only useful when they both were stressed out with the things going on in their lives.

"Shhh, Genesis, crying will only make things worse for you. Don't you worry about a thing, everything's going t-" That's when the irony ensued. The doorbell rang and sure enough, Genesis wanted to answer the door, but since Zack was being such a _mother hen_, he wasn't going to make him do anything strenuous and that meant, staying on his feet for too long and doing the usual housework. That was Aerith and his job, not his guest of honor. Zack commanded him to stay in bed, walking out of the room as he left Genesis in the comfortable room with him blinking away tears while he stared intestinally at the woven doorway that swayed with the motion that Zack pushed it upon.

Zack ambled step-by-step down the staircase of the house, reaching the door and unlocking, surprisingly enough, it was the gleaming emerald eyes and the extensive long silverette hair that caught his utmost attention. Sephiroth was standing before him, a smug expression playing smoothly on his eyes and eyes, with the sheer hint of humility dancing before his dainty eyes.

"Sephiroth…what are you doing in front of my house?"

Sephiroth pushed him aside, entering his house without authorization, glancing in each direction of the house. He was obviously searching for the presence of his now ex-lover. It wasn't that he didn't cherish with all his heart; he loved him dearly. Sephiroth knew he cheated Genesis' heart more than once, but he didn't exactly want the 10 years of love and the many years of knowing each other more than they know to be terminated because a simple mistake they both created.

"I know Genesis is here, in your house, where he always is when he get into a fight. I want to see him and I need to talk to him about everything that has been going through our heads. We need to talk things out, maybe telling him an abortion is an optional choice in our case." Sephiroth stated. His tone of voice was stoic and icy, specifying his true emotions on the circumstances of Genesis' pregnancy. He clearly didn't want another child in his life, knowing that Kadaj, in his outlook was a _mistake. _He wasn't suppose to be his son, they both made a slip-up in their perfect life. Kadaj was the cause for everything and Sephiroth knew it.

Zack snarled lowly, not wanting to upset Genesis anymore than he already is. "Listen here and listen very fucking good, Sephiroth. I want to straighten things out with you before you actually go and fuck up something Genesis _actually _wants. You've put Genesis and Kadaj in a lot of pain by calling you and them a family. He doesn't want to talk to you, he's resting in the guest room, something he should be doing from the beginning and not stressing out because of stupidity-like you." Sephiroth's gleaming bright green eyes swiveled in vehemence, appearing as though he was about to sentence someone to slow and lethal demise. Sephiroth made the first move of the two "cohorts", ferociously launched at Zack and flung him across the carpet flooring, watching as he crashed into the couches nearest to the wall. He knew Sephiroth was holding back on murdering him, but that didn't mean he wasn't use ineffective attacks during their confrontation. Sephiroth ambled to where Zack was in dazed from being launched to far, step-by-step being closer than the most recent stride. "Where. Is. He?!" Sephiroth demanded hastily, grasping a chunk of Zack's dressy shirt, glaring murderously into Zack's nonchalant eyes. "Dammit, I want to fucking talk to him and I mean, **now**. If you don't let me and continue on to pursue me, I will murder you with my bare hands. Now, tell me, where is Genesis?"

Instead of a direct answer, Sephiroth received an abrasive punch to the mouth, sending him to the carpet flooring. Sephiroth bleakly wiped his mouth clean of the blood oozing from his gums, viciously yanking Zack's sleek and ebony locks and threw him across the room, causing Zack to crash gutturally into the knocked over furniture once again. Sephiroth shoved him against the wall pitilessly, not caring if the man he was beginning to injure was an old friend of his. He got what he **wanted** and what he wanted for a time and a place to talk, but to get a spiteful answer? That was going overboard, for his cause, that is.

Genesis heard the noises emitting from the downstairs living room and immediately stopped sniffling for a few seconds, getting to his feet from the comfortable bed he laid in and proceeded down the staircase of the house, going step-by-step each flight of stairs to see what the raucous was. What he was about to witness next, wasn't what he wanted to see. Ever. His eyes widened and watered with unwelcoming tears, tightly shutting his eyes and expected everything to be gone, but everything stood consistent. He saw his no ex boyfriend was in an onslaught with his best friend and - it was over his health and his sundry emotions. Genesis knew this couldn't continue on much longer. His feet moved and his heart didn't skip a beat. For the well-being of his friend, he didn't want Sephiroth to manipulate Zack, one of his only friends, as his raggedy punching bag. His mind felt fluttered and his hazy eyes heavy with tears that threatened to come about.

"STOP!" Genesis screamed morosely. His voice cracked and the tears poured down his face, closing his eyes shut and kept on running towards them. Both turned and saw the auburn haired male running towards them, but fell short to reaching near them, falling directly on his knees, in tears and sobs raking his quivering body. Genesis couldn't suppress the bitter emotions he felt, weeping and sobbing poignantly, demanding that they both would stop fighting each other. Zack maliciously glared at his onetime friend, Sephiroth, kneeling near Genesis, who was in tears and sobbed about the past. "Look at the impact that you have on him. Don't you see what you are doing to him, bit-by-bit as you cheat and cheat? You're stressing Genesis out and that's no good for the baby, and you know that! Don't you care about your future son or daughter or even about Genesis, the man who has stuck to you, day-by-day, for the past 10 years! 10 entire years, Sephiroth and you still show no gratitude towards him or my adoring godchild. Its so sad how you throw such precious things away and for what? Pride? Haughtiness? Respect? Power?"

"I do want to talk, but not about what I spoke of previously. My mind was thinking one way and my heart was thinking of another solution. Genesis, can you stop crying?" Sephiroth spoke softly, slicking back his auburn hair from out of his glassy hazel eyes. Genesis couldn't help the emotions arising and falling, as more tears dwelled in his eyes, wrapping his arms around his waist, sobbing heavily on his shirt. Sephiroth looked down, but he didn't know what he is suppose to do. Sephiroth glimpsed an amicable look towards Zack, but glanced back down, lissomely ran his fingers through the male's auburn locks that clung to his forehead. "I'm sorry…okay? I know I have been stressed out lately and I forcibly took out my rage out on you and the baby. I'm such a terrible parent and I'm truly sorry about everything that has been going on with us, I mean every word coming out of my mouth. I'm just worried about you. I know you mean well and that you are afraid that Kadaj is growing up to quickly and that he is slipping in-between the cracks of teenage hood and adulthood. Am I right?"

Genesis' lower lip quivered in poignancy, crying harder than he did the previous hour. "Go Away! Every word doesn't mean a damn thing! You just want me back so you can have libidinous sex, like every other time that we get into argument. I don't want you to be using me like a random whore on the street. Its not right at all, Sephiroth."

And with that being said, Sephiroth became more determined to get _his _Genesis back into his arms, and to show him that his love is what the doctor has recommended.

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone began exiting the high school in large crowds of people, of different sizes, shapes and different means of appearance. Marluxia patiently waited for his twin to come of the school building, but hasn't seen any sign of the pale pink haired sibling, which was odd for his insistence. Marluxia tapped his foot against the concrete flooring, waiting and waiting until he saw Axel and Demyx together; Axel's arms latched around Demyx's broad shoulders as they walked through the crowds of the people simply roaring for attention. Marluxia's eyes lit, seeing the two together. The rosette ran over to pair, who was still in the same position as they were when they exited the high school.

"Axel, Demy, have you seen 'Nez around?"

Axel looked at Demyx and Demyx looked back at Axel, shrugging as they turned back to their rosette haired friend. "I Don't-" The Demyx's lit up, turning back to Marluxia and pointed to the school. "He's with Shin! I remember seeing them walk away as we were leaving the school. So, they still might be talking. See ya, buddy!"

Marluxia huffed, storming into the high school and through the halls, looking for his twin brother. He always hated when he deceived him when he tells him something. It is his pet peeve.

Shin and Ionez exited his office, both glancing to the other side, but Ionez was the first to break the ice. Shin glimpsed into Ionez's eyes and Marluxia wanted to squeal in joy. Both of them were up to something, but that didn't stop him from spying on the other.

"Shin…this is really hard for me to say this, I know you just broke up with Ryouta, but I can't just help, nevertheless I-" Shin, like the sly guidance counselor that he is, didn't let him finish his thoughts. Their lips connected and their tongues sloppily intertwined with the other. Euphoria flow through their veins and their hearts fluttered with confusion. The kiss was unexpected, but Marluxia could only smile. Though Loz was the reason he came out of the closet, it didn't exactly mean he entirely happy with the drug addict. Marluxia gasped in aghast, bouncing up and down before they broke the heavenly kiss shared with each other. Both breathing hitched as Shin wrapped his arms around Ionez's waist. The rosette was so excited he wanted to scream, but he didn't want to interrupt their sentimental moment. Only he would have had his camera with him.

That was one way to _end _September. With a kiss and the tender emotions flowing through their bloodstreams.

_______________________________________________________________

*Jawohl means yes sir in German. I got that off the Internet.

A/N: Next chapter is the chapter I've been waiting to write. It will be called Freaxxx, for a reason!!! And if you don't know, it's a song from BrokenCyde.

A/N 2: Now, do you get why the chapter is called I Hate Everything About You?


	11. Freaxxx Part 1

_**Warnings for this chapter: Language, sexual themes, bits of cross-dressing, YAOI, Lemon, cheaters, OOC-Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy VII characters, etc. **_

_**I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII! I also don't own most of the stuff mentioned, including the title. BrokenCyde has that right. I don't get money or enough reviews to do so, but since it's a passion, I still continue on.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Freaxxx Part 1**_

_**"Oh my god, it's finally October and you know what that means Roxie, we get to go to the awesome Senior House party! Oooh, I cannot wait until we can go!" Sora gushed mercurially, throwing his hands up in the air and let out an enthusiastic yell. Roxas rolled his eyes, being too engrossed in Succulent Beauty**__, a romance and a drama filled hardcover novel. Roxas still couldn't fathom the fact that Sora is his fraternal twin. They are nothing _alike, to say the least.

"Roxie-kun! What outfit should I wear to the senior's house party? The crimson and black long-sleeved and stripy shirt, a black leather vest accommodated with crimson skinnies that tones my legs and a pair of crimson and black Nikes, or a graphic burgundy Funny Fuck tee-shirt, size small beige cargo shorts from Abercrombie &Fitch and burgundy converses. Or, a tight white tee, baggy denim shorts, white tube socks with sandals **(1)**…or, a leather jacket that I'm going to borrow from you as well as a black tee with tight crimson skinnies, studded belts and high top Converses."

Roxas rolled his eyes, settling the book on his side. His twin could aggravate him, most of the time. He couldn't see that he was reading a fantastic book? "Damn, twin, you're literally going to turn crimson and black from the way you dress. You go with either the first, the second or fourth. Sora, you should go with the first or the second, though the first gives you that impression that you are copying a bootleg version of Matt Jeevas of Death Note and the second outfit makes you look too casual to be at a party like the one you are about to attend. Go with the flow, Sora. Pick what's suits you for the night, since I'm not going to that shitty house party. So, I don't care."

Sora stomped his foot on the floor. Roxas was unbelievable! He had the _audacity_ to not come to one of the most talked about parties of the year?! Sora definitely knew they weren't like the other siblings who actually had a found bonding sense. Did they give their mom the wrong child after birth? "But Roxie~ you're not helping meeee out with this! I want to look cute to grab some guys and girls attention." Sora pouted childishly, leaning against Roxas in order to get his undividedattention. Roxas rolled his eyes leisurely, flipping the page of his hardcover book to the next page, interested in the possible consequence the main character could be suffering as a result of starting a relationship with another male, not with the usual females who he has to be courting during the festival of the New Year.

"Fine, then Roxie-chan! I'm wearing the comfortable outfit and you can't stop me!" Sora chanted, poking his face to the page where Roxas was trying to concentrate enough to reread the part he missed, due to Sora's annoyance. "Whatever. Just leave me be, so I can back to the part where the main character gets caught during the act."

"But, Rooooxas! I want you to come with me, it's going to be loads of fun _and _Axel is going to be there!"

Roxas growled hastily, glaring maliciously at his fraternal twin brother. When Sora wanted something from Roxas, he usually brought up _Axel. That stupid pyromaniac. _And every time Sora brought him up, he felt like punching him in the face. Maybe, just maybe, that would knock some common sense into his head. "CLOUD! Can tell you tell this noisy brother of mine to **shut it**!?"

"But Roxas~!"

Both Cloud and his red-head husband sighed in unison, hearing the continuous bickering being emitted by both fraternal twins in addition to loud crashes and booming noises directed towards both of the twins. Cloud face-palmed. He knew his parents should have separated their rooms as they gotten _mat_-older. All the both of them seem to do is argue, pettily fight over the dumbest and smallest entities; which drives Cloud up a wall. Cloud sighs profoundly, getting up from the couch to go break up another argument between the boys while Reno drank a cup of tea while hearing Cloud scorn his twin brothers in admonition.

________________________________________________________________________

A very **excited **Demyx, an unpredictable Zexion and a lenient Ionez stood communally in Demyx/Larxene's room that they shared simultaneously, staring hard at their reflection mirroring their firm and unpleasant features. Zexion plopped himself onto the comfortable black bed, obviously belonging to Larxene, staring at his swinging feet that was motioning back and forth. He didn't want to become preoccupied in staring at Demyx, not wanting him to notice him watching him through the bangs of his disheveled periwinkle hair. He just wished he could tell him how he truly felt about him and every time they touched. It was all too much for him to handle!

Demyx was bouncing off the walls, excited and eager to already arrive at the party, but he wanted to look as good as he felt and arrive with his friend, arm-in-arm at the hottest party of the year. " We need to get ready for the part-tay! And once we get there, we are going to dance our problems away with every thrust and swaying to the other person. Don't worry, Sexy Zexy, you'll get a guy to dance with you! I'll dance with you if you want. Hey, 'Nez, you gonna be with us the entire night, mingling with other people or are you going to be at the hospital or Kingdom Hearts on your shift?" Ionez looked down at his feet. "Nah, I'm coming, just don't expect me to go and grind on you. Just kidding, I'm coming, but not with you guys. Sorry, but Dane asked me and I couldn't resist! Sorry, but being asked by one of the hottest guys in the school is _so _far-fetched! I couldn't believe it myself."

Zexion rolled his eyes in irritation. His best friend is **definitely **a boy-addict teenager and if it were up to him, Dane and the other sultry guys in their school could be wrapped around his fingers. If it were up to Zexion, Demyx would be his and his only, but the magic of _love _doesn't always work out the way everyone likes.

The three friends glanced at each other with confusion. Demyx didn't know what they were suppose to do, but a smile curved on the corner of the blonde's face and he proceeded to his enormous closet that Larxene and himself share. Demyx laughed absentmindedly, dumping clothes from their closet/Vexen's clothes as well as additional clothes that Marluxia, Axel, Ionez, Zexion, Kadaj and Xigbar left when they stopover. Ionez picked up a lime green tank top and a pair of dark Nudie jeans. Zexion looked over at the other two and went digging through the mountain of clothing stacked up on the floor, but his _taste _in clothing was more peculiar than his friends. Zexion was flinging the clothes around the twin's room. Ionez currently was texting on his Sidekick about something retarded he heard today; the gossip flowing through the school like a wild fire spreading to the acres of land in a suburban area. Demyx plopped himself behind Ionez and both began spreading rumors about someone and their ways. Zexion blinked absentmindedly, his eyes adverting through the massive amount of clothes scattered around the floor, slowly picking up a coral thong from the overload of clothes just lying on the floor. Zexion shuddered, knowing whose thong belonged to whom. Zexion threw the coral thong to the side, looking for something to catch his eyes when he picked up a pair of electric blue boot cut jeans. Zexion's lips curved a childish smile whilst playing with his tinted electric blue lip ring in a fascinated manner.

Zexion glanced the other way and noticed that Ionez was converting Demyx into the penchant of gossiping. Zexion rolled his eyes, fitting the jeans against his lower body, preoccupying himself in being able to fit into the fantastic pair of jeans. "Ummmm, guys?" The other two stopped chatting and laughing and turned around to where Zexion stood, looking at the pair of jeans in his hands. "Well, more so Demyx, what size is Larxene? Because if we are in the same size, I want to wear the boot cut jeans."

Ionez rolled his eyes while Demyx blinked countless times at Zexion, who wanted to wear his older twin's jeans. "Lord knows that the bitch got big breasts that drive men crazy, but no ass that make them clap. But, I guess that's why _straight_ men be dumbing themselves down for. Well, that and some action in leotards. Luckily for you, Demyx, Vexen, Marluxia, the others and me that we aren't one of them."

Vexen sighed profoundly as he passed by the room, getting ready to go to Marluxia's house for an 'emergency' that he cannot be _patient_ for. "You are all a bunch of retards. No offense Demyx, but girls do dumb themselves for her, as well. You should have seen this one time when Larxene was talking and the girl was staring at the way she moved and when her breasts jiggled. It was a shameful and disdaining site."

Ionez's eyes nearly popped out of his eye socket. "No…freaking…. WAY! Larxene, bi-sexual? I always thought she had eyes for Axel or Dane!" Ionez is **so slow**. Sometimes, Zexion didn't know why they were best friends.

Demyx smiled cheekily, his hands settling abruptly on his jeans. "We're twins, aren't we? If the other twin does something- like convert to another religion, the other does and if the other likes both genders, then it will eventually happen. Remember this?" Demyx quickly pulled down his pants and his boxers, displaying the tattoo of a miniature bulldog **(2)** inked on his butt. -"And Larxene got a Care Bear- Grumpy on her lower back. It was adorable on the glossy picture she gave the guy in charge of us. Like I was saying before, Larx and I like the same person, we protect the same people, we go after the _cuties _and we wear each other's clothing- well, I wear her jeans when I get a chance to."

The others stared. "Alright, Alright. Larxene wears a size 5 in juniors. What size do you wear, Zex Zex?"

Zexion was embarrassed. "I wear a 4 ½ in juniors…I know…small."

"Damn, Sexy Zexy, you got a small built figure."

Zexion smiled faintly, blushing when he turned to the side. Zexion's periwinkle hair clung to the corner of his face, his hands resting on the walls. "Guys, don't look. I'm going to change into these jeans and then you both can tell me how I look."

Ionez turned his head away from his best friend, eyeing the messages he was forwarding back and forth about rumors and idle talk with his buddies, not paying a mind to the other two. Demyx couldn't keep his eyes away, even as Zexion slowly peeled his skinny jeans off his effeminate hips, bringing it down to his lower calves without realizing Demyx was still staring at him with lust and awe. Zexion had somewhat of a fatty **(3) **that he was always hiding, and for what? His butt looked bouncy and succulent to bite into and maybe, he would tap that ass tonight, at the party with the biggest hype since Miley Cyrus came into the music industry. Zexion turned his head around and came face-to-face with the guy he has known since he was 5 years old, the guy who knew almost _everything _about him and even had his first kiss with. He was that kind of special guy that he wanted to share his heart with, but there were many problems that build. Zexion's face flushed in embarrassment, sliding the electric blue skinnies to his hips, staring at the ground with his mind clouding with numerous thoughts. Demyx turned around and his face lit up, stripping himself of his shirt and flung it to the other side of the room, changing into tight muscle shirt that showed off his firm body. "Well, I'm ready!"

Zexion blushed, scrutinizing every inch of his body and frenzy ran hell through his head. He turned his head and twiddled with his two thumbs about being in the same room, but he heard Ionez dissent on the choice of outfit he made.

Ionez frowned, digging through Demyx and Larxene's closet to find a more suiting outfit for Demyx to be more…Demyx-like, instead of being a pseudo-Axel. Ionez flung another thong across the room and it landed directly in-between Demyx's hair, falling to his face and causing him to scream for mercy. Apparently, they belong to his twin sister, who he cannot imagine being in a frilly, lacey and tiny black thong. Ionez laughed. Zexion rolled his eyes, feeling as though he is overreacting. Ionez calmed Demyx down, handing him a burgundy graphic tee, boot cut jeans and Converses. Demyx smiled a friendly smile and completely changed into the outfit his friend gave to him, completely oblivious to his own feelings about Zexion and about Axel. Demyx sighed profoundly, turning back around after he changed while the other two chatted and he smiled as he rushed towards them and jumped on top of them. Ionez pressed his face towards Demyx's right cheek, tightly embracing both friends and put some fast pacing music on. "Are we all ready?"

Zexion's eyes lowered and he glanced over at Ionez maliciously. "Oh, we're _not _done with you, not just yet, Ionez. Its time to _doll _you up for Dane's lovely **ass**."

"Why does everyone talk about Dane's ASS?"

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia went through his spacious closet filled with the latest fashions and trends all lined up in range from bold and vivid colors to countless sizes to different shapes. Vexen couldn't fathom the fact that _this _was Marluxia's call that he begged and pleaded for him to come for. Marluxia needed help finding an outfit, but there has to be a **catch.** Marluxia twirled to face Vexen, placing his hands on his jean clad hips and pulled out something from his gigantic closet.

"Oooh, Vexen! What shoulder I wear to the senior's house party? Should I wear this beautiful coral colored corset I recently purchased in France the last time I visited my adoptive uncle who loves me dearly, with velvety straps hanging down from the bottom material of the corset. Tight ebony hip huggers that make my already wide hips push out. Three splattered black belts and a pair of Lamborghini stilettos I received from Rosso. A hot pink spaghetti strapped tank top that shows off a bit of skin. Boot cut jeans that show off a bit of my effeminate hips and bits of my torso. Strapped sandals with the laces trailing up my boot cut jeans or a pair of high tops that reach up to your kneecaps. Or…a black sweater dress, with a white belt around the waistline and…a pair of white ballet slippers. Or, if not any of those choices, then a tight black graphic tee, a pair of skinnies and knee-high Converses. So, what should I wear, Vexen? I'm sooo confused!"

Vexen wanted to truly enlighten the intensity of the room by telling Marluxia how he felt about him. Vexen slowly licked his lips, attempting into controlling himself around him, but couldn't help but slowly lick his lips. He couldn't help it. He did, after all, have a very cute best friend, who he wanted to date ever since he laid eyes on the rosette.

Alas, Vexen smiled away all his sexual frustration and laughed dryly. "Anything will look sexy on you and your fantastic body. So why fret over something that isn't worth the fret?"

Marluxia turned his head and blushed, hanging up his expensive leather trench coat. Marluxia loved the compliment he got from his crush, but since he had a boyfriend, he was putting up the faithful-boyfriend façade in his own defense to display his feelings. "Vexen! Stop with the inappropriate talk, please! You already know that I have a boyfriend and I want to _keep _it like that for a while. Now, which outfit should I wear, Vexen?"

Vexen rolled his eyes leisurely, face palming himself while Marluxia trailed on and on about being faithful. "Yeah, I know Marluxia, but that doesn't mean you have to lecture me, that's my job. But that doesn't I can't compliment you on your firm body and your great shape that you never let go of."

Not for nothing, Vexen absolutely **Despises **Saïx, that smug, absentminded fucking prick. He hardly had respect anyone, not even the people he's fucking behind their partner's back; the audaciousness of the indigo-haired bastard that prances around the school like he's Kami resurrected from the deep pits of volcanic ashes. Bullshit. Saïx, in Vexen's opinion, is the biggest piece of shit to roam the earth, searching high and low for someone's pity and to fuck his or her brains senseless. Vexen didn't want Marluxia, his best friend and his crush to fall into the wrong hands. He didn't want him to break, to break into the glass flower he knows is lodged deep within his heart, awaiting the final cut of unhappiness to his heart. But, Vexen wasn't going to let that happen to him. Saïx had no business telling other regulations about being in "his" school nor did he have the exact authority to control other people, which including Marluxia and his cousin, Demyx, who use to date him. Vexen wasn't holding grudges against him about dating his cousin for almost a year and breaking his heart, but he is dating Marluxia and stole whatever right he had to make him his boyfriend. The indigo-haired senior took his best friend away and is showing him the worst things in life. Stupid Bastard and his arrogant demeanor.

Marluxia knew Vexen currently resided in deeply centered thoughts, but that didn't stop him from being Marluxia Baalastine, the spoiled heir to the Baalastine fortune left for all of the children and Marluxia Baalastine, the excessive shopaholic who loves his friends and being the number one shopaholic! Marluxia stomped his foot on the floor and immediately got his best friend's attention as he looked forward and saw Marluxia pouting his lips forward and his feet distinctively tapping against the marble flooring of his lavish room.

"Vexen, you promised me you would help me! But, you're not helping me at **all!**" Marluxia grumbled childishly, crossing his arms against his chest and pouted more immaturely than before, seeing as though the childish appearance always worked its magic against Vexen when he wanted something from the platinum blonde.

After all, Marluxia gets, what Marluxia **wants**.

"I knew it! I knew I should have gotten Larx to help me instead! All _you _ever do is be mean and-"

Okay, maybe Marluxia was taking things far, but luckily for Vexen, he knew what relaxed the usually eager rosette when he was restless or downright upset with someone.

"You should wear the coral colored hip corset with the velvety straps hanging down, the tight hot pink hip huggers, multitude of black belts and the stilettos. That will do the trick and make the guys swoon over your graceful looks." Marluxia beamed mercurially, rushing over to Vexen and clasped his face with his hands. Marluxia smiled cheerfully, tightly embracing Vexen without warning as Vexen latched his arms around him and let him fall to his chest. Marluxia blushed deeply; picking himself up from Vexen's clutches and made his way to the bathroom of his house.

"Thank you~! Vexen, you're one awesome guy! Now, go get changed." Marluxia gushed absentmindedly, leaving the room leisurely, knowing the house party won't be until later on that night. Vexen gaped Marluxia's silhouette as he proceeded throughout the long hallway. "But Marluxia, there is no…" Poor Vexen, he wasn't going to be one happy guy unless he gets his clothes (And not Marluxia's flamboyant and gaudy clothing he's seen wearing everyday.) and intimate/cozy with Marluxia at the senior's house party.

________________________________________________________________________

The house belonging to the Corliss/Ayer household rattled and shook with the blaring music that entertained the boisterous and licentious teenagers with the latest club mix Riku exclusively obtained for his party by his Uncle, who happens to be the owner of Kingdom Hearts. And if he were throwing revelry, he would provide him with the latest tracks that will the party more exciting to the crowd attending. People crowded the front yard of the Corliss/Ayer multi complex, entering the fashionably presented complex as they saw the light turn on and off automatically.

Zexion and Demyx maneuvered through the crowd of partygoers, hand-in-hand as they proceeded to the middle of the dance floor glistening with colorful movement. Demyx glanced back at Zexion and smiled cheekily, rushing him through teeming people dancing and swaying their hips, instantaneously finding themselves in the center of the party. Demyx turned his head and saw the others dancing only 5 feet away from them.

Axel swayed his hip in both direction, dipping his back low while moving his hip, bringing himself up and threw his hands in the air. Axel watched in the corner of his emerald eyes his brother, Ionez, dancing with his so-called friend, Dane _close._ Well, too close for comfort, but that didn't matter at the moment. Axel threw his hands in the air to the beat blaring in the surround sound stereo and swayed his hips to the rhythm taking over his intuition. He wanted to get on someone and get freaky with him or her.

Dane motioned his lower body and dipped his head back, leasing his friend to loose his self-control and it was working. Ionez was working his way from the bottom to the top, bringing himself lower and arising, swaying his hips while latching his arms around his neck. Dane brought them both to the side, moving his arms in the direction of his friend's effeminate hips.

Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene made their entrance into Riku's house party, all smiling and excited in getting some **action **during the time being, away from their strict households and to behave like teenagers for once. Marluxia was already getting into the mood, waving and already rushing to the center of the dance floor. Axel turned from the crisscross he maneuvered and saw Marluxia smiling and beaming happily as he ran towards him.

"Aniki! Isn't this an awesome party?"

Axel couldn't help but stare at his outfit. What the fuck. "What the fuck is this suppose to be? Did you borrow Alana's attire again? You know she can be the biggest slut we know." Marluxia pouted his lips childishly.

"But the Part-Tay has _yet _to begin!" The entire room was blaring with music, coaxing the man of the hour's footsteps towards the group of people he hangs around the most and when they turned, they saw Riku Corliss flaunting his social status and adequate looks, convening in small chats with the guest at his house party.

"Riku Corliss!" Riku turned his head at his name being called out and saw Kairi ambling towards him, bringing him into a passionate kiss at site. Riku dipped her down nearest to her firm legs and twirled his girlfriend back to his elevated site, both entangling their arms in the air while they French kissed in front of their friends. Yes, life was good, for Riku Corliss and Kairi Callahan that is. Riku went off to the crowd, leaving Kairi with her friends and he watched as everyone began dancing to the hottest beats of that year, but there was one thing that was known, besides Riku and Kairi being the 'IT' couple : The alcohol was going to lead to bigger consequences. It was the very result that happens with every cliché house party and the usual happenings : Booze, drugs, sex and club music blaring throughout the background.

________________________________________________________________________

**(1) A friend of mine wore that to a party one time! Hahahaha!**

**(2) That was from the show 6teen, where Nikki and Wyatt go to get a tattoo and she wants a miniature bulldog on her arm. **

**(3) Fatty is slang, if you didn't know that. It means your ass is huge. I'm using it, so sue me!**

**This is all I can write, for now! School starting tomorrow and I got to get my A-game on if I want what I need. So, if you want more, just review! Pretty much, that is what inspires me to continue on! Oh, and almost everyone is in this! Ja ne!**


	12. Freaxxx Part 2

Warnings for this chapter: Language, sexual themes, bits of cross-dressing, YAOI, cheaters, OOC-Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy VII characters, etc.

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII! I also don't own most of the stuff mentioned, including the title. BrokenCyde has that right. I don't get money or enough reviews to do so, but since it's a passion, I still continue on.

Also, Vex/Mar, Xem/Saï, Larxel, Lex/Zex (Though, I don't like the couple), Zemyx fans will definitely like this chapter! Hehehe…me evil! And the lemon will be the next and final chapter. I didn't want to write too much, since my _friend _complains that I write too much. So, yeah, haha.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11:

Freaxxx Part 2:

Back it Up blared in the background of the house party. Everyone's mood arose with the music's beat blaring in their minds as well as plaguing the way they were thinking. Axel made his way to Demyx, who was swaying his hips to the Hip-Pop sounding song playing, grabbing him by the waist when he reached him. Axel's movement shocked Demyx, but when he felt his lukewarm fingers trail up his back, he began working his body with Axel. Demyx popped his ass back where his hands were, working his way to the floor and back up again, leaning closer to Axel's firm body. Axel told him to bring it and that's exactly what Demyx did.

Marluxia didn't feel like dancing to the song, but since his boyfriend gave him a wine cooler to turn him wild, he loosened up, bending down on Saïx and made sure he touched him as he went all the way to the floor in a divine and sultry manner. The indigo-haired senior let his boyfriend do all the dancing and persuading him into dancing alongside him, trailing his fingers on his neck when he came back from the ground, gyrating his hips to the beat of the song. Marluxia threw his hands in the air and from then on, proclaimed the night as his.

Zexion and Kadaj dance in the middle of the dance floor together besides one another, showing off their moves along with Lexaeus and Dane, who were fond of the attention they were receiving by being with the two guys dancing licentiously. Kadaj swayed his hips in both directions on Dane's firm body, forcibly pushing himself near him and was compelled into completing a split on the floor. Zexion on the other hand, was having a marvelous time, twirling around in a flirtatious manner and dropping into a seductive split that people stared in awe at. Kadaj took Ionez's hand and both started dancing affability with each other, holding each other's hands and threw them in the air when they both dropped to split, in unison. Zexion got a wine cooler from Lexaeus and his wild side became unfolding more, taking his self-control he has balling up. Zexion twisting his waistline against Lexaeus' body, gyrating his ass in a pleasurable way and bent down lower, rolling his periwinkle hair in face. Lexaeus swayed his hips in the direction he wanted and drove him crazy.

________________________________________________________________________

Tempted to Touch began and everyone's aroused mood was frisky. The alcohol wasn't help the urges they were feeling about other people around them or who they were crushing on. Axel gripped Larxene's hourglass figure, stepping back and she did the same thing, stepping back to where his foot is, twisting and turning her waistline to the Tropical beat smoothly playing throughout the background. Larxene rocked her hips against his firm hips when Axel settled his hands on her hips, swaying Larxene in both direction and dipped her near the floor. Larxene glimpsed into the emotions reflecting gradually in his piercing emerald eyes, taken back on the sudden emotions running wild throughout her body and her mind. She didn't know why or understand the reasons she felt this way for him. It was Axel, for Pete's sake! Axel Baalastine, the guy that has been apart of her life since they were in Pampers and still potty-training. This was becoming too much for her to handle, knowing her twin is _infatuated _with him. Larxene didn't want to betray Demyx and his overwhelming feelings for him regarding friendship, but her own feelings for Axel intensified over the years, which would strain their fervent relationship as brother and sister.

Marluxia whined up his pliant body up against Vexen's firm body, wrapping his long arms around his neck and continued rocking his hips against Vexen's lower body, loosening up to the Tropical melody soothing the savage beast awaiting an opportunity to release. The rosette was playing hard to get with the longtime companion, twisting and turning his waist to the beat he knows best-driving the platinum blonde absolutely nuts with him touching himself in a prerogative manner. Vexen knew very well the plan he was compelled in, slowly licking his lips as Marluxia dipped himself to the floor and brought himself slowly to the surface again, gyrating his hips in an _impolite _way.

Marluxia slowly licked his dry lips. Vexen sipped on a glass filled with Tequila, compassionately rocking Marluxia's hips with his hands suitably on the rosette's wide hips. They were taking advantage of the fact that Saïx wasn't around and continued on, grinding to faster beat of the new song playing. Vexen dipped Marluxia farther down, both restricting the friction building. Marluxia groaned in satisfaction. He felt like he was _high _off of the movement Vexen was providing to him, being compelled in the manner Vexen teased and boisterously taunted him. It was as if his innuendo wasn't _enough. _

Saïx was no where to be found in the dance floor replete with people dancing vigorously with one another, much to Vexen's advantage and to Saïx's [utter] dismay. Marluxia ran his fingers through his long platinum hair, both maneuvering the same way as the other, taking more shots then necessary. The rosette and his dancing partner switched the drinks, drinking Tequila and a Jack Daniel's instead. Marluxia screamed in pleasure, coming undo of his stiffness and continuously roamed Vexen's body with his hands. Vexen smiled handsomely and let Marluxia come undone, allowing the rosette to do whatever **pleases **him; whether it's dancing seductively or if its moaning his name in a sultry manner. Whatever it was, he was sure Marluxia can do it properly.

Xemnas dragged Saïx upstairs of Riku Corliss' multi complex, hand-in-hand as they proceeded to wherever Xemnas wanted them both. The duo made their way through the hallways cluttered with teenagers making out and reluctantly, found themselves alone and locked in the bathroom with each other still hand-in-hand. Xemnas crushed his lips against the indigo-haired senior, but the teen didn't know what do from there. Saïx was too blitzed to know what was in his surroundings and who was brushing his lips against his, but he liked the idea of the sultry kisses and the person caressing his high cheekbones. He was too tempted to not respond back to the other person's affection. Saïx crushed his lips against the man _toying_ with his haywire emotions. Xemnas kissed back, their hands moving closer to the other as their kisses deepened from that moment on. The music became raunchier and more vulgar, much to everyone's advantage, spicing up their soft, mellifluous touches and tripled their sexual innuendo. They didn't notice the sudden change of their surroundings. Their tongues slithered in the others mouth and a war began spiraling from there. Euphoria detonated and explored the parts that they didn't know they were capable, becoming more prominent with each other as well as releasing their utmost balled up emotions with the other by the means of each kiss and their hormones raging with every inappropriate touch. Xemnas took things, however, in his own hands. Xemnas gripped Saïx by the waist and pinned him to the wall, their firm bodies meeting at an instance. Saïx returned the passionate and drunken kiss to his friend while he felt his succulent and pale skin being exposed. Xemnas threw his shirt to the side and began licking his succulent skin with pleasure, causing Saïx to moan in agreement and his breathing trickled on his tawny skin.

________________________________________________________________________

Alcohol. Is the one thing that kept them up and about with their dancing and their rowdy/licentious behavior! Most of the people in the Corliss/Ayer multi complex were becoming or were completely intoxicated with alcohol as well as pleasure. Who said alcohol and dancing couldn't satisfy pleasure? Marluxia still danced the night away, though he was barely sobered up and Vexen was very tipsy- on the verge of becoming a victim to his own intoxicating state and compels into something he won't remember afterwards. Smoke and the smell of marijuana and cocaine fervently lingered throughout the entire house, not coaxing the party that should have never happened, but the events that are going to take place as the night progressed.

Zexion staggered through the crowd of people, finding himself in the middle of the dance floor, not knowing what he was suppose to be doing and just stood there, staring into complete nothingness. Lexaeus knew what he wanted and what he wanted was standing on the dance floor, staring and staring at other people dancing, until he finally started dancing to the techno music. Lexaeus proceeded to the periwinkle-haired teen swaying his hips, becoming mesmerized with his graceful movements and the manner he presented himself with while dancing incedingly with surrounding people. Lexaeus surprised Zexion with a quick peck to the lips and settled his hands on his hips, maneuvering through the crowd of people in the house. The both got to the outside of the manor and Lexaeus gave him another sweet, but passionate kiss, cupping his firm cheekbones with his larger hands. Lexaeus glimpsed into Zexion's hazel eyes reflecting luminous beauty and smiled a compassionate smile.

"Zexion, you know I really like you and I want you to be my boyfriend." Zexion's eyes widened. His words came out sputtered with incoherent babbling. He didn't know what to say or what he was thinking. Yes, Lexaeus was a kind guy and was willing to everything for him with a drop of a request, but there was also Demyx; the sweet and loveable guy that could make you laugh without you realizing. He was torn between the two guys; one was fighting for him and the other was fighting for another guy's heart and leaving him in the dark. "I can figure out why _Demyx _calls you, Sexy Zexy, because you are sexier than I have seen you all year." Zexion blushed heavily, bending his face down to where the ember dirt and grass was forming, unaware of his own emotions building. Zexion glanced towards Lexaeus and he brought him into a sweet and compassionate kiss lasting for a few minutes, but those few minutes would change his personal thoughts about the request Lexaeus was asking.

"Y-yeah! I will go out with you, Lexaeus." Zexion spoke softly, reaching Lexaeus on his tippy toes and crushed his lips against the senior's lips, his hands on his cheekbones, sealing their relationship as of then. Lexaeus' tongue slithered slyly into the younger males mouth, thrusting his tongue against his. Zexion broke the heavenly kiss and his breathing trickling amongst everything. Lexaeus noticed Zexion was becoming antsy to dance and release the latest stress and swooped him off his feet when they both entered the house party once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Axel swayed his hips against Larxene's wide hips, dipping her to his calves and rocked her hips once he brought her back up to surface. Larxene swayed her hips abruptly to the beat of the music and threw her hands up in the air. She had no care for the world for _who _was around her and why she even cared if everyone was talking about her wild side. Her wild side came out only when Axel was around and if it were up to her, she would have snagged him and the other guys on the football team a while ago.

Larxene cocked her head back and Axel stared into her eyes gleaming with pure emotions. "Mmmm, Larxene, you're making me _hard _as a rock." He purred licentiously in her ears, slowly licking his dry lips and latched his hands on her hips, rocking her to the music lingering.

Larxene enjoyed Axel's treatment more than anything, bending down and bringing Axel close to her excited expressed face. "Ohh, you know _I _can do something about _that_. You know I can put in a position you can never forget, deary. I want you as my boyfriend. I always have, since we both got into high school, but I was afraid that you would reject our friendship if our relationship would break."

Axel smiled a sympathetic, but cocky smile. "No, don't worry about that. I've liked you too, actually since sophomore year. It's the way you are defiant makes my skin curl up and the manner you present yourself in, makes me insane. So, I take your innuendo as a yes, I will be your boyfriend. And, we don't kiss and _tell_."

Larxene giggled blithely, tilting her head back and Axel brung her closer to him. Axel tilted his head and leaned into a kiss with Larxene, which turned into a steamy make-out session on the dance floor of the house party.

________________________________________________________________________

Saïx de Luca was nowhere in site, which made the whole occurrence better for Vexen and Marluxia to have with each other, without disturbance, that is. Vexen headed up the stairs with Marluxia following in hand and both of their hand entangled within one another's grasp, going to an unoccupied room that was with a comfortable setting. Marluxia slammed the door behind them, but was hesitant of what he would do with Vexen. What if…he were to do something he regretted afterwards? At that moment, questions were plaguing his mind, but his body was regarding the time alone, otherwise. Vexen brought Marluxia's svelte body to his firm body, staring passionately into the rosette's gleaming cerulean eyes and glimpsing at his succulent skin. How mouth watering. Marluxia grew panicky, but at the same time, accepting of their guilty actions. Vexen pressed his lips against Marluxia's parted lips and their hands entangling against the wall. Vexen deepened the kiss with Marluxia, both moving their mouths, as they got more intimate with each other. Vexen pinned Marluxia against the wall, his layered rosette hair messily broadened against the wall and his cerulean eyes reflecting uncertainty. But that was the least of his worries. What he worried about is if he found out his _secret _that he has been embarrassed about for most of his life. He didn't want him to abandon their feelings like most of the guys he has been around. Marluxia crushed his lips against Vexen's lips; tighten his eyes shut as they entered another kiss. They broke the kiss and their breathing trickled against each other's skin, they're breathing shaky, but knew their temporary setback would be a strength in their _relationship. _


	13. Freaxxx Part 3

Warnings for this chapter: Language, sexual themes, YAOI, Lemon/Semi-Lime/Seriousness, cheaters, OOC-Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy VII characters, etc.

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII! I also don't own most of the stuff mentioned, including the title. BrokenCyde has that right. I don't get money or enough reviews to do so, but since it's a passion, I still continue on.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11:

Freaxxx Part 3

Demyx Cunningham sat around the **boys**, blowing smoke in Dane's face and laughed reservedly around, having a grand time, but stopped what he was doing. Demyx saw his best friend getting 'freaky' with his **stalker** on the dance floor and didn't like the pleasant site. It wasn't that he didn't want his best friend to be happy, it's the alcohol and absentminded-state that he was making him _crazy_ for Zexion. Out of all things he could have done, he stood up and staggered as he made his way to Zexion and his _stalker_. Freaxxx began playing throughout the entire house while Zexion's boisterous dancing turned freaky. Demyx got a closer look at what his friend is capable of doing, which _turned _him on. Zexion twirled around Lexaeus licentiously. He preoccupied himself with his dances and not the glances his established boyfriend gave to him, his mind drifting to Demyx and their promise to each other when they first entered high school. He felt as wrong as he would have felt if he were committing a sin, but was loving two guys any different? No, but to his incarcerated mother, he is a **sin**. He wasn't suppose to be living; he lost his sight in his left eye and he stripped for **dirty **money, but was still a _child _himself. He wasn't suppose to be doing such things behind people's backs…but, nobody is _perfect. _Zexion has just as many flaws as the next man. But, no matter how much he has sinned and advertised his body to the married men of the community; he always felt _wholesome._

It was a never-ending dull moment in Zexion's life. Zexion exciting façade dropped and his true emotions came to life. Zexion twirled around the taller male, dropping to the floor in a clean and firm split, attempting to pop his ass, but all the emotions drained his face of its normal color and his eyes watered uncontrollably. Hot breaths trickled his pale neck. Zexion stood up and solemnly walked away from his boyfriend, who stood there on the dance floor, confusion contorting on his face. Zexion rushed pass the many people crowding around, climbing the stairs of Riku's multi complex, but was stopped short of his movement. Zexion's shaky breathing labored. Goosebumps shot up his clammy and callous-ridden skin, causing him to shake, but suppressed the urge to leave, glimpsing into the eyes before him. Icy and blatant aquamarine eyes staring back at him. His feet followed the heavily coaxed emotions swiveled in those aquamarine eyes directing him to a mistake he was about to commit. His hearted raced briskly as he climbed the stairs and into the room of shadows that lingered amongst the flood of neon lights shimmering the other's peach skin and his blanch skin that tingled with anxiousness.

Demyx smiled warmheartedly, though his devious thoughts were anything _but _compassionate. Zexion got closer. His heart beating faster and consensually, thumping harder than the club music blaring in the background. It was ridiculous! Zexion's clammy skin trickled with perspiration, feeling the nervousness build as of then. He couldn't move. It was like he was frozen in time with everyone else unfrozen and staring at him, as if he…were a display for everyone to look at and not for mesmerizing. No, he wasn't the center of attention.

Demyx grasped a hold of Zexion's hand, entangling him in a benevolent kiss that could have lasted for minutes, but Zexion broke the heavenly kiss and stared and stared. He couldn't believe he kissed him, but what he couldn't fathom was the fact he let him kiss him. Zexion felt like a **whore** cheating on his newly established boyfriend, but remained the worst: he has been chasing after his best friend; not just any best friend though, Demyx Cunningham.

Zexion still proceeded, even as his emotions cluttered in his mind and contorted on his face, obvious that he didn't know the kind of consequences he was getting himself into as he reentered the unoccupied room again. Demyx glimpsed lustily into Zexion's hazel eyes filled of mixed emotions, pinning him roughly against the white glistening of the neon lights flickering on and off, evading their kisses and groans emitting from both males. Zexion groaned surly, throwing his head back while Demyx worked his way down Zexion's collarbone, glancing down to see the licentious moans Zexion was emitting. He knew he was teasing his _best friend _in a licentious manner, but that didn't mean he couldn't boisterously indulge Zexion in a night of **fun**. But, he could also get a blowjob from Axel or suck on Roxas' skin, but that wouldn't be too much fun, either. Demyx lifted the younger male's pale arm and showered the petite with many lusty and gentle kisses, trailing upwards and his lips met with Zexion's parted lips, beginning things for both friends while their kisses turned into compassionate and deepened displays of affection. Zexion took great pleasure in returning the kisses that Demyx presented, sliding his tongue into his mouth and the chain reaction set off began…

Demyx pinned Zexion roughly against the wall, bringing himself closer to Zexion's warmness and slipped his shirt over his head. Zexion hungrily stole another kiss from Demyx while he threw an article of clothing behind them and slammed the door behind them. Demyx glanced licentiously into Zexion's hazel eyes, pushing him against the wall once their lips collided and euphoria exploded in their mouths, their tongues thrusting on top of the other's tongue.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia groaned in ecstasy. Vexen quickly proceeded to his lower shoulders, trailing his lips against Marluxia's sun kissed skin and truly wanted to sink his teeth into his skin, but didn't want to leave a _mark._ That very thought made him think of himself as a vampire. But, both of their priorities weren't guarded and feeling promiscuous? It didn't faze them, not for one bit. Marluxia threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck. His full lips and the expression painted on the rosette's face made him want **more** and what they both wanted was the intensions that arose. Sex. Vexen raised Marluxia's long arm and cascaded his arm with plentiful of kisses from top to bottom, using his tongue to trail his arms licentiously. Marluxia moaned seductively, returning the prominent kisses Vexen provided to him as he dipped his body lower in the hot tub outside of the manor. Marluxia moved leisurely through the lukewarm water caressing their entangling bodies, swishing and splashing gently as Marluxia jumped on Vexen and passionately pressed his full lips against his, crossing his legs behind his back. Vexen lifted him in position, crushing his lips against his and immersed him near his shoulders. Vexen's lips trailed down Marluxia's neck, showering his entire neck with kisses laced with purplish-red hickeys marred on his lower shoulders. Marluxia threw his head back. Overexcited and assuage; Marluxia licked his lips, diving in the lukewarm waters and seductively reappeared in front of Vexen, cockily glancing at the platinum blonde senior. Marluxia licked his full lips, leisurely sliding his briefs absentmindedly, teasing the senior as he barely slid his pants down, but then he stopped. Vexen slyly appeared in the back of him, placing his hands on his briefs and began sliding them down his lower body, the briefs trailing down his firm legs to his ankles.

Marluxia couldn't believe it! Vexen and him were getting a bit closerthan friendship, Alas; they both are seeing each other people in their cliques. Many would have said break-off the relationship, but were **afraid **to admit their long-termed feelings for each other, believing the other was going to reject them due to their friendship. Vexen could only frown at where the lines were being drawn, not exactly fond of dating his cousin's friend. Marluxia currently dates the biggest asshole residing in Toyohashi High School; Saïx de Basco, who so far, was in the count to being one of the cockiest and one of the biggest man whores in the school, besides Axel Baalastine that is. Then, Vexen is dating Malone Braden, Larxene's closet friend and the only girl that hasn't asked her out, out of her entire friends, though he doesn't have any true feelings for the saccharine bluenette willing to put a smile on her face. But, she **is **no Marluxia and no one can be like him. He is different from the rest of the people he took interest in; his creativity; his style; his personality; his outlook on negative things and his smile, how much Vexen looked his graceful smile with every moment of the day. It was so…amazing.

Marluxia jumped onto Vexen, glimpsing into the forest green eyes that he fell in love with, seeking the strength to carry forth without the worries of the world. Marluxia didn't want to wait…he wanted this _now._

Vexen roughly pinned him against the back of the hot tub, their breathing trickling with the warm steam lingering around their presences as Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waistline and brought him closer to his nude body and his emotions blatant to the intimate revelation about to come about and maybe, foreclose their lusty thoughts and _try _to move on; but that would be too impossible for the both of them. They have, however, found it hard to ignore each other, being best friends and their cliques being combined. Vexen brushed his lips against Marluxia's parted lips, his arms spreading out and letting the platinum blonde in.

"Oooh, Vexen! I want _it_, I'm ready for you and for the consequences surrounding. I love you, Vexen. I have loved you since the beginning of seventh grade when you defended me from those _assholes_ who wouldn't leave me alone because of my non-gender based attire." Marluxia breathed, fingering Vexen and tempted him to come closer and closer to his magnificent body as well as the temptation he was bringing to him.

Temptation drew him towards the _naked _rosette standing before him, seductress and bold waiting his _'present'_ from his long-time crush and best friend. It wasn't everyday where he stood in front of him, naked and bold enough to attempt in exploring boundaries and take their friendship to another level; Relationship wise.

"As you wish," Vexen stopped and pressed his lips against his, twirling him around and watched Marluxia while he bent him down. His oceanic eyes lit up and his lips slowly indulged him for another taste.

________________________________________________________________________

"Demyx…" Zexion moaned wistfully, throwing his head back to the pillow. Demyx, who had a knack for quickly unchanging clothes was teasingly stripping him of his clothes in a leisured manner.

Demyx lustily licked his lips as he trailed his fingers down his slightly arched back, his hands settled amatively on his lacey and stringed briefs that taunted him with the way it curved his ass and the way his jubilates playfully displayed with his emotions. Demyx cupped his cheekbones, lifting his face towards the direction of his and pulled him into a passionate kiss, directly slipping Zexion's briefs down his legs. Demyx smirked sheepishly and threw them to the side of the room, continuously trailing his parted lips against the silkiness of Zexion's pale skin that gleamed in the neon lights. Their temptation arose incredulously. Demyx lifted his pale arm and brushed his lips against his soften skin, showering his arm with kisses head-to-shoulders. Zexion settled back of the bed and jerked his head back, hearing the door creak, but saw Marluxia and Vexen, _naked_, and obviously intoxicated by the means of their blithely laughter and the way they went on about roaming through the hallways.

Nonetheless, Demyx pinned Zexion to the wall and crushed his lips against his. The impact made Zexion throw his head back against the wall, breathing through his nose as their kiss intensified. Demyx curled up his lips and began teasing Zexion, boisterously slipping his shirt off his sticky chest. He ran his fingers throughout Zexion's naked body, finding himself aroused without the action commencing. Zexion's body stirred for more and more, becoming antsy for Demyx's kisses and his caressing touches.

The dirty blonde trailed his lips against the surface of Zexion's chest, working his way up Zexion's collarbone. The petite stripper was fighting back on moaning and groaning, oblivious to his own emotions swiveling in his motions and the way his face flushed when Demyx came into contact with his skin. Demyx lips met Zexion's _weak spot_. Zexion threw his head back and moaned, picturing Demyx enthusiasm rising and elevating as he rocked with him, but didn't expect him to be nibbling on his collarbone with lusty intensions.

"Ohh…Demyx…Why are you such a _tease_?" Zexion breathed, his hands resting on Demyx's face.

Demyx didn't reply back, simply indulging both teenagers in something they wouldn't forget. Something that will lead them into something more _serious_; that something that would change them and make them grow up much **faster** than needed.

________________________________________________________________________

**My sexy love... (So sexy...)[Verse 1]She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand upJust one touchAnd I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my loveBabygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)**

Marluxia moaned boisterously. Every time they touched, Marluxia felt his whole world would suppress his true emotions for his best friend. He knew loving another man was wrong; but that wasn't **their** choice to make; as of now that is. Vexen nibbled on his sun kissed skin. Marluxia threw his head back and wanted his to stop teasing him so much, but couldn't help but being sucked in into the madness that lingered throughout the party and the alcohol roaming freely throughout their bloodstreams. Marluxia couldn't help but to bring the older male closer to his firm; lukewarm sensated body, exploring his rigid, masculine body with his hands, wanting to get into the mood and promiscuity to arouse both vibes lingering throughout the candlelit atmosphere.

_**[Chorus]**_**Sexy love girl the things you do(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to youOh I love making love to youBabygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**The candlelit surroundings gleamed of dim lights and the rivulet that shimmered with the moonlight caressing the softly motioning waters inside of the hot tub. Marluxia's body rocked with Vexen's active body, both indulged in each other's mouths and the compassionate kisses providing them a reason to stay in the same position, kissing and grunts that made the other go rigorously inside of the other's mouth. Vexen broke the heavenly kiss, both breathing unevenly. Vexen began luring Marluxia back into the hot tub. Marluxia obliged, leisurely taking his time getting into the hot tub as Vexen stood inside the translucent milky water, waiting for Marluxia to proceed. Vexen smirked and had a better idea. Instead of holding onto his hand, he gripped him forward and Marluxia practically fell face-first into the lukewarm temperature waters that swished and parted as Vexen caught him in a blink of an eye, cradling him close to his exposed chest and letting his legs hang from his arms. Marluxia couldn't utter a word, staring deeply into the forest green eyes possessing his will to fight back, but instead succumbing to his weakness and his exact feelings. This wasn't going as planned; but he wasn't going to halt the process as it became more aesthetic from his view. He was breathless and his labored breathing became shaky. It was now…or never; or in their case, they will not display their heartfelt feelings they have bawled up inside.

_**Verse 2]**_**I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drugJust enoughStill too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the aboveI can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)Oh, babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)**

"Dammit, Vexen, I love you!" Marluxia shouted, clinging onto Vexen's broad shoulders and glanced sincerely into his gleaming emerald eyes. "I want to be with you and only you…is that so hard? I really want you, I want you like no other person in my life…Vexen, I care so much about you." The words were jumbling throughout his mind like an open page with scrambled words all over the place. It didn't hit him that the words flowing through his other ear were the words coming straight from the heart; but at the same time, he believed Marluxia's intoxicated and didn't comprehend on what was actually coming out of his mouth. His lips enveloped of alkaline; sweet one moment but then, he was bitterer than the coldest weather on a beautiful snowy January day. His beautiful sun kissed, effeminate body and the graceful ways that surely divined the pickiest; his ways of twisting and turning his lithe body would turn any man's head. It was the modest things about the rosette that Vexen can identify, whether it's about his fashion statements or his emotional outlook on a serious issue, he knew how he felt or why he felt that way. Saïx on the other hand, didn't care about any of the important things about Marluxia and was personally _using _him for popularity and particularized use for his own gain. Vexen has been there from day one, how come he couldn't look his way and see him in the light that he shined on Marluxia?

_**[Chorus]**_**Sexy love girl the things you do(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to youOh I love making love to youSay babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_**[Verse 3]**_**Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come upKeep on lovin' 'til it goes back downAnd I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touchThat's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love**

Marluxia glimpsed into the reflecting emotions swiveling in his emerald eyes glistening with the hot tub's luminous aspect. Marluxia brushed his lips against Vexen's parted lips, latching his arms around his neck. Their emotions explored places they have never sought, bringing themselves to forget their surroundings and to concentrate more on their intimate kisses and compassionate contact.

_________________________________________________________________________Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wantedWe can do it real big, bigger than you ever done itYou be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on itI want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her upWhen I get right I promise that we gonna live it upShe make me beg for it till she give it upAnd I say the same thing every single time_

Zexion blushed heavily, feeling Demyx nip and sink his teeth into his blanch skin, causing his feet to curl up on the edge of the comfortable King-sized bed and a loud gasp to emit from Zexion's lips. Demyx stroked Zexion's periwinkle back, slowly licking his lips and grasped a hold of him by his waist. Zexion groaned, slightly thrusting himself closer to Demyx and what Demyx wanted, was about to come true.

"You're so beautiful, Zexion. You're so _flawless, _so flawless indeed. Even if you are a stripper and _still_ a virgin. I want to, I want to be your first and you're **only**." His words were slurred and his actions were awe-struck. Zexion gasped. He had _known_ this entire time and didn't say!

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the best I ever had, best I ever hadBest I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fuckingKnow you got a roommate, call me when it's no one therePut the key under the mat, and you know I'll be over thereI'll be over there, shawty, I'll be over thereI'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't even know was thereHa and you all ain't even have to ask twiceYou can have my heart or we can share it like the last sliceAlways felt like you was so accustomed to the fast life_

"Demyx, I want you." Zexion breathed as hot breathing trickled down Demyx's neck. Hearing this made Demyx lustier than from the beginning. Zexion crushed his lips against Demyx's lips, tilting his head, as their kisses became more ravenous and licentious, touching each other as their tongues began thrusting and toppling over the other, trying to obtain dominance. Zexion arched his back as a moan surfaced, but his best friend violently threw his body back towards the bed and smiled jarringly to the teen he has known for most of his life. Demyx slowly stripped himself of his boxers, exposing his penis to the already exposed male sprawled out on the bed, awaiting Demyx to prep him. "I'm warning you. It's going to hurt if I don't do this for. Its only precaution and to prep you for the expecting pain." Demyx climbed seductively on the periwinkle-haired teen in front of him, slowly licking his lips as he brought the teen closer to him, his hands preferably on his firm torso. But, before he could anything, he wanted to know the reason and the truth.

"Zexy, baby. Why do you hide your left eye underneath that pretty long bang? You are too pretty to be covering yourself up like that. Now, can I see what you have underneath your bangs before I give you _special treatment_?" Much to Zexion's dismay, he uncovered his left eye that hid behind his slate toned hair. Demyx saw the oily mustard yellow pupil that glanced down at the sheets; but luckily for Zexion, he covered the scar that would shed his past and not give him the light for his darkness. He was, abused and lonely, but tonight would prove that lonely nights would just become better.

_Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up onThat's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrongYou don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringin' Drake alongYou know that I'm working, I'll be there soon as I make it homeAnd she a patient in my waiting roomNever pay attention to them rumors and what they assumeAnd until them girls prove itI'm the one they never get confused with'Cause baby, you my everything, you all I ever wantedWe can do it real big, bigger than you ever done itYou be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on itI want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it_

Demyx sprawled Zexion's naked body across the King-sized bed and gently made him lay back and managing him to get as comfortable as he could, firmly spreading his pale legs to an extent. Zexion knew Demyx was craving lusty and felt his erection rubbing up against his firm torso, watching and remained focused on Demyx. "This is going to hurt…Warning you." Demyx spoke with an accented slur, maintaining his legs to where they were and leisurely slid his bony fingers into Zexion's hole. Zexion gasped loudly, his feet digging into the ground as he writhed in the silky sheets placed messily on the bed. His prostate felt like it was on fire as Demyx played, roaming around in his insides to make Zexion less _tight. _His insides contracted as his fingers went deeper into him. Zexion thrust down Demyx's bony fingers, groaning in contradiction, finding himself heated and more aroused than he has felt in 4 years of dating. He wasn't dating Demyx, but something drew him close; like an alluring magnet of a different polar bringing him to him. But, why did he follow along? He was Lexaeus' boyfriend, not Demyx. So, why was he giving all to his best friend that he has been crushing for 4 years, that is currently infatuated with Axel? It was a web of secrets, deception and lies that would web and web until the secrets and the clandestine displays, in a matter of time.

_'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her upWhen I get right I promise that we gonna live it upShe make me beg for it till she give it upAnd I say the same thing every single timeI say you the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the best I ever had, best I ever hadBest I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fuckingSex, love, pain, baby, I be on that tank shitBuzz so big, I could probably sell a blank disk_

Demyx groaned. Zexion arched his hips, groaning as he felt Demyx go deeper inside of him with his bony fingers, writhing in discomfort. He knew he was _tight_, but he didn't know he was this tight. Demyx smile deviously, shoving his two lanky fingers further up Zexion's entrance, earning a painful cry from Zexion, who began thrusting downwards to relieve the fire-like consumption.

"You ready?" Zexion blinked numerously, hesitantly nodding, but not before Demyx reassured him, crushing his lips against his parted lips, bringing him into a compassionate and steamy make-out session. Tears brimmed in the corner of Zexion's hazel eyes, not fathoming the entire thing as being truthful to his heart. But, why he continued to kiss, was beyond his control. Demyx spread his legs again and slid himself into Zexion's entrance. Zexion yelled in discomfort, writhing in the silky sheets as his feet dug into the King-sized bed and his hands directed toward Demyx's arching back. Demyx smiled, stroking his hair back as he whimpered and dug his nails into the sheets while Demyx repositioned himself inside of Zexion. It was his first time and everything cannot go as planned on their first try; nothing was perfected when it's initially the beginning of something you aren't experienced in. Demyx directed Zexion's hips in another direction, bucking his hips as he thrust his penis into his entrance and earned a painful cry from his best friend. It was going to get better, but for now, it hurt like hell. Zexion arched his back and yelped, feeling his arching hips ache of an awkward pain twinge through his hips and lower body. Demyx stroked him and whispered sweet nothings into his ears, hot breathing trickling in his earlobe and the sounds of gentle breeze settled him down. Demyx asked him if he wanted to continue and not wanting to seem like such a wuss about pain, he gently nodded. Demyx smiled warmheartedly, desiring the taste of Zexion's mouth and to tease the petite male with his indulgence. Demyx began teasingly thrusting himself inside of Zexion, playing boisterously with his enlarging prostate that throbbed with uneasiness. Zexion screamed/moaned amusingly to the treatment Demyx was giving, tears flowing down his cheeks and latched his arm to his back, digging his neon purple nails into his peach complexioned skin.

"Ahhh…. It hurts! Demyx pull it out, pull it out!" Zexion cried, tears spilling from his glassy hazel eyes. Demyx stroked his hair back, alleviating the pain that engulfed his entire body. Zexion's breathing became shaky. His awkwardly blanched skin shot up with Goosebumps. Demyx calmed himself down enough to reenter his system. Demyx compelled into the sex, pounced on top of Zexion's pale nude body, clawing his back in a disorderly manner and reentered Zexion again.

_Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wantedWe can do it real big, bigger than you ever done itYou be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on itI want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her upWhen I get right I promise that we gonna live it upShe make me beg for it till she give it upAnd I say the same thing every single time_This time, everything was different. The painful cries and pitied sobs were muffled when Zexion bit down on the pillow, letting his arch hips rock away the pain building and moans emit from his lips. Zexion threw his head back to where Demyx laid, facing him and his lovely aquamarine eyes gleaming of emotions. Demyx decided to go deeper inside of him, pushing himself in harder. Zexion felt agony; digging his neon purple nails into Demyx's skin, tearing it into two as Demyx went in further. Demyx straddled Zexion's hips both sides, attempting to redeem his tightness and to feel his insides. Zexion felt as though he was on clouds, moaning and groaning licentiously as Zexion thrust downward Demyx's cock, feeling as though he was about to release. Zexion arched his back in a receding manner, biting down on his lower lip and threw his head back as he moaned loudly. "Demyx…I'm gonna…I'm gonna..!" Zexion knew it was too late. He came on his best friend's lower stomach and on his torso, writhing as Demyx removed his cock from within and wanted the night to continue on.

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the fucking best, you the fucking bestYou the best I ever had, best I ever hadBest I ever had, best I ever had_

A/N: That was my first Lemon/Lime in a long time, so please, don't criticize me for the crappiness of it! Also, this an early birthday present to me, from me. Lol, that's just being dumb. Well, for the notice, I did say its on Hiatus, but this is the chapter I REALLY wanted to write, so the other things will be out later on! Please **Review** and most importantly, ENJOY! Its long, but its focusing on Vex/Mar and Demyx/Zexion as well as their emotions on each other.


	14. AN

Hello!!!! I know, I know, a chapter was suppose to be in this place, but I might have some unfortunate news, instead: I'm definitely thinking about discontinuing this boring fanfic. I am uninspired, pretty much. I am just losing out on everything I could be doing and writing is…getting me nowhere on this site. I actually want people to understand how compassionate I am. So chapter 11 could be its last and I will forget just going on the site. It's so lame these days. Well, I'm off and heading up north with no intensions of finishing this story. Its plain simple, it's boring. I can tell, no one pay me no mind. I _was_ planning to write chapter 12, but I'm going to delete the paragraph and a half of it. Right as of now, I was at the part where Zexion finds out he's having Demyx's child. That's in the notebook, not on my computer. My computer is down, as of now, so it's quite impossible to reach me, but luckily, I'm over at my uncle's house and he's kind enough to lend the computer to write this thing that no one will look at.

Peace out, I will be thinking of other things, but they will stay locked upside in my head. Maybe I'll go play Kingdom Hearts II or something, or even write me a one-shot, but, whatever. My new innuendo is: I DON'T CARE!

~UnratedCrimsonBlood

PS. I except Flames for my marshmallows!


	15. Chapter 12: Buy you a drink part 1

Warnings for this Chapter: OOC-Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII characters, Bits of Cross-dressing, this being stimulated like Coyote Ugly, bits of language, sexual themes, etc.

**Part 1 of 2 **

**Buy you a drink**

A/N: It turned out longer than I expected so part two will be out…eventually. Yeah, so over 3,000 words later…. This is what you expect.

________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj licentiously twirled around the stripper in Kingdom Hearts, clicking his Na 'Hallie' leather boots together while indulging the crowd of yearning spectators, whining up his torso to the song blaring in the background of the stripper's panorama that exploded with euphoria. The scenery was glittery and gleamed with neon lights that luminate his pale skin as he performed his ritual twirls and infamous teases to the lusty man that desire to touch him; but never let any of the men actually touch him. Though he's a stripper and a hooker by night, he never set his priorities before any of his actions. Kadaj lifted his long, pale leg into position, allowing the site seekers to get a view of his firm actions. Kadaj twirled around the stripper pole, sliding his leg on the stripper pole and dropped to a clean and rigid split in front of the many associating eyes gleaming with lecherous lust and their tongues wagging out of their mouths. The silverette made certain his ass popped when the males were compelled to his firm splits that made him infamous in Kingdom Hearts; by all means of winning the **dirty** money meant to stay in private lights. Kadaj reemerged from the gleaming marble flooring glistering with neon lights, tilting his torso forward to the anxious crowd, picking himself up from the floor in a sultry manner, spreading his legs apart, bending to where he elevated his licentious glances at the men willingly and benevolent on giving their well-earned money to seduce a effeminate "eye candy" stripper of their choice.

Kadaj rocked his hips to the beat thumping and throbbing pulsation throughout his effeminate body, swaying his ample hips in both directions, thrusting his groin toward the crowd of rowdy, ongoing 'supporters' and grasped the attention of others, clubbing and partying the night away in Kingdom Hearts. Kadaj tugged on the edges of his short denim skirt, teasingly began to gyrate his hips leisurely to the sensated beat rattling behind-the-scenes. Kadaj wind up his lower body, clicking his expensive designer brand leather boots together while twirling around the stripper pole with his integrity stooping down to the level of the perverted men glancing at the sixteen year old stripper teasingly displaying his effeminate body for the swarm of men willing to sacrifice their well-earned work paychecks for a piece of him. Kadaj smiled amatively, jerking his ample hips back and dipped his right hand down, displaying his spunky outlook and his firm, but succulent legs to the crowd of onlookers. His hands made its way to his chest oscillating with the rest of his pulsated body, lifting his tight gray shirt from his elevating chest arising and falling with every breathe he took. Kadaj bent down, showing his aroused and tenderized nipples to the throng of spectators waiting for some _dirty _action about to come of Kadaj and his partner for the night. The pulsation of the music throbbing in the background made everything surrealistic and the rattling of the blaring music tingling his skin **perfected **his maneuvers. Kadaj walked away from the center of where the lights glistened his pristine image, the jiggling of his rotund ass underneath the denim clad skirt fluorescing his effeminate figure generated a chain reaction of men whistling wistfully and the money flying around his presence while he leaned into another wistful split to attract **more**. Kadaj dropped his ass to the gleaming marble floor, popping it as hard as he could before his stage partner can make their grand entrance and steal the laminated spotlight that enhanced his beauty. Kadaj sprawled himself all on the floor. Sultry, seductive and Dominatrix. Kadaj slowly licked his lips, loosening up. The glistering lights focused on the anonymous person defiantly licking a leather whip streaked with dried blood red nail polish. The person's hazel eyes gleamed with a cunning sense of sultry. Effeminate hips swaying licentiously to the raunchy beat raucously blaring while Kadaj performed his exploiting acts, anonymity's face wearing the expression in which had gotten the job in the first place. Attractiveness, vindictive and cunning personae, the appeal to the naked eye.

Kadaj's stage partner proceeded to the shimmering stage disreputable of the constant sexual tensions and the raunchiest men the world hid. His partner made way towards Kadaj and his licentious act, spanking his jiggling ass while making forth to the stripper name deviously foreword of the forsaken name driving a hole deep into his heart.

The stripper's heart clenched at the deep end. Blood red nail polish. Faux, disheveled periwinkle and metallic black stripped hair/extensions that's short in the back and long on the sides, moving as Kadaj's stage partner came into view. Zexion/Mirage Illusionist.

Zexion smiled riotously, licking his lips sadistically at the very thought of role playing and testing out his latest moves learned from his studies. His maneuvers already began, not waiting for Kadaj to inform him, otherwise. Zexion licentiously traced his right leg with his small hands, sliding onto the marble club's floor with his (already) mini plaid skirt. Zexion gave the lusty men a taste of his goodness, inconveniently displaying the lacey thong Zexion reluctantly showed up with. Zexion's stomach somersaulted with butterflies flying around; apprehensive about the move he was compelled in completing in front of the crowd. Kadaj swayed his hips abruptly to the newest mix presented as Zexion indulged himself in sultry. Kadaj participated in twirling around the stripper pole with a fellow stripper, dropping to the floor and treated the audience to a divine way of popping his butt, but the audience and him weren't expecting what was about to happen next. Zexion ambled to the floor and somersaulted from the base of the floor towards the stripper pole, wrapping his firm legs around, lustily glancing at the crowd waiting for the unpredictable movement of Zexion, who surprised them with his swift movement without any warning. Zexion's plaid mini skirt flipped over, exposing his lacey thong he sported. Kadaj stared over at Zexion, with the gratefulness of litheness and a svelte figure, slid down the stripper pole with his butt tracing the pole and landed directly on his feet, twirling down content fully during the last part. Zexion went lower as he sprawled himself out in a seductive manner, scrutinizing the men trying to get a grab of his _goods. _Kadaj stood on point, dropping to the floor with explicit splits (which showed off a little more than expected) and dropping his butt to the lower parts where he could catch of a site of him inducing a man into becoming _horny_ as he dropped lower and lower. Zexion stepped off the playhouse, gradually stepping down the stairs as the music continuously played, though their performance was practically over. Zexion had one last move to complete. Zexion gyrated his broad hips, swirling around the men who crowded around him stealing the limelight from Kadaj and his bouncing back-and-forth act, attempting to obtain a better raise for the month and to get off from work early, to hopefully ease Shin's suspicions about his shifts. Zexion proceeded to the man he mostly shifted his movement with. Zexion began gyrating his hips to the beat he wanted to grind to, his butt pushing toward the man's lower body and flushed when he felt the man's erected cock stick up as he rubbed his ample ass all around in a circular manner. Zexion whined up his body, rocking his hips loosely to the music, allowing his mini plaid skirt to fall to his knees. The periwinkle-haired stripper flung the plaid skirt from his ankles, swinging his hips in both directions. Zexion slowly licked his lips, moisturizing the lips balm he applied to his lips, grasping the occupation in his own hands.

While Zexion aroused the crowd with marvelous gyrating of his broad hips and twirls that even left him breathless, Kadaj stripped himself of his denim skirt preventing him of loosen movement, rocking his hips to the beat of the music. Kadaj directed his movement towards the men gawking Zexion's lithe movement and graceful maneuvers across the marbled flooring of Kingdom Hearts, jerking his movement across the playhouse in which he co hosted with his stage partner currently hogging his limelight. Kadaj slid to the left, arising and falling to the floor while Zexion inclined his head in an awry position, scrutinizing the eclectic movement Kadaj made as he proceeded through the conclusion of their _performance. _Zexion climbed the stairs licentiously. Kadaj swirledaround the stripper pole that occupied his meaningful thoughts, staying unchanged in position while Zexion lustily grabbed the leather paddle from where the limelight's hung collectively and unnoticed by the crowd. Kadaj bit down on his index finger and moaned seductively, feeling the vibration of his ass being sculled by the leather paddle. Zexion spread his _assail _to his best friend and his stage partner, whose body was being supported by the stripper and his ass, which stuck out more with the outfit, had the pole in-between his hole. The music came to an end, but not their support. Green flew everywhere. Temptation to touch and manhandle the strippers were high, but Kadaj grabbed as much as he could and scurried off the gleaming stage and got quickly into the changing booth. Kadaj hurriedly threw down his briefs worn during the show and replaced it with a thin neon green thong **(Ummm…don't ask. And you haven't noticed, Kadaj is obsessed with neon green. You will be seeing him look like a frog soon.)**, ultimately covering his undergarment with a pair of neon green hip huggers tightly embracing his wide hips that swayed as he ambled. Kadaj smiled, settling with a tight see-through white tank top, blithely beaming at the way he looked. Kadaj rushed to the mirror most used; due to the convenience of the larger view they got, replacing his lip ring with another tinted neon green. The 16 year old swathed his multicolored belts around his svelte waistline, tracing his slender curves forming so abruptly, which he found so uncanny and peculiar, he simply didn't understand why his body was changing so _suddenly_. It has been a month of hell for him ever since he slept with that…No! Had he given him an STD? No, the platinum blonde looked too uncontaminated and too committed to be sleeping around as he did for a living. It wasn't like he was akin to his typical lifestyle, but something about him rubbed on him about the wisps of platinum blonde hair that shifted every time he motioned and his sheer cerulean eyes that you look through without telling an emotion; just as the night they committed infidelity against their partners without their acknowledge. It just wasn't justified. Kadaj distinguished his rights-from-wrongs, but lately, he doesn't how everything is twisting and curving its path toward the malevolence of being a child of the night. Wicked temptation and roaming the bitter nights, searching for a man willing to pay for an easy pity-fuck.

Kadaj rolled his eyes leisurely, ambling into the skewed scene the club provided. Kadaj settled his thumbs in his favorite neon green hip huggers, making way toward the bar section, his hips swaying as he walked endearingly through the crowds of happy-drunk men flailing their hands in their air, as if they were attempting to catch his attention and he's the multimillionaire celebrity everyone wants a piece of. He's _their _**eye candy **they love to sink their teeth into. Kadaj glanced in the corner of his glistering emerald eyes, observing the audacious men looking him up and down while he ambled toward the bar section when he came into their direction. He felt like first-class. Kadaj dashed toward the lovely platinum blonde-haired assistant, wrapping his arms around her and cozily embraced his close friend before someone entered the room. His smile usually set off Kadaj, but the man gave kudos to their wonderful outfits. Naminé blithely wrapped her arms around her cousin-in-law, Marluxia, commenting on simplicity of his outfit while he twirled around, being a braggart about his expensive brand name jeans and the 'adorable' top he received from his now-deceased aunt weeks after he left France. Kadaj rolled his eyes reticently, chivvying towards the front of the sector where this stunning beauty sat casually on the barstool. Though he seemed casual, his face's description supposed otherwise. His smooth, creamy face delighted his intuition and made his taste buds swerve for the delighting taste of his milky skin. His firm and amazing figure seeping through his muscle tee made him a fan of the women clawing his back and to the other men attempting in attracting his utmost attention, but none of them were able to redeem on his looks, except for Kadaj. The lime green-haired male winked seductively at the silver-cobalt haired stripper/bartender/hooker, giving him the _turned on _glance, which instantaneously caught his attention.

Kadaj's wide hips swayed in both directions as he casually walked to the man attracting his attention, settling his hands near the counter and smiled mercurially, remembering that the costumer is always right, especially when they are more than willing to take you for the night. Kadaj reluctantly completed his look by pushing his silver-cobalt hair back into place, letting his stilettos click on the back hinge of the lower closet that stored the mace, knives and the caliber Kadaj favored, more so as a sexual toy than an actual weapon. Kadaj smiled, "What can I get you for the evening, honey?" The man smiled politely, lending a standard playboy smile. "Just get me a strawberry Dakuri and a lemon Bacardi, as well as something for yourself **cutie**." Kadaj blushed deeply, shifting his hand down in a mannerly way. "You should be arrested, arrested for being such a _bad ass _to a minor like **muah**. But I am _turned on _by your cutesy act to impress me."

The lime green-haired male smiled deviously. "Oh, its not like it has stopped you before, eh? Why wouldn't you want a drink? You are a bartender after all and they get to get all the free drinks they need." Kadaj smiled, feeling flattered at the approach and manner the lime green-haired male is talking to him. Usually, predominantly the males he has dealt either disrespected him or misused him greatly, but actually liked the respectful treatment the older male gave to him. It was like no other treatment. Fluster flushed on his peachy complexion. "Yeah, that's true. I've been drunk than I have been sober. I know; it proves that'm going to develop into a drunkaholic. Haha. I know, I am having a clichéd moment and we are in a fucking movie." Kadaj sneered amicably, turning around to fulfill the dreamy man's order. That's when the real _show _displayed their Coyote Ugly intensions.

Kadaj bent over in front of the lime green-haired male, gyrating his succulent butt in a sultry comportment, dipping himself lower and lower until he reached back up and gyrated his hips in a circular way. The man collectively paid attention to the silver-cobalt haired stripper bending down while making the ordered alcoholic beverage. The older male smiled as Kadaj politely handed him the alcoholic beverages. "Thank you…. Ummm, I didn't catch your name, beautiful. I am Ryouta Astor, but most of my friends call me Aster or Ryuu for short."

Kadaj blushed heavily, lending out his hand for a proper introduction. "Kadaj. Kadaj Ayer. Pleasure to meet you in such a _anomalous _scenery." He started, his luminous emerald eyes flicking towards the other bartenders glancing over at him. He then realized Ryouta was hitting on him. "Oh, don't flatter yourself! You're going to make me seem like a boy-crazy male and start blushing harder than I already am." Kadaj admitted boisterously, turning around, providing the back view to Ryouta, the guy he just met coincidently during his shift.

Is it pure luck or is the whole meeting a sign of rather bad luck to come into his life?

Kadaj scowled playfully towards Ryouta while finishing up his beverages, clearly awing as he asked for another shot, but didn't acknowledge the fact that someone was glancing at them with watchful eyes, scowling at the contact being made. He _wasn't_ suppose to be around that prick, the guy who broke his brother's heart by cheating, but he knew that prick's acute news to his best friend. Foreboding wasn't his exact feature, but when his telepathy-senses kicked into full swing, he knew something wasn't accurate about the situation-taking place.

Kadaj lustily glanced at Ryouta, the gorgeous man assembled before him and convening in a meaningful conversation revolved around Kadaj and Kadaj himself. He actually felt like he was _special_, as cliché as it sounded, but the way the lime green-haired male made him feel made him…extraordinary.

Zexion scowled menacingly, huffing and crossing his arms athwart to his chest in a childish manner. He knew he had to halt their progression with their intimate and flirtatious from tampering their minds, more specifically, Kadaj's naïve mind.

Kadaj smiled amiably, glancing sheepishly towards Ryouta. "Of course, as if! Before I begin rambling rambunctiously, what ca-" Before Kadaj could finish his sentence, Zexion proceeded to him at an untimely instance, grasping him by his slender wrist and dragged him cautiously crosswise towards the beaded curtains hanging there, making the entrance to the _green room_ or as most know it for; the booth room- where anything goes and the rules aren't accredited for as valued in the club. "Are you _**insane?!**_ Do you know exactly know who _he _is, or more importantly, who you are _messing _around with, Kadaj?"

Kadaj didn't recognize the signs. Zexion obviously **knew **someone that he was _"messing around" _with and was telling him to stay away? He didn't need his help. He knew how to take care of himself…but, not in the ways that most are relevant to.

"That gorgeous, well-mannered male sitting over there's named Ryouta Astor, a handsome and diligent man who happens to be _hitting _on me. Come on Zex Zex, can't you be at least a bit excited for me or in the smallest amount of consideration, **pretend **to be happy for me for reaching a goal for trying to move on from my petty crush on Ionez and secretly on Dane?"

Zexion regarded the whole conversation as petty shit, knowing Kadaj was stubborn enough to go with everything, even after all the lectures he would acrimoniously scorn; he would still do whatever pleases. "Whatever. Use protection, because no glove equals no love. Now if you excuse me, I have to attract some business into Kingdom Hearts and indulge someone's bitterer life and show them love just comes in a _small _package like me. Nam's going to help me as well, since the boss told us so. So, yeah…any who, I will be leaving and doing another shift, since I'm the main attraction, the socialite. Ionez will be stopping by to give Marly a lift. Alana and Inez will be here as well, knowing them being joined to the hip as well as their friend, Weiss. Jez', Shelke and Nero will be in later and Yuffie will definitely be here on time. You know when Yuffie comes into a situation, she knows how to put the attitude in multitude." Kadaj smiled reassuringly, nodding as he raced off from where Zexion and himself stood and stationed himself in the bar's sector, going off into a daze, not realizing someone was staring lustily over at the 16 year old in an untimely daze being set off by a _certain _person.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I was going to say to give me 5 reviews and I will update, but it doesn't seem right, does it? I want to give a shout-out to Buka2000, because she wrote me this wonderful one-shot for my belated birthday! Thanks a bunch! You should go check out her story, Best of What's Around. Its really good!


	16. Buy You a Drink part 2

_Warnings for this Chapter: OOC-Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII characters, Bits of Cross-dressing, this being stimulated like Coyote Ugly, language, sexual themes, etc. I don't own KH/FFVIII or the songs mentioned. That belongs to their rightful artist. ALSO, there are stereotypes in here, so watch out. Marluxia fans, he does bash by some drunken retard for being there, but don't worry, he gets his revenge!! Don't get offended!_

_**Part 2 of 2 **_

_**Buy you a drink**_

_A/N: Yeah!!! I got over 1,000 hits, but I need REVIEWS! Please, that will be very kind to me and my hard work. Thank you. _

__________________________________________________________________________

_Riku and Yazoo stormed into the club, Kingdom Hearts, anguished and annoyed at the way Kadaj regarded their concerns on his recent health issues he's countenance in while starting the new year in high school, which wasn't the best to deal with, especially with peer pressure and trying to obtain high marks in every class without slipping up. Riku and Yazoo made forward through the vicious crowd of lusty teenagers and horny adults glancing sexually towards them, maneuvering from side to side of the many people dancing licentiously to the hard-core beat rattling the entire club. Riku and Yazoo proceeded toward the tavern, distinguishing the sight of Marluxia in a tight gray band tee with a pair of Classic denim boot cut jeans and a pair of Dingo Youth cowboy boots dancing to a Classic rock song that swayed their automatic rhythm into full motion. Marluxia clicked his ebony leather cowboy boots to another's tawny soft-materialized Uggs, grasping her by her curvilinear hips and picked her up from the countertop, flipping her over him and accede to effeminate moves; swaying his hips to the song most noted from women, but was taking a step higher than Inez. _

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television love, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah._

Marluxia and Inez danced gracefully on the countertop, clicking their boots and Inez's platinum blonde wisps fell into place as she danced witlessly to the song that pulsated her entire body and her dyed violet hair swinging ubiquitously in the range in which she danced, dipping low and picking herself up in a teasingly manner, gyrating her butt in a hypnotic manner, attracting the men's attention as well the women standing abruptly close to her motioning body. Marluxia and Inez marched toward each other in a sultry manner, clasping each other close to their chest. Their hot breaths trickling in the breezy air seeping from the air ventilator, unwrapping their hands from each other and clicked their boots together, making their way to the opposite side in which they danced in.

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah_

Riku and Yazoo maneuvered through the excessive amount of people in the club, inept on how to get through them as they spotted silver-cobalt hair swaying as the movement became hasten. They got closer to the scene and saw Kadaj, fulfilling orders, instead of being at home and in bed, resting as recommended. Yazoo angrily seethed through his teeth, grumbling about how no one ever listened to him and usually regarded his thoughts, believing nothing was amiss. Yazoo huffed, pursing his lips childishly at the way people abuse their powers against him, hastily ambling over to where Kadaj was blissfully serving men. Kadaj swayed his hips as he prepped their alcoholic beverages for the avarice men lining up at the rear of the countertop table that separated them from Kadaj and their delightful taste buds that tingled with every sip.

"Hello, can I get a _Strawberry Dakuri." _Yazoo's voice seethed with a dangerous tone. Kadaj's body stiffened, denoting the familiarized tone of voice coming from behind. Kadaj slightly turned and saw Yazoo standing before him, tapping his feet and Riku, who seemed impatient about his stubbornness that has rubbed on him from Ionez. "Ya-Yazoo? Hey, big bro. H-H-How are you doing these days?" Kadaj asked, his tongue rolling through the last part. Kadaj ruffled the back of his head with his fingertips, attempting in lying, but it came through his teeth and Yazoo could tell, seeing him advert his gleaming emerald eyes to the other strippers licentiously twirling to Just Dance.

Yazoo's thin eyebrow arched in suspicion. "Who've you been? Kadaj, you know you've been sick; yet, you still have the audacity to still come to your job!! Are you that low-minded?!"

Kadaj glanced down at his opened toe stilettos instead of Yazoo and Riku, who went on acrimoniously about not resting when a mysteries illness is conquering his perfected health. "Yeah…but…Yazoo…." Kadaj was loss of words currently jumbling up in his cluttering mind, finding it arduous to speak in the current position he was stuck in. Both cousins glared at Kadaj, dissent on his lack of senses to know he was suppose to be latent on his works and stressing less as a oppose to working/straining himself.

Yazoo grimaced aberrantly, his feet continuously tapping against the carpeted base of the floor, waiting for his answer. After a moment of silence, Yazoo was fed up with Kadaj's stifled movement and quietness. "But nothing, Kadaj! You know better than anyone that stressing out while sick isn't the best thing to do, especially if you become faint with the littlest things."

"Like Yazoo is saying, you shouldn't be doing such things will sick. You _should _be resting up and prepping to become well again." Riku chimed in, sipping casually on green apple martini. Kadaj rolled his eyes, popping vibrant red cherries into alcoholic drinks and passed them to his bastard cousins with a stick far up their Asses.

"Drink up, you robust bastards. Loosen up and dance with some strippers."

________________________________________________________________________

Inez straddled Alana's wide, denim clad hips while dipping down the pole in the middle of the countertop, intended for the use of licentious entertainment. Zexion smiled haply at the site of his two friends while he was on stage indulging his fans in the playhouse edition of the night, settling his hands on hips as he rocked his broad hips to techno-based beats that cogitated his every thought that surrounded last night- with Demyx and the alcohol. He knew it was too good to be true; but he wished the night had altered instead of feeling like _rape_. It wasn't forcibly, but the way he demanded things made him feel insecure about the entire night. Zexion swung his hips abruptly to the techno-cocaine beat, dropping to the floor in a neat and curtail split, bringing himself to the surface in a melodramatic manner, gyrating his butt in a spellbinding way, dropping down to another spilt on the marble floor.

Marluxia twirled around the countertop with his cowboy hat in hand, clacking his leather boots on the base of the table. Marluxia went to the stripper pole, dipping his head and upper shoulders down to the crowd, but swung himself around, bantering their attention with licentious movements and his flaunting his slender curves to the crowd of men willing to buy him whatever his little heart pleases/desired (Is Vexen one of them?). Marluxia and the saccharine of his European accent began singing a sweet melody that rolled agreeably off his tongue. A song from the heart. He knew this going to all of the singles, but also to one person close to his love.

"_I call you up_

_You pick up_

_You call my bluff_

_On the card to love_

_You hold too close_

_Your hands to your chest_

_I can read your eyes_

_But I confess_

_Its lonely far from you, oh._"

Marluxia lowered his body. The crowd watched and stared at the singing male smiling pertly at the men fancying his graceful singing and his appeal overall.

"_Even when you're right by me_

_It's only why I wait for you_

_To take my hand _

_Why do I beg like a child for candy?_

_Why do I come over after you like I do, I love you?_

_Wherever you are_

_I swear_

_You be my angel_

_You_."

And by this time, the crowds of men were requesting more of the rosettes wondrous and melody drifting singing that amazed them. Zexion only smiled at his close friend, coiling his petite body around the stripper pole he became virtuoso to. Marluxia was astonished on how many people, males and females crowded around the countertop he crooned his heart out. (About you know whom, Lol.)

"_I play my cards the best I can_

_But I lose my luck when you're not here_

_My darling heart_

_Won't you please give in?_

_I may be strong_

_But I want you back again._

_When you're not here its hard not to pretend_

_It's all alright again_

_When you're not here it's hard to pretend_

_It's alright but still _

_Why do I beg like a child for your candy?_

_Why do I run after you like I do, I love you?_

_Whatever you are_

_I swear_

_You be my angel, you_."

During the middle of the song, he swung his hips both sides, reminiscing about Vexen and their friendship. He wanted more than just friendship, he song the song appropriate for his envisions of their standpoint of each other. He knew they **could** be more than just _friends_.

"_Watch your deck_

_Count your cards_

_Makes no sense_

_That I'm always losing_

_When you're gone_

_Why do I beg like a child for candy_

_Why do I come after you like I do, I love you?_

_I swear_

_You'll be my angel, you_

_When you're gone._"

When Marluxia finished his rehearsed song, he felt his face flush with the content clapping of the abundant audience listening to his singing, bowing down as he stepped off the countertop to acquire a needed drink, following by the swarm of men wanting more of Marluxia. Marluxia sighed, seeing as though they were persistent when it came to what they truly desired, or in this case for instance- in all honestly, what Marly _didn't _require.

This sleek and stunning Italian man came towards Marluxia, stunning olive green eyes and a sunk-kissed tan any woman would fancy, but to Marluxia, he was _another_. He went on his knee and kissed Marluxia's knuckles in a polite manner, as if he was royalty. Marluxia leisurely rolled his cerulean eyes, stimulating an abrupt laugh from the ever-so mannerist Marluxia.

"Bellissimo angioletto (Beautiful little angel), can I buy you a drink and maybe, get to know you a little better?" The man's voice rivulets of soothing velvet and the calm gesture displayed more to Marluxia than most asking him for some one-on-one time. Marluxia objected to the very idea of wanting to be alone with the handsome Italian stranger, something telling him of the peril lurking. At this point, he didn't feel safe anywhere. Marluxia neared his hands to his lips, batting his mascara-coated eyelashes to his light intermediate complexion, smiling behind his average-sized hand. "Ohh, the drink would be fan-fucking-tastic; a nice, large glass of piña colada & two ice cold shots of Ketel One Dutch Vodka, please." Marluxia was flaunting his cerulean eyes, touting his smooth voice into a more mellifluous tone, impressing the men around him with effeminate features and his attractiveness that reflects his emphasized behavior. "Thank you, but no fucking thank you on the last part of the sentence. That's where I draw the lines and personality wise, you seem like a playboy. I already have a bad boy boyfriend already and a guy who rocks my fucking world wistfully, so I don't need no more help with fancying myself with love."

"How long have you two been together?" One asked nonchalantly. Another chimed into the useless conversation. "If you give _me _a chance, I can change that your opinion on me, baby in 2.5 seconds." But damn, these guys were persistent.

Marluxia was getting worried now, not knowing how these guys were about to get themselves into while he was around and he didn't want to figure that out anytime soon. "Kaj, can you _please _get my piña colada & two ice cold shots of Ketel One Dutch Vodka?" His nervousness was detected in his voice and though Kadaj wasn't overfriendly to Marluxia, he knew the men were going too far with their drunken actions and lusty maneuvers to his fellow stripper/acquanitince. Kadaj nodded hastily, moderately gathering the things able to make Marluxia's intoxicating drinks, passing them to him with a compulsory smile plastered on his face while glaring maliciously at the **bastards **and their prying eyes goggling Marluxia as he crossed and uncrossed his legs as he drunk down his alcoholic beverages. Usually, the littlest things Marluxia compelled in doing got under-his-skin and was flamboyantly gay; Marluxia was still an acquaintance and his best friend's older twin and the least he can do is stick up for the harassed stripper/bartender. He wasn't going to let those _kono yaros _touch him in any inappropriate manner, or they're going to be serious problems about to erupt between the manager and them.

"Hey, you fucking retarded and perverted bastards. Leave. Him. Alone! He doesn't want you to be touchy-feely on his lovely ass, now does he? NO! So scram before I ask the manager, who I know personally, to turn your ass into Mu (nothingness)! SCRAM!"

But men being men in the damned nightclub that will let you look and touch as well, they insisted on staying put in their seats and eye-raped Marluxia with their prying eyes. Marluxia started scooting away nervously from the perverted men lurking around his personal space, while he was trying to get some resting and redemption, but much to his dismay, seeing through the corner of his eyes the men glancing lustily at him and their tails wagging in-between their spread open legs. It was abhorrent. It was maddening Marluxia in more ways than normal and exasperating Kadaj entirely, not standing by as his fellow employee was getting _sexually _harassed by fellow club goers and drunks. Kadaj hauled the container replete with alcoholic bottles of all vast shapes and sizes. He was about to inform his Uncle on the constant stalking the men inside of the club were doing, which would hopefully alarm him of the dangerous part of their job.

The haughtiness of his laughter rolled of his tongue aberrantly, swigging the alcohol swishing in his mouth in vast amounts, consuming more than the average person, which scared the people surrounding him. Marluxia caught his distinctive attention. The beauty of his light intermediate complexioned skin gleaming with the neon lights reflecting back, flaunting his beautiful and agile smile that dazzled his personality and the slender, svelte that encircled as he twirled around the stripper pole. Priceless. He wanted a taste of his succulent, firm skin; and as cannibalistic as it sounded, he almost looked _delectable _to serve on a silver platter. But, the alcohol disarraying his mind made him think otherwise.

"Hey Lance, would you fuck the rosette bitch over there?" A man, curling cocaine into the leaf-like wrapper asked, blowing misty smoke into the man, Lance's face. Lance glimpsed over to the _starlit_ close to where they sat, carefully sipping on a straw in a Margarita glass filled of Strawberry Dakuri, adorning with a color-blinding umbrella swaying with the slightest amount of contact and half a lime for display. Lance studied the rosette stripper carefully once more.

"I would totally fuck him senseless, with his tight, bouncy ass that jiggle every time I pounce into him callously into the futon in my penthouse. Like hell he would be able to walk the next week and a half. I bet you 25 dollars that he would give anyone of us a blowjob for free! I mean, he has no senses, so what's the point of telling him right from wrong and did _you _see the way the **bitch **was swaying his hips and how he maneuvered? He's just like a fucking girl, pink hair and wearing women's clothing. That's fucking pathetic, especially when he's suppose to be a fucking _male_. Freak of nature." Kadaj and Marluxia's friends/co-workers glared viciously at the man talking shit about him, waiting for the immense talk to actually go some action. It was the last straw for Kadaj, who instantaneously walked to the back where the manager, his uncle was occupied in personal business, about to inform him of the man, Lance, who keeps on distressing Marluxia as he's on his break. Marluxia's ears perked up as he heard the man talking a lot of shit about, yet, he didn't know what he was capable of carrying out. And when Marluxia wanted to accomplish something, he gets it done and done the **correct **way.

Marluxia stood up collectively, his glances nonchalant. Marluxia began ambling towards the boorish man and his curt vernacular toward his way of life, his thumbs tugging in his jean as hips swayed while ambling toward the disrespectful man haughtily laughing and carrying on about other people's life and the prosperity they will never have. When Marluxia reached the man, he abruptly poked the man on his arched back, wanting him to impart the derogatory opinion on his lifestyle and on him, in general. The man looked over and saw the rosette he was bad mouthing, a hand on his ample hip and a dissent scowl on his face.

The man, Lance, the cockiest bastard in Kingdom Hearts smiled rather abrasively. "Ohh, its just you, you fucking slutty bitch. What do you want me? I can't give you _everything _your needy ass needs. I'm prosperous, but my schedule doesn't involve you or your surplus time. You'll probably give me an STD from immediate touch. Are you here to give me a hand job? Or do you want me to feel sincerity for you and give you a pity fuck and a blowjob? Do you want cash or credit card for your efforts to _satisfy_yourself and touching yourself?"

Marluxia grew irate, gritting his teeth hastily while he preceded closer to the seat the man was glued to, taking his anger out in a…different outcome. Marluxia deviously smirked as he lifted the hinges of the wooden chair the man convened with, feeling the blood rush to his brain. Before he could blink, he fell on top of his head while he heard Marluxia cackling feverishly, but halted his devious laughter when the manager, Mr. Ayer; or more known to the public eye as Achaz Isidoros Alexandre Corliss-Ayer came into the scene.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ayer! I'll give you half of my paycheck to pay for the chair." Mr. Ayer glared at the four standing before him. "Did that shitty _scum_ lay a hand on you?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj moaned mellifluously, his voice filled with saccharine and silk that dripped melodiously as he threw his head back in concur. Kadaj wrapped his lean legs around the man's back. The essential kisses were replaced with his smooth lips sucking vigorously at his succulent skin, triggering raucous moans being emitted from Kadaj's parted lips as the man lifted him higher, getting close to his hip hugger's zipper. The man felt aroused as he grabbed Kadaj by his bottom, giving a quick squeeze and felt euphoria as soon as Kadaj grunted in discomfort. The dominant male slid Kadaj's neon green hip huggers off his slender hips, roughly pinning them too the wall behind them. Kadaj moaned licentiously, feeling aroused and his tender nipples twinge of the discharge settling inside of him, twining around the guy when he started to feel antsy. The man trailed his larger hands up his bared legs, spreading Kadaj's legs out and slid himself in-between the 16 year-old stripper. Kadaj wrapped his arms around the endearing man making love to him. The man groaned as he struggled to unbuckle his large belt swathed around his lean waistline, straddling his hips to release the friction building. Kadaj grunted brazenly, gyrating his hips as the man forcibly positioned his hips upon his neck, assisting his lower body with his hands that slammed him against the wall. Kadaj moaned loudly, biting his lip and his threw his head back gently. "Ohhh, Don't stop…" He breathed, his breathing shaky and trickling down the man's back, cooling the hot sweat dripping down his arching back.

Alana searched for her god-brother/close friend, knowing Inez's cousin was arriving sometime soon and was willing to give them a lift home. Alana heard moaning and licentious grunts coming from one of the booth rooms and as disgusted as she deemed on, she went on to the room to confirm who was using the room. Alana took a few steps toward the booth vibrating with soundproofing music, unlocking the hinges of the booth room and her eyes widened. Kadaj and some guy who previously showed his face during the early hours of their show, sexing it up as they shook the back of their vigorous making out and forcibly pushes against the walls of the booth, endeavoring in obtaining dominance.

"Kaj!" This caught them both off guard, glimpsing at the curvaceous silhouette standing before them. "What the hell are you doing? You know Mr. Ayer is going to be gravely pissed if he catches you in this situation like this. But I am not here to criticize you on your sexual preferences or the way you pertain to males and their sexual innuendo. I came to ask you if you needed a ride home. Inez's cousin is giving us all a ride home and wondering if you wanted one." Kadaj nodded, excusing himself from the discouraged male picking up his clothes and ambling the other way, looking back at the teen he almost screwed, if it weren't for the other teen, which interrupted their intimacy. Kadaj on the other hand, simply picked up his neon green hip huggers and chivvied out of the booth room with Alana, arm-in-arm.

________________________________________________________________________

Alana, Inez, Kadaj and Marluxia sat ably on their own at the bus stop where Inez's cousin said he would pick them up, not wanting to make it so suspicious. They continuously ignored the ignoramus, drunken cat calls, all being hit on (except Kadaj and Inez) and asking them bluntly if they needed a drive to their houses, but at the cost of them sleeping with. Marluxia was starting to get very uncomfortable with his surroundings. Alana and Inez both started to listen to Just Dance, bopping their heads casually to the music that droned out their own thoughts, but not the men who began harassing them. Inez didn't like the fact they were trying to put their grimy, unsolicited hands on her girlfriend, Alana. Inez hissed at the one man for having the _audacity _to wrap his filthy arms around her. Inez wasn't playing games, she was ready to fight, but when a black Hummer pulled up on the curb, a smile played on her face, grasping Alana's hand and scurried forward.

The _forbidden_ man rolled down the window of his Hummer, smiling verily as he came face-to-face with his cousin and her girlfriend. "Hey you, sexy mamacita, do you and your delicious friends want a _free _hitch home? Sex and all of the other good shit, free." The man on the opposite end of the black Hummer sneered, challenging Inez's already tampered mood. Inez growled senselessly at the man on the other side of the Hummer, hopping off her black 6' stilettos and flung her high heel at the man, who 'oofed' in tenderness. Inez wasn't playing around when it came to making her feel like shit. "Vexen, stop playing your fucking shit! I'm a bartender and a pretty good one, not a stripper/hooker neither am I going to prostitute my gorgeous body for your fucking retarded ass!" Marly's eyes widened, unable to utter anything audible and loud enough to be heard by his friends and best friend/crush. "V-Vexen…you're Inez's cousin?" Marluxia squeaked, hiding his face behind his fuzzy trench coat, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Vexen looked straight at him, his eyebrow arose in suspicion. "And you work in Kingdom Hearts as a bartender?" Marluxia nodded, biting down on his lip, shutting his eyes close. He had just lied to his best friend and was attempting to not spill his deep secrets to him, unless necessary, but not at this point.

________________________________________________________________________

"So…Marluxia, can I assist you into your house?" Marluxia blushed. "Gosh, no. It was bad enough you had to drive me home, since 'Nez couldn't pick me up. Its good though, I should get you something." Vexen smiled. "That's what friends are for, but however, I do want something."

Marluxia glanced confusingly at his platinum-haired best friend. Vexen was very confusing sometimes, whether it's with his jokingly toned voice or the large, enhancing vocabulary he used in front of the classroom. He _loves _everything about him, but he couldn't easily express his emotions for him. Rejection would be harder on him than his other emotions.

"What would that be, Vex?" Marluxia asked, softly, proceeding to give his best friend/crush a warm embrace. "You, Marluxia." Marluxia's movement stifled, falling into Vexen's arms. His naturally relaxed face flushed with embarrassment, endeavoring in moving from his arms, but his cerulean eyes could subside the emotions swiveling throughout his body and flowing to his head. His thoughts were colliding and he was losing himself to his own thoughts. Both of their breathing hitched in the October breeze that overpowered their own body heat that transverse to the other's body desperate for air. Vexen lifted Marluxia's smooth chin, elevating their eye contact with one another and slowly, came their kiss their friends saw from the Hummer's window, awing and gaping at the two as their mouths solicited for more of the other's affection.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: The copyright to Just Dance is to Lady Gaga, a talented chiclet indeed. The lyrics are Pour Some Sugar on me by Def Leppard! And Angel by Dave Matthews band, which is a lovely song! I added more than intended, but more for the readers, ne? **Ohhh, does anyone want to guess who the man is?** **Whoever guess who the guy is in the scene prior to the last scene, I will make it up to you and write you a nice one-shot about whatever you want!**


	17. Listen to Your Heart Part 1

**Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, bits of romance, biased accusations, Title based on the song: Listen to Your Heart by DHT, **and This** being the last chapter for October!!**

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII Characters, or anything mentioned, or the title to this Fanfic! Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Part 1 of 2

**Listen To Your Heart**

Cloud couldn't stand the distance between the two much longer. Cloud had this peculiar feeling, a demeanor hunch something was _definitely _going on with Reno and his _very close _companion, Rufus Shinra of the Shinra Company. He's the only heir to the company, and his fiancée, who reproduce offspring and they will bequest the company. Cloud couldn't deny it any longer and the gut feeling he was experiencing wasn't the greatest, either. He wanted to fathom Reno's words, but it couldn't have been helped, with all of the suspicions and the late nights. It was all making his head spin and his thoughts ponder on thoughts he didn't want to exactly conclude on. If in fact Reno is cheating on Cloud, then it wouldn't make a difference to Cloud, but the fact that Reno has the audacity to no inform him, that was the only factor to their loveless marriage that has lasted as long as it has. Reno was positively more _unusual_ then his hormones and pregnancy remit. The platinum blonde sat on the comfortable couch in the living they bought together two years ago, comprising of his thick-rimmed reading glasses and being engrossed in Trails Bequeath in His Love when Reno ambled inside to where Cloud sat collectively, nonchalantly flipping to the next page. Cloud heard the door open and his attention adverted to Reno ambling towards him and his suspicions about him grew more in-depth. Reno's usually unkempt crimson hair was disheveled more, a hoary, bland turtleneck tightened around his expanding belly to display his pregnancy, a comfortable pair of Maternity jeans snugged rigorously to his wide hips and thickened legs, as well as having on a pair of Nikes with Doctor Scholls gel relievers inside to keep him comfortable. Cloud didn't utter a word as he flipped the page to the next chapter, disregarding Reno's untimely presence. Reno huffed soundlessly, ambling leisurely to his husband and decided to be frivolously compassionate, wrapping his arms around his beloved husband, but noticed the nonchalant expression inscribed on his beautiful, sleek face. Reno frowned nimbly, crossing his arms across his chest and huffed, this time, catching Cloud's inconsistent attention.

Cloud closed his ebony hardcover book shut. He glanced over to the side at his demanding husband who recently got back and didn't wear an enjoyable expression; instead, dreadful and remiss were the only emotion Reno _could_ explain.

"Where were you, Reno?" Cloud asked dissently, knowing something directly was ensuing behind his back and destroying the only trust Cloud has so far for Reno. Reno glared malicious daggers at his husband, his smile turning into an aberrant frown that tugged on his usual mischievous personality.

"What the fuck, yo?! You know damn straight where I was this afternoon! I went Rufus's house after he called an emergency call for the Turks and you know we all went for some hanging-around time. So why do you keep on asking this question every fucking time I leave this goddamn house?! It feels like I'm a fucking prisoner trapped in _my_ own home! Do you want me to _seriously _leave so badly, then?!" Reno shouted indignantly, raising his voice towards Cloud in the last part of his statement. Cloud appeared unaffected by the shouting, tolerating his childish behavior from the pregnancy to obtain what he desires. Cloud rolled his eyes, his cerulean eyes diverting towards the wall, allowing himself to get into a daze as an alternative to not listen to Reno's constant snivels about all of this other bullshit, but Cloud was not concerned. Instead, he went on and read the chapter he left off at, not realizing Reno noticed him inconsistent with his pitiful rambles, taking actions into his own hands. Reno ambled towards Cloud in an aberrant manner, slamming the book near his face. That was enough to catch his guarded attention.

Cloud sat up, stagnant towards speaking to the hormonal red-head ready to send the devil himself overboard, but that's expected as much as Marluxia talking continuously about desirable fashion and the fashionistas dominating the runways with their overpowering slutty outlooks and their ultra flimsy appearances. He immediately found it uncanny Reno wore the hoary, bland turtleneck, solely when he was experiences hot flashes last Tuesday and now all of a sudden coldness is conquering his body temperature? Cloud wanted to believe otherwise, but the signs were directing towards the one oblivious feature Cloud wasn't compelled toward; cheating. Cloud wanted to get his point across. The platinum blonde went towards his deceitful husband and tugged down his turtleneck, scrutinizing his neck when he noticed a purplish and red marred mark running up his blanched neck. A hickey; a _love mark _he didn't provide.

"What's this, _Reno_?" Cloud spoke acrimoniously. He knew damn fucking well what he had on his neck. He wasn't born just yesterday; he wasn't as naïve as every denoted, knowing his husband's conniving ways. He _was _a teenager at one point and he knew what he was doing now- should have been left in the past when they all graduated high school and when they left their homes to become adults' not this petty bullshit that everyone has been enticing.

That reclined attitude of Reno's went out of the window. Reno felt his heart racing profusely, his back dampened with sweat rolling down his back. "Come on, Cloud. You know how Elena and Tseng are surrounding me, they like the prick my neck and legs with darts, thinking its funny to see marks marred on my neck."

Cloud turned his back on his obviously lying husband and proceeded to the bedroom, leisurely climbing the stairs, ignoring Reno's frantic pleads to come back downstairs while hi voice cracked in poignancy, on the verge of crying. Cloud disregarded his pleas, climbing up to the last step and forcibly dragged himself into the guestroom and slammed the door harshly to the hinges, locking it shut and laid on the edge of the bed. Cloud stared nonchalantly towards the ground of the domicile they shared. The platinum blonde shifted to his side of the bed, finding himself staring intensely at Reno and his wedding picture being supported in a lamented picture frame highlighting the biggest moment in their life. The ascending point in time where Cloud could say he was actually _delighted_. But now, he felt he wasted his five years on misleading love and stimulated 'making-love' moments. It wasn't as though he didn't love him, he was just falling out of love with him and his suspicions about him keeps arising. He didn't want to be with a **cheater**.

Reno didn't know what had happened or how, but he ended up at Rufus's voluptuous mansion replete of the luxury anyone could desire in their lifetime and there, Rufus has it without lifting a finger. Reno hesitated to knock on the door of his secret lover, but the door opened instantaneously without any vacillation. Rufus saw the morose pregnant man standing before him; an ultra-thin ponytail, a white t-shirt barely covering his lower abdomen, a pair of ashen sweat pants and a pair of comfortable slippers on, collectively bound his unkempt crimson hair. He didn't look the usual and Rufus could recognize Reno and his dreadful moments, as the one being presented right then and there. Rufus smiled saccharinely, opening the door wider and saw his aberrant expression. Something definitely was going amiss. And Rufus knew he was in the middle of the tensions.

Rufus smiled, embracing Reno warmheartedly as close as he could, gently rubbing his bulbous stomach. "Hey baby, what's the matter?" His voice and tone understanding and lulling to his emotions, reassuring him of the arduous decision he might have to face, sooner or later. Reno buried his head against Rufus's chest supporting his head and tears began descending from his glassy emerald eyes, wrapping his arms around his secret lover's chest, sobbing as he tried to get himself together. Rufus lifted his chin to where he could see him, pressing his lips against the pregnant male's lips. Rufus brung him closer to him and their ravenous kissing, closing the door behind them as their intimacy escalated. Rufus lightly shoved Reno against the leather couch of the manor, sliding his comfortable maternity jeans off his firm legs and leaned gently on him, showering his lover in compassionate and saccharine kisses.

________________________________________________________________________

Genesis sat closely to the sleek ebony-haired man that has been his idol since he met him. Zachary Fair. Genesis smiled, his best friend in the entire world and…the man who fathered his second child he gave up for adoption. He knew their decision to place her under adoption and to leave Japan wasn't the preeminent choice, but they didn't have any other option. Genesis loved his daughter. He didn't want to give her up, but if Sephiroth would have found out about the nights he had spent with Zack; feeling lonely and unsolicited, he would immediately slaughter their only chances of existing. Not that Genesis would have minded, but the very fact that he situated himself in that very spot, didn't make it any better for him or his daughter; Suri-Rose Evangeline Rhapsodos-Fair.

Genesis smiled rather nonchalantly. His emotions were haywire and any little detail brought up about his daughter, the tears would trickle down his face and he would start to weep until he fell asleep. Zack mused about how Genesis made it _this _far without actually succumbing to his deepest and clandestine enigmas.

"How's Suri-Rose doing?" Genesis inquired solemnly, not looking him in the eyes, knowing his answer will cause an emotional distress. Zack glanced at him, noticing the auburn man's hair was shielding his eyes, maintaining his emotions to the minimum.

Zack smiled warmheartedly, placing his hand on Genesis' tensed shoulders and reassured his emotions with the gradual smile that Genesis loved more than anyone's pity. He rather has that vivid and soothing smile than anyone's regard on his behalf. Zack was just special like that.

"Little Suri is doing fantastic! She just started kindergarten a last month ago and she is doing well, from what her adoptive mother says, saying she's a bundle of joy and loves to learn. She's also very affable when it comes to meeting others. She's just so adorable and such a big girl now! She just turned 5 three weeks ago, but since her adoptive mother lost out contact when she misplaced her phone, she couldn't call us. I happened to see our little girl today and she called me Daddy, isn't that something? Her glistering hazel eyes and her sleek black hair was obvious. Mariko did however; invite us to celebrate Christmas with Suri-Rose, her and her new beau. I didn't decline the offer, but I knew you didn't want to face her to have yourself crying."

Genesis bit down on his lower lip nimbly, placing his hand subconsciously on his now softly swelling baby bump becoming visible as of now. He didn't know how to counter his own emotions, being poignant towards everything, including his feeling towards Zachary Fair and his unborn child settling inside of him. "I'm such a bad parent…god, I can't do nothing right without screwing it up generally. I feel like one of those parents who neglect their children for their own purpose and my own purpose was to satisfy Sephiroth and to keep your marriage from falling apart."

Zack felt morose at the very fact Genesis reprimanded the happening of their daughter on him, when in actuality, the whole reason why they ended up having sex in the first place: Sephiroth cheated on him with Cloud 5 years ago while they were still dating and Reno and his marriage was just starting. He rather have liked to change the subject, but since he had to bring up seeing Suri-Rose, he knew now that he had to hear him weeping on how careless he was that night when they made love to each other. He knew with every caress came poignant remarks and display of affection arrived consequences both knew weren't meant to occur.

Zack placed his hands on Genesis's shoulders again, rubbing his upper back. "You know very well that Sephiroth would have suspected something when the child came out with sleek ebony hair and lilac eyes and he would have went after you. He would have figured that you slept with _me _due to the stress being caused and he would have left you 5 years ago when he first glimpsed at our baby girl. Suri-Rose has your affable personality and predominately my looks, so it wouldn't be that hard to pin point who the father and mother of the child is." Zack paused, glimpsing into the ocean of lilacs caressing his androgynous appeal. Genesis was more affected with the adoption than he was when he was forcibly bestowed Kadaj to Sephiroth's parents who felt as though they weren't ready to become parents so soon. "But Genesis, she seems happier than she would have been with us, instead of concealing her from the world and especially from Sephiroth. Just…don't cry anymore, please Genesis. It's breaking my heart that you are crying. You know I hate to see tears and you know I don't mean mordacious comments to come out of my mouth. We both inadvertently slept with each other when our lives started to strain; it was nothing that could be prevented and it was nothing more than words can explain. I know…. I said I loved you and that I wouldn't leave you that night, but its because I care too much for you to hurt you in the ways Sephiroth has. I really do care about, way more than I should, especially Kadaj, Suri-Rose and the little one." Zack settled his larger hand on Genesis's modest baby bump, rubbing his enlarging abdomen with his palms, endeavoring in calming his best-friend to normal, not wanting him stressing and straining himself over the littlest bullshit. He knew his godchild was going to be in safe hands if Genesis decided to stay with Aerith and himself, discerning the fact that they love him as if they were family and that the new child about to be born was special.

Zack lifted Genesis's chin to his eyes, reminding him that he shouldn't be so dismayed by the past events. "And if you still want Sephiroth, I'm not going to stop from being happy. But, if gets any bit of a violent streak and begins threatening you, I'm going to intervene. I'm not going to let that Kono ama fuck you up for a stupid fight and I especially don't want to get a call that you are laying in a coma with the baby malformed and dead. That's not going to happen, not on my watch and that is what I promise to you, as your best friend, a brother and a friend that really cares too much to see you suffer again. Not if I'm around to protect you." Genesis didn't utter a coherent sentence or any words to express his feelings, the tears answering for him. Zack didn't want to see him as a mess and wiped the tears dwelling in his eyes. Zack then turned his head and tilted Genesis's head and his lips brushed upon his parted lips, endeavoring to feel the compassion they felt 5 years ago. It wasn't the same.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I wanted to actually put in Reno and Genesis's feelings and what has been going through their minds. I'm going back to the teenagers, but one chapter has to at least be about the two pregnant adults. You be surprise to see what's going through their heads. AND NO, Zachary and Genesis will **Not and I do mean NOT be together**. They just shared a kiss and nothing else! 


	18. Listen to Your Heart 2

Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, bits of romance, biased accusations, **Title based on the song: Listen to Your Heart by DHT, **and This** being the last chapter for October!!**

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII Characters, or anything mentioned, or the title to this Fanfic! Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Part 2 of 2

**Listen To Your Heart**

Reno comfortably snuggled against Rufus's chest, adoring the coddling Rufus provided for his lover, rubbing his lover's burgeoning stomach with the palm of his right hand, showering him with kisses and whispering sweet-nothings into his ear. Reno snuggled close to his lover, feeling relieved as Rufus ran his fingers through his unkempt red-hair, loosening up-a-bit when the doorbell of the mansion rang hectically, notifying Rufus Shinra of someone's untimely presence. Someone was tarnishing _their _intimate moment. Reno huffed impetuously, endeavoring in getting up from the comfortable couch and groaned indignantly, but Rufus gently settled him back on the couch, compelling in showering him with kisses, demanding him to stay off his feet for now, assuring him of the effects of resting. Reno obliged reluctantly, staying put on the couch while Rufus solemnly ambled towards the door, wanting to greet the person and then send them on their way back on their way, madden on how rudely their intimate session was interrupted by an inconvenient visit. Rufus opened the door of his manor, scowling dissently while opening the door hastily, coming opposite of his long time acquaintance; Cloud Strife. The wisps of his platinum blonde oscillated as he stepped forward and his translucent cerulean eyes narrowing with aberrant poignancy. Reno peaked from the comfortable couch and saw the infamous platinum blonde hair and his mesmerizing translucent cerulean eyes condemning noticeably glanced toward Rufus and his smug attitude. Rufus glared back at his secret lover's husband, who truly didn't deserve **his** delicate angel and felt as though he neglected him for other unnecessary purposes.

Cloud coughed, interjected his voice. "Rufus, is Reno here? And don't give me that pitiful excuse that he isn't because I know when we get into arguments; he frequently comes over here. I already know his daily routine."

Rufus nodded, holding the frame of the door and smiled eerily, nudging his head toward the comfortable leather couch. "Affirmative, Cloud Strife. Why would you want to talk to Reno now out of all times? You were the one who deliberately turned his back on your pregnant husband when he begged for you to come back. You climb the stairs without looking back at him, to see the tears and emotions seeping through his beautiful jade eyes. Now, who is to blame? You hurt him; Cloud. You hurt him when you accused him of something he's innocent of. You hurt him when you cheated on him during the 3rd year of marriage. What will make you stop hurting him? When he finally gets hurt, physically, mentally and emotionally?"

Cloud chortled bitterly, "Stop with the reverse psychology bullshit! You're no one to talk. You're no perfectionist with the all-Japanese living, now are you, Rufus?" Cloud brusquely grasped Rufus by his throat and slammed the dirty-blonde haired male against the wall violently, angrily glaring him down. Rufus didn't struggle or writhe weakly against the platinum blonde's strength; only casting Reno nonchalant glances. Reno worried about his secret lover, rushing over to him and endeavors in grasping Cloud from his neck, but to no avail. Cloud growled at Reno, shoving him to the side of their heated assails that proved to not progress from the current position. Reno was miffed on both men's actions and immediately wanted to intervene, but due to his baby's growth and develop being in harms way if he did so, he halted his glances, feeling the tears stinging in his eyes.

Rufus growled; noticing Reno was emotional and miffed about the fighting going on. "No wonder why they kicked your fucking ass out of the Military. You were willing to fight your own comrades in your bunk because of your arrogance and your selfish desires. Now leave, you vermin."

At this point in time, Cloud couldn't have cared about Reno. He knew exactly that Reno has been condemning behind his back and had been very adulterous with other men and he had his rights to be suspicious of his pregnant husband. He knew he hasn't been home with him, but the audacity of him to go behind his back and attempt to recline his reasons? He was going overboard. He was lying through his teeth and he knew this. He was dismal; Reno lying to him wasn't making things any better and why…he kept on rethinking back to September when he pounced that teenage stripper into the futon? He needed to find answers.

"I'm leaving. You can stay here because I'm not going to sleep with a lying, sleazy cheater who has another man under his belt. Don't follow along, because I don't want to see you. We are through, I'm through and I hope this what you wanted Reno. Because, I'm no longer going to wait for your indecisive back-and-forth shit. I'll be moving on and getting on with my life, without you." Cloud left the household with the door slammed shut and hearing his now ex-lover's pitiful cries lingering through the front lawn of the manor as he made his way through the pathway in which he came to say his farewells and hopefully, the end of his unloving marriage.

________________________________________________________________________

Rambunctious. Was the characterization given about Axel and Larxene's relationship as it is. Axel was usually seen hanging on Larxene while they gossiped with their closest friends. Everyone found their 'warm and cozy' moments irresistible, all except one person; a persona closest to Larxene more than words could depict. Demyx Cunningham; her younger fraternal twin, the contiguous twin that stands by her when everything incessantly goes awry, being closer than her friends can be. But, this time he felt like a third wheel when Axel visited the house they shared whilst Mr. And Mrs. Cunningham were working their daily jobs. He wanted his sister back to her ominous and manipulative ways, not this- saccharine and _dumpling _manner she displayed when Axel came their way. Demyx isolated himself from everyone else when she conducted herself in a courteous fashion, especially if he comes with that flirtatious smile of his and emerald eyes gleaming with oscillation oceans of demeanor; a demand as if he though he ruled the school ground.

Axel fleetingly glimpsed into Larxene's jade eyes twinkling lithely. Axel and Larxene's lips met spontaneously, hungrily biting each other's lips while Demyx sat abated in the black leather couch in the center of their dinning-room, being in front of the view that unpleasantly sickened him, but otherwise made him feel a struck of jealousy and a bestow of apprehensiveness. Demyx coveted for Larxene to feel accepted and to be one of the best in name, but did he actually have time for his own personal gain? He felt like he was fading away and his own bouncing-off-the-walls attitude was slowly atrophying, slower and leisurely into the darkness of his once-upon-a-time love story. He was baleful, and below par of the usual Demyx-ish behavior. Axel and Larxene's relationship was changing him. How badly he wanted to get a taste of Axel's luscious lips and how wistful he was to grab him and have him in his arms, or how gravely he wanted Axel to bring him into **his **arms and whisper sweet nothings and flattering remarks to him about the attire he chose that day to wear. That would be…paradise.

Larxene abruptly noticed Demyx's dismal daze and a frown tugged on her lips, not noticing Axel continuously kissing her capriciously to the rhythm of their hearts racing profuse on the other leather couch, readying their movement to the next step, but seeing her twin's aquamarine eyes probing of indecisive answers made her rethink her relationship. He now realized it. She knew from the beginning Demyx wanted him as well, but much to his dismay, Axel asked her first and she said yes in a heartbeat. Larxene wanted to tell him, but he found out the hard way.

_The early bird gets the worm. _

_Finders' keepers…Losers weepers. _

Demyx knew he was too late. Larxene knew she wanted the entire web of desire and adversity to conclude on this one last kiss…..

Larxene discontinued kissing Axel compassionately, nimbly shoving him off her ample chest. Axel was in disbelief. Was his girlfriend, the first out of many rejecting his display of affection? Larxene stood up, her eyes glimpsing at the burgundy carpet that enveloped the pavement-based flooring of their home. Her mind and emotions were wavering in an uncontrollable way. She needed to speak her mind and desperately.

"Axel…I think you need to leave. I'm sorry, but I'll talk with you tomorrow….I have to complete an English assignment and my Italian assignment. Bye." Larxene cryptically spoke, opening the door for her boyfriend and watched as he morosely ambled out the door.


	19. Can't Leave Him Alone

Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, bits of romance, biased accusations, **Title based on the songs Can't Leave Him Alone by 50 cent and Ciara, I just Can't stop loving you and The way you make me feel by Michael Jackson**!!This clarifying their point of views on each other, love, sex and relationships. This IS chapter 14, not 19.

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII Characters, or anything mentioned, or the title to this Fanfic! Enjoy!

DEDICATION: Buka2000! You're such a deary and this chapter is a nice way to express emotions, eh? And I hope we can still RP together, because it just rocks!! And I have two other things in late for you! J And this is also for the scare I almost gave you and for my lack of updates. I hope you are not mad at me!

________________________________________________________________________

Entry 1,234

**I just can't stop loving you**

Dear Diary,

You and I both know your envious of my appetizing allure and jubilant ways of charming people into eating our of my irresistible hands! My attire is quiet stunning and I know I turn heads when I pass by. That's simply who I am: Marluxia Clothar Acantha Cordula Rosenkrantz/Zimmermann-Baalastine! The one and the only. That's why I'm writing in this gorgeous and very expensive diary, because Momma-Baalastine told me to respect everyday like its my last and so I write in you everyday about petty problems, how I feel and who I feel for. Which brings today topic: I'm always having boy dilemmas! It's always about boy dilemmas and staying fresh for the wondrous men lurking in the hallways, whether it's one or the other!! Grrrr, it's starting to become too repetitive. Any who, I want to talk love; Page-to-Page and I know you won't tell the world because you can't talk. Obviously.

Now, here it goes…

I'm dating Saïx de Basco. I know he has potential and has done nothing wrong with me so far and he's the type of bad boy I've _always_ wanted since I was younger, but you see…he isn't as compassionate and as romantic as Vexen is. I remember the first time I had my first kiss, which happened to be with Vexen! Awww, he's the sweetest and that's what I love about him the most. He's compassionate when you need him to be, he's romantic-which is a big on my list and ALWAYS remembers the important dates! Last year, on my 16th birthday, he took me to the carnival my parents didn't want to go to and they let me, only because it was 16th birthday! He knew I wanted to go and actually took me. The night ended so beautifully, with us slow dancing to the softhearted music soothing us as I was plastered to his chest and he kissed me! He actually kissed me and I didn't want to break the kiss, but my phone started to vibrate. Happened to be my parents, wondering where I was. Damn you guys ruined my fun!

Diary, I'm just as confused as Ionez at this point about boys and relationships! *Sighs* and I'm supposedly the "Queen of Relationships?" Who the hell do they think they are? That's Kairi Callahan's position, though I am the "Queen in Gossip!" That's one title I'm willing to take! I have to admit, my penchant for gossip has fixed MANY problems and has sometimes ameliorate friendships, but getting back on track- Ionez Amadore Remington Rosenkrantz/Zimmermann-Baalastine. Little brother. I truly believe you are in fact infatuated with Zexion's' elder brother, Shin, but you aren't fessing up to what you're heart desires. I know you're scared to get your heart stomped all over by other guy's, but you're not giving Shin a chance! Gaki, you are a liar and suppressing your emotions to your heart. Axel is such a hoe and likes to spread others. Rosso loves me to bits! Reno's a snippy ass person! And I can't help my feelings for Vexen at this point…I love him dearly. But that is also another problem. He and I are just too different and completely opposite of each other. People do tell me this all the time: "Opposites Attract" and I'm starting to feel as thought that is SO true. But as usual, I'm having trouble endeavoring in this! I don't know if I want Saïx or if Vexen is actually winning my heart over. I don't want to hurt Vexen nor do I want to dump Saïx, but its rather hard when you're best friend is tempting you with every look and touch, and the Bad-boy is playing low with his "deck" he has and not "toying" with my rambunctious moods rapidly changing. It's very odd.

PS. As of today, I didn't know Vexen could fight. Today, I was walking aside him to my house when suddenly this guy hit on me- right in front of me and continued, even as I said no politely and then- WHAM! Vexen sucker-punched him in his gut and fell on his knees! It was so adorable and I wanted to kiss him and say, "You're my hero" but that line's is OVERLY cliché! Guys can be such perverts theses days, especially if you're a hermaphrodite that cross-dresses like me and they tripping because you look fabulous in that dress and those wannabe bitches don't! It's simple as you can look, but you can't touch, unless you're Vexen or my latest boyfriend.

Hands down, I look better than Kairi and her catty crew she hangs out with! I don't why I put hands down, but I think it's true and unbiased. Everyone says I look stunning in a dress and I love that statement!! Yeah, I think highly of my friends and myself. J

You can look, but you cannot touch this! Conceited as it sounds, I hate people being all touchy, feely on me. -Shudders- I have minor Claustrophobic and dealing with small spaces creep me out, as well as people getting to close to me, whether it on the bus or the trains. I feel smaller than I already am.

Diary, I love you to death, but I have to conclude on Mr. Ayer's behalf. You know that ultimately means tonight, dearest companion. Tonight's my shift and I have to shake my little tail feather. If you wish to get recognition and to be slimming, then you got's to work at it. Its not that I want the money from that place, I just want someone to find my talents and to know how I truly feel. Peace out~ Bitches.

-Marluxia Hikari

I got up from my King-sized bed and headed straight towards my second favorite part of my house. I went into my capacious closest full of vivid and eye-candy colors forming in different shapes and sizes. Clothes are my life! I trailed my fingers through my outfits and the black and red plaid skirt reaching to my mid-calves caught my eyes and I immediately grabbed the skirt from the rack. I then proceeded into taking the cute red tank top my ex-boyfriend of three months got me and a pair of Mono black Converses! I went toward the stripper-pole in the room and began practicing, twirling playfully on it, standing on the hell of my foot and let myself fall back onto my comfortable King-sized bed. Giggles emitted from me and I couldn't help but smile. How everything was settling in!

________________________________________________________________________

Entry 100

The way you make me feel 

Journal. Hello. My best friend and crush, Marluxia is dating Saïx and he's damnation and a prick! He thinks he can go around and haughtily flaunt shit that isn't even there. Marluxia deserves better and we all know that. Sadly, he's still with that retard and doesn't notice me, though I proved to him today what I'm capable of. I sucker gutted this guy because he was flirting with my best friend, in front of me. Commonsense would have informed him to not mess with a beautiful guy like Marluxia when another man is present, which happened to be me. He's a dumbass. In other words, he another Saïx de Basco, but even more unintelligent.

I'm not sure how Marly can even fall for a jackass like him! That's just preposterous! I don't know what to think about this and the shit that Saïx is going to pull on him, I have the impression of this happening sooner or later. I can specify the things that he is, but that would be wasting valuable paper and cutting down trees to write down everything that he isn't.

For one thing, he has _horrendous _table manners. He sleeps around; he's a womanizer as well as manwhore. I'm afraid I can have a whole day to bash the insidious bastard, but I would be wasting a breath. Stupid prick.

Onto bigger and **better** things, Marluxia looked absolutely stunning in gym when he decided to boy's Basketball shorts to gym, which reached to his kneecaps. He smiled, even as he got hit with the volleyball across the face and screamed, sweared up and down on how he would murder them and the cute, bubble gum he kept on popping in his mouth. He's so fresh and maintaining, its just driving me mad. And today, Zexion confessed to me that he had drunken sex with Demyx. How weird is that? Marluxia and I _almost _had sex. That's the keyword right their.

Mood: What am I suppose to write? I just displayed my emotions above.

Music: Any that doesn't involve Rap, Hip-Pop, Country, Pop or Crunk.

Frequent thought: Murdering Saïx de Basco and Xemnas. Marluxia and his ample hips swaying in every direction. Demyx and how everything is going to revolt against him. Larxene and Axel's fling ending and how they are taking things. That's basically it.

PS. Bored. About to text Marluxia or Zexion. Or…I can just post stupid shit on Face book.


	20. If I never see Your Face Again

**Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, bits of romance, biased accusations, Title based on the songs I Love to hate, hate to me by Static X, Tearing up my Heart by N'ysnc, A Most Profound Quiet by Alesana and I will posses your heart by Death cab for Cutie**!!This clarifying their point of views on each other, love, sex and relationships with one another.

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII Characters, or anything mentioned, or the title to this Fanfic! Enjoy!

DEDICATION: scorpiosgirl! I know you like Sephiroth/Genesis and I like Zack/Aerith, well kind of, so the shake up was something in particular I wanted to do! Thanks for reading and so forth! I like Aerith with Cloud and Seph/Gen, but shaking things up is good, eh? Ohhh, next chapter will have 5 Point of views from Zexion, Ionez, Kadaj, Shin and Demyx and of course, feelings for each other! The other good news? No school for me tomorrow and I'm definitely going to update!

________________________________________________________________________

Entery 827:

Love to Hate, hate to me

Dear love,

God, why can't I do _anything_ fucking right?!?! Zack and I shared a brief, but sparking kiss…I realized his love for me is true, but it hurts to know that it might start shit all over again. I know he will never hurt me, but we had a daughter together and giving her away was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I know I love Sephiroth, but I guess…it was for the best for Suri-Rose Evangeline Rhapsodos-Fair. 5 whole years without seeing her or being in her life, but I think she would have been miserable growing up with parents who were of the same-sex. I grew up with same-sex foster parents and it wasn't the best experience in the world. Everyone use to taunt me about it, teased me to the point that I didn't want to go to school, and people repeatedly threw things at me and called me a spawn. I hated it and Suri-Rose would have detested our beings from concealing her from the world. And if Aerith were EVER to find out I had sex with my best friend and her husband, she would never want to be my friend again…then I would ruin the really long-lasting friendship with the only gal pal I have left. The rest are terrified of Sephiroth, especially their husbands.

I seriously hate life right now. I'm bewildered and I don't know what to do…this is fucking ridiculous! -Genesis Rhapsodos.

Entry 172:

Tearing up my Heart

I feel like such an idiot…making the same mistakes in the past as they come about now. I kissed him, my best friend in the entire world, who just so happens to be pregnant with my other friend's baby. What the hell was I thinking?! I know you make mistakes and you're suppose to learn from them, but it seems to be pondering my mind lately that I can't get him out of my head. Every time he cries, I just want to coddle him until he falls asleep, but I'm afraid of touching him inappropriately. I know the feelings I'm regarding aren't the paramount of my life, but it's better than having an infatuation with cocaine. Yes, I'm comparing my best friend to cocaine- poignant, isn't that? Genesis Rhapsodos is one of the closest people in my life right now and by kissing him unexpectedly, I ruined that distinctive bond between us and I'm debasing the foundation of a relationship I have with Aerith. This is starting to become a chain reaction occurring more and more so often without a cause. Just because she cannot conceive children does not mean I have to go behind her with my fertile, androgynous best friend and father a baby girl with him. Suri-Rose is my life, but with Aerith suspicious about my work schedule, its possible that one day she can walk in on me with lunch for me and Suri-Rose clinging onto me and entitling me as 'Daddy', that'll just simply kill Aerith. I hate the fact that she cannot produce children, though I think it's best at the same time. Children aren't the best to have around the house, especially if you have a trophy cabinet filled with expensive and priceless trophies I cannot replace.

To me and my own opinion only, I believe Suri-Rose is better-off with the adoptive mother than she would have been with us, because Aerith and I would have divorced and Sephiroth would have beaten Genesis senseless, until he either asphyxiated or pummeled to the ground and look like a prune. I never want Genesis to be in harms way. Though I'm married man- in love with Aerith Gainsborough-Fair, not Genesis Rhapsodos, maybe soon-to-be Genesis Rhapsodos-Ayer, if he becomes auspicious enough to grasp his attention again. But, since finding out he's with child, being 3 ½ months in gestation, things have been spiraling. He's starting to show, which worries me because if he encounters Sephiroth, he'll definitely be on his emotional side the pregnancy is depicting overwhelmingly. He's starting to worry me, as well as Aerith's rash behavior lately…

Well, that's all I can provide for now. I have to go, for now that is.

________________________________________________________________________

Entry 429:

A Most Profound Quiet

What in the world and sophisticated being is going on here? Ever since two days ago and I'm guessing that something- like they had a fallout or Zack became belligerent when Genesis didn't answer a precise question. I don't know what went on that morning, but ever since then, they have stopped communicating with each other for the time being. It's so weird to hear the room replete of silence and to feel like your world is anesthetized and the people around aren't real, but made out of porcelain? It's starting to get to me, badly. I even cried yesterday, reminiscing on the healthier days when Genesis was riotously in love with Sephiroth, I was dating Cloud, which was one of the toughest things I had to do- besides him admitting he was bi-sexual and Zachary was sp into Miss Tifa; when she left away to another country- he was torn between forgiveness and forgetting the relationship that went on. But, now, he's officially been married to me for a good ten years and we are still going strong, though, I cannot have children. I do, however suspect Zack _may _have cheated on me with someone, but I cannot put my finger on who it may have been with. I know that person is right underneath my nose.

But like I was saying before I went off track; Yesterday, before I went to go to the school (since I'm a nurse and always surrounded by children), I noticed Genesis departed onto his routine walk or to go lounge around the park, whatever comes first and Zack -- he stood there at the door and let him go, without consoling with or anything. It's becoming like a profound silence between the boys. I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this disarray before it gets too out of hand. If you know what I mean! -Aerith Gainsborough.

________________________________________________________________________

Entry 17:

I will possess your Heart

I'm reluctantly sore after seducing some random people on the street corners willing to have a fuck for money and or, free. It felt amazing, but something incredulously is missing from my heart. Don't get me wrong; I _love _to play mind games. Mind games are the best for me, but there are many problems that cannot be ameliorated- like my constant on-and-off relationship with Genesis, taking my anger out on Genesis and our unborn child and for incessantly beating Kadaj for his wrongdoings. I know its wrong, but I'm starting to miss Genesis more and more these days. No one can replace his luscious auburn hair that clings to his effeminate cheekbones; his jubilant laughter that brightens anyone's mood; his soft-spoken voice that sends chills down my back; the way he moans and groans and pants during sex; and just the way he is around me. I'm alone without him and I know what I did was terribly amiss. I fucked up big time; but I definitely want to make it up to Genesis and our unborn child. I'm going to win my little-mommy back into my arms and we can settle down as we planned years ago.

**Please Review, reviews are appreciated and are inspirational to me as an author! Please, even if it's a Good Job or something! **


	21. Zero

Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, bits of romance, biased accusations, **Title based on the songs Zero by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, This is me by Dream, Say I Ain't Right by Donnie Klang, Pages by There for Tomorrow, So Close, So Far by Hoobastank, and A whisper and a clamor by Anberlin**!!This clarifying their point of views on each other, love, sex and relationships. This IS chapter 16, not 19.

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII Characters, or anything mentioned, or the title to this Fanfic! Enjoy!

DEDICATION: CartoonistManiac666, MusicManiac45, Brinkmess, Buka2000 and scorpiosgirl. Thank you so far for supporting this, in my opinion, crappy story for as long as it has been standing! I also like to thank the readers, who have read it and got it over 1,000 hits! : D I have gratitude for that. So, here is the last of the journal entries and then we go into November next chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

Entry 200

This is me

Dear Diary, Journal- whatever this thing that I'm writing in is called:

Loz just doesn't fucking get it anymore. L He really doesn't the point or where this relationship is going. I'm getting so fucking fed up with his childish bullshit and his incapability of keeping his priorities high in our relationship that seems to be draining. Being compelled in drug binges; drinking, getting high when I'm around; acting like a fucking douche bag in front of MY friends!!! Like, come on. That's stupidity right there and he knows that very well know, since Axel embarrassed the living shit out of him the other day, when he fucked him up in the parking lot of the school. Loz needs a reality check, as of now and Axel kicking his ass doesn't seem to have been much help. As for me, more drama seems to be unfolding in my piteous life, as you know. Cloud and Reno had another major argument when I was attempting to study for this test and if you haven't guessed- about, Rufus. We all know that they are going behind their lover's backs and what not, so why can't they fess up to sneaking around seeing each other in clandestine? We all _know _they keep seeing each other. But Diary-thingy, if I write this accusation, promise not to peep a word to anyone that might consider reading my cruddy writing. I mean it, too! (He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.)

I think baby Liam may have not been fathered by Cloudy-putty. I sorta figured that out when I came home from school on a sunny afternoon on a fucking Monday and there was Rufus, laying on the couch with Reno on top of him and his eyes glistering with mercurial and he was panting, as if they were doing something out of a porno. They definitely had sex before we got there and…I SAT ON THAT COUCH! Ewwwww…That's just repulsive and putrid. Reno's a hoe and we all KNOW that! Reno's lying to everyone's face and he's cheating on Cloud right underneath his nose. I think Cloud knows, but he doesn't give a hell about the situation because- just like the rest of the Baalastine household- he fed up with his whiny, bitchy and grumbling ass. Because, I know I'm fed up with his overloading shithead self!!

But on other topics- Saïx de Basco- that bitch fucker. He has taken my twin brother away from me and I don't appreciate that.

I WANT MARLY BACK! -Begins to cry tears that turns into waterfalls- It sucks because he spending more time with him than he does with me all-of-a-sudden. Well actually, it's a good thing that he's been out more because I'm plotting with the notorious pranksters- Larxene and Demyx Cunningham, their scandalous-bartender of-a-cousin Inez Valentinia, as well as Zex Zex, Axel, and Kaj to set Marluxia and Vexen together. Isn't that, like, the coolest?! I think it is. It's awesome brilliance, in my book! It's quite _obvious _that they desire the other. Well…Vexen doesn't, but Marluxia announces to the whole world that he wants Vexen more than anyone in the school, but how he ended up with the poster child of STD spreading love, I don't even fucking know nor do I want to get why. I hate that slick-haired indigo-bitch. He stole Marluxia away from underneath our noses and screwed -up our plans for Vexen and him to start dating! Grrrr, this pisses me off. I'm ending here, before I chew this paper up.

________________________________________________________________________

Say I Ain't Right

Entry 87:

Ionez Baalastine. His compassionate side to him when he is not acting childish makes me yearn for him more and more as the days pass by and a new month prospers for people to try contemporary ideas. Every time I'm with Ionez, my heart leaps for joy, just wanting to have a _taste _of his succulent skin, to hear him moaning and panting as he scratches my back when we have sex…damn, that's a scary thought right there. Why would I try to get with my youngest brother's best friend? He would hate me if I broke his heart. So, the weirdest way to catch 'Nez and his attention would be…A) Flirting with him subconsciously

B) Get him drunk

C) Confess love

D) Tell him my dreams and bullshit like that. Girls fall for that and so do Gay boys.

E) Bring him Chocolate.

F) Do something weird, flip over the desk he's sitting in and have sex with him during class. Okay…scratch that idea out!

I know it sounds ridiculous, but growing up in a residence where the only parent present inside of the home was a religious and very homophobic. That's how my life almost ended.

-Shin Nagasaki.

________________________________________________________________________

Pages:

Entry 720:

Diary,

Life sucks and we all knew that was going to be the first thing I write in here. Demyx is _still _not interested in me- even when I came in today with a tight metallic black shirt on that reached to my torso; tight crimson skinny jeans that toned my legs; a different lip piercing and my hair styled bed head-like, with the rockerish twist to it. Demyx is **still **gawking at Axel. It's always: axel, Axel, Axel! What can I do? I can't compete with effeminate hips or the other guys/girls he stares at for a past time. I know I have Lexaeus now. He's a very kind and well-mannered, but…I don't have eyes for him, like I do for Demyx. I am acutely confused on the position I put myself into. I actually believe I might have fallen in love with Demyx. I just love him! I said it…I can't believe I said that about my own best friend. Am I that…how would you say, ohhh, pathetic? I feel imprudent for falling s hard for my best friend, I mean he keeps on staring at _Axel_ all the time and NEVER pays any attention to me. That bitch! I mean, what is so fucking **"great" **about Axel Baalastine? Is it because of his graceful looks and the way he sways his androgynous hips of his? Is it because of his personality towards him- flirtatious, mellifluous and aesthetic and as well as his bombastic attitude. How the hell does he think he is?!

I'm not going to get into the whole he-said-she-said BS, because I don't have time for that today. Nope, neither this evening nor later on I can talk about people; it's not a penchant of mine. On other news, I'm going to be at Kingdom Hearts; stripping as usual- to pay the usual bills and to feed myself- you know the drill already. Since it's Saturday night and the strip club is usually crowded, I have the only and only: Marluxia Baalastine as my partner and I know we are going to spice things up! He sizzles as he walks and I sizzle when I do splits. Any who, I need stop writing because my personal privacy is being sporadic because of his dumb box-head self! He's a fucking meathead. Good news: Ionez is dropping me off, so now I don't raise suspicion. (: - Zexion Yami

______________________________________________________________________

Entry: 107 in Journal Lovington

**A Whisper and a Clamor**

Damn, these days seems to be cluttered with being deathly ill and regurgitating in the porcelain toilet a lot. I hate how things are being rotary and messing up my moods I'm facing, because they need to face the facts- I'm not in any type of way capable of controlling how I feel at this point. In other words, if I get mad and slam you against the wall, it's your own fucking fault.

-Sighs- Now, I hate life. I cannot fathom the reality I'm facing at this point. Mother says I'm too lenient on people manhandling me and their misinterpretations of the "_real_" me. Yeah, in other words: I'm confusing to all. Even to the one enamored and has the key to unlock my lodged in emotions I haven't poured out to anyone, especially not after my failed relationship with Rae Evington, before I found out he's was actually a **she**. That was the scariest shit alive, especially when she revealed she has a penis. Okay…being off topic now, I'm in love, and not with a person everyone suspects, either.

Here goes nothing, Journal….

I'm in love with Ionez Ikeda-Baalastine; my best friend and the only person who knows what happened that night I had my one-night-stand with that mysterious and alluring fine piece-of-work. Mmmm, scrumptious, La La!

Yes, I'm a very confusing person. But, I would like to see that guy and say: Touch my Tralalal! **(1) **He would literally run away and think I'm insane. That's be the day where I see him and confront him about what he put into my drink, because gaining weight though you've been throwing up? Really, he must have put something inside of my drink. Health class be teaching you things, but knowing me, I fell asleep in class so many times and I don't even know what my reproductive organs are…sad, isn't it?

Any who, I going to stop writing, I need some beauty sleep. Desperately before I collapse on the floor again. And it's only 2 in the afternoon here in fucking shit-hole-my-ass-county. Bye!

________________________________________________________________________

Entry 241:

_So Far, So Close_

I'm generally confused. I believe I heard my sister talk to one of those bitchy friends of hers about someone liking me, yet, she will not enlighten me on whom. Larxene said it was disclosed information for her own ears to heed. She can act like a major bitch sometimes. I think she should have told me because it does deal with me, but I don't care anymore. What I do care about is finding out who likes me- yippee! Someone is crushing on me and from how Larxene was emphasizing it; they must REALLY like me to be head-over-heels in love with me! Tehehe, I presume I'm special!

I'm worried about Zexion- lately he has been more distant with me! I mean, come on! I'm his best friend; yet, we have been keeping secrets from each other, especially Zexion. I'm starting to wonder if he doesn't want to be my best friend anymore. I love Sexy Zexy to death, but lately, he tries to hinder seeing me or avoids me…. Which isn't like him at all. He usually stops, waves weakly and smiled an unexplainable expression that makes me laugh. But now, I'm feeling less and less important to him- he hasn't been hanging around me since Axel has; he's been less affable to others and he just…. isn't in his normal character. Its like he's been warped or something. I'm starting to believe things are changing…but, I don't want us to drift apart like most of my friends and I have done in the past. This is starting to kill me as it is affecting my emotions.

________________________________________________________________________

(1) That's a song my friend sings and that's pretty much what the guy sings. Touch-My-Tralalal!


	22. Your Walls: My Words

Warnings for this Chapter: OOC-Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII characters, Language, sexual themes, M-preg, etc.

Chapter 17: Your walls…my words

A/N: This is a chapter that is going to shock you, in some ways. Teheh. Joking.

A/N: This came out early because I'm stressed and when I'm stressed, I tend to write more than I should…. So, expect a few more things from me before I get back into my Hikari-no-Go-fuck-this-shit phase again! Tehehe Hehehe, silly Muah!

A/N: I GOT OVER 2,000 hits! I'm so happy!!! I know what I should do, update on other things!

The following are the best: Buka2000, Brinkmess, Cartoonist-Maniac666, MusicManiac45, and scorpiosgirl! You guys are amazing, and I hope you guys will stay that cool! Thanks for reading after all this time: I owe you all one!

________________________________________________________________________

Zexion sat dispassionate in the back of the classroom, presumably listening to the teacher's tedious lecture on the class apart of their curricular, oblivious to the other students and his friends that he wasn't in the best of moods. He felt like shit; almost as if he went to hell and back. Zexion attempted to get comfortable in the plastic student's chair, a complication he didn't have a problem with until recently. The multifaceted teacher went through the roll call quickly, mispronunciation of many names occurred and thoroughly, most of the student's backlash was much to his dismay.

Axel latched his arms around Demyx, dispense with ignoring the others as he whispered something sexual in ear, with the laughter and breathing gently tickling his firm skin. Zexion glared at Axel insidiously, slouching lower and lower in his seat, as he felt miffed and poignant. Axel knew he had feelings for the older male, yet, he continuously took advantage of the 17-year-old's feelings for him to another level; often using trickery instead of genuine feelings Zexion himself comprises. But, there was nothing the periwinkle-haired stripper couldn't do. Zexion sighed as he reluctantly paid attention to the teacher's dense lecture's about the student's quizzes he graded- all except for Zexion's almost perfected quiz grade. Zexion smiled weakly as the teacher praised him, almost expecting his friend's to congratulate him, but a wave of nausea crept up on him like a fly on a wall. Zexion didn't pay no mind to it, knowing he didn't consume a nutritious meal that morning. Zexion glanced up and began emulating the work on the blackboard, knowing somehow, that the information comprising of intellectual words and definitions were going to be present on their test coming up in a few weeks. Zexion cogitated on the possibilities of Axel and Demyx forming a relationship so early, even after Larxene broke up with Axel. He detested thinking about them having a relationship together, only since they knew what he felt about Larxene's relationship with Axel and Axel knowing very well about his fervent feelings for Demyx. His life was starting to become a web tangled in lies….

Zexion sighed, glimpsing in the corner of his eyes leery at the unofficial couple licentiously distracting him for him to not notice the bile sliding hurriedly up his throat and making his gag-reflex run wild. Zexion unexpectedly gagged, almost throwing up on the countertop of the mahogany desk in which he sat in. Embarrassed with the sudden feeling, Zexion swiftly clamped his mouth and hurriedly rushed out of the classroom, lacking permission from the teacher, who cautiously yelled for his student to come back. Zexion nearly skid while rushing to the bathroom, practically regurgitating on the tiled flooring of the spotless and tidy bathroom, quickening his pace as he found himself closer and closer to the bathroom. Zexion rushed to the bathroom stall closest to him and slammed the door open, immediately doubling over on site as he heaved into the porcelain toilet. Zexion violently puked into the porcelain toilet, clutching the edges of the toilet seat as he grasped a hold of his emptying stomach. This wasn't the first time that this had happened and Zexion could not understand the happening of his body. Was it that he caught the annual flu or was his body adapting to something worse or virulent?

Zexion retched intensely into the toilet, clutching his pain-stricken stomach as chunks splattered on the toilet's encircling surface, incapable of hearing the door fling open hurriedly as he gagged forcibly.

"Sexy Zexy?! SEXY ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXY! Are you in here, or are you playing mind games with meeeeeeeee?" Demyx crooned blithely, knowing he was in the stalls, but wanted to hear his best friend's wondrous and listless voice. Zexion hurled in the toilet once more, repetitively gagging at the instant contact with chunks of hardened vomit. Demyx vigilantly opened the stall emitting peculiar noises to only see his best friend, kneeling on the floor, doubled over wanly and violently regurgitating into the porcelain toilet attaining at the right timing. Zexion supported himself by rigorously clutching the edge of the ebony toilet seat, silently weeping while he threw up again, regardless of how calm he was.

"Zexion…. what's going on with you lately?" Demyx asked worriedly, concern his best friend's health might be deteriorating right under his nose…until now. "Shin was called from his office and he's taking you home, whether you like it or not. I know it's only 4th period, but'll get your homework for you! How's that sound, Zexy?"

Zexion weakly nodded, suddenly hurling into the porcelain toilet and blushed moderately, feeling Demyx rubbing his arched back in lulling patterns, waiting until Shin got into the bathroom to leave to the rest of 4th period. Zexion smiled faintly when Shin embraced him, watching while Demyx left to his class, frowning when he saw Axel alongside of him, with his arm latched around his somewhat hunched shoulders. Zexion's face flushed in embarrassment.

_______________________________________________________________________

Kadaj stepped out boisterously to the bar sector in Kingdom Hearts donned in a loose-fitting neon green cupcake t-shirt, specifically loose around his growing abdomen, boot cut denim jeans, sporting the logo of the club on his wristband and regular stilettos clicking and clattering as he maneuvered through the bar, prepared to work another shift, though he was suppose to be in school. Kadaj's effeminate hips swayed as he ambled toward the back segment where the alcohol and the refreshments are kept in a chilly atmosphere, maintaining it's enliven and relaxing taste after each sip. The catcalls and constant harassment didn't atrophy, hearing the sexual-predators beckoning for his presence. Kadaj scowled dissently, huffing as he lifted the usual black carton replete with alcoholic drinks and _fun _teasers for the stripper's to enhance their amount of pleasure.

Yazoo collectively walked into the cluttered club of Kingdom Hearts, adverting his emerald eyes from the cunning bouncer to find Kadaj. Though he was suppose to be in school as well, Yazoo surreptitiously played sick to get away from the stress-inducing place he always wanted destroyed. The young silverette sited the club scene as a general perspective of a whole, his thoughts wondering else where than the club scenery with dazzling neon lights scattering amongst drunken fools rambling and gorgeous _young _males enforcing the rules to the inebriated male staggering on his way out.

Kadaj's shoulder silver-cobalt hair layered with faux-royal blue was held up with a bobby pin, smiling handsomely while proceeding to his customers waiting for his presence. Kadaj straightened out his back and progressed, smiling vibrantly while his confidence escalated and his effeminate hips swayed deliberately while passing by the sexy males waiting for him to wait on them. Kadaj conveniently smiled at the bleach-blonde haired male sitting across from the bar's countertop, winking flirtatiously at the silver-cobalt-haired stripper, who's face flushed in embarrassment. Kadaj wiped the countertop of the bar with a dingy and tattered ragtop, splaying his fingers out while rubbing the bar top to the best of his ability, knowing more customers were willing to pay a fee to intoxicate their body with alcoholic pleasure and witness from their selves the true impact of drinking and the aesthetic views of life from their eyes. It was hard to fathom the idea of working as a bartender and not fond of drinking alcohol like that. Kadaj certainly knew the side-affects and was facing a crisis of his own, without knowing the general problem to it.

Alana and Inez warmed the crowd of on-goers, twirling licentiously on the stripper-pole supporting their loose actions, certain the crowd was indulging their twisted and wildest fantasies in their boisterous twirls and perfected splits. Inez directed her antics towards Alana, trailing her hands all over Alana's curvaceous body, sliding her hands against her girlish figure and smiled mercurially, throwing her head back and tilted it gently. Alana smirked gradually, settling her hands on her hips and dashing to the other side of Inez where she flipped herself on each side of her partner, landing directly on the palm of her hands, just as she rehearsed alongside of Zexion, instead of Inez. Alana twirled her hands around as she stayed balanced, swathing her feet around the stripper-pole and lowered her entire body near the floor. Inez slowly licked her moist, ample lips. Inez straddled her lower body, bucking her hips to the delicious beat of the club music blaring throughout the scene.

Kadaj lifted the heavy carton full of the stuff needed for that tonight when he started to feel qualm while he ambled to the other side of the room. Yazoo noticed the weary appearance and the paling of his face and immediately intervened, halting his movement from progressing. Yazoo pressed his hands toward him, grumbling cynically as Kadaj huffed childishly.

"Kadaj, are you okay?" Yazoo asked, concern with Kadaj's health ever since he began displaying the signals that were leading to something virulent. Kadaj nodded warily, grasping a hold of the countertop, as he believed the room was purposely taunting him when he glanced onward, tilting and slanting rigorously. Yazoo's eyebrow arose suspiciously as Kadaj stumbled forward, his stilettos clicking and clattering against the surface of the tiled flooring as he clung to the edge of the countertop, feeling as though a jackhammer was pummeling him viciously into the ground. Kadaj attempted into leaving the post, feeling the air and hoping something will be in it's place, but he stumbled on his own two feet, almost catching himself in the process, but as he did, his face collided with the floor. Kadaj gasped, as he felt lightheaded, closing his eyes when Yazoo began calling his name out in a frantic manner.

_______________________________________________________________________

Marluxia smiled vibrantly when he felt someone's hands cover his eyes. He wanted to believe it was Vexen playing around with him, so he smiled so more, humming a song Vexen dedicated to him as apart of their friendship. Marluxia closed his eyes this time, tilting his head up and pursed his lips together.

"Mmmmm, Vexen…. Stop playing around with me like this~ I'm serious Vexen!" Marluxia whined, smacking the hands shielding his eyes to see his pompous boyfriend hovering over him, his demeanor being depicted in his tawny-eyes and resentment swiveled in his eyes. Saïx's eyes glowered when he heard him say Vexen's name with such saccharine in his voice and his voice a bit higher than he is with him. This made him envious of Vexen. He knew the younger platinum blonde was capable of grasping Marluxia's attention and obtaining it for long periods of time.

"Why are you seeing him?!" Saïx bellowed, moving closer to Marluxia's petite body, clenching his hands in a fist and was inclined to _teaching _him a lesson if needed. "You know **we** cannot _stand _each other. Yet, you, Marluxia Ikeda-Baalastine continuously befriend him over and over again." Saïx de Basco snarkly commented; tossing his head back nimbly as he instantaneously eyed his flamboyant, cross-dressing boyfriend with unease. Marluxia stared back at him with resistance, crossing his arms against his chest and his upper lip curling with utter disgust.

"Then, I guess we are through than, Saïx de Basco! You are so fucking aggravating! First off, I'll tell you MY rules: I hang out with whomever I want to hang out with. Secondly, I DON'T have to be around you and those scummy, placebo friends of yours and Thirdly, Vexen's my best friend and if I want to be around him, than that's MY choice, not YOURS!" Marluxia, shouted perturbingly, brushing the dirt off of his crimson-skinnies. Marluxia didn't bother turning around, knowing he was being the better man with his effeminate chin held up high and his eyes vindicate of tears that would have been shed. He was now single and happy about his choice of getting rid of the unhealthy relationship he knew he was rushing into. Now, to satisfy his unremorseful feelings, Marluxia marched on throughout the hallway mercurially, smiling supremely when he encountered his friends. How life was starting to take form in the likes of Marluxia's choices.

________________________________________________________________________

Cloud waited patiently for his test results in the waiting room of the hospital, knowing Reno would soon appear to nag him to death about how he wasn't taking care of himself. Cloud hated the scornful lectures Reno gave. They made his toes curl intensely and his ears bleed profusely with every minute of his tedious lectures about self-health. Cloud rolled his eyes on his thoughts about his exasperating husband and his usual care-about-yourself-more shit. He wanted to throw in the towel and call it off, but he made a vow that bonded them for the love they once shared, not the loveless marriage they are joined in still. Cloud sighed, picking up a parenting magazine to exonerate his mind of the stupid shit he's facing and skimmed through the glossy pages of the 100-page magazine, uninterested in any of the parenting-tips being provided. But an article not casual in any topic being discussed, deliberately caught his uninterested and diverted attention. Teenage Pregnancy. It was becoming an epidemic with many teenagers, whether they are confused on their sexuality; they are confused on peer pressure or whether their boyfriend can bare: teen pregnancy was it's highest in the past years, as more and more teens become misguided. Cloud snuffed dissently, staying on the page describing the affects of becoming a parent at such a young age, snorting at the mistakes of teenagers these days, flipping by the glossy page with his splaying fingers. Cloud continued to read on, knowing somewhere in time, his brother's might end up being one of the statistics, more so Roxas than dumpling Sora, due to the fact Roxas is more around Axel, whose hormones are raging with lucent mischief and amativeness.

Kadaj collectively wandered into the crowded waiting room of the hospital, awaiting his test results in order to diagnose him with whatever has been causing him to be constantly regurgitating throughout most of the day, tenderized nipples, forcing him to wear looser clothing, gaining excessive weight- 7 pounds to be precise, weird taste in food and leaving him in tears for hours. It was stressing him out and was simply aggravating to deal with, as if it was some chagrin someone cast, much to his dismay. Kadaj ambled chastely across the carpeted-flooring, seeing a vacant seat from where he was standing. Kadaj smirked listlessly, his feet shuffling against the floor and took the unoccupied seat. Strands of silver-cobalt hair fell in front of his glistering emerald eyes, glancing up casually and suddenly, his mind went back to that fateful September night where he was off to club. Those mesmerizing oceanic eyes replete of mystery and warmth; that graceful smile playing on his lips and his spiky, silky hair that swayed when he moved, as well as the wisps that fell into place on his firm face. He was _perfection. _

Kadaj stared instantaneously at the carpeted-ground when Cloud glimpsed into his emerald eyes seeking redemption, reducing the castings of unusual glances to the cadaverous teenager, who shares the cat-like emerald eyes and long, luscious silver hair as Sephiroth has. Cloud shuddered; his impression on the lonely appearing teen wasn't mirthful or decent. In fact, he didn't seem to like the uncanny aura he was bestowing.

A fully clad nurse entered the waiting room, splaying her fingers in her hair as she glanced down the list and smiled as warmheartedly as she could.

"Kurt Aaron… Kurt Aaron? Nancy Arrington? Nancy Arrington? Ummm…. Patrick O' Anatine. Hey, Patrick, how are things going? Good…Ummm…Kadaj Ayer? Kadaj?"

Kadaj heard his name and politely got up from his seat, sauntering towards the nurse, smiling as she directed him in the direction of room 230, wishing him luck when she gave him a wistful smile and left him the hallway with many insidious eyes trailing his every move.

________________________________

The doctor turned in his black office seat and looked at the weary teenager sitting before him on the examination table, his legs kicking back and forth as he waited for the much-anticipated results of his blood work.

"You aren't dying, you are not having any relapses with drugs nor are you having any failures in any of your body functions. However, it does show that you have traces of estrogen in your bloodstream and congratulations, you're pregnant." The doctor said nicely, smiling as he offered a hand. Kadaj's mouth went dry and tears were on the brink of falling from his glassy eyes.

"This…this can't be! Doctor, DO you know what I'm going to get as a result of this? The bitchy-lecture from hell by my elder brother, who's a bitch-tastic-son-of-a-bitch! Great, just great…" He couldn't utter words that were lodged in his heart and he immediately proceeded to the waiting room. He was about to be a 'mommy' to another human being, a human being he was going to give life to. He knew he took part in creating this baby and an abortion was out of the question. Kadaj knew very well it was wrong to kill another human being, an innocent one worth giving a life to at that point. Kadaj smiled, placing a hand on his growing stomach as he walked out into the waiting room.


	23. He loves ME, He loves you NOT!

Warnings for this Chapter: OOC-Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII characters, Language, sexual themes, innuendoes, humiliation/Dane and Kairi causing trouble, etc. This is where everything starts to change…for the worst! Marly's luck seems to run out, Zexion's is starting to dwindle with his feelings for Demyx, Kairi seems to be pissed off about something or someone and someone seems to be having a charmed period in life…? I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy VII, or the song, He loves me, he loves you not by Dream!

Chapter 18:

**He loves ME, he loves you NOT!**

* * *

Everyone agape at him as he ambled down the hallway, a jubilant smile on his face and his hand on his androgynous hips. Marluxia flipped his bouncy and luscious rosette hair to the side, catching the sight of girl's rolling their eyes and some walking away with their nose up in the air. That was the way Marluxia Ikeda-Baalastine rolled in this time. He once more placed his hand on his swaying hips, chivvying pass the impious crowd gawking him, shoving through them as he reverted to finding Vexen. Marluxia smiled deviously as always, keeping his _slutty _attributes on an all-time high as well as his bombastic façade on the charts. But, it would only last for one day, since dares are usually meant for fun memories of the past and good laughs for an impending soul. Other students gasped in astonishment, glancing over their shoulders to see the tall rosette donned in a deep V-neck and well fitting shirt with the sleeves slid down his toned arms, short Sari black silk skirt twisting and turning as he roamed the halls, and a pair of stilettos that clicked and clattered as he ambled throughout the halls. Marluxia strolled towards Vexen, who was collectively standing by his locker, having his leg against the locker and his body slanted to support his lean body while sipping cautiously on his steaming black coffee. Vexen closed his eyes lightly and humming a low tune, oblivious to the fact that his best friend and crush was strolling by. Marluxia poked his narrow shoulders and smiled jubilantly, showing his vampire teeth in the corners. "Hey, Vexxy! How's it going, my dear friend?!"

Vexen smiled when he heard his mercurial friend calling his name, knowing directly who the voice belonged to. Marluxia Ikeda-Baalastine. Vexen opened his eyes all the way, alert on who he was dealing with and turned to face him, respecting him enough to have a conversation while looking him in the eyes. Vexen turned around and stared wide-eyed at his best friend since kindergarten donned in inappropriate and gaudy clothes that caressed his effeminate body, but made him stand out in the crowd. The frost platinum-haired teen couldn't react, unexplainably releasing his black coffee from his tightened grip and gaped at the fellow teen with salient sapphire eyes, his pleasurable smile that warmed his heart and anomalous, rosette layered hair that bounced with every movement he made. Vexen looked every aspect about Marluxia, but those were the features that stood out the most when they met during their kindergarten get-to-know-each-other time. The two had many interesting conversations and clicked, even meeting their relatives; Ionez and Valxeria. But, Vexen never became fond of the younger Baalastine twin. He still thinks Ionez is an imbecile, compared to Marluxia and to others; he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. He was the dull, brightly plastered crayon that makes you laugh when you see how ridiculously bold-colored his oil is.

"What the…" Vexen was beyond shocked, not understandable to the attire Marluxia was donned in. He couldn't believe the extremity Marluxia was going through to impress people; he preferred the Marluxia in tight skinny jeans and a loose rocker t-shirt while out on a friendly-"date" at the café; laughing and carrying-on about their recent disappointments with their love lives and the gossip disseminating throughout the school. Vexen still was dating Malone Braden and Marluxia was _still _dating the biggest asshole residing in Toyohashi High School; Saïx de Basco. Did they have a chance to be together? And what would happen if they broke up, would they still be friends? Those were the questions plaguing in Vexen's head, cautiously playing and swerve in his mind as a reminder to what he COULD have. "…Did Saïx say he wanted you to wear such garish clothing, as what you are wearing?" Vexen question seriously, knowing he wasn't the type to wear such _atrocious _clothing that he was displaying to the public eye.

Marluxia's eyes narrowed to the tiled flooring of their public school, frowning aberrantly when he glanced back up at his best friend. "That's the thing, Vexen." Marluxia said nonchalantly, a despondent aura surrounding his usual blithe characteristics. "We broke up yesterday because of this argument we kept on having and I felt as though he wasn't giving me a chance to shine as my own individual person. He was such a jerk anyways!" Marluxia stated, an uplifting smile splaying on his full lips, reaching Vexen for an embrace. Vexen brung him into a tight embrace, holding him as he stood silent; one can assume that he was weeping and another can argue against the crying ordeal, but what remained the same was that their friendship was blooming amongst everything. Vexen then lifted his androgynous chin up; sighting dejection swiveled in his eyes. Vexen frowned, glancing at Marluxia in askance. "And now I feel like an idiot…because…because you told me who much of a pompous bastard he was and how he used others…yet, I didn't take the time to listen to you. I am the worst excuse of a friend alive and I know, it's my own fault for letting this happen, but I can understand.." He said, his voice low and timid. His cerulean eyes narrowed to the floor, fiddling his thumbs together in nervousness. "…If you don't want to be friends…best friends at that…"

Vexen shook his head, taking his books from his hands. "No, I never said that, Marly. I will always be your friend, no matter how and where places take us. And that to you is a promise. Always remember that, because this is coming deep from my heart." Vexen says with a smile, carrying Marluxia's books to class before the bell could ring to signal first period.

* * *

Genesis laid in the guestroom's comfortable bed, gingerly rubbing his slightly protruding baby bump, glancing on the corner of his eyes to see Zachary at the doorway- with nothing but a pair of stripy blue and black boxers and his raven hair disheveled and unkempt; using the undone-and-just-got-out-of-the-shower image to have a smile on his best friend's face. Zack slid his smooth hand across the mahogany doorway and an abrupt 'ahem' emitted, which eventually caught Genesis's undivided attention. Genesis's face heated unexpectedly, gulping dryly as he gave a small squeeze to the quilt covering his lower body. (Luckily).

Genesis diverted his eyes the other way, blushing as he felt his pajama pants being squeezed by his abdomen. "Zack…! Why do you keep doing this to me?" Genesis whined, closing his eyes, feeling the blood rushing from his brain to his lower body. "You know I'm _horny _and in a need of a quick fix. This really sucks, Zack. I cannot ensure myself that I can get ready to live with you guys for this time." Zachary Fair, being the only buffoon he can be, thrusters as he made his best friend's cheek tint a soft, flushed pink color as he smiled blithely and giggled mellifluously. Zack went near him and embraced him amiably, bringing him in tighter embrace and brushed his bangs out of his tepid forehead.

Zack then faced him. "I do things for a reason and because I can do them without getting hurt." Then on a much serious note. "Genesis, instead of laying in bed: You NEED a man! Do you hear me, a MAN!" Genesis picked up a pillow quickly and threw it purposely at Zack's face. "Pig." Aerith then came into the room, beaming as she beamed vibrantly and clasped Zack's sleek frame. "I'm glad you both were able to make up in a matter of days! We should celebrate that Genesis on being 3 ½ months pregnant with our-soon-to-be spoiled godson that we will always brag about. Let's go celebrate with some pizza and whine coolers, as usual!"

Genesis frowned, they obviously forgetting that he couldn't drink. "Ehem!" Aerith smiled vibrantly, placing a hand friendlily on his softly swelling baby bump. Her lips poked out, knowing she couldn't feel any type of faint movement from Genesis's unborn child. "Oh, we can get juice for the 'little mommy' and maybe, some breadsticks with special garlic for appetizers to make you gain some more weight and take your mind off of _things_." Aerith said, dropping hints quicker than a heartbeat. "Awww, then we can gush about the baby. Of course, what kind of godparents would we be if we didn't boast about our little god baby?"

Genesis blushed a soft pink color on his cheeks, his lips poking out as he pouted childishly. Aerith stimulated a cordial laugh, walking away from both males as he excused herself to do dishes, but deep down inside she wanted to die with every time she looked at Genesis and her godson, Kadaj. Aerith closed her eyes tightly, strolling into the kitchen and looking at the picture of them, all together when Genesis turned 16 and heavy with child. Aerith blinked away tears, glaring at the sleek and glossy picture with malignance. Aerith balled up her fist and in a fit-of-rage she had kept in private released. The usually composed woman violently threw the elegant frame against the wall, watching as the shards of the frame came in contact with the wooden flooring. Aerith's face remained stilted, glancing at the gleaming shards scattered amongst the kitchen floor.

How could someone who wasn't suppose to produce children can have children- when in fact she wasn't capable of having children of her own?

Genesis glanced down at his sweater-clad growing baby bump, gently placing a hand where his baby bump started. Zack reached over to his best friend, lifting his bangs that covered his lightly damped forehead and gave him a gently kiss, placing a hand on his best friend's moderate baby bump.

"You know you are glowing with pure radiation," Zack said friendlily, sitting side-by-side of Genesis, smiling at him. "But, you look good now. I'm glad you didn't terminate the pregnancy. It enhances your already gorgeous looks and makes you happier than you usually are."

Genesis glanced down and blushed, knowing where this conversation in particular was heading. Parenting, parenthood, regrets and _Sephiroth_. "This is…crazy. I mean I'm about to have my second child! Another baby to nurture and to let him or her grow into its own individual, but…I don't want to loose him or her like I did with my baby, Kadaj. I love him so much, yet he believes that fucking Hojo bastard and his disabled, stay-at-home-barren-wife-of-his, Lucretia is his parents." Zack was about to comment his poignant remark when the doorbell rang obnoxiously. Genesis sat up gently within the comfortable guestroom bedroom, but Zack refused for him to get up. Zack shook his head in dissent, walking away from his best friend. Zack walked downstairs in a pacing manner, disengaging the locks from the hinges that concealed the outside world from their safe being and saw the insidious bastard he was beginning to hate. Sephiroth Ayer.

Zack glared at him, his _parental _mode turning on. "Sephiroth Ayer." He spat, hating to do that to his longtime friend, but he had no choice. He hurt his best friend since they were in Pampers and he wasn't going to let him escape his punishments for leaving him during his time of need.

Sephiroth seemed unfazed with his petty behavior, only wanting to see his ex-boyfriend and his unborn child. "Zack, I'm not here to start any shit with you or Aeris. I just want to see Genesis and the baby. I do want to see him and apologize for the way I was acting towards him because I know what I did was wrong. And I want him back, because…I miss him more than I could have imagined."

Zack glanced at him, with warnings swiveled in his eyes and motivation in his eyes, cocking his head to where the stairs were. He knew he shouldn't have let him see him, but knew that's what Genesis wanted more than anything in this world. "He's upstairs. You can see him, since he's been missing you like crazy, but if you lay a hand on him or cause him pain in anyways, you'll pay with a hefty price. And I'm keeping my promise you have a heads up. So, win your man back."

Sephiroth slowly climbed the stairs of the elegant house, going to the room where Genesis was resting in comfortably, seeing his peacefully body shifting in both directions as he slept and his hand protectively wrapped around his softly swelling baby bump that was starting to round. Sephiroth took a peak and smiled weakly, not wanting to wake his sleeping little mommy, knowing that he needed his rest for the baby. He smiled warmly, turning to leave the domicile, but he heard the bed creak. "S…Sephiroth, why are you…h-here?" Genesis asked subtly, unsure of his possible reaction, but knew he wanted to keep it to the limit.

"Genesis, I'm terribly sorry for the way I treated you that night…I feel like such an asshole for the way I treated you and the baby. I regret everything that I've done and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the most hateful actions that resulted because of that forsaken night. I want to make it up to you, Genesis Rhapsodos." Sephiroth nervously rummaged through his pockets, his hands fidgeting as he got on his right knee and held a shimmering gold band in front of Genesis. "Genesis Rhapsodos, will you marry me and become my one-and-only, Genesis Ayer?" Tears brimmed in Genesis's hazel eyes, streaming down his tear-stained face while they entangled into a passionate kiss. Sephiroth wiped the tears with the corner of his thumb, deepening the kiss as the shoved him against the bed, caressing his androgynous cheekbones as he use to.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Zack said enthusiastically, smiling vibrantly. Both glared malignantly.

"You _finally _proposed to him! I'm so proud of you, Sephiroth; you don't know how long I've waited for this event to come! Let's go celebrate, I say let's order some pizza with some breadsticks and sauce." Aerith says warmheartedly, knowing this would be the closed chapter in their life. Now, if only she knew what Genesis and Zack did 5 years ago…

* * *

Vexen officially found himself drooling conspicuously. Marluxia's usually lusciously layered rosette hair was placed in a neat ponytail to prevent his hair from getting messed up. Marluxia had on a tight white tee that caressed his svelte and shapely figure. Vexen scrutinized his firm legs and spotted the cotton candy cheerleader booty shorts Marluxia sported as he came around Vexen, jumping on his arched back.

"PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Marluxia screamed, jumping boisterously onto Vexen's back, clinging to his back as he smiled blithely and stuck his tongue out playfully at Malone. Malone glared at him, reflecting her compact mirror towards them, hissing through her clenched teeth about how close Vexen hands were to Marluxia's butt. Kairi tilted her head and advised Malone to 'get her skinny little twig ass' to come over to the group. Malone was hesitant, knowing what they were capable of, but knew that they could help with her "problem", which happened to fall under Marluxia Ikeda-Baalastine.

Kairi scrunched up her nose in disgust, her hips swaying as she made her way towards the girls, about to make her point to them. "Who does _he _think he is, fucking Kelli Finglass?!" Kairi then stomped her foot down on the linoleum floor. "Who the fuck **does** _he _think he's kidding dressing like a fucking tramp, wearing cotton candy pink booty shorts for gym?!" Kairi noticed the girls weren't paying attention and growled loud enough for the other girls and Dante to hear, though that wasn't their major concern. Marluxia had been turning heads of many guys since they were all in 7th grade, but their major issue that keeps on occurring is the fact that the boys continue to take the bait that he leaves instead of the girl's drastic attempts. It started to burn Kairi the wrong way and she knew the hairs on the back of her neck weren't sticking up for any peculiar reason.

Olette was the first to intervene and interject her opinion on Kairi's garrulous ranting. Olette wasn't stupid, neither did she like to be called out for being a "Posse member" or a "whore", at that and wanted to display her intelligence to others who might misunderstood her reasons for being with their "pose". "Kairi got beaten, eh?" Olette glanced askance in the corner of her eyes to the other daring girls in their _squad_. "I hope you remember that majority of the men in this high school aren't just straight, but also into men as well. So of course, guys aren't stop and look our chubby little Asses, they going to stare at Marluxia's exposure show, unless they are straight that is." Kairi shrieked indignantly and went stomping over to where Marluxia stood, poking his back with the top of her simulated nails, catching his attention.

Kairi glared at him, ready to claw her adopted cousin. "Stop this shit, NOW!" Kairi shrieked, stomping her foot against the linoleum flooring of the gym room.

Marluxia kept his uptight appeal. Marluxia's devious smiled played boisterously on his lips, sliding his hands on his hips and stared her down, knowing that she was becoming enraged with jealously and annoyance. Marluxia shifted from foot-to-foot, readjusting his pink cotton candy booty shorts and reached back up, rolling his eyes at the _little girl _challenging him. "Stop what, Kairi Callahan?" He asked, pretending he didn't acknowledge her reasoning's for approaching him, but her reasons were obvious as if they were written on her face. The little girl was smitten with beauty, going out of her way to prove her essentials is what everybody wanted and needed. But, Marluxia proved her wrong; twice, for being a male and turning heads of other, bi-sexual or not.

Kairi did the unthinkable in the blink of an eye, deviously yanking Marluxia's hair out of his scrunchy and dug her nails deeply into the Baalastine's face, sending him abruptly onto the floor, landing on his butt as he gazed at the fluorescent lights. The entire gym was coaxed in silence and astonishment. Larxene, Ionez and Axel came rushing over to the rosette, helping him off the floor as Kairi insidiously stared at the group. Kairi felt her blood boil, seeing the resentment in her cousins eyes and the way they treat **that** thing!

Marluxia's eyes reflected frenzy within, getting up quickly and balling his hands into a quick fist and growled non-submissively, glaring at her with daggers literally stabbing her mind. If looks could kill, then she would have dropped dead on the floor with a million-and-one daggers sticking out of her skinny, unattractive body and her eyes gouged with scissors. Kairi glared maliciously at Marly and a devious smirk forming across her lips as she placed her hand on her curvaceous hips and winked flirtatiously at the guys in the gymnasium.

Kairi looked up, her lips moisturized with Chanel lip gloss. "That's for hogging up MY spotlight throughout the beginning of the school year, you drag queen _whore_." Kairi said malignantly, being the flaunty braggart she had always been, but Marluxia was going to take her own, to prove to everyone that Kairi wasn't worth the hype and the drama she puts everyone through. It was the last and final straw. He didn't care if that was his cousin or not, she was going to pay for all the shit she has put people through and how much she has ridiculed others for not being supportive of her fashionista ways and _superb _fashion statements, but he didn't know how it was going to end. Marluxia's friends and the members of the feared Organization glanced at each other in askance, hesitant on Marluxia's behalf.

Marluxia went over to Larxene and she gave him a scrunchy, tightening his white Adios as he cracked his knuckles. "Come on bitch, let's take it from here." Marluxia said definitely, smirking cunningly, feeling Vexen's hands on his svelte waistline. Marluxia was turned over and his lips met with Marluxia's, deepening as the others gasped and Malone leaving the room in tears. Kairi went to proceed and yanked Marluxia's hair violently, about to make her move. Marluxia slammed his fist into her stomach, ducking underneath her and slamming her small-framed body into the wall.

Kairi didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. "I'm not the one stealing other people's boyfriends and wearing revealing clothes. You're a fucking guy, act like it, you fucking cross-dressing bitch!" Kairi spat, getting a punch towards Marluxia's arm. Marluxia backed up, panting as he glared at her, striking her in the face with a single punch. Kairi fell to the floor, huffing as she started to talk shit again. "You're a fucking homo. You're the female in the relationship and acting like me isn't going to get you farther than a few pity blowjobs and pitiful sex with the likes of _you_. You know you can **never **be like me!" Kairi cackled, having Yuna, Rikku, Dane, Xion and Naminé side-by-side of her, though they all known Naminé was confused on the types of people they are.

Marluxia's sapphire eyes glowered, slamming his fist relentlessly into her stomach, grabbing her auburn and repeatedly began punching her in the face. Marluxia slammed her face against the wall again, hoping and believing her face would be too ugly for any guy to be famish about. "You're a fucking whore, that is why guy's drop their pants for your bitch ass. " Marluxia spat vehemently, punching Kairi in her stomach. Yuna and Xion, one of her closest friends went charging toward, but Axel and Larxene went after them, jumping on top of them as they fell to the floor, preventing them from reaching Marluxia. Kairi found a distraction and endeavored in scampering away, almost getting to the gym's exit when Marluxia grabbed her leg and dragged her from the spot, flipping her over in an instance. Dane saw this and growled, knowing Marluxia's secret all to well. Dane got up and strolled over to Marluxia, who was busying busting up Kairi's face. Ionez looked up, with his new brand-named thick-rimmed glasses and gasped, throwing his belongings in one section and started to run, tackling Dane to the ground as he started to punch him very hard in the face. Kairi landed another punch to Marluxia's face, sending him to topple Axel and Larxene, who were preoccupied with Xion and Yuna. Marluxia swore loudly, getting on his feet again and charged at her, slamming her body against the wall with his Adios, bringing his hands like cat claws. Dane toppled Ionez, shoving his violently against the wall as he hurriedly made his way to Marluxia, about to reveal something to everyone that was kept private by the rosette and his trustworthy friends. Marluxia was about to pummel the bitch to the floor…when it happened. Dane came up behind sneakily and pulled down Marluxia's pink cotton candy booty shorts and his solid navy blue briefs, shoving all the way down to his skinny ankles. Marluxia couldn't react early enough, seeing everyone's disgusted expressions, except his friends. Everyone got a view of the one thing that separated him from the males in the room. He was half female and has a vagina, just like most of the females in the room. Tears started to form in his sapphire eyes, trying to refrain from showing his weakness and pulled up his pants, glancing in the corner of his eyes at the laughter emitting from some of his classmates and Kairi/pose.

"You're nothing but a _freak_." Dane spat mordaciously, seeing the weakness swiveled in Marluxia's sapphire eyes. Marluxia started to run away from them all, crying as he left school grounds, not stopping until his stomach started to knot up and he collapsed onto the ground. Marluxia screamed as he cried, punching the tree for being so _deformed._


	24. Good Boys Gone Bad

Warnings for this Chapter: OOC-Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII characters, Language (DEFINITELY), sexual themes, innuendoes, humiliation/Dane and Kairi causing trouble, etc. This is where everything starts to change…for the worst! Marly's luck seems to run out, Zexion's is starting to dwindle with his feelings for Demyx, Kairi seems to be pissed off about something or someone and someone seems to be having a charmed period in life…? I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII, or the song, Good Girl Gone Bad by Rihanna.

Chapter 18:

**Good Boy Gone Bad **

"Did you hear that Larxene's a lesbian?" Someone chided maliciously, giggling mercurially as she passed on the rumor, oblivious to the fact that Larxene was standing above her, looking at her with disdain and her nose scrunched up in disgust. Larxene scowled in agitation, crossing her arms to her chest and her pursed her lips in annoyance, knowing the rumors weren't true. She may be bi-sexual, but that didn't mean they had to put her on blast for being attracted to both males and females. But those rumors disseminating all through the school weren't going to atrophy anytime soon; seeing as though Kairi, Olette, Dane, Xion (Larxene's ex-girlfriend of 8 months), Selphie, Fuu (Who was currently unimpressed with their catty actions and skimmed through a magazine of choice), Paine (Who was more concerned about her nails then their penchant for gossip), and Yuna were spreading rumors like a dangerous wild fire over California. Xion then spoke up, "Did you know Axel is crushing on Demyx and was using Larxene to get much closer to him? I mean, like, that is _so _nasty! Ugggh! Let some bitch try that with me or some lamed ass petite guy do that to me. AS If!" Xion said pettily, flipping her short ebony hair to the side and rolled her eyes, snootily glancing at the other students passing by. "Degenerate losers." Xion snidely commented, swatting Dane with a rolled up glossy, teen magazine as he tried to verbally molest her.

"Did you hear that Roxas _finally _confessed to the fact that he's Gay?" Kairi asked in a matter-of-factly tone, rolling her hazel eyes with the simple fact that her beanpole-looking cousin associated with the weirdest people. Kairi reached into her stylish tote bag, grasping quickly her foundation and dabbed some of the liquid treatment onto her face, splaying her hands on her face and rubbing the moisturizing blend on selected spots, while the other girls sneered contemptibly on other people's behalf. It wasn't there faults that they weren't as popular as they were; they were just fabulous like that! Kairi then flipped her auburn hair, smiling deviously as she spoke to the other girls and fellow boy. "Ohhh, like, I been know that. I've acknowledged that since I found out I'm Axel and 'em's cousin, which includes that dim-witted retard, Ionez and that repulsive bitch, Marluxia! Isn't that something to comment about?" Kairi stated, glancing in the corner of her eyes the three people she hated the most: Larxene, Marluxia and Axel. Kairi stimulated an affable expression and waved to them, only because her cousin was there. Other than that, she wouldn't have given a rat's ass about what they were doing and why they were in _her _school. Xion noticed her insidious facial expression and interrupted her thought-bubble, chiming in about _Relationships 101_; a current topic they have taken a penchant for, loving to get the scoop on who's dating and who wasn't.

Xion smiled, glancing snobbishly at her ex-girlfriend. "Oi, Kairi, did you hear Zexion and Lexaeus hooked up during the senior party?" Xion said mercurially, grinning as they saw the newly established couple making way, smirking meekly and carrying on a nimble conversation, but they could still see the exaggerated truth in his hazel eyes. Lexaeus will never be Demyx and no one captivate Zexion's heart as Demyx has. And that's a fact and about to go into Kairi's _Velvet Bridges _book where she keeps **everyone's **biggest secrets and unknown news that most don't know about.

Kairi smiled deviously. " 'Bout time they got together in this society where anything can go!"

Yuna frowned, rolling her eyes at her cohorts enthusiasm towards the _melancholic _couple and it seemed so to speak that Lexaeus is much taller then Zexion and Zexion; Zexion is diminutive in comparison to his taller boyfriend, but with a hesitant smile that shows more than normal.

Yuna snapped her nails together and caught Kairi distracted attention, with a demonstrative expression on her face and a smile that tempted her ivory-skin. Yuna flicked her finger and her infamous grin came about, knowing she was about to say something they all knew about. "Ya'll know that, like, Zexion's a hoe in some ways more than noticed? I mean; he likes Demyx, yet he has hooked up with most of his friends and is dating some ignoramus, poster child for birth control!" Olette nodded in agreement, high-fiving with Selphie about Yuna's thoughts, both agreeing to her statement.

Larxene growled innately, grabbing a Styrofoam tray from the counter and passed their table, perilously glaring at the laughing girls and bi-sexual male carrying on his cell phone going to her usual table with her usual people, which were: Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, Saïx, who was mouth-raping Marluxia, much to their dismay, Ionez, Alana, Kadaj, Naminé, Riku (He sits there from time-to-time, when he feels like it or he wants to chill with his best friends: Axel, Roxas, Sora, Naminé and surprisingly, Marluxia.), Xaldin, Lexaeus, Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Inez and Vexen.

Axel being the smart-ass that he always been, smirked cheekily, about to run his mouth about the fellow member standing before him. "Ya'll hear the rumor spreading around that Larxene is a lesbian." The others gasped, but Marluxia stood up and slammed the palms of his hands on the smooth countertop of the cafeteria table. "Excuse me?!" Marluxia said belligerently (Marly wanted to scream and dropkick Axel, but knowing that everyone would stare and question Axel about his after school life), glaring at Axel with malign. How dare Axel say something about his best friend! Hell, if it came down to that situation, Marluxia knew he would be one of the first people to know about it; not that she would become a lesbian because she has eyes for Xaldin and another guy's looking for some attention from her; Dane. "How DARE you say that! And out of all people, you jealous bastard!" Marluxia remarked snidely, rolling his eyes as Axel glared at him. Larxene snarled insidiously and dashed towards Axel, pinning him violently against the wall. Her eyes glowered with maliciousness and her body shook lightly, as she clenched her fist tightly and the people from the other tables caught onto the commotions and excitement.

Larxene growled lowly, "How dare you say such shit about me, after I've been so fucking good to your fucking womanizing ass!" Larxene spat, pulling back her arms and slamming her fist into his smug face, about to lose her calm conscious and let loose on Axel. "I swear to the fucking lord above us, I'll fuck you up so badly, that you would wish that you were born ANY time soon. And if you disseminate anymore fucking lying rumors, then you'll HAVE a reason to go crying like a little bitch to everyone that I, Larxene Niccola Lynx Cunningham will beat the fucking living SHIT out of your dumb fucking ass, you pansy shit!" Larxene then quieted down, shoving Axel viciously against the wall, not caring to what she had done to her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Cloud sighed heavily, strolling into the tattoo parlor with his younger brother, but the oldest of the twins, Roxas Strife. Roxas smiled confidently, holding his head up high as they both entered the tattoo parlor, even as the guests were staring at them up and down, but Roxas coltishly rolled his eyes and kept his cool. Cloud didn't stare, but he could feel his breathing grow shaky and labored, as if he knew this was a bad idea to begin with, but followed his lead- he they were watching and staring with disdain- he knew they weren't the leading angels of the pack, but the worse of the worst. Cloud and Roxas both went up to the counter, only to be greeted by a punk rock 23-year-old with bright orange that screams "attention-seeker" styled with a mix of a bob and layers, her intermediate skin luminate with the fluorescent lights of the building, her skintight crimson tank top exposed a bit of her cleavage and her lacey, silky black bra, a tattoo embedded into her skin was exposed from her lower chest to her exposed torso, a flimsy black tutu that covered her skinny jeans-clad calves, which were skintight and seemingly comfortable to the young receptionist whose cerulean eyes narrowed in disdain, taking a better look at the canary-yellow-haired child-like person leaning on the newly-polished counter smelling of licorice, Vodka, lemon-flavored Bacardi and recently used air-freshener; Glade. The bright-orange-haired lady's pierced eyebrow arose suspiciously, glancing at the younger boy in askance, uncertain of her reaction to the boy's presence. The girl glanced at him and forced a smile on her thin lips, as she grabbed a lollypop from the side and started to twist and revolve her strawberry-flavored lollypop within her mouth.

"Hi, can I help you two lovely peeps?" She said collectively, smirking as she reached out towards Roxas' cute, chubby cheeks and gave a soft yank, proving her point to her conscious. "Isn't he a bit young to be being in an area full of violence, sexual assault, pedophilia and getting a tattoo?" She asked with disdain, glancing cunningly at the canary-yellow-haired teen standing before her.

Roxas glared at the bitch with full vehement swiveled in his eyes, slamming his hands on the burgundy counter. "Listen asshole, I'm 16-years-old and old enough to get my license and to get a tattoo and a lip piercing at that. So you can't restrict me from getting what I desire out of this little tattoo parlor, bitch." Roxas spat vehemently, rolling his eyes as the women cast an uncertain glance at the little teen telling her off. Cloud murmured something underneath his breath, cynically sitting down next to another freakazoid inspired by rock bands. Another man entered the velvet-clad room, his greasy-ebony hair slicked back in a mannerly fashion in which his hair was layered into many sections and each section had a miscellaneous shades of color in each, including his showing roots. He strolled calmly over to the canary-yellow-haired teen and smiled cunningly, bending down to see eye-to-eye contact with the younger and much shorter teen. "What kind of tattoo and lip ring would you like, sweetie?" He asked politely, taking a lollypop and handing it to the aggravated adolescent who hesitantly took it and smiled weakly. He was slowly receiving respect from him, ambling with him to the room where all of the choices that could be made designated. Roxas' oceanic eyes took him else where, sliding his hands against the glossy wall as he scrutinized each sleek picture of a tattoo and frowned, probing for the right tattoo and so far, none of them fit the sense of standing out and his criteria. His smile faltered as his glittering oceanic eyes scanned the room of the clashing colors of tattoos being demonstrated in front of him. They clashed before his oceanic eyes, combining and faulting as he passed the section, but one certain caught his inattentive search. Within a matter of seconds, a smile played on his lips, leaving that post to go search for the gregarious man who lead him into the room. Roxas came out of the velvet-curtained, smiling accordingly as the multi-colored-hair man came by him, smirking as he saw the expression on his face. He placed a hand on his broad shoulders and laughed.

"I'm guessing you found out the tattoo you wanted, kiddo?" The man asked, smiling as he let go of the teen's shoulders. Roxas nodded rigorously, flashing a goofy smile. "I want the one with the half angel and half death wings on my back, with the wings spread out and a halo with horns on my back. As well as the words; Hikari and Yami on my back, in bold and in cursive handwriting." Roxas then looked to the guy with a flashy smile on his full lips. "As well as a black lip ring with blue tinting in the middle."________________________________________________________________________

Kadaj gagged violently for one last time and when he thought it was safe to leave the bathroom he's praised so much, he wiped the bile from the corner of his mouth and walked into the cafeteria to find Yazoo, Loz (Who recently got out of the hospital, but was still under surveillance of the others for his recent rash behavior.) or anyone he knew, but he couldn't see anybody from far distance. Ever since most of the people closest to him and his friends found out that he was pregnant, Yazoo, Loz and Riku have became very protective of him, knowing that he would need all of the support and safety from anyone willing to harm him. Kadaj strolled nervously into the crowded cafeteria, gingerly maneuvering through the people, refraining from looking people in their eyes and making sure that no one bumped into his growing belly. His actions eventually caught Dane's attention, smirking as he approached the youngest Ayer.

"Kadaj, baby." Dane seductively says, purposely slapping Kadaj's ass, watching as his butt jiggled in the loose jeans he wore. Dane's eyebrow arose, denoting the physical changes that Kadaj was growing through and that pointed to the one thing he could consider, since that was _Kadaj _he was thinking of; pregnancy. He noticed that he was shyer and less outgoing since last month; his ass became rounder within a month; his skin was starting to 'glow'; he was starting to form curves and he's been hiding his lower body, which wasn't like the _Kadaj _he knew; the stripper Kadaj- twirling licentiously around the stripper pole and the one who teased him that August night by skinny-dipping with just a tight white shirt on and exposing his lower body. They had sex that same night and without protection…if Kadaj is pregnant, could the child have been possibly fathered by him that forsaken night? He smiled deviously, his fingers pressing against the keys of his phone, advising his popular friends to crowd around the cafeteria for gossip.

Kadaj growled, his soft hand clenching into a firm fist as he faced his tormentor and a low animalistic growl emitted from his soft, pink lips and glowered at him, not appreciating him slapping his ass and calling him 'baby'. He was no one's baby and he wouldn't bother to date Dane; that insidious bastard has the audacity to try and speak to him after he broke his heart and had sex with him when alone in August; unprotected sex in the milky waters of his condo's pool. That was the one regret in life that he never wanted to look back upon, but every time he looked at him, with those gleaming, lusty-barren eyes of his, he's retracted to hearing himself moaning and groaning as they took things slowly on the curb of the enormous pools- just the two of them and the ecstasy of their emotions lurking in their actions and their expressive words during intercourse. "What the fuck do you want with me, _Dane_?" Kadaj asked bitterly, crossing his arms to his sensitive chest and frowned, not realizing that his pregnant belly was becoming noticeable to Dane, who smirked with the sudden attitude change. "I told you not to even look my way or even talk to me after what happened during the summer. I still haven't changed my mind on what I concluded to, so scram, you womanizing son-of-a-bitch."

Dane frowned, pithily playing with his head, with a mocking voice and a malicious smirk that Kadaj had grown to hate. "What, I can't commence with my good buddy, _Jenova _after all this time?" He said contemptuously, running his fingers through Kadaj's silky and tangled-free cobalt shoulder-length hair. Kadaj's eyes widened conspicuously, gaping at his former crush as the wicked smile Dane's infamous for splayed on his full lips as his eyes played a mind game on Kadaj's action, having him back away from the gorgeous teen with fear embedded in his gleaming emerald eyes with tears threatening to expose itself. Dane wanted to prove his point to his iniquity conscious, sticking two fingers together and poking his chest hard, almost knocking him against the wall. Dane smile only grew wider, seeing Kadaj wincing in pain and allaying the stinging pain within the outer part of his chest with his hands, seeing his nipples becoming aroused with his haste movement coming from his hands. "Awww, _Jenova _should be called **Little Mommy **instead." Dane sneered, wrapping his arms protectively around Kadaj's tensing shoulders knowing that he was getting underneath his skin with his purpose actions.

Kadaj was scared out of his mind, his emerald eyes narrowing as he glanced towards his friends and more importantly, Ionez (Who unfortunately has in-school suspension), Yazoo and Loz. He was panicking, already knowing Dane has done this shit before and he didn't want to be a victim; twice. "H…how?!" He screamed, nearly landing a vicious punch to the face to keep him quiet. Dane moved quickly out of the way and almost fell to the floor, but being quick on his feet, Dane quickly rushed to him and supported him by his waist, which started commotion. Ionez stood up and growled, clenching his fist as he went storming over to where Dane was standing, which Yazoo endeavored in stopping. Kadaj's heart began beating profusely against his chest, glancing up as Dane brung him close to his chest, placing a hand on his firm, growing belly.

Dane looked him in the eyes, pinning him against the wall, spreading him out on the wall, frowning as he lifted his chin up and ran his fingers through Kadaj's loose, cobalt hair. "Is the baby mine or someone you met at _Kingdom Hearts_?" Dane said, lifting his hand and placed it on Kadaj's moderate pregnant belly. Kadaj swat his hand violently from his firm pregnant belly, seeing that practically all eyes were on them. Kadaj looked askance to the floor, attempting to avoid this conversation, but Dane violently grabbed him by his wrist, immediately pinning him against the wall. Dane growled, overpowering Kadaj as he simply smirked and Kadaj bestowed a frightened expression, unable to sustain the fear swiveled in his shimmering emerald eyes and his cynic actions, which made his friends worry for him- more now since he was with child and who's it is, they wouldn't know until later. Dane then shoved Kadaj, expecting him to land on the floor, but Ionez caught him gingerly, certain to not hurt Kadaj or his future godchild, not in the hands of this asshole. Over his dead fucking body. Dane smirked, strolling confidently towards the podium, coughing, as he was about to address his fellow students about his gossip, from his anonymous source, of course. "As you all may know or may not, Roxas finally admitted after 3 years in denial that he's in fact Gay. Kudos to you, bitch. May we hope that you don't fall into the wrong hands and lead a double life." Dane then glanced askance towards Demyx, who was fidgeting in the cafeteria's wooden seat. "Larxene, who unfortunately isn't here- is bi-sexual; as well as her younger twin brother, Demyx, who's madly in love with Axel Baalastine. Though, that's not the only situation involved with them; Demyx's closest friend- who I won't say for the sake of _his _reputation and his squeaky clean image he must uphold- is crushing on him big time. Marluxia's a hermaphrodite and a sleazy slut who steals the straight girl's men." He sneered, glaring viciously at the others as he tongue rolled, about to speak against his own people and others who didn't matter to him, as well as people they expected to bash.

It was called popularity and it has a new face to the social latter; Dane Nascimento.

"As you already know, Kairi's a sleazy whore who's worth more than a prostitute. Xion's a filthy lesbian who would fuck every girl in this room, as well as her worthless ex-girlfriends. Loz's a fucking junkie with no purpose in life- just to get high and jump off cliffs and expect to survive. Ionez's queerer than a three dollar bill and finally, we get to my ex-boyfriend, Kadaj. Kadaj is about to be a _mommy _in a few months, so congratulations to you, Kadaj." Dane chided, seeing the tears brimming in the corner of his eyes as he snarled, about to charge at him and smiled viciously at Kadaj, whose brother was holding him back from pummeling the bastard 6-feet-under. Dane smiled. "Skanks help skanks." Dane spat, leaving the cafeteria and with a few people miffed.

Kadaj screamed, endeavoring in fighting his way out of Yazoo's possession, but to no avail, screaming his lungs out as he clawed Dane in his face, screaming to let him go. "Why is he always picking on me for?! Just because I rejected him in freshmen year and we…had sex during the summertime?" Kadaj yelled, forcibly trying to punch his way through, though Loz and Yazoo had total control of him. "It's not fucking fair, he's always picking fights with me and getting every-" Kadaj's emerald eyes suddenly rolled back to the back of his eyes and he collapsed into Yazoo's arms, falling over as Dane remarked snidely on his behalf.

* * *

Sephiroth gingerly carried a heavily sleeping Genesis in his securing and protective arms into the domicile, walking into the living room where he saw his two brothers, Loz and Yazoo sitting very close in front of the TV, smashing the Playstation 3 buttons of the controller while playing some gory vampire videogame their uncle recently purchased for them. They both turned around a mercurial smile cracked on Yazoo's lips, smiling happily as he saw them together. Loz was shocked, about to say something when Yazoo elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

Yazoo got up and smiled vibrantly, bowing and sat back. "Hello Sephiroth, welcome back, Genesis." He said with a soft tone, knowing very well that Genesis couldn't hear him and he smiled again, once again going back to his videogame challenge with Loz, who by far was killing his characters. Before Sephiroth could climb the dreaded stairs, Yazoo halted his movement, standing up again with a nonchalant expression written all over his face. He faced Sephiroth, his eyes flickering a sudden notion of florescent lights in his luscious cobalt hair and shimmering jade eyes. "Listen, don't disturb Kadaj, he finally fell asleep after fainting at school and coming home crying his little heart out after Dane told everyone his secrets today." Sephiroth didn't reply to him directly, nodding as he ambled upstairs slowly with Genesis cradled in his supportive arms, certain that he didn't want to disturb his pregnant boyfriend's peaceful slumber. Sephiroth smiled as he reached to the elegant room in which they use to share, gingerly laying his little mommy on the mattress, extending his hand in order to reach the navy blue, solid sheets and covered him. Sephiroth smiled faintly, promptly ambling towards the door leading to the hallway when the bed creaking and Genesis's body shifting caught his attention, glancing back with warm emerald eyes and saw a fussy Genesis, rubbing his eyes hastily and his usually perfected auburn hair unkempt and sticking out of all places. Genesis looked serene, adorably pouting his lips and placed a hand on his softly growing baby bump, in which he found himself being protective over.

"Mmmm, Seph. Stay with me, please…" He said with sensitivity, extending his arms, as if he expected Sephiroth to coddle him and compliment him with accolade remarks. Genesis glanced down, his cheeks flushing a soft rosy color. "I want you…" Sephiroth slowly strolled back to him, brushing his auburn bangs up and planted a gentle kiss on his warm forehead and placed a hand on Genesis's hand, smiling as he pressed his lips fervidly against his soft, pink lips. Genesis threw his head back, feeling the fervor within his antics and their kissing intensified, their tongues sliding into their euphoria explored kisses. "I love you, Sephiroth. I never want this moment to end." Sephiroth smiled, nipping at his plump lips as their tongues thrust onto the other's tongue, sustaining dominance with the other, smiling as their battle of love immersed from beginning to middle and to the end, where Genesis ended up falling asleep. Sephiroth bent over and smiled, kissing his pregnant boyfriend goodnight, caressing his face as he found himself staring at the empty four walls.


	25. Sad, but True

Warnings for this chapter: Language, OOC-Characters, bits of romance, **Title based on the Sad but True by Metallica!**!

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or the characters and the songs used for titles/lyrics! This is chapter 20, okay?

Also, this chapter was supposed to be about romances flourishing, but I decided to skip that chapter and go onto the other things. Yeah, I've skipped chapters, so yeah…just don't hate me for that~! Ich liebe Sie (I love you), my fans!! : P And remember, I skipped because I'm getting to the best parts of the story…and I write WAY too much! XD

* * *

Marluxia's sapphire eyes glistered with the moonlight's luminance reflecting against his eyes, holding the ticket with love and carefulness. He was invited to go on a paid trip to Athens, Greece to meet his family and go sightseeing with his crush and twin-sister through the beautiful and historical city of ruins that. It was a magical dream come true, especially since he's wanted to tell his best friend how he truly felt every time he came in contact with him. Marluxia squealed like a 15-year-old schoolgirl over a crush asking them out. But in this case, that is an actual and similarly comparison between the two. Vexen had just asked him to fly to Greece with him to be introduced to his scarcely religious parents who usually assemble with other people every other night and party until the crack of dawn. Why would he simply pass off that opportunity to kindle their friendship to another level and kick their libidos up a notch? Marluxia raised his hand in his mind and smiled mercurially at the exact thought of Vexen and himself getting butt-naked and coddling with each other during the dawn of morning, with no one in sight and some sweet, succulent strawberries with scarlet rose petals scattered amongst the floor!

Marluxia smiled his signature coy smile, closing his eyes midway and gave a coral pout towards Vexen as he settled his hands on his hips. "What kind of _friend _would I be if I couldn't exactly go with you on this marvelous quest to save Valxeria from the evil clutches of those holy-religious suckers! And then, sit down with your family- with some Tsipouro, Ouzo, Mavrodafni, and Retsina for celebration and the count down to the New Year! I go home the next day, after New Years. How boorish to that garbage of settling back home with the nut jobs and pregnant Reno up my ass all the time!" Vexen pulled Marluxia into a tight embrace, straddling his hips gently. "Vexen!" Marluxia said with such mercurial. "This trip is going to be so MUCH **fun**, you won't regret ever taking me to Greece to meet your fams (family), your friends and shopping, of course~!" Marluxia just couldn't help but be so excited about the trip, since he was going to meet the people important to his best friend/crush. "Awww, this is going to be so fun! I cannot wait to splurge my money on clothes and hang out with my bestie~"

* * *

Zexion regurgitated again and again into the porcelain toilet, gagging violently as he emptied the majority of his content of food, once more into the ring-shaped toilet bowl. Zexion wiped his mouth of the disgusting bile building on the corners of his mouth, slouching in a comfortable position as he felt his brother's soft, larger hand lulling rub his back in circles, subconsciously easing his qualms. Constinio stood up flaggingly, frowning as Zexion pathetically glanced up to the elder Nagasaki tempted to head out the bathroom door.

Constinio's eyebrow arched sporadically and he smirked cryptically at the youngest bluenette in their household. "You know, Zexy, it seems to me that you are undergoing the fleeting and beginning symptoms of pregnancy." Constinio lifted Zexion's dampened bangs clinging to his forehead and sighed heavily, blinking numerously as he stared at his baby brother. Children were growing up so fast in these times and Zexion was no exclusion. "You should really get this checked out. This sickness or whatever you want to classify it as hasn't let loose since October and I'm starting to get worried about you, little one." Zexion's glistering hazel went wide, suddenly rushing back to the toilet bowl and lurching the rest of his content, growling at his elder brother about commenting his conspicuous illness that he "caught" involuntarily. "I'm NOT pregnant, 'Stinio! I'm just stressed out from school and work, that's all." Zexion protested, trying to defend himself from the ridiculous accusations that his brother was throwing at him, though some doubt clouded his mind. Constinio headed out the door, not even near the staircase when Zexion called out for him. His shaky voice alerted him, proceeding back to the room where he saw an imploring look bestow in his eyes. "Wait…big brother, can you bring me a glass of gingerale, please?"

Constinio smiled flettingly, walking away from Zexion as he quickly took steo-by-step and went into the kitchen, seeing the eldest Nagasaki, Nagasaki Shin sitting by the table, alone with grading sheets and fundraiser sheets for the school he currently worked in. "Yo, Shinsu!" Shin directed his attention to the second elder in the household and sighed, readjusting his moderate, black thick-rimmed glasses and looked back down at the mound of papers scattered amongst the mahogany table he sat within. "Constinio Orzo. Get the fuck out, you can obviously tell I have extremely important matters to attend to and that my friend, happens to be the work I need to do for the school. If it's so important or having to deal with family, then I'll listen." Shin then glanced askance at his brother. "If it's some petty bullshit I don't need to here about, let's say…YOU fucking your gay, newly established boyfriend and got an STD, then vamoose!" Shin sternly spoke, inflicting him mentally with a ticking bomb. Constinio shook his impertinently, flailing his hands in the air like a hyperactive person. Shin shook his head, rolling up a glossy teen magazine of Zexion's and lunged at his brother, brandishing the glossy magazine at him and smiled, tackling his brother towards the ground. Constinio flailed his hands in the air, screaming 'rape!' on more than ocassion. "Y…you really need take this into dire necessities. This shit hasn't let up ever since Zexion attended that party in October. I don't think he has a long-term hangover and if that were the case, I would have been retching my fucking guts out by now. And I would have been diagnosed as a fucking anorexic whore." Shin glared at him, steadily transcending from his idiotic brother's gibberish crap to his important work meant for the school and the money going to the students, as well as the new-coming students. Shin flicked him off, brushing him aside as he readjusted his moderate, black thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose and groaned, knowing that his [rambunctious and dogged] brother wasn't going to leave him alone until he got his point across the eldest of the Nagasaki siblings. "Shinsu! I'm serious about this conversation, this time…Zexion's showing fleeting symptoms of pregnancy, well, the beginning that is. He hasn't been acting like his normal, characterized self and he literally jumped down my throat when I asked him that simple question, which isn't like him at all! Baby Zexy is supposedly the calm, collective and the comprehensible sibling? You know how he was after he started to get _sick_; it was like he developed into another person all-of-a-sudden. It's actually starting to scare me, actually."

Shin sighed hastily, tempted to kick Constinio out of his little _office _to ensure that his work will be entitled to quality and full compassion, but not with his second oldest of the siblings in his room constantly pestering him with blasphemy and unnecessary complaints about their youngest sibling. He was sure that he wasn't, but he couldn't tell him for sure that if he were pregnant or if he would be ready for parenthood exactly as most teenagers would be. "Be quiet for a few minutes 'Stinio and I'll explain to you what teenagers like him go through every-fucking-day because people like you don't acknowledge them as normal people, but simply as degenerates or minorities. Teenagers become sexually active when they reach this point in life, or as most intelligent people know it as: puberty. Our baby brother has reached puberty and has begun exploring on his own, searching for his own identity and where to begin his journey into adulthood; for the good or for the worse. Now, before you say more, think before you speak such nonsense next time, 'Stinio. But yes, I am worried about Zexion and his deranged actions lately. His rambunctious actions have been getting more frequent and more licentious, especially around other males and Demyx, his best friend."

Shin pushed his moderate and black thick-rimmed glasses. "Yep, he's just like the rest of us except for Thanatos and miss Isabella. Us fruitcakes, who happen to be myself, you, Xigbar, and last but not least, Zex Zex, those stand behind another, eldest to youngest." Shin laughed, pushing his feet against the table and settled his arms behind his straightened newly dyed auburn hair. "And you my friend and half-brother is a fruitcake and absurd for a 21-year-old newly homosexual, who came out of the closet just yesterday, or was it a month ago…whatever, it feels as though it was yesterday. You came out just like us and loving the attention, just like Zexion and I."

Constinio then shut his mouth, knowing he lost the battle of words. Literally.

* * *

The Baalastine family sat down at the dinning room's glass table on the marble floor (except Reno, sitting on the couch with comfortably with Cloud, who continued to rub his aching back that was starting more, now that he reached eight months into his pregnancy and needed all the help being comfy.), nibbling gingerly on homemade Ramen noodles with shrimp-seasonings, fresh rolls from the bakery, juicy and delicious steak cooked at medium, homemade roast, chicken cutlets, crabs and specially-made garlic butter sauce for their meal, along side some marinara sauce and zesty sauce. The silence coaxed the dinning room of Mr. and Mrs. Baalastine, their eldest son, Reno Baalastine-Strife, Rosso Baalastine, who glared maliciously towards Reno, who was snuggling against his lover on the couch while they had to eat on the marble floor (But that wasn't her only reason why), the mischievous and devilishly-loving Axel, with the coy smile worth a thousand words and the slicked back crimson hair that embeds danger to anyone willing to get close- relationship and hurting anyone precious to him wise. Then, there were the adopted twins of the family, Marluxia Clothar Acantha Cordula Rosenkrantz/Zimmermann-Baalastine and Ionez Amadore Remington Rosenkrantz/Zimmermann-Baalastine; the two emotionally impacted teens with the hearts of gold and for the penchant of finding truelove. Ms. Baalastine couldn't have been happier, with her 5 children, happily feed, dating anonymously and being rambunctious teenagers she knows will go out into the world and present themselves as fresh faces into the maturing, abound world, especially Axel and their baby-faced twins.

Their forks clicked and clattered on the fine Chinas they ate on, eating like real family for the first time in such a long time. Mrs. Baalastine felt proud of herself for the fact that she brought them all together and with homemade food and an experience they haven't had in so long: family time with a dish made by scratch. They usually had take-out and this coming from the woman who usual works 16-hours a day and HATES to cook a home-fledged meal for the gang, who usually orders meat-lover pizzas (courtesy of Reno) or drive to Burger King, as Rosso advices them to do during her monthly routine with her natural "bitchyness" comes out and bites the guys in the ass; though Nero, Marluxia, Ionez, Luxord and Zexion are naturally on her good side. Good news for them, bad news for the other unfortunate fellows willing to take a risk and steal her food when she's in a dire need of that certain cuisine or junk food; though that depends on her mood and appetite during the monthly cycle of insidious behavior. That's Rosso Baalastine for you!

Ionez glared up and down at everyone as he slurped some Ramen in-between his teeth, receiving an insidious glare from Mr. Baalastine, who coughed roughly to interrupt Ionez's inept table manners. Ionez nodded, attempting to no slurp in-between his moderate gaps in his front teeth, but to no avail, aggravating Mr. Baalastine even more than usual. Ionez gasped abruptly, shoving a piece of roll into his mouth and his face contorted amusingly, causing a chain of reaction dealing with laughter and abrupt snickering by Ms. Baalastine. How mature of them, especially the elder Baalastine descendant, Reno and his husband, Cloud. Ionez took some French-fries from the cabinet and started to throw them at Axel, ultimately starting a mini-food fight between the Ionez, Rosso and Axel, who involuntarily brung in Reno, Cloud and Marluxia into the little gig, which infuriated Mr. Baalastine, but the pristine expressions on his children and adopted twins' faces were priceless and he continued to eat the home-cooked meal without being miffed, knowing that they wouldn't be able to have this much fun once they reach out into the real world. Their parents started to eat in peace again, despite the frequent throwing of define food and pizza rolls Rosso made, Rosso constantly getting hit in the face, courtesy of Axel Baalastine, even though she was in deep thoughts about something serious going on with her older brother while rousing her food subconsciously with her silver fork. Reno was eating; using it for comfort and making-out with Cloud on the couch with disdainful expressions in their parent's eyes, though there was more than meets the eye. Reno was trouble; being in clandestine relationships with both his co-workers, though both men were about to become joined with their wives in marriage and he was just worried…Rosso might be catching onto his scheming ways. Reno flinched conspicuously, nudging as he saw Cloud biting him gently on his neck, seeing the disdainful look in Cloud's cerulean eyes once he stopped. Reno turned away, tears brimming in the corner of his eyes as he pushed the meal out onto the glass dinning-table and excused himself cryptically, waddling towards the guest room in tears. No one belligerently yelled at Cloud or went after Reno, knowing that their marriage was on the rock to begin with. How could something as a simple bite to the neck set things off? Rosso shrugged ambiguously, not giving a care about her elder brother's situation. Axel sighed flaggingly, digging into the food provided as he glanced askance at everyone. _He_ **must** _be cheating on Cloud with that blonde-hair spoiled heir…Rufus Shinra!_ Axel thought; nudging Ionez in his neck for a piece of roll, which Ionez impolitely threw at his hair. _Fucking gummy bitch! Throw that shit at me again, now, and we fighting! But, Reno's a cheating liar…how do you flinch when you're lover is biting you? He obviously has the bloodsucker rocking his world. Asshole. _

Marluxia pushed his plate toward and smiled at the rest of the family, standing up boldly as another mercurial smile crept on his full lips, certain the attention of the Baalastine family fell onto him. "I'm going to Greece! My best friend invited me to attend a family gathering with their family and meet them for the first time. Isn't that great?" Mr. Baalastine sat in his silence, his nerves already shot. Ionez clasped his hands together, halting flicking his food into Cloud's face. "That's fantastic, Marly! Ohhhh, bring me back some Tsipouro and _arni kleftiko_ (roast lamb) if you can! Mmmm, I remember Luxord's aunt, Thea Themmie made some arni kleftiko when I went over that one day and it was REALLY good, especially since it was the authentic way!" Ionez beamed, knowing that Luxord was in his mind right and smiled happily, feeling as though he was floating in Cloud 9, until he woke back to reality with Mr. Baalastine's rough and brusque voice interrupted his flowy daydream.

"Who are you going with, Marluxia? Where in Greece are you going? Why are you going so suddenly without noticing us first or even asking? When are you going? What's your point of going to Greece when you can fly to other countries without confrontations?" Mr. Baalastine asked, scaring Marluxia in a big way.

There wasn't going to be a win for this and Marluxia didn't want to bother, because his answer was going to be a simple, flat out _No_. As per usual.

Mr. Baalastine stared insidiously at Marluxia, a flat and stoic expression bestowing Marluxia. "No." Marluxia was confused, not even knowing that his answer was the one given in that simple statement. "You cannot go to Greece without consultancy. I am not letting you out of my sight, as well as the fact that you are still on punishment for running away from school like you did and for undeniable scratching up your cousin, Kairi's face up. You know she doesn't do wrong."

Marluxia found himself in a giant pickle. He couldn't stand that he was the only sibling not allowed to leave the country. He was tired of being the only one who didn't get to do anything! Marluxia made his move, thrashing the plate against the floor and stormed upstairs, tuning out his adoptive father's brusque and boorish tone towards him, violently slamming his door shut as he whipped out of a pen from his back pocket and started to write in his diary, frowning as tears trickled onto the sleek page he had his hand resting upon.

Entry 1,245:

_**Feels like Tonight**_

Now, I'm starting to hate my family, especially Mr. Baalastine and Reno's pregnant ass. Reno need to deliver his baby already and Mr. Baalastine needs to get that stick out of his ass. I mean, I NEVER did a goddamn thing to them and then; they blow up in my face when they get piquant-headed over stupidity! Pissy ass people. And now, I can't even travel to Greece with Vexen. I'm so discouraged right now; I don't even want to write in my journal entry. I don't even know how I'm going to break it to Vexen that I can't go with him. TT-TT My heart is breaking into two and I'm crying right now! I REALLY wanted to go and my adoptive-father is being **SO **selfish! Ugggh! I need to call Vexen and fall asleep.

Shortest Diary entry EVER!

Yeah, now you can tell I'm sad.

I always have something to write about; I am Marluxia Baalastine after all- the one guy who knows what's cool and an almost exempt fashionista! But, hey, what can I say? I am me and no one can change that, for the fact that I'm unfortunately half-female and have the curves of a goddess --quoted by Axel Baalastine and by my loveable and idiotic best friend, Demyx Cunningham. I just love my boys; no doubt about that one, especially 'Nez, Nero-Kitty, Axel-smackyourbuttslut, Dum Dum Pop, Zexy, Box-head **(1)**, Vex, and Shinny-chan! Well peace out, with loves, hugs and everything simple about me.

XoxoMarluxiaBaalastineXoxo

Marluxia lift himself from the quilted sheets his best friend gave him of their memories, frowning as he reached for his phone on the charger, sighing as he waited to hear his best friend's firm voice and to tell him the news, it would disappoint both of them dearly. He waited and waited, blanking out on himself without realizing it and jolted nimbly, falling back to the wooden floor and sighed unhappily. Marluxia flipped his expensive Sidekick and scrolled down the phonebook, probing for Vexen's name. Marluxia frowned, clicking on his name with the enter button and immediately called him, plastering his Sidekick to his ear as he begun polishing his long nails a deep crimson blood color, smiling as he coated the perfect nail with the simple brush, ready to cry when it immediately went to his answering machine.

Marluxia's mood only deepened. _Hi…this is Vexen Cunningham and I'm not available to take your call. If you leave your name, number and address, maybe I'll get back to you. If it's Ionez, Xigbar, Shin, Xemnas or Luxord, I'm definitely not calling back. You can forget that. Thanks for calling, have a wonderful and tearful day. Goodbye! _That ended…well?

Marluxia sighed deeply, plopping himself onto the bed and sighed. "Hey Vexen, it's Marluxia. Listen…I can't come with you to Greece. I'm sorry…Mr. Baalastine said I couldn't and you know I have to listen to him; he is my adoptive father after all…. I hope you have fun when you because I'll be stuck here on the holidays. Take care Vexen; call me as soon as you get this message, please. Goodbye." Marluxia hanged up and tears were forming, staring up into the stars that surrounded is room. "If I did wish on a shooting star, would it come true, Vexen?" he muttered, shifting over on his side and eventually fell asleep, reminiscing in his mind about the newest memories that they could be making.

* * *

A/N: I hate to do this, but I'm going to ask for a certain amount of reviews to continue! I REALLY need feedback and it's a nice way of rewarding me with the effort and time made to write a chapter out. I hate to do it, but I get favorites and alerts, but no reviews. My stories are good, but they lag and no one likes to give their opinions. Not that everyone does that, it just…I need to know how I am doing and reviews make me happy! : P

So, 5-8 reviews are needed for me to update! No reviews, no UPDATES! Kapish? And no flames, I started on scratch with this shit, especially Shin and Constinio's conversation! DX

**(1)** And inside joke between Buka2000 and I about Kadaj. That box-head! XD


	26. A Little Pain

Soundtrack to Your Life

© Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII belongs to Tetsuya Nomura; I just own the plot and Ionez!

Chapter 26: A Little Pain.

Word Count: 4110

Genre: Humor/Romance

Marluxia pursed his coral glossed lips childishly, his lower lip curling as he powdered his nose and attempted to smile happily into the compact mirror, but to no avail, his attempt of a smile tugged into a unsympathetic frown. He had to abide by family rules and spend Christmas with the family, although Ionez was visiting their father in the mental asylum with Rosso accompanying him, also having to see her godfather same asylum; Reno is staying at home with Cloud, since he's almost due with their daughter and Axel was flying to Amsterdam with his boys- leaving Marluxia to be with Mr. and Mrs. Baalastine, _alone_.

Marluxia sighed heavily, gradually slipping his favorite Gucci canary yellow dress and men's mono black Converses at size 6 ½, flipping his rose-tinted hair back with haughtiness, but sighed once more and headed down the staircase. Marluxia wanted to get a chance to say goodbye to his best friend and fellow giddy retard, Demyx before he boarded the plane headed towards Amsterdam, the European city in The Netherlands known for its crazy drug raves and legalized Marijuana usage. He knew something was amiss and if Axel was flying with them, trouble always finds them- and not the pretty girls with double D knockers and curvaceous hips swaying left and right when ambling near the men. Dilemmas were sure to find them, especially since the men going with them are a bunch of morons and sex-fiends.

Marly strolled down the staircase of Demyx /Larxene's house, his hands brushing against the ivory railings. Marluxia grinned faintly, jumping down the railing and landed on his mono black Converses, bouncing a bit as he headed for the kitchen for an afternoon snack and to see if the dirty blonde-haired person was residing in the kitchen where he always was.

Demyx smiled cheekily when he encountered Marluxia, chucking his food into the garbage pale nearest to the backdoor. The awkward, ducktails-haired best friend arose from his mahogany chair, ambling collectively towards the rosette, and hung an arm around his neck. He then pulled his suitcases towards the carpeted entrance and grinned wildly, having Marluxia glance askance towards Demyx, who resembled his adoptive-brother when he is physically and mentally high on cocaine.

"Oh, Marlu!" Marluxia turned to the hyperactive teen. "Mr. Baalastine called this morning while you slept comfortably in the guest room, so I didn't wake you. He said he wanted to talk with you and told me specifically to arrange a ride for you to arrive at the house this afternoon. He also kept on retorting that he has a special present for you and what he's summoning you for is very urgent and…exceptional!" Marluxia huffed in dissent, ambling towards the staircase and headed back upstairs, trailing the long hallway to the guest room, but not before running into Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham, softening his facial appearance and smiled contentedly.

Mrs. Cunningham was the first to interject her surprise. "Hello, dear. I thought you left last night; you were so quiet. But regardless, Merry Christmas, Marluxia-darling!" Mrs. Cunningham smiled, kissing his top head and took a quick glimpse at his canary yellow Gucci dress. "Say, where can I purchase that dress at? I have to say- its quiet stunning for shape. It works its wonders on your svelte waistline." Mrs. Cunningham complimented kindly, gesturing Mr. Cunningham to leave the two alone in the hallway. Marluxia beamed vibrantly, gently acquired Mrs. Cunningham by her sinewy wrist and took her into the guest room, where he arduously pulled out his outsized Chanel suitcase from the closet he borrowed during his stay. Marluxia dug through his Chanel suitcase, absentmindedly flinging frilly lingerie onto the bed and other meaningless clothes to the direct side of him, finally pulling out the dress he donned, except more gleaming and in ruby red.

"You can keep it, Ma!" Marluxia chirped blithely, pirouetting happily around the vanity. "I was going to exchange that gorgeous ruby red dress for a pair of elusive ebony and hot pink Lambourigna stilettos, but I insist. You keep 'em- you'll have more use to them than little ole me."

Mrs. Cunningham smiled jubilantly, wrapping her firm arms around Marluxia's svelte waist, patting his broad, effeminate shoulders. Mrs. Cunningham knew the truth why Marly commenced on cross-dressing and why this influenced his life, but regardless of the hardship he went through, Mrs. Cunningham accepted him into her family as if he was one of her own, especially when she overheard Larxene speak of Marluxia's enormous crush on her nephew, Vexen Cunningham.

"Marluxia, darling. I trust you will do the right thing once you patch things up with Daddy-Baalastine and my long time friend since 2nd grade, right?" Marluxia reluctantly nodded, knowing his father was not compelled to adore his niece, Kairi, but he still had his children abide to rules set in their household. Mrs. Cunningham ambled over to him, and embraced him warmly, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "I want you to speak to Vexen and Marly; best believe that I will be hearing from you in the future about marital acknowledgements." Marluxia's indigo eyes widened, his finger up in confusion and the words did not utter from his parted, dry lips, watching as she left the hallway and left him alone with the sound of air lingering within the rooms.

Marluxia wasn't certain or why, but his stomach churned nastily, bubbling and flopping around within his stomach, having that ungodly feeling of those purple butterflies lingering within his stomach as he ambled towards the metal, wreath-adorned door belonging to the Baalastine household. He could literally hear the warmhearted, home-welcoming laughter and could feel the vibrant smiles on everyone's face as they clanked their glasses of special occasion Italian wine, hearing Ionez's jubilant laughter as he cut the cooked ham disorderly, also hearing Reno incensed ranting towards Axel- who keeps on flinging miniature, Christmas figs at his head. Rosso's obnoxious howling replete the room of it's serene panorama, glimpsing at the sangria being hurled across the table via Axel and Ionez's tipsy selves, setting Reno off- who was complaining that he cannot enjoy any sangria because of his little brat. Marluxia frowned heavily, clutching his checkered book pack, proceeding to head to the direction the snowy road gave excessively, snuggling to his slim, black trench coat snugged closely to his svelte body, warming up his body nimbly. Marluxia feet shuffled softly through the crispy, crinkling milky white snow covering bits of Tokyo, Japan, passing house-by-house and hearing all of them sharing warm and loving laughter as they dined on their special meal in unison. This made Marluxia totter through the thickening snow in annoyance, just heading somewhere his feet lead him too. Where he landed was unmistakably his luck- the park. The winter wonderland was replete of snowbirds flocking around the snow-filled trees, the slides slipperier than usual and an auburn-haired man slowly swinging on the swing. Marluxia cocked his head, strolling over to the free swing near the auburn-haired male swinging slowly while admiring the winter wonderland embellishing the park.

"Hey, mister! Why are you out on this day when you should be with family, celebrating Christmas and all of that happy horseshit?" The serene auburn-haired male with flushed cheeks adjacent to Marluxia turned nimbly and glanced at him nonchalantly. "I should be asking the same thing, kid. Should you be with your family and having the ritual dinner and stuff? It is better to be home in that type of attire, if you know what I mean. It's too cold to be in a dress, and any type of skimpy clothes." Genesis lends his hand out and smiled vivaciously. "I'm Genesis Rhapodos, soon-to-be Genesis Ayer."

Marluxia smiled weakly, lending out a hand for a simple gesture. "Marluxia Baalastine. Nothing more about me, except the Baalastine adopted 'Nez and myself when we were eight and ever since then, we have been residing with them. Don't you have a family?"

Genesis chuckled, placing a hand on his softly swelled belly concealed by his jacket snugged close to his skin. "A soon-to-be husband, soon-to-be-brothers, a son, a daughter, a best friend who is like my elder brother, one cousin, a god-sister named Alana and expecting a little girl!" He chirped optimistically, oscillating on the park's wet swing with a smile plastered on his beaming face.

Marluxia smiled warmheartedly, clapping. "You're expecting? Congratulations, Mr. Ayer! That is so cool…I wish I can experience such a thing and that the person I have eyes for would notice me for the real me and not his best friend. Not that's a problem, but…but…we don't have a hate-love issue, it's just he's into both genders and I'm into males since I turned 12 years-old and I always have loved women's clothing since I was a wee one!"

Genesis chuckled, catching his attention when he began talking. "Listen, kiddy. You will find that special someone in time, you just have to give it time to grasp your love-span and then, you can realize if that special someone is actually the one you are destined for. It took me 4 years to fess up to the one I'm madly in love with since he saved me from the gang of kids always terrorizing me since I was in 3rd grade." He started, laughing at the memories flooding in as he reminisced about his found moments with Sephiroth. "After that, he confessed some feelings and before I knew it, I had my beloved child in my hands after a painful, natural birth. It was the best feeling- knowing you love someone so much and a beautiful gift, such as a child comes into your hearts. It takes time and if you want happiness- you're willing to wait for that moment in time when the right man swoops you off of your feet and into your own Shangri-La." Genesis smiled, swinging up a little higher and kicked some of the snow sticking to the ground off, flinging it with hiss feet to a nearby tree. Marluxia chuckled imperceptibly, watching as a family of bunnies scurried from the tree and into a nearby bush. "Love takes time; rmember that when you seemingly rush through a relationship- It took me many years for that. I had to deal with so many things, I thought my head was going to blow up, but Sephiroth was continually there, holding me through my downpour of emotions even though he was the cause to some of my problems and created one dilemma I face to this day. I love Sephiroth, regardless of everything we've been through."

Marluxia twitched unnoticeably, his lower nerve capering like a jumping bean. Genesis Rhapodos is having Sephiroth's spawn and was excited about that? He did not know anyone who could _love_ or resist being around him without swooning; Sephiroth is a coldhearted, insidious, and conseptious man who is very sadistic and abusive towards his own siblings/partner! For hell's sake, his youngest sibling could not stand him and Kadaj had a large tolerance for people. Compared to most people in their community, most people would say Sephiroth is an exact replica of his eccentric, preposterous father, Doctor Hojo.

"Even though…I suffered the loss of a child months before I conceived my son." Genesis drawled, kicking his feet back and forth. Marluxia gasped, reluctantly repeating those heartbreaking words. Genesis nodded solemnly, looking at him. "Before I had my second child, I was pregnant until I was 19 weeks and I was showing more than they thought I would be, but my parents still had no idea I was indeed with child. I started to stress about informing them that I was pregnant and who the father was. Mind you, I was only 15 years old and had so much to look forward, so I could understand why they would gravely upset at me for making such a rash decision so young. I went to my best friend Zackary's house to seek guidance and we unexpectedly got into a serious argument about my indecisive actions for not telling my parents about my unborn child…that was the day I regret for most of my life." He paused, glancing down at his snow-swathed shoes. He sighed, placing a hand protectively on his soft bump. "I knew I should have listened to him, but I was so caught up in things that I started to stress and I went home in an enraged manner. Then, it happened while I was in my sleep. I lost my baby and I couldn't feel him anymore and scared, I rushed to the hospital to find out that I lost my baby from all the stress and my body was endeavoring in protecting my baby, but my immune system was racking with illness after another."

Marluxia frowned in sadness, "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, the only things he knew he wanted to say. He knew it was not his fault, but that was the type of person he was towards people suffering internal sadness from the loss of someone.

Genesis nodded, smirking weakly. "It's okay; nothing could have prepared me for everything to have come. My world did spiral- I got into drugs and I became a rambunctious, wild child not willing to come underneath authority, overshadowing my former self in more ways than most people perceived. Afterwards, a year later, my little bundle joy was born and even after all of this, I reluctantly gave my son to Sephiroth's crazy parents- well Lucretia is a well-respected woman, but she does tend to have her moments when she's PMSing! Nevertheless, Doctor Hojo is an amiss, cruel and sadistic fucker with nothing better than making people's lives a living hell. He sure did that to me when he made me give up Kadaj…" Marluxia gasped, having his hand close to his mouth. Genesis is Kadaj's _mother_? Marluxia always believed Genesis was just the motherly; beat-on boyfriend Sephiroth lived with, caring so much about his siblings as if they were his own flesh and blood. "Sephiroth was embarrassed we had our own child together, since I turned 16 and he was 19 at the time. We both needed to go to school and the best option was to give our little boy, after all, he was mortified to be seen with a newborn child." He sadly looked up from telling Marluxia this. "He then cheated on me with another friend of ours, Cloud, who was inebriated,…after all of those years, but I was just as bad when I left the house and slept with my best friend…"

Marluxia gasped, about to remark on his dismay when a smooth, but firm voice came from behind them, almost sounding apprehensive. "Genesis, why are you out here? I got worried that you were missing or worse. Are you serious about staying out here in this type of weather you are condoning?" A frown tugged from his lips and he ambled towards Genesis. "It's bad for you and babygirl. Come on, we should get going and start back home before the weather makes you get sick." Both males turned nimbly and came face-to-face with a lofty, impassive 34-year-old silverette with piercing emerald eyes and long hair reaching past his waistline. Sephiroth attempted to smile at Genesis, but frowned, heading towards the childish auburn-haired male on the swing and haphazardly picked him up bridal-style.

Genesis smiled did not become abated as he slumped into Sephiroth's warm, protective arms, but he did turn his head. "Marluxia. Hey, Marly-chan." He started, finding the right words to say before Sephiroth could head their path home. "You should really see your family. I think you will have a better view on Christmas if you see them- even if it's just for this once." And before he could reply, Genesis and Sephiroth vanished within the snowy Wonderland, with their laughter lingering within the area.

Before Marluxia knew it, he was once more on the Baalastine's doorway. Marluxia's chest heaved of nervousness and his petite shoulders shivered of the crispy December air dawdling in Tokyo, Japan. Marluxia lifted his hand, about to touch the surface of the mahogany door, but he ultimately hesitated to disrupt their holiday spirits with his melancholy aura. Marluxia bit down his lower, pale pink lip and gradually lifted his hand up to the Baalastine doorway and was ready to knock, but he heard the latch being unhooked and the lower door being unlocked, exposing the beaming, stuffed face of Ionez, who smiled flagitiously with a content expression plaguing his softened, cerulean.

Marluxia grinned happily, rushing to Ionez and embraced him tightly. "…'Nez! What have you been doing? I mean…have you touched the sangria and Italian wine?"

Reno pouted, seeing Axel gulped down more alcohol he has not been able to imbibe for the past eight, almost 9 months now. "They all have been and taunting me with the alcohol, but **not** any for me!" He whined childishly, pursing his florid, softly tampered lips.

Axel cackled maniacally, throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. "You're just mad that your fat-fucking-ass can't have ANY!" Axel chortled mischievously, a nefarious grin splaying his thin lips. "Reno will have a fit if you don't give him sex or whatever he wants. He's like a hoe- he will suck someone's dick to get what he wants."

Cloud's eyes widened like a flying saucer, looking in disbelief at Axel's unorthodox antics. Reno stood up unexpectedly, growling seethingly at his younger, inebriated younger brother. Ionez cackled hysterically, almost falling down on the marble floor from the humorous outlook from Axel. Marluxia's jaw-dropped, glancing over at his adoptive brothers staring down each other. Next thing he knew, Axel was flat on his grinning face and Reno was clenching his right hand tightly and his other hand on his throbbing back.

Mr. Baalastine sighed, arising from his personal _throne_ and made his way towards his heavily pregnant son and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "Your younger brother is a brainless twit like that and just because we're Dominican, Greek and Japanese does not mean he needs to get shit-faced on Christmas." He looked over at Reno, who was about to cry over the chaotic Christmas dinner and looked over at Cloud, who stayed nonchalant throughout the entire night. "Cloud, son, can you take Reno back to your place before more dishes or face plummet onto the floor." Reno began crying like a baby, shaking his head and continuously apologized to his father, wanting to stay with the family and spend time with them prior to the baby's arrival. Cloud looked sympathetically at his sobbing husband and then at his father-in-law, sighing when he sent Reno on his way.

Mr. Baalastine then ambled over to Marluxia collectively and smiled, holding something special behind his crimson and ebony robe. "Marluxia, you know I mean well. I have rules regulated and they must be abided to, as in every household- or at least in households where both parents are presented and not crack heads. I know; I know I was hard on you, but it's because I love you and I'm overprotective of you as well as all of my children." Mrs. Baalastine arose from her chair, filling Marluxia a plate of the cooked ham, rice with shrimp, tempura, and onigiri, tostones, _Bekri Meze, _cevich and typical Yemista. Mrs. Baalastine handed him a plate, hearing Ionez whining he wanted to open his presents and to eat some more of Mama's deep-fried Oreos, which he grumbles Rosso's gluttony-ass _devoured. _"And I want you to keep a promise to me- you will behave." Marluxia nodded in confusion, but he saw Mr. Baalastine pull out something from behind his back. "I know I was harsh, but these should make-up my brusqueness towards you. Merry Christmas, Marluxia. Enjoy your visit to Greece and make sure to bring your mom back some seasoning."

Marluxia just could not bottle in his emotional excitement, lunging his lean arms around his neck and squealed jubilantly. "Thank YOU! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! I won't let you down, Mr. Baalastine!" Marluxia bounced up and down, squealing like a schoolgirl. "Daddy, I am **SO** enlivened that I could punch you right now!"

Mr. Baalastine laughed at him, watching him run into his room, but not before calling him out. "Marluxia Baalastine, I trust you to not create any problems that will lead to consequences, okay?"

Marluxia squealed in delight, rushing to his room where his phone was charging and slammed the door shut, certain to not have prying ears heeding to his personal conversation with Vexen.

"Dad!" Ionez whined in a brattish manner. "Can we hurry up so I can see Luxord? I have to see him before he leaves for Amsterdam with those retarded idiots!"

"HEY!" Axel exclaimed, flinging a butter roll at his head. "We are **Not** idiots! That means you are calling your precious Luxord a retarded idiot. You're the idiot who already had sex with him, although you have Loz."

The other's eyes widened. Their little 'Nez wasn't as innocuous as he displayed. "Ionez Baalastine!" Mr. Baalastine hollered. Ionez gulped, slouching down on the chair. "Why did you have sex already? Didn't we always teach you to be conservative about your virginity?" Ionez frowned, shooting a glare maliciously towards Axel. "Well tell Axel to stop being a hoe and Reno too! They both have been having sexual intercourse since they were both 13-years-olds. It's not fair that Axel had sex with Lawrencio just 2 months ago in your guys' room and nothing was said to his skank ASS!"

Axel stood up. "Shuddap, hoe!"

Marluxia giggled blithely at his siblings' constant bantering in front of their parents, dialing Vexen's number on his phone and plastered the phone to his ear. The dial tone came on, but then a yawn lingered within the phone and static followed.

"Hello?" Vexen started, another yawn following as he sat up on his bed.

"Hey, Vex." Marluxia spoke, flipping himself onto his stomach and smiled. "I got something to tell you and show you." Marluxia stated seductively, licking his lips. "I'm going to send you a picture of my surprise." He then hung up, lying on his bed with nothing but a skimpy, spaghetti-strapped tank top clinging to his curves lodged in the right places and his frilly, well-fitting briefs. Marluxia placed the ticket in his hands, leaning on the camera for his phone and took the sultry picture, finding it unique to do so with some tight clothes and his teeth biting into tickets. "Send, ticket."

Marluxia waited and waited, laughing at Vexen's response. _Sexy, where can I get one with rosy-hair and a waistline like that at? Now, we can have a great time in Greece._

Marluxia giggled, kissing his phone's screen before he sent the message. "Vexen, you sly you. You captured me and my heart in that silly head of yours."

Ionez banged on the door. "Come on, Marlu! We're opening presents now and I want you to see what I got your pinky ass!" Ionez banged on his door. "COME ON! I want some more piña coladas, sangria, Ouzo, Vergina, Heineken, Hennessey, Amstel, Zeos, Mythos, Alfa Hellenic Lager, Fix, Henninger, Kaiser, Italian wine and wine coolers! As well as some deep-fried Oreos!"

Marluxia smiled, getting up and left the phone to vibrate.

A/N: This is the fourth-to-last chapter for this story. I currently have no internet to update anything and **NO** interest of updating this story anymore. It's just…not clicking anymore. Sorry, to the people who actually liked this story. And this time, I mean it- as for my other stories; they will be on hiatus until I can update them when I have time to go on a computer or when I go to a friend's/relatives house. BUT, I might write like a one-shot or something about Zexion's past, Genesis and Zack's daughter, Suri-Rose's birth/ their one night stand, Marluxia's past/when he first got into the Baalastine household, Ionez's history with Kingdom Hearts/his past, OR how some of the parents met! [That is going to be decided…I think!]

*_Bekri Meze- _Greek dish that involves diced beef or pork that is marinated with an unspecific type of wine, with seasoning cloves, cinnamon, bay leaves, olive oil and is left to cook slowly. Its more of a traditional meat dish in Greece_. _

Found on: .org/wiki/Cuisine_of_Greece


	27. Stuck

Warning for this chapter: It's a filter chapter, mild language and mentions of male pregnancy.

I do not own anything in this chapter, Kingdom Hearts goes to it's respective creator and I just own this crazy idea and my character, Ionez!

A/N: I know I have not wrote anything in a while, so I apologize for the people who actually were generous enough to read my fanfictions and appreciate it. Thank you! I am hoping to begin writing once more, but not as frequent as I use to. So, enjoy this filter chapter because I took some elements of the future plot and enforced it into their journal enteries!

======================

Entry 2,000

The countdown was officially in place and I have to say, I am so freakin' excited! OMG! OMG! I am _actually_ going to Athens, Greece!

Just 3 more agonizing days that seems to be rolling by so slowly!

Three more freakin' days until I fly to the tantalizing country, Greece. Three more prolonged days until I adorn a more tan, graceful Marlusia and don amazing _European _outfits that will leavemen googling at me! [Which is a fabulous thing because clear, sexy "European" skin is in and sallow, sickly skin is OUT!]

Plus, I am **obsessed** with tan/bronze skin~ But please, do me the utmost favor, do not compare me to those Jersey Shore hooligans parading around exposed, for I am inteligent and have more elegance than they do. I still ponder on the issue with tv and why people like _Dane _and _Axel _think it's superb to go around, drinking, smoking, and acting like a complete douchebag.

Three more miserable days until I get out of this suffocating, overbearing Σπίτι and spend time with my best friend/crush's home. His sister, Valxeria is overloading with fun! I remember when she came down for the summer, she pranked call Demyx and told him that she was Geoffrey the Giraffe and that he was the millionth shopper, shocking him when she said that he won a million dollars. I had never seen someone scream as much as Demyx did or jump around like a goofball!

He was crushed when we told him that his cousin, my good friend pranked him. Demyx cried fat tears that day and made us feel bad, eventually, we bought him an ice cream cone and he was bouncing off the walls as if nothing happened.

72 more hours until I have the experience of a lifetime, learning to be grateful for the things that I do have and mature more as a naïve teenager transitioning until a impeccable young adult. I am hoping this trip makes me rethink some of my actions. I regret all the alcohol consumption, acting upon my emotions instead of having hard-on facts.

Three more days until I will be able to show my crush what I am made of! Vexen, I am going to show you my sedulous side that no one has seen, not since my days at Kingdom Hearts. And even then, I had to feign the marvelous role to attract customers.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Diaaaaaaaaaary! Diary! I am so enthralled about this trip, even my jumps and high kicks aren't able to build the words for how much this trip is going to mean to me!

But...I have a certain amount of solicited doubts clouding above my head. I mean, they are serious thought that have accumulated in the past week.

Yes, I have the golden ticket winning my heart and taking me to paradise, many fancy things headed my way, many opportunities afforded to me because of my family, and although I have a quixotic, very dysfunctional family, who constantly banter and bicker with each other, love one another. That is the one thing that seperates us from most families. Although Ionez and I were adopted into the family a little over 8 years ago, they opened their hearts to us. I could never forget our first Christmas, when we took our first family pictures with them Christmas Eve!

What is bothering me is what if the reason Vexen had invited me to enjoy a luxuriest trip abroad with him, to a country with historical pain is to cede a reality check, not to convey his undying love for me?

Not only would I be crushed and probably crying like a little bitch, but I would be sulking in my room, with all the lights turned off, feeling like the world's biggest dumbass for believing we actually had a "chance" together. That would suck! Plus, I would not make a good emo.

I love that frosty with my all heart, more than friends should, but I absolutely cannot help it!

I am hopelessly in love with him and I am hoping this trip will spark some common interest between the both of us. I am hoping this goes as planned, or I will be kissing my sanity good-bye!

Honesty Vexen, I need to know if you love me back. The curiosity is killing me slowly.

-Marluxia Hikari

======================

Entry 102:

Unfortunately, my μητέρα found out I have not been writing in you, so she is forcing me to write in you, as if you were a psychiatrist, that I clearly do not need. Hence, I could careless what I am going to write because I do not regret anything. The only thing I regret is not chucking you in the garbage and burning it. Then, scatter the ashes on my step-father's bed.

Winter break is coming in about two days and predictably, we are still following the schedule formed in the beginning of September. Not only will Marluxia & I will be flying first class, courtesy of my father, but no adult supervision, just an onslught of business men on corporation establishment with other companies instead of pleasure.

And in other news at Toyohashi high school? I heard rumors dissemble that ignoramous, lackadaisical Ionez as a scathing whore, who might be pregnant for the 3rd time. Preposterous! Who would honestly allow themselves to engage in a sexual activity and conducting experiments with that slatternly hussy?

Marluxia's lucid reputation is becoming defiled because he wants to go around the block, being romp with any guy he can get his hands on. People believe Marluxia's just like his slutty brother and have actually tried to lure him into doing such things. That's where I draw a personal line and reprimand those losers my best friend is nothing like that slut. What a sleazeball.

Marluxia can do so much better without dragging him down. His discerning and tarnished lifestyle can tolerated for too long.

Ohhhhhhh, Shin'ichi Nagasaki, the other slut's brother is in the process of getting a sex-change. Meaning he, is going to turn into a she, a "chick" with a dick.

...That is downright disturbing. To have a set of breasts, a sinuous body able to knock any man into his sense's, and a penis dangling in-between 'it's' legs? No thank you!

I am fine with Marluxia being a hermaphrodite. Transgendered people take it to a new level that I have never seen.

Well, I am off to throw this shit in the garbage the second I am done wasting ink to enunciate my feelings on pieces of poor trees cut down to create these journals, mind-numbing people use to write down their unheard feelings. No one needs to see these clandestine feelings, not with their incriminating eyes, waiting for the very chance to splay this information on my everso clouded conscious. I am too smart for that.

-Vexen

PS. Bye.

These turning pages will be turned into ashes and spread on that low-life's bed. :)

======================

Entry 917:

Fairy Tales and Castles

_-Are apart of farfetched fantasies, fantasies fabricated for pure entertainment during one's childhood. I am not saying that children should avoid bed-time stories and fantasy stories about the happily-ever afters, it's just those stories you constantly hear a child drives your impending expectations on how a boyfriend should be. But, males never give anything higher than what they feel like giving._

_I guess that's why I wander around, still looking for that perfect someone._

Ionez sighed indignantly as he sat up slowly, nervously licking his puffy, soft pink lips. He cocked his head at the blurry, oscillating room presenting itself in front of him. He turned his head, glimpsing over his shoulders and caught a glance of the indiferent male figure sleeping, his mouth moving as he veered his body onto the side. His silky, jet black hair fell in his face. Ionez bit his lip, hesitating to brush his hand against the stranger's face to wipe back his hair as he slept peacefully against the fluffy, but firm pillow pressed against his face.

Ionez frowned in dissent, veering towards the dresser after hearing his cell phone's vibration emit. Without clearly thinking his actions through, he instantaneously slapped his left hand against the mahogany, hard wood dresser's counter and sighed loudly, jerking his head to the sleeping figure shifting in the bed.

Ionez scanned the dresser for his Nexus one Android, leaning forward to the dim-lighted lamp and frowned, raising an thin, plucked eyebrow. Where was his phone? Ionez shook his head, swearing underneath his breath that he placed the phone on top of the dresser.

The confused teenager slid off the comfortable hotel bed, slowly falling on the carpet ground, peeking up to see if the stranger awoke from his sleep. He sighed softly, his cooper red hair falling in front of his half-lidded, cerulean eyes. His hands splayed on the carpted, uneasy ground and he got on his fours, tugging the sheets and pushed it upwards.

"Shit! Warum verliere ich Sie in einer Zeit wie dieser?" Ionez swore in dissent, lowering himself and positioned himself underneath the bed.

The male stirred in his slumber, murmuring incoherently as he sleepily switched positions on the King-sized bed. He slid his large hand underneath the fluffy, but firm pillow, a subdue snore emitting from his slightly parted lips. Ionez turned his attention from searching for his cell phone and glanced sympathetically at the married stranger on the bed, tears forming on his curved eyelashes and quickly clasped his petite hand onto his mouth, preventing himself from openly crying. '_What have I done?_' He thought to himself, his tears softly rolling down his blanched, rosy cheeks.

Ionez carefully picked up his lower body, inching himself near the door, where his belongings, everything he had brought with him lay, untouched. Ionez slowly brought the bag to his thighs, sticking his hand carelessly and began rummaging through his bag, touching the surfaces of his personal belongings, before raising his hand with his prefered book in hand. Complete with black trimmings on the side and the wires looped in place, the notebook appears ordinary, but to Ionez, this was his lifeline and the words were deeper than words said aloud.

He clicked the pen in his hand and automatically grabbed the 26-year-old's phone and without thinking, he began writing in his lifeline, glancing halfheartedly at the content.

_My unfortunate life in nothing like those fairy tales told in the children's books. My life life veered from okay to a nightmarish hellion trying to swallow me whole. That nightmare hellion would be Luxord Cunningham, who I fell madly in love with. And soon after_, _my life spiraled into the underground world of _drugs, alcohol, and heartbreak. _But, I will leave that story for another day. _

_My complications began when Demyx, that amicable, air-headed cashier decided to take me to a frat party because he thought it would be loads of "fun", but because his other cousin, Demitri was hosting the party. He wanted us to come, although we were 15 and barely in high school._

_That very same night, I had the most amazing NIGHT, as expected. I out drank a bunch of frat boys who have more experience under their belts than I have, gave a lap dance to the hottest bi-sexual guy there, had a guy take body shots off of my stomach and danced with every guy I could get my hands on. _

_How I remember that night, I am not even sure. It was blurry, with red plastic cups being downed by me. I am regretful of my actions, not because I was elusive with the guys I messed around with, but because I slept with Shin'ichi Nagasaki, my best friend's handsome brother. _

_The next encounter was with Loz. The mother fucker was stoned when I gave him head. Of course, he does not remember, he was blitzed on that good stuff and was hornier than a sterilized male. It continued after that, having sexual encounters instead of "giving head" all the time. We had sex, like, 15 times, 12 times with protection and 3 times without protection. He became an expert in matters of 2 tries, knowing exactly where my soft spots were, where I was vulnerable, and that I was aroused when he would nibble on my left earlobe._

_All in the span of my first/second year in high school. Pretty impressive, huh?_

_I was not impressed one bit. I needed more pleasure, more demand, more _**sex**. _I knew this was bad, very bad, but the excitment I had during sex flourished and I found myself craving it more and more. The way the adrenaline rush pumped into my veins, transformed me into a sweating, groaning animal willing to bend to my master's command. _

_That would be where my turning point in my life began. It was as if the drugs I consumed were becoming my best friend, the alcohol burning in my throat became my support system, and the sex was becoming a productive activity in my line-up. I was only 15/16 for godsakes, I will still a baby myself and pushing myself to this point in growing, I was only harming myself and the only person I could blame is myself. _

_But I still took the drugs to help mask the emotional pain, give pleasure and actually make me feel as though I am someone _**special. **

_Don't get me wrong, being a sober party-goer is an accomplishing thin, but everything seems so much better and fun when you're not! Not to mention all of the scrumpticious men who eye all of the loose men, like me!_

_But...fighting the feeling of being alone after the rendezvous is over is the challenge. Every night. I need to have stability in my life and have an actual job thatdoes not involve whoring yourself around for a paycheck and halt this double life I am living, with the alias of Raven._

_I need to grow up the fuck up and realize in the near future, my mistakes I have made now will eventually haunt me as I move on with my life. And until then, I am terrfied for what's to come._

_-Ionez _


End file.
